Ours To Keep
by Mommyzilla
Summary: They tried to make it work in the past with no success. Now that Jason and Elizabeth are expecting a child together they are determined to get it right. They refuse to let anyone stop them. Not family, so called friends, or enemies. When the danger in Port Charles reaches an all-time high, will they stick to their guns or separate once more? A contemporary Liason story.
1. Chapter 1

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Author's Notes Please Read**

The NOP happened and when Liz left the next morning she started procedures to end her marriage to Lucky. When she found out she was pregnant Liz told Jason he could be the father. Lucky found out Liz was pregnant from Emily and promised to get clean. Liz confessed that the baby might not be his and presented him with divorce papers. He signed them and is awaiting the paternity test. He is hoping that if the baby is his Liz will want to try again. Jason has requested that Elizabeth not open the test until she is with him. So there will be none of the Sonny knowing first crap. Jason also has not gotten back together with Sam. He is hoping that the baby is his. The DNA test was not performed at GH, we all know why.

For this story the Metro Court crisis was in early April not February. Also Mr. Craig never removed his mask and used a fake American accent.

Maxie and Georgie were not raised by Mac.

All other changes are revealed in the story.

Thank you to Mel4113 for the ideas that helped to shape this story. We had a lot of chats while this one was being crafted, and I enjoyed them all. I hope you like what I came up with

Thanks to Liason102 my most awesomest beta. It was a pleasure working with you again!

This is a Liason centric ensemble fiction. Other couples will be featured, not all updates will contain Jason and Elizabeth especially as the story gets established.

Please be respectful in comments posted on the page. Thank you.

Liason image is courtesy of Photobucket.

* * *

Chapter 1 - Prologue

Elizabeth stepped off the elevator and memories of that night together four months ago flooded her brain. She didn't think she'd ever be able to come here again and not think of that. She looked down at the envelope in her hand. Inside were the results of the paternity tests she had done. Her whole world could change in a matter of minutes. Taking a deep breath she knocked on the door.

"Hi." He said smiling as he took her in. She was always beautiful but something about pregnancy gave her an extra glow. "Come in." He stepped back.

"Thanks." She walked in and the memories kept coming. Them making love on the couch, on the pool table, on the stairs she could just go on. Instead of speaking they just looked at one another for a moment enjoying that connection they shared. "I have the results."

"Before you open them I have something I'd like to say." Jason took her hand and led her to the couch. When they sat he didn't release her hand. "I want this baby. I don't care what the tests say, as far as I'm concerned this baby is mine."

She smiled even as the tears formed. This man was so incredible. "If the baby is Lucky's he has a right to know. But in my heart I want this baby to be ours." She told him. She squeezed his hand before handing him the envelope.

Jason looked at it for a moment before ripping it open and reading the results. The smile that came to his face let her know what he saw. Still he handed her the tests. One stating Lucky was not the father. The other stating Jason was. "Marry me." He said.

"Jason." God she wanted to scream yes. "A baby is not a reason to get married. We have a pretty dismal track record when it comes to trying to have a relationship with one another. I'm not even divorced yet." Hopefully soon. "And you and Sam still haven't figured out what you will do. I won't keep you from this baby I hope you know that. Marriage is too big of a step right now. If you want to try we need to move a little slower."

He would be lying if he said her turning him down didn't hurt, but she was right. Plus it wasn't just her. There was Cameron, and the new baby to think of. He wanted them to be a family and he was willing to be patient to have that happen. "We will get everything straightened out in our personal lives and then talk again. If people know that you are carrying my child you will become a target. So we need to figure some things out. Until we get everything set up it's best if we keep this quiet."

"Okay. What do we need to do?" Elizabeth would take whatever steps were necessary to protect her children.

"First you need to move, your apartment isn't safe enough. Will you let me buy you a house?" Jason would get her something that she would be comfortable in. He would make it safe for her and their children. Hopefully in the not too distant future they would all be living under one roof.

Her first instinct was to say no. Then she thought about it and understood that this would make Jason feel better. Knowing that they were safe when they were home. "Yes."

"Thank you. I'd also like to replace your car." When she nodded he squeezed her hand again.

"Kelly knows that you are a possible candidate for being the father. She's agreed to let me have evening appointments from here on out. If you can make them you are welcome to come." She wanted him to experience as much as possible. He had already missed the first four months and she didn't want him to miss anything else.

"I'd like that. Everything is good?" He asked her reaching his hand out and resting it on the swell of her stomach. That was his child, and the feeling was unlike anything he'd ever experienced. Sheer and pure joy.

She laughed. "Jason you just saw me yesterday. Yes everything is fine." She placed her hand over his. "What else should we do?"

"I'm going to update my will so that you and the kids are taken care of in case anything happens to me." Jason told her.

She didn't like to think of that, still she knew the realities of his job. He wanted them taken care of if it became necessary. "All right." She looked at the clock. "I will do the same. If something happens to me will you take Cameron too?" She trusted Jason with her son.

"You don't even have to ask." Jason told her. While he was talking to Diane he'd ask about the adoption laws in the state.

"Thank you. I have to go to work." She stood and so did he.

"You'll call me if you need anything, right?" Jason didn't want her to walk out the door.

"I will. Thank you Jason." She leaned up and gave him a soft kiss.

"Thank you." He said against her lips, letting his hands rest against his child. After she was gone he sat down to make a list of what needed to be done.

* * *

"Thanks for coming over." Jason said opening the door for the two men he had called.

"We work for you. You call, we come. That's how that goes." Johnny said with a smirk.

"What did you need Jason?" Francis said shoving his friend. Johnny never missed an opportunity to irritate Jason.

"Have a seat. I need some help." He had given this a lot of thought. The two men in front of him were the only people he had complete faith in. Aside from Elizabeth. Even Sonny and Carly would not be trusted with this. "It's personal."

Johnny could see Jason was serious. "What do you need?" A number of years back Jason had been ordered to kill the green eyed LT, by Sonny. Their boss had been suffering with undiagnosed bi-polar. Jason risked his own life by going against that order. Johnny would never forget that.

"I'm the father of Elizabeth's baby." Jason told them and watched as both men's jaws literally dropped in shock.

"So what happens now?" Francis asked his friend and boss.

"For now nothing." Jason told them. "We are keeping it quiet. She is not going to tell anyone other than her doctor and I am only telling you two." He didn't even have to tell them not to say a word. They both loved Elizabeth too.

"You are planning on marrying her?" Johnny just wanted to be clear. The two of them had a messed up history. Both of them had made bad choices. "And finally ending things with Sam?"

"Things with Sam are already over. She just won't accept it. If she becomes a problem or a threat then she will be dealt with." Jason told his friends. "I asked Elizabeth to marry me." He saw Francis wince. "Yeah."

"You should have waited until after she has the baby." The older man advised. He knew the petite brunette very well. She would see this as Jason trying to do the right thing.

"I will ask again. She is willing to try having a relationship, but wants to go slow." Jason told the two men.

"What do you need now?" Johnny knew a lot of change was coming. He also knew that not everyone was going to be happy about it.

"I made a list." Jason said handing them each a copy. "Let's get started."

* * *

"Hey." Lucky looked at his soon to be ex-wife. He'd been slowly coming off the drugs for almost a month. Instead of going through a program he was going cold turkey with Emily's and Nikolas's help. Mostly Emily. They were firmly in his corner. Neither one had spoken to Elizabeth since she filed for divorce. That wasn't completely true Emily and Elizabeth had several arguments in the past month. The last one resulting in Emily calling Cameron a bastard. All their lives were so out of control because Elizabeth over reacted.

"Lucky, did you need something?" Elizabeth asked him. She tried to keep contact with him to a minimum. Every time they talked it ended in an argument, the last one was about the fact that he hadn't once called Cam since they broke up. But he asked about the baby every single time.

"Are the results back?" The sooner the baby was proven his the sooner they could call off the divorce. He still didn't know who she had slept with, truthfully he thought she was lying about there being someone else. She was just trying to hurt him because he hurt her by sleeping with Maxie.

She almost said no, she was going to have him over to the apartment. While she wanted to keep her private life private telling Lucky while they were alone might not be the best move. "Piph, may I have fifteen minutes, please?"

Epiphany eyed Lucky. She knew a junkie when she saw one. Elizabeth leaving him was a good thing. "Over there where I can see you." She pointed to the lounge area. Addicts could get violent quickly and Lucky had been showing abusive tendencies before the split.

"Thank you." Elizabeth opened her purse and removed the sealed envelope. This one held only Lucky's results she didn't want him knowing Jason was the other man. They walked over and she gave him the envelope. Lucky tore it open and looked at the paper. When he looked back at her the anger was clear to see. "You slut."

"That's rich coming from you. How often were you fucking other women in my bed?" Liz shot back. She wasn't taking this crap from him. "I told you from the start that this baby might not be yours so don't act all surprised."

"How many times did you sleep around on me?" Lucky snarled at her.

"One night. And he managed to do what you couldn't in months of trying." They weren't trying she had made Lucky wear a condom something she was grateful for. Jason had worn condoms too, but they were defective.

"Well now you have two bastards, because I don't see the other man anywhere around. Guess he got his fill and moved on." Lucky wanted her to hurt like he was.

"This is pointless. Now that you have the results you can forget about me and Cameron." Elizabeth turned to walk away.

"I'm not finished." Lucky grabbed her arm spinning her around. She lost her balance and when she fell to the floor he didn't even try to help her.

The argument had drawn the attention of several of her coworkers. Carly also stepped off the elevator in time to see her cousin cause Elizabeth to fall. Robin, Carly, and Patrick rushed over. Robin and Carly helped Elizabeth up while Patrick stepped in front of Lucky. "You need to leave." The surgeon told him.

"The baby's yours isn't it?" Lucky had accused Patrick of sleeping with Elizabeth earlier in the summer.

"It's not his baby Lucky." Elizabeth yelled. "I'm just grateful it isn't yours."

"Carly, can you stay with Liz while I get a wheelchair?" Robin asked amazed that the blonde woman was even offering assistance.

"Sure." She turned to her cousin. "Go home, Lucky. You are making a fool of yourself."

"Mind your business. Do us all a favor and let her go. Maybe she'll lose that bastard she's carrying." Lucky shot back.

"That's enough." Patrick grabbed the other man and pulled him to the elevator. "Have security met us downstairs." He said to Epiphany who was already calling.

Elizabeth was stunned that Lucky would say something so hateful.

"You dodged a bullet there Muffin." Carly said to the brunette.

"Tell me about it. You can let go. Thank you for your help." Elizabeth and Carly didn't like each other, but since Jason hadn't shown an interest in Elizabeth in a while things had calmed. The nurse realized that if Carly found out who the father of her baby was that would change rapidly.

Carly was herself hoping to get pregnant soon and like Elizabeth had a history of miscarriages. While Liz was not her favorite person she didn't want to see an innocent child hurt. A fall could do just that. "Don't mention it. Here comes Robin. I have an appointment. I hope everything is okay."

"Thanks again." Liz said as she sat in the wheelchair and let Robin take her to an exam room.

* * *

"Everything looks good." Kelly said finishing the exam. "Go home, put your feet up, and take it easy. Any cramping or spotting call me." The doctor instructed. "Congratulations." She whispered before leaving.

"Thanks Kelly." Elizabeth got up from the table. She would go upstairs and get her things. Then pick up Cameron and go home. Stepping out of the exam room she met a pair of blue and a pair of green eyes. Both pissed.

"Hi guys." She knew that Robin had called them. Actually maybe it was Piph since Francis was her emergency contact now that Gram was being difficult.

"How are you?" Francis asked his friend.

"We are both fine." Elizabeth said knowing both men were extremely over protective. Now that she was pregnant it was only worse. "How much do you know?" She meant Lucky.

"All of it." Johnny said grinning meaning the secret. Francis grinned as well.

"I'm supposed to go home and put my feet up." May as well tell them the rest.

"Is Cam with Audrey?" Francis asked. He was not happy with how the older woman was treating her granddaughter. Audrey made it clear she did not approve of the divorce, or the fact that Lucky may not be the father of the baby.

"Yes." Elizabeth told him, knowing she wouldn't be driving home.

"We will swing by and pick him up and then you are both coming home with me." Francis told her. Not asked, but told.

"Shouldn't you check with your wife first." Elizabeth challenged. She loved the fact that Frannie was married.

"I did. You will rest and I will spend time with my godson." Francis said grinning. He loved Cam.

"I still think you rigged that coin toss." Johnny wasn't going to let that go. Liz couldn't decide between them so Francis flipped a coin.

"We can debate that later." Francis smirked. Yeah he had cheated. "Now let's get Liz off her feet."

Lucky watched his slut of an ex-wife leave with Corelli and O'Brien. He wondered if maybe one of them was her bastard's father. She spent enough time with both of them. Never mind how it looked. He was a cop and his wife hung out with criminals. He wanted to know who the other man was and she was going to tell him.

* * *

Knowing that conversation needed to wait for another day he turned and headed home. Walking into the small apartment he now lived in he closed the door and when he turned around collided with a fist. A volley of punches and kicks quickly followed. He felt ribs break and at least one tooth pop out. "This is the only warning you are going to get. You need to leave Port Charles. Write a note and say that you need some time away. Do not call anyone here and do not return. If you break either of those rules you'll be dead before the day is out."

An envelope hit the floor and the person was gone. Lucky managed to move to an upright position. In the parcel was an airplane ticket for a flight to Texas and a bundle of wrapped bills. He recognized that voice as belonging to Cody Paul, another of Jason's guys. He knew that Jason and Liz were friends. But if there was one person in the town he didn't have to worry about fucking Liz it was the enforcer. Why would he want Liz when he had Sam?

Lucky stood slowly and walked into his bedroom, he would pack a bag and follow the advice given. There was nothing left here for him anyway.

Outside in his truck Cody made a call. "It's done." He told his boss.

"Thank you." Jason responded and crossed an item off his list.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews!


	2. Chapter 2

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy Birthday Mel!

* * *

Chapter 2 – Four Months Later

She sat at the kitchen table and waited for the knock that would signal his arrival. The same knock that came every night since they had gotten the results from the paternity test. That first night he had shown up to make sure she was okay after her fall. The next night Jason had stood at her back door blushing as he admitted he just couldn't stay away and now that he had a reason to come over. He also told her he would be coming over regularly from here on out.

Okay the knock didn't come every night. Some nights he did have to work. Cody normally took the overnight shifts, but occasionally Jason had to be present and she understood that. Some nights he had to fix Carly's latest crisis, or rescue Sam from herself, or deal with Sonny. The last one didn't happen much anymore now that the older man had retired to make Kate happy, but Elizabeth figured that sooner or later Sonny would be a problem. From what Jason had shared Sonny was already missing the rush of power. But most nights Jason was here with her.

He came over and they talked about their days. She had hot chocolate and he had coffee. If she was craving something he made sure to pick it up before coming over. It was during these late night talks that they really started building the foundation to what she hoped would be a lasting relationship. If he had to go he would give her a hug before walking out the door. If he could stay he would sack out on the couch. He kept clean clothes in her dresser, and some toiletries in her bathroom. The routine was always the same and he was honoring her request to take things slow. Not once had he pressured her to move their relationship forward.

Tonight however she expected that things would be different. Tonight she wasn't even sure he was going to come. She wouldn't blame him if he didn't. She would totally understand if he decided that a relationship with his son was all he wanted. Tonight she had turned down his marriage proposal for the second time. Elizabeth rolled her shoulders and sighed as she tried to relieve some of her stress.

This evening she had gone to the Metro Court for a hospital benefit. She had gotten dressed up and put on heels that hurt her feet even though she hadn't wanted to attend. She had only done so because she felt obligated. Audrey had told her she should go to represent the Webbers. You would think by now Liz would know nothing good ever came from her trying to please the people around her. After staying for a few hours she was heading toward the door when armed men had stormed the building and taken everyone hostage. Typical Port Charles.

Their leader, a man named Mr. Craig, had wanted something from the hotel vault. Carly couldn't access the locked room in her normal useless fashion. So Elizabeth found herself stuck with a lot of people she didn't like.

Lulu Spencer, who blamed Liz for Lucky leaving town. The younger woman never missed an opportunity to tell Liz she was a slut. Which was really funny considering Lulu had been the cause of Georgie Jones's break up with Dillon Quartermaine. Liz really wished that Lucky had taken his sister with him.

Emily Quartermaine, Liz's former best friend, who also blamed her for all of Lucky's problems. She felt Liz owed it to Lucky to hold his hand while he pretended to want to get clean. Emily had said if she could forgive Nikolas for his affair with Courtney than Liz should be able to forgive Lucky. Of course if Emily, and everyone else who played the 'you owe him card' would think back they would see she didn't owe Lucky Spencer a damned thing. After all according to everyone it was her love that cured his brainwashing. So yeah that debt was paid.

Nikolas Cassadine, Lucky's brother. He hadn't spoken to her in months. Liz was fine with that. If Nikolas wasn't speaking to her after she swallowed poison for him then clearly he didn't know a true friend when he saw one.

Maxie Jones, one of the woman who was sleeping with Lucky and the one providing him with all those pills. She was thrilled when the DNA test proved the baby wasn't Lucky's, thinking she had a clear path, then pissed when he dumped her by leaving town without even bothering to call first. She and Maxie had words frequently. Liz was looking forward to kicking her ass once the baby was born.

Then there was Sam. Liz knew for a fact that Jason told the other woman that they would not be renewing their relationship. So the con woman had set out to prove to him that they belonged together. Which often resulted in the need for rescuing. After the last time their night got interrupted Jason started sending a guard. Carly was now getting the same treatment.

Sam had no clue that the baby was Jason's, but after listening to Carly complain about Liz she was apparently taking no chances. To cover her bases the dark haired woman was constantly warning her off.

Was it any wonder Kelly told her at her last appointment that her blood pressure was up?

So Elizabeth had spent the night at a table with Robin and Patrick, only leaving when Sonny came over.

She and Patrick had danced so that Robin could talk to the now former mob boss. Sonny and Liz had once been friends, close friends, now they were merely civil if they chose to speak to one another at all.

Thinking of Robin made Elizabeth look over at the clock. She'd call in a bit to get an update. Craig had shot her friend to make a point to Sonny. The older man had been posturing and that ended up being the result.

It had been a long tense night that ended with her and Jason trapped in an elevator in the basement of the hotel. S.W.A.T. had flooded the lobby with tear gas and chaos ensued. People were screaming and running, guns were going off, and she had found herself lifted off her feet by one of the masked gunmen.

She fought hard to protect herself and her baby but she'd been no match for the much larger and stronger man. Had she not been so panicked she would have instantly known it was Jason who was holding her. Instead she didn't realize it until he removed his mask.

She had flown into his arms holding him tight. She asked how he found her and he answered that he just did. Then he kissed her. It was the first kiss they'd shared since that night in August.

After the kiss came the proposal.

Getting married because you survived a life threatening situation together was a disaster in the making. So despite wanting to scream yes she said no. Again. Their timing was still off.

They ended up sitting in the elevator with her cuddled up close and his arms around her. After discussing things, because she wasn't trying to hurt him, they sat in silence waiting to be rescued.

At the hospital they were both checked out and then released. She went to see Robin before going to her Grams to get Cameron.

That had not been fun. Audrey was still upset with her. Not for divorcing Lucky she had changed her tune on that one, which had surprised Elizabeth because Audrey had been on the Lucky bandwagon, but for refusing to say who had fathered her child. Audrey was concerned that everyone was talking about the fact that Elizabeth was pregnant by someone other than her ex-husband. Everyday a new name got added to the guess the daddy game. Ironically Jason's had yet to be mentioned. It was clear where Elizabeth got her people pleasing tendencies from. Things had gotten so strained that the only thing the two women talked about was Cam.

That was fine she was tired of living her life for everyone else's approval. If her Gram's couldn't deal with that, then too bad.

She came home and got out of her dress. Now she was waiting.

There was a soft knock on the back door. She got up, peeked through the curtain and opened the door.

He stepped inside and their eyes locked. Tonight had been terrifying for him. He was well aware of just how much he could have lost. He pulled her close and just held her to him. One hand went down to stroke her belly. It had been too damned close. With his eyes stinging so badly he almost hadn't found her in time. Another one of Craig's men was heading toward her. Then he made the boneheaded move of taking them to the elevator. Despite his mistakes both she and their baby were safe.

Normally they stayed in the kitchen for a while. So when she took his hand and immediately led him into the house he was surprised. He loved this house. As far as everyone knew Francis had been the one to buy it. The fact that he considered Elizabeth family was well known so no one said anything. If they knew Jason had purchased it for his family that would change.

The house wasn't huge, it was just big enough that all of Liz's needs would be met. It was the perfect starter home. Of course as soon as he got the stubborn woman in front of him to agree to marry him they would be moving to the house that had just finished being built for them.

He grinned ruefully because he did have to admit his timing sucked. He had the knack for popping the question at the worst times. He could admit that the elevator had been a mistake, but if nothing else she now knew he was serious. He needed to ask in a moment that was just about them. Not the baby and not surviving something scary. Their time would come until then this would have to do.

When it became clear that she was headed to her bedroom he stopped them. Taking a moment he made sure the house was locked up and the alarm he had installed set. He put his gun in the lock box he kept in the front closet, hung up his jacket and then he went upstairs to check on Cam. He never went to sleep without making sure the small boy was okay.

Back downstairs he let Elizabeth take them into her room. He'd never been in here before. The space was feminine, but not fussy. Colorful but at the same time restful. It was a place she could come and relax. He thought it was perfectly suited to the small woman standing before him.

They still didn't say a word as she moved them to the side of the bed. Looking up at him she let him see the love that was in her heart. "I was really scared tonight." She said softly.

"Me too." He admitted. "When I heard about what was going on I almost lost it completely. I knew you were inside and I couldn't take a full breath until I saw for myself that you hadn't been hurt." Francis and Johnny had been just as worried. If it hadn't been for them Jason probably would have done something really stupid and possibly gotten himself killed. They calmed him down enough to put together a plan.

"How did you get inside?" Elizabeth had been wondering that all night.

"Johnny got me in through an air duct. Spinelli hacked into the computer grid and was able to tell me where everyone was located. I found a guard patrolling and took his gear." Jason cupped her soft cheek. "Did I hurt you when I threw you over my shoulder?" He'd needed to get her away from the gunfire as quickly as possible.

"No, we're fine Jason. Thanks to you we weren't hurt." Craig had made several remarks during the course of the night that led Elizabeth to believe that he planned on taking hostages with him to ensure his escape. A pregnant woman made a great human shield. She leaned into his hand. "How is everyone else?"

"They are fine. I checked in with Johnny and Francis before I left." Johnny had assigned Marco to watch Sonny. Jax was now handling Carly's security but Francis has checked with the guard anyway. Jason had also checked in on Monica and Alan, who were fine as well, both of them were at the hospital working to help those who were injured. Emily had left with Nikolas. Even though he was angry with how his sister was treating Elizabeth he still checked on her too.

"I need to call shortly to get an update on Robin but she was doing well when I left." Elizabeth told Jason.

"Good." He and the doctor were no longer close but he hoped that she recovered. He knew Sonny was worried, considering the shooting was his fault that was appropriate. Retirement hadn't stopped the older man from trying to throw around his weight. He'd already received one warning from Maximus and if the head of the five families decided that Sonny was a problem Jason would not be interfering. He would worry about all that later, now was about him and Elizabeth. Nothing else mattered but them.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	3. Chapter 3

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 3

Elizabeth looked up at him with eyes that were rapidly filling with tears. "I love you. Tonight I got a vivid reminder of the fact that nothing is guaranteed. I want you to know that I love you and that I'm in love with you."

Jason couldn't help but smile down at her. "I love you too, and I'm so in love with you. You and both our children are everything to me." He considered Cameron his as well. The words will you marry me were on the tip of his tongue but he managed to swallow them. The next time he asked she was going to say yes. So he needed to make it memorable. She deserved that.

"Will you stay in here with me tonight? I don't think that I will be able to sleep without your arms around me." Elizabeth asked him.

"I need that too." He told her bringing her back into his arms. The second he had to let her go so that the paramedics could put her on the stretcher he'd missed having her so close.

"We don't have to sleep right away." Elizabeth said softly as her cheeks heated. "Unless you're tired." She was not sexually aggressive by nature so to just put her desires out there, even with Jason, left her uncomfortable.

"Beth." He waited until she looked up at him through her lashes. He had started calling her that when Michael was younger. The little boy had trouble pronouncing her name so she let him use the nickname. Jason had picked it up and called her that when it was just the two of them. "I very much want to make love with you." He'd wanted that since she walked out of his penthouse after that glorious night they spent together. Every time that he slept on his couch he tortured himself by remembering all that they'd done with one another on it. "Is it okay?"

"Kelly said it's encouraged." Elizabeth answered blushing hotter.

Jason tilted her head up and gently covered her mouth with his. He wasn't big on kissing but with Elizabeth it was mandatory. He loved how soft her lips were beneath his. He sucked her plump lower lip into his mouth and she moaned softly. When he moved back to kiss her she opened for him and dipped inside to taste her. His hand reached for the hem of the shirt she wore and she tensed against him. "What's wrong?" He asked breathing hard.

Elizabeth dipped her head and tried to level out her breathing. "I don't look the same." When she had been pregnant with Cameron she had tried to make things work with Ric in a misguided attempt to give her son a father. Her ex-husband had made repeated remarks about how she had gotten heavier and how bad she looked. Gaining weight was a natural part of childbearing, but Elizabeth really wanted Jason to like her body.

He kissed the top of her head before slowly pulling the shirt up and over her head. Going down on one knee he placed both his hands on her round tummy and leaned in to kiss the soft skin. "You are beautiful. Even more so now that you are pregnant. Every time I see you I wonder how it is that I don't remember how beautiful you are." Jason rose to his full height leaving his hands on her stomach. "I never understood it when guys said pregnant women were sexy. Now I do. You make me burn Elizabeth."

He moved his hands to the clasp of her bra and when she didn't object he removed the garment. Her pants and underwear were the next things to go. Gently he picked her up and laid her on the bed. He wanted to look at her. He wanted to have a chance to look at all the changes that had taken place as she nurtured their child. "I read that your breasts become more sensitive. Is that true?" He asked letting his hands drift down her body. He planned on touching every inch of her tonight.

"You've been reading about being pregnant?" She was a bit distracted by his touch but she loved hearing that.

"I've been keeping up so that I know what to expect at our appointments." He hadn't missed one since the results came in. He'd gotten really good at sneaking in and out of the hospital. It made him understand just how unsecure the building really was. "You didn't answer my question. I guess I'll have to find out for myself." He leaned forward and sucked an already hard nipple into his mouth and she arched against him. "Feel good?" He asked smirking.

Elizabeth just blushed at his teasing. "If you take your clothes off, we can feel good together. I like how your skin feels against mine."

He wasn't going to get a better invitation than that. Jason stripped in record time before joining her on the bed. She rolled against him and they both sighed at how right it felt to be together. Jason reached behind him and turned the baby monitor up so that no matter how loud they got they would hear Cam if he cried. He brought their mouths together again for another kiss. "I have condoms."

"You don't need to use one, I'm already pregnant." She smiled up at him.

"I wanted to give you the option." He wanted her to know that she always had a choice with him. After she got pregnant he went out and had a complete blood panel run so that he could show her he was healthy.

"I know that I have a choice. You're the only man who ever really listened to me in the bedroom. Thank you for that." She brought her hands up and caressed his chest. She used her nails to scratch across his skin and he shivered against her. Elizabeth had been surprised to learn that Jason enjoyed being touched. If you rubbed him he purred like a big cat. Even as well as she knew him that night she learned a new side of him.

"Now you can tell me something else." He said kissing her neck before nibbling on her earlobe. "What position do we need to use? I'm assuming I can't be on top." Missionary might seem boring to some but Jason had enjoyed having her under him. She had enjoyed it as well, especially when he caged her wrists in his hand. He had wondered if she was submissive but the night was too short to really find out.

"Um, I don't really know all that many. I'm guessing you should be behind me." She knew she was turning pink. Talking about sex with a lover was something new. Normally she let the guy set the pace, and normally she didn't enjoy it very much. Jason had been the aggressor in their night together, but with him it had been wonderful. Maybe because he took the time to make sure he was giving her what she needed.

"Roll over baby." He told her. When she did he took the opportunity to kiss her shoulders and run his hand across her ass. She moaned against him and his cock got harder. He needed to be inside her soon, he was starting to hurt. "Ready?" He whispered in her ear. She nodded and he noted that she never asked for what.

He spooned up behind her and lifted her leg. Slowly he rocked into her tight core stretching her muscles to make himself fit. She was making mewling sounds and he was fighting the urge to ram into her. After she had the baby they could see how hard she could take him. Right now he needed to remain in control.

When his thighs settled against her ass they both moaned. He was as far in as he could get. Jason wrapped his arms around her and held her tightly to him. "Ready?" He asked again, but this time he was panting. His body was starting to shake with the urge to pound inside her.

"Yes." Elizabeth moaned. She needed him to move before she lost her mind. "Oh god." She cried out when he granted her wish. He was hard and hot inside her and she could feel every bit of him as he stroked.

Jason had never felt anything so good in his life. How had he not remembered how good it felt to be inside Beth? Never had a woman made him more aware of what it meant to be a man. To be her man. No one else would ever make him feel this. "I love you baby. So much. Being inside you feels so right." He reached up and cupped her breasts.

Her nipples were indeed a lot more sensitive with all the hormones in her system. When he cupped and then pinched her nipples she had to bite her lip to keep from screaming. Unlike the penthouse these bedrooms were not soundproofed. "Please."

"Please what?" Jason asked on a growl.

"Jason." She cried out as he pumped harder.

"Elizabeth." He said before sucking on the skin of her neck. He was leaving a mark but he didn't care. He wanted everyone to know that she had someone who brought out a wilder side of her.

"I need to come Jason. Please." She was begging. She'd never had a reason to beg for sex in her life and now she did. God the things this man could do to her. "Please." She sobbed out again.

Having her beg was turning him on something fierce. He stroked harder and she begged more. Jason had never really thought of himself as dominant sexually but something about the small woman in his arms made him feel primal. Left him with the need to mark her as his. He reached down and tapped the tight bundle of nerves that was the center of her pleasure. Her body bowed against out as she turned her head into the pillow and screamed with her release.

When her channel clamped down on his already sensitive cock Jason growled in pleasure and pushed harder against her. She was holding him so tight that he never wanted this to end, he wanted to stay buried inside her hot little body for the rest of his life. With a shout he erupted spurting deep inside her until he was literally wrung dry.

They stayed spooned together with him still inside her as their bodies cooled and their breathing returned to normal. "Did I hurt you?" He asked quietly.

"No, but I might be a little sore in the morning." She said on a small laugh.

"Like before?" He was trying not to gloat. She'd been a bit tender after their night together.

"Yeah." She said shyly. That was also something new for her. She'd never had a guy want her more than once a night. It was only because she got sore after the third time that they stopped.

"A bath helped the last time. You want me to run you one?" Jason offered.

"It's upstairs." Her bathroom only had a shower. "I don't want to wake up Cameron."

"Okay, in the morning then." He knew she was off from work and he wanted to spend the day with her and Cam. "For now let's get some sleep," He pulled from her body already missing her warmth.

She settled into his arms and sighed when he placed a large hand on her stomach. As if he was protecting their child from harm. Even when they were stuck in the elevator she hadn't been worried. When she was with Jason she trusted him to care for her. Now she trusted him to care for their new baby and Cameron. "I love you." She just needed to say it again.

"I love you too baby." He had the same need. He held her close and knew the instant that she fell asleep. When he was sure she was out he rolled from bed. He quickly checked on Cameron before coming down to the living room and picking up the phone. "How are things?"

"Quiet." Johnny told his boss. He was taking the overnight shift this evening. "How is Liz?"

"Good. She's sleeping. What have you found on Craig?" Jason wanted the fucker. Spinelli had picked up a phone conversation where Craig had told whoever he was talking to make sure they had accommodations for a pregnant woman. For placing Beth in harm's way and planning on kidnapping her he was going to die.

"Not a thing. I'm thinking Craig isn't his real name. Spinelli is working with the facial recognition software but so far nothing is turning up. Spin thinks the mask Craig was wearing is causing the problem. I do have something else." Johnny reported.

"What's that?" Jason wanted to get back to bed.

"Sonny had a meeting with a man named Andre Karpov tonight. He's Russian mafia. Spinelli did a quick run on him." Johnny informed his boss. "Maximus also called Milo to let him know."

"He called Milo?" Jason would have expected to receive a call.

Johnny leaned back in his chair as he continued giving Jason the update. Being a mob boss was something Johnny was glad he wasn't. Jason was much more suited to run things. "Max went to the meeting with Sonny. Maximus wanted Milo to tell his brother to pull his head out of his ass. Milo said he thinks his father will call you in the morning." They all knew that Maximus respected Jason. Max was being stupid. Both he and Sonny had been given permission to retire. Any attempts to come back could get them killed.

"We expected this." Jason said rubbing his neck. He knew that when Sonny said he was leaving the mob for Kate it wouldn't last. Sonny liked the power too much. The older man knew Jason would not let him come back to their organization because that would get Jason killed too. Karpov was playing with fire. Maximus would not hesitate to take him out. "Keep an ear to the ground."

"You know it." Johnny replied grinning. "Go back to bed. Call me if she needs anything." After Jason hung up Johnny put his feet on the desk and gave the Sonny issue some thought. He wasn't sure Jason could kill his former partner. For him it would be no problem if the order was given. If it looked like Sonny was going to cause a mob war then he would be eliminated, Johnny knew that Jason had too many people he cared for here in Port Charles to allow that to happen. Johnny had Liz and Cameron, his family, to keep them safe he'd kill the devil himself.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	4. Chapter 4

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 4

Sonny sat at the bar and waited to see if she would show up. He'd seen her the last three times he had stopped by for a night cap. The first time Max was with him and the woman had sat at her table flirting subtly. The second time Sonny came alone and she sent him a drink. The third time he sent her one. So he was hoping that she would be here tonight and that this time they might have a conversation, maybe more. He'd spent a hellacious night at the Metro Court and he needed to cut loose. Sex with Carly in the limo had only left him horny. His ex was not as good in bed as she thought.

His fiancée was in New York at some function where she was networking. Those things bored him and he had decided to stay home. So he'd gone to the Metro Court for a drink to kill time before his meeting and then all hell had broken loose. It had also almost cost him his chance at coming back.

Karpov was a new player on the scene and he wanted to do business with Sonny. The Russian was looking for a way into Port Charles. Sonny was hoping to be able to make that happen. As an established figure in the Port Charles underworld a partnership with him would give Karpov instant credibility.

The only problem was Maximus Giambetti. Sonny had been granted permission to retire under the condition that he not try to return. It hadn't taken Sonny long to learn retirement sucked. A man like him was not suited to a life of leisure. Or a life being known as Mr. Kate Howard. He was proud of Kate but the fact that she wasn't going to take his name rankled him. Sonny was beginning to wonder if he had made a mistake there as well.

Karpov was willing to take Sonny on as a silent partner for twenty five million. For fifty million Sonny could be a full partner. The only problem was he didn't have that type of money. Not anymore. He had fifteen million in the bank and would be enough for most people but Sonny had expensive taste. He liked having the best of everything.

He'd tried talking with Jason but Maximus had gotten wind of it and sent a warning. Sonny's yacht was now at the bottom of the harbor. So if Sonny was going to do this he needed to be subtle until Maximus was no longer an issue. After the older man was gone, then Sonny could be more open about what he was doing. First Maximus would go and then Karpov would follow. This time when Sonny ran an organization he would do it on his own.

Jason had been a good partner but Sonny wasn't in the mood to share. Sonny would run Crimson Pointe and Jason would run Port Charles. Sonny wasn't even going to try to go for Port Charles. Jason was too powerful and alliance between them would protect both organizations.

The meeting with Karpov had taken place hours later than scheduled but it had still gone well. Now it was almost two in the morning and Sonny was too wired to sleep. So he came here hoping she might show.

His brainstorming was cut short when she walked into the bar. Her black dress highlighted her curves and those red shoes caught the eye. Thinking back he recalled that on the other three occasions she had one red item. A belt, a purse, and twice now it was shoes. Instead of taking a table she walked over and sat next to him at the bar. "Scotch neat." She told the bartender. "You came back."

"I did. I was hoping you would be here." Sonny said flirting. He smiled and showed his dimples. Women loved his dimples.

"This is the only decent place to drink in this backwater town." Claudia was not pleased to be in Crimson Pointe. She had wanted to stay in Italy but her father insisted she come along. At least she had John here to keep her company. Otherwise this place sucked.

"You don't sound like you are enjoying your time in Port Charles. Bored?" Sonny would be happy to help her with that.

The bartender put the drink down and walked away. "There is only one decent place to shop around here and the woman who owns the boutique is a bitch." Claudia and Carly had not gotten off to a good start. Claudia had refused to pay full price for something from last year's line and the manager had called Carly who had the nerve to say the item was current. Claudia knew fashion and she knew what was current.

"There's always the internet." Sonny suggested. "I could introduce you to the editor of Crimson." That wouldn't be happening but if it moved this along Sonny would promise a meeting with Vera Wang herself.

"Please clearly she's lost her mind. She moved her magazine from New York to this dump." Claudia sipped her drink. "But I have to admit that the men in this town are not bad to look at."

Sonny grinned. "My view is pretty outstanding as well. Sonny Corinthos."

"Claudia Zacchara." She said smiling when he recognized her last name. "My father would like to meet with you."

"Anthony is here?" Sonny didn't have all the news like he used to.

"In Crimson Pointe. He's heard that you've been meeting with Karpov and is interested in why." Claudia began to lay the groundwork for the meeting. Most men in the underworld dismissed her because she was a woman, but Claudia was smarter and more ruthless than any of them gave her credit for. Her father was old and sick. John was not interested in running the business so Claudia was going to do it, but she needed someone she could partner with to take power. She had found him after some searching and neither Sonny nor her father was going to ruin things for her.

"I thought Crimson Pointe was vacant." Sonny fished for information.

"Not anymore. Maximus sold it to my father last week. Karpov is stringing you along. He wants to have you take out my dad so he can seize the territory." Claudia would love to have her father taken out, but until she was ready to take control she needed him right where he was.

"When and where?" Sonny would listen and take the best offer.

"Next Friday at the barn." Claudia didn't have to say anything else. Most mob meetings where held at that location. It was secure and neutral. "Bring one person with you, not Maximus's son." Claudia finished her drink and laid a fifty on the bar. She looked Sonny over from head to toe. "She is not worthy of you." She said before turning and walking out. She could feel Sonny's eyes on her ass as she moved through the door.

Outside the valet brought her car around and she pulled into traffic. Pushing a button on her phone an accented voice came onto the line in greeting. "Sonny agreed to the meeting." She said smiling.

"He's a fool." The man responded.

"Yeah he is." Claudia believed that of most men. Flash them a smile and give the indication that there might be sex and they would follow you anywhere. "Who is my contact?"

"Ian Devlin. He will call you in a few days. Corinthos will not be allowed to return Maximus is making sure of that. Ian can handle Karpov." The man told her. "If your father tries to bring Sonny in he will go too."

"At this point daddy is just feeling him out, or at least that is what Maximus thinks. Trevor Lansing may try for a power grab." Claudia warned her partner. Her silent partner, the man had made it clear that once she had power his part was over. Port Charles was not somewhere he wanted to stay. He just liked causing trouble.

"Don't worry about him. He is too busy trying to get in Kate Howard's pants to worry about what your father is up to." The man chuckled. "Once Sonny, Karpov, and your father are gone the only person who can stop you is Julian Jerome's son."

"I thought he wasn't interested in running anything." Claudia hadn't been concerned with him.

"He's not, but if he changes his mind he can claim all of upstate New York including Port Charles." The man told her.

"I don't see Morgan allowing that." Claudia only knew Jason by his reputation and from pictures. The man was hot but from everything she'd read not at all her type. He wasn't someone she could control.

"If you knew who Jerome's son was you might change your mind." The man said laughing.

"Who is he?" Claudia asked her partner.

"Don't worry about that unless it becomes necessary. I can stop him if we need to go that route. For now concentrate on working Corinthos and removing Karpov. Let's get through this meeting and then we will take the next step." The man told her. "In a few months everything you want will be yours and I will be a very wealthy man."

"It's a pleasure doing business with you." Claudia said smiling as she pulled up to the gate of the mansion she now called home.

"Same here." The man said hanging up. He looked at the pictures spread across his desk. All the people he had on his radar. Some would be helpful and others might be obstacles. The people on that second list would have to go if they proved troublesome. He also had something else to do while here, picking up the phone he dialed the international number. "When will she be in Port Charles?"

"Her flight lands tomorrow night." Was the answer.

Hanging up he picked up one picture in particular. He'd spent countless hours studying her face. In person she was even more beautiful, the pictures didn't do her justice. Several times in the past week he had the chance to study her without her knowledge. Tonight he got to see her up close and personal.

Elizabeth Webber was connected to several powerful men in Port Charles. If he wanted to hurt them she was the fastest way to do it. With one move he could have their undivided attention and bring them all to their knees. He would have to introduce himself to her soon he thought smiling. Until he was ready he would make sure she stayed safe. "Sleep well." Jerry Jacks said touching a fingertip to the picture.

* * *

Carly walked into penthouse four without bothering to knock. "Jason!" She called out to her best friend and got no answer. She pulled out her phone and dialed his number for the tenth time in as many minutes. Just like before her call went straight to voicemail. "Where the hell are you? I need you. Call me back."

Ending the call she paced back and forth next to the pool table. Tonight had been a disaster on so many different levels. Professionally, it had been horrible. Armed gunman had taken people hostage in the lobby of her hotel. It was not the kind of press she was looking for. The Metro Court was supposed to be the premier destination in this part of the state. Now it would be the place where people were held at gunpoint. Already customers were cancelling their events.

Personally, it had been an even bigger disaster. She had sex with Sonny in the back of his limo. She shouldn't have accepted a ride to the hospital. She should have gotten in the damned ambulance. She was not known for making rational decisions when stressed. Her marriage to Jax was already on the verge of imploding. Her husband didn't understand her need to have Jason in her life.

No one understood her like her best friend. He was the only one who was able to talk her down from acts of self-sabotage. She had tried to reach him right after the police stormed the lobby and he didn't answer instead she'd turned to Sonny who took advantage of her needy state.

Jax would be home tomorrow. He'd already called and said his plane would leave first thing in the morning. He wanted to see for himself how much damage the hotel had sustained. But first he wanted to make sure she was alright. Carly called Jason again with the same results. What was she going to do? Jax couldn't find out about what she did with Sonny. Considering how much her ex-husband hated her current husband this situation was a potential disaster. She needed to find a way to make sure Sonny didn't say a word.

Carly called again and screamed when her call went to voicemail. Jason should have been at the hospital. He should have been waiting for her when she was done. Since he wasn't he should have been here. She didn't even go home before coming to the penthouse, calling Johnny or Francis wouldn't get her anywhere. They were probably fawning over the Muffin. Carly still believed Johnny was her baby's father. But considering she was married to Lucky she couldn't be blamed for going elsewhere for a donation.

Tired of waiting Carly decided to go home. She would track Jason down in the morning and get him to fix this. By the time Jax came home all this would be a distant nightmare.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	5. Chapter 5

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 5

Sam sat in her car and watched as Carly pulled out of the garage of the Towers high rise. She'd been inside the building for fifteen minutes which let the dark haired woman know that Jason wasn't home. If he had been Carly would have been up there a lot longer trying to get Jason to erase her latest mistake. As she was leaving the hotel, after being held hostage, Sam saw the dumb blonde get into Sonny's limo. It didn't take a genius to figure out how that was going to end.

Sam just smirked. She couldn't really blame Carly. Having slept with Sonny she knew he was very good in bed. But Jason was better and Sam knew that if the enforcer gave Carly any hint he would go there again the blonde would dump Jax without a second thought. But Jason wasn't going to go there. He wasn't going to go anywhere, because she was going to get him back.

Yes he was pissed that she had slept with Ric. Alexis was too. That was why her mother had demanded that the family leave town. Sam of course was not invited. That was fine it was her mother's fault that Jason broke up with her in the first place. Without Alexis's interference they could have worked this out long ago. Although Sam would be lying if she said she wasn't concerned. It had been eight months now and Jason showed no signs of giving in.

She'd been giving it her best. Putting herself in situations that he had to get her out of. Making sure she had the girls on display whenever he was around. Hell the other day she'd pulled out the trip and fall routine. He'd done his part by catching her, but after helping her up he went on his way. Carly suggested that Sam check to make sure Elizabeth wasn't the problem, but Sam knew that Jason hadn't been anywhere near the little nurse.

So where the hell was he spending all his time?

He hardly spent any time at all at the penthouse these days. Coming in late and grabbing a few hours' sleep if he came home at all. Now that Spinelli was living on his own Sam no longer had an excuse to just drop by. The hacker was annoying, but had proved useful in keeping her in Jason's orbit. That was the only reason she took him on as a partner. Well not the only reason, people paid an insane amount of money for computer security. Her PI business was racking in lots of cash because of Spinelli's skills.

Sam was almost certain that Jason was seeing someone but who? Over drinks she had gotten a lot of information about Jason from Carly. The drug in her wine made the blonde talkative. Jason had managed to stay close with every single one of his exes except Sam, and Courtney who was dead. Three lived in Port Charles. Elizabeth, who had barely been his girlfriend. Keesha, who didn't really count because she was Jason Quartermaine's girlfriend, and Carly, the stalker.

Maybe he was hanging around Keesha? The woman was single and attractive. Sam would have to look into that. Maybe Jason was seeing someone new? He was hot and rich, getting women wasn't a problem for him. Sam rolled her eyes at how stupid she'd been. He was probably staying at Jake's. He liked that dive for some unknown reason.

He'd be at the coffee shop tomorrow during business hours so she'd try to plant a tracking device on his bike. When he pulled his next disappearing act she'd know exactly where to find him. After she got rid of his latest distraction the path would be clear for their reconciliation.

It had been a long night and she was tired. Since Jason wasn't in she might as well go home. In a few days she'd call him and maybe play the PTSD card. She'd tell him that she would feel better if he came over to sit with her, maybe ask him to sleep on the couch. Sam smiled liking how that sounded. He would eat it up.

* * *

"What were you thinking?" Georgie asked her sister. If you were to go on her behavior you'd never guess that Maxie was the oldest. She had always been the wild child while Georgie was the responsible one. Two more opposite sisters you'd be hard pressed to find. "Let me guess you hung around after hours so could have a chance to get in Liz's face again."

"Let it go Georgie." Maxie crossed her arms over her chest and pouted. You would think that her sister wouldn't be lecturing her right now. "I'm in the hospital, you're supposed to be comforting me."

"Comforting you?" Georgie planted her hands on her hips and glared at her sister. "Your being in the hospital is karmic retribution. You wouldn't be here if you hadn't decided you needed another opportunity to yell at a woman who hasn't done anything to you." Georgie was sick of Maxie blaming Liz for Lucky leaving. Her sister had used her position as a volunteer at the hospital to steal drugs so that a married man would sleep with her. If anything she should be kissing Liz's feet for freeing her from a situation that would have gotten her sent to prison if it had been discovered.

"Why are you taking her side? Not that it's surprising. You should be taking up for me. I love Lucky and he would still be here if she hadn't whored around on him." Maxie refused to back down.

"Yes Maxie he would still be here chasing after her. He didn't love you. Hell, he didn't even give you the line about getting a divorce." Georgie didn't think that Lucky loved Liz either. He just liked controlling her. Maxie had dodged a bullet she just refused to see that.

"If you aren't going to be supportive then just go home." The two sisters shared an apartment. Maxie would be rethinking that as soon as she got discharged. She was tired of Georgie's self-righteous attitude. Just because she got good grades and was going to college on a partial scholarship everyone thought she was perfect. No wonder she liked Liz so much, they were both goody goodies. Although if you had two bastards by two different men then you weren't such a paragon of virtue after all. Port Charles was seeing that Saint Liz was anything but.

"I'm trying to be supportive, but you are making it hard. You have to let this go. Lucky is gone, it's time for you to move on." Georgie said coming over and taking her sister's hand in hers. "If you had just left Liz alone you wouldn't have been in the hotel after your shift ended." Maxie was the assistant manager of the boutique. She knew about the benefit and that Liz was going. "Then you wouldn't have inhaled tear gas and ended up here. You heard what Monica said. That stuff could have killed you." Georgie was worried about her sister. She was spinning out of control. Maybe she should call their mother and tell her she needed to come home. Not that Felicia could fix this. Hell their mother was just as wild as her eldest child. Still together they might be able to get through to Maxie. "And yes Liz is my friend, whether you like it or not. I'm going home I will be back in the morning to give you a ride home. I love you."

"I love you too." Maxie said rolling her eyes. When Georgie left she settled down and closed her eyes. Monica said she should be able to go home in the morning if all her blood work came back clear. That was good because Maxie was working on a new project. John Zacchara was hot and there was no way Lulu was getting him.

* * *

Two hours later Maxie was sleeping peacefully when a person slipped into her room. This time of the night, or early morning, the hospital was dead. The nurses had already done their checks and would be doing paperwork. In fact he hadn't passed a soul on his way upstairs. Even if they had they wouldn't have looked twice at him. This time of night all anyone would remember was a pair of scrubs if they remembered anything at all.

He stood just inside the room and watched her sleep. She really was very beautiful, it was too bad her interior didn't match her exterior. She was a cold, heartless home wrecker with no conscious. Lucky Spencer may have actually stood a chance of getting clean if it wasn't for her. She let a childhood crush spiral out of control and now a little boy was left without a father. Although in this case that might not be such a bad thing. Spencer was an asshole.

That type of behavior needed to be punished. That was why he was here. He locked the door. Walking over his rubber soled shoes didn't so much as squeak. The first order of business was to turn off all the machines. He couldn't have an alarm going off and help coming before he was done. Then he made sure the call button was well out of reach.

From the conveniently placed box he took two latex gloves and pulled them over his leather gloves. You couldn't ever be too careful. Reaching into his pocket he removed the black silk scarf. He took a second to savior the moment. He was about to rid the world of a hateful and cruel bitch. Too bad no one would be thanking him. But that wasn't why he did this. He did this because the world would be a better place without Mariah Maxmilliana Jones. Georgie certainly would be better off without having to clean up her sister's messes.

"Maxie." He whispered her name and her eyes fluttered. "Maxie." He called her again.

"What?" The sleepy girl blinked trying to focus. "Is it time for medicine."

"You could say that." He said chuckling as he put the silk around her neck and squeezed.

Maxie's eyes popped open as she realized what was happening. She grabbed the man's wrists and tried to push him away. When that didn't work she clawed at the silk around her neck. Her heart was beating painfully in her chest from the lack of oxygen. She could see spots forming before her eyes and she started to panic forcing her body to use up what little oxygen she had left.

Maxie Jones had undergone a heart transplant as a young girl and as a result her heart wasn't as strong as someone else her age. The panic and stress from the situation was just too much and before the lack of air could kill her, a massive heart attack did.

Her body jerked hard and with a shudder Maxie died. Just to be sure he held tight to the scarf for another few minutes. Once he was sure that she was gone he laid her out and covered her with the blankets. The black scarf was still around her neck and he tied it into a bow. "Bye Maxie." Her visitor said with a smirk.

At the door he slowly opened it and after cautiously checking the hall he stepped out of the room. Mindful of cameras he avoided the elevators but instead took the stairs and exited out onto the street. It was still dark and since it was early spring still very cold. He jogged to his car and once inside turned the heat up. Looking at his watch he smiled. He could head home and grab about five hours sleep before reporting to work.

* * *

He was home in a matter of minutes and he took a hot shower before walking into his bed room. He was whistling a popular tune as he opened his sock drawer and removed a disposable cell phone. Sitting on the side of the bed he took a minute to think of who he wanted to call next. The list of those who needed to be punished was fairly long. With a smile he picked one and typed in the message:

You've been a bad boy.

With a smile he hit send. Now that he'd done his work for the night it was time to rest so he could do his work for the day. He was still smiling as he slipped into a peaceful sleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	6. Chapter 6

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi All! I wanted to let you know that I will be keeping my promise to not make you wait until the end of the story to learn who the killer is. There will be a reveal during one of the murders, but yes I do make you wait a bit. I also wanted to say thanks for all the support you have given me!

* * *

Chapter 6

Jason quickly rolled from bed and grabbed the baby monitor before Cameron woke his mother. She needed to rest. He took the stairs two at a time and entered the nursery. The little boy was flat on his back and grinned when he saw Jason. "Hey buddy." Jason scooped him up and took his son over to the changing table. "Did you have a good night?"

Cameron giggled and held up his arms. "Daddy up." At twenty-three months he was starting to become pretty verbal which surprised no one. Elizabeth liked to joke the poor boy had to learn how to talk so that he could make her stop.

Jason's heart just melted. Cam had started this last month and at first Liz tried to stop him. She didn't want Jason to feel uncomfortable. He had quickly put her at ease by telling her he loved that Cameron called him dad. It was not something he did with anyone else. Not even with Francis or Johnny and Cameron spent a lot of time with them as well. In his eyes there was no difference between Cameron and the new baby, they were both his. "How about some breakfast?"

"Yum." Cameron answered grinning.

Jason took them down to the kitchen and strapped the little boy into his booster seat. It had taken Cam climbing out for Jason to understand that the belt was necessary. He fixed oatmeal with chopped up bananas because it was the little boy's current favorite. Last month he'd wanted blueberries which Jason had to mash up. The only fruit the little boy couldn't have was strawberries because he was allergic.

Once it was cool enough Jason took the bowl over to the table. "So Cameron, I need your help."

The little boy looked over at him as he spooned up some of his breakfast. Cam was pretty good at feeding himself but some foods were still messy. Jason would need to wipe him down later but Elizabeth said this was an important skill for him to practice.

"I messed up again last night." Jason said as he sipped his coffee. "I asked your mom to marry me at completely the wrong time."

"Mommy." Cameron said smiling.

"Yeah, your mom is the best." Jason totally agreed. "So what should I do?"

Cam just scooped up more oatmeal. "What's that?" He pointed to Jason's mug.

"Coffee." Jason grinned at the little boy. "That's a good idea, I'll cook her dinner."

"Love you." Cameron said smiling at Jason.

The blonde man's heart melted further. This was another phrase Cam didn't share with everyone. "I love you too Cam."

"Juice." Cam said next.

"Yup." Jason poured him some apple juice and brought it over. "She can't have any wine right now, so some sparkling juice would be good." Jason said as he sat back down. He grinned at Cameron. "Don't stop now you're on a roll. What else should I do?"

The little boy didn't say anything but went back to his oatmeal.

"You're right. If I do too much that will make things worse. Simple is best." Jason said planning what he wanted to do. "What should I make? Pasta." Cam frowned. "No pasta. Seafood." Cam sighed. "Yeah she'd be expecting that. Steaks." Cam smiled. "Have you done this before? Because you are really good at it."

"Daddy up." Cameron demanded.

Jason knew that meant he was done. The bowl was empty so Jason put it in the sink and took the little boy upstairs to get him clean. Once that was accomplished they came back down and a peek in the bedroom showed Jason that Elizabeth was still sleeping.

"Mommy love." Cam said grinning.

"Yeah, I love mommy too. How could you not? She's the best." Jason said again. He took the little boy back into the living room and spread out the wooden blocks he bought him for Christmas. They would play until Elizabeth was ready for breakfast.

Once she was up, Jason would see if she and Cameron wanted to spend the day with him. Maybe go to aquarium. It was time that people started seeing them together. He and Elizabeth made no secret of the fact that they were friends, if folks started seeing him out with her and Cameron maybe when they went public with their relationship the fallout wouldn't be so bad.

He was getting tired of hiding and he was hoping that she was as well.

* * *

She waddled out into the living room and found both her guys sitting on the floor building a fort. Or at least Jason was building it and Cam was knocking it over before falling down laughing. The fact that Jason was such a good father to her son just made Elizabeth love him more. She placed her hand over her stomach and felt their son move.

"Mommy." Cam spotted her first and came running over. He stopped and kissed her stomach. "Baby." He was excited about the new baby.

Jason just watched them smiling before walking over. "Good morning." He kissed her letting his hand rest on her stomach. He could feel the life inside her moving. "That still amazes me."

He was going to make her cry. She tapped on her stomach just beside his hand and the baby kicked. She watched Jason and laughed at his stunned expression. She tapped again and the baby kicked once more. "I can keep Cameron amused for several minutes by doing that. He said it's playing with the baby."

"Like father like son." Jason grinned down at her.

"I doubt you will kick if I tap on you." She said laughing.

"No I meant Cameron. I would be amused for some time by this as well." Jason watched her eyes fill with tears. "Don't cry." He said softly leaning down and kissing her lips.

"I'm so lucky to have you." She reached up and touched his cheek.

"Are you hungry? I can make you breakfast." Jason liked taking care of her.

"I'm going to have some yogurt and cereal." Lately it was all she wanted to eat.

"We will keep playing. After would you guys like to go to the aquarium and see the fish?" Jason asked her.

"FISH!" Cameron yelled. He loved to go to the aquarium.

"I think that's a yes. I would love to spend the day with my guys." Her stomach rumbled loudly and Cameron laughed. "I think I should go eat first." Elizabeth said blushing before heading into the kitchen to get some food.

* * *

Georgie sat in Alan Quartermaine's office and tried to process what the head of the hospital was telling her. Maxie couldn't be dead. She had just left her last night. Yet when she arrived this morning Epiphany had refused to let her see her sister and had instead called Alan. Georgie's first thought had been that Maxie had snuck out. Wouldn't be the first time. But that wasn't what happened at all.

"Georgie." Alan said trying to get the young woman's attention. He was also trying to deal with what had happened. People died everyday at General Hospital, but rarely were they murdered. It had unfortunately happened before. To his own son in fact, but to see Maxie lying in the bed with the black silk scarf tied in a bow around her neck had been shocking.

"I'm sorry what did you say?" Georgie wondered when this feeling of numbness would wear off.

"Who can I call for you? I know that Felicia hasn't called you back yet." They were having trouble reaching the woman. "Is there anyone else I can call for you?" Alan knew that the Jones girls had no immediate family in the area. They were close with Robin, but that was no help because she was upstairs in ICU.

"Uh." Georgie was having trouble thinking. "I'd like to see Maxie."

"I can arrange that for you, when the police are done. Mac is going to want to speak with you. I can call him now and see where things stand. In the meantime I want you to think of who I can call for you." Alan walked over to his desk and picked up the phone.

* * *

"Thanks for taking us to the aquarium." Elizabeth was just as excited to see the fish as her son was.

"I'm looking forward to spending the day with you two." Jason started the engine of his truck when his phone rang. He simply ignored it.

"Aren't you going to answer that?" Elizabeth wasn't used to Jason ignoring calls.

"It's not important." Jason assured her putting the car in drive. They were parked around the corner from her house.

"How do you know? You haven't even looked at the screen. Jason if you need to go we'll understand. I'm off, I can take Cam to aquarium on my own." Elizabeth told him placing her hand on his arm.

Jason pulled his phone out of his pocket and looked at the caller ID. When the phone stopped ringing he hit two on his speed dial. "Are Michael and Morgan okay?"

"They are fine." Francis assured his boss. He was in the office behind the coffee shop. Johnny was still here and the two men had been going over what they learned about the hostage situation last night. "Are you still with Liz?"

"Yeah, we're going to the aquarium." Jason said grinning at Elizabeth, a peek in the rear view mirror showed Cam was looking out the window. He needed to get a car seat. This one was the one from Elizabeth's car.

"Have fun. Cam loves it there. I offered to get Liz a membership, but she turned me down." Francis knew that she would be getting one today. "Has Carly been calling you?"

"About every ten minutes." That was how Jason knew the calls weren't important.

"She stopped by. She was upset and said it was urgent you call her." Francis already knew what the emergency was. So did Johnny.

"Why?" Jason could feel the tension building already. He was going to have to sit Carly down, again, and tell her he wasn't going to be cleaning up her messes anymore.

"She accepted a ride to the hospital from Sonny last night and from what we hear they did some riding of their own in the limo." Francis had almost chocked on his coffee when Johnny told him that. Limo's had drivers which is why Francis never had sex in them.

"Seriously." Jason asked shocked. "What the he-ck was she thinking?" He saw Elizabeth look at him and he was glad he caught himself in time. Johnny had said shit in front of Cam a few months back and the little boy repeated it often. Elizabeth glared at Johnny every time the word came out of her son's mouth.

"Clearly not about her husband." Francis told his boss. "Turn your phone off. We can handle anything that comes up." Cody walked in and took a seat. "I have to go. Have fun."

"Thanks." Jason ended the call then took his friend's advice and turned off the phone. They would call Liz if they needed him. "Everything is fine." Jason hit a button and a DVD player lowered from the ceiling. He started a movie for Cam.

"When did you have that installed?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Last month." Jason also had the penthouse baby proofed. He was getting himself ready to have his family under one roof. He expected it to be the house he had for them, but just in case he wanted his place safe. "Carly is the one who keeps calling. She slept with Sonny last night and I'm guessing she wants me to make it go away."

Elizabeth's mouth dropped open. "But last night she kept talking about how much she loved her husband. Wow. Just…wow."

Jason put the truck in drive and they set off for the aquarium. "I'm putting things in place so that I can have more free time to spend with you and Cam." He didn't want to have this talk in the car but he had learned to take his moments when he could get them.

"Jason we know you're busy." Elizabeth didn't want to pressure him.

"I meant what I said last night. I love you." He told her looking over.

"I love you too." She responded smiling.

"I want to go out in public with the two of you. I understand you wanting to go slow and I see the wisdom in that. We've been getting to know one another again so I think it's time for the next step." When they pulled up to the light he looked over at her. "I want more days like this. We don't have to label it or answer to anyone. But I want to spend more time with you and with Cam."

"I want that too." Elizabeth admitted. Sooner or later they would have to stop hiding.

"After the aquarium I'd like to take you guys to Kelly's." Jason told her.

"That sounds great." Elizabeth said blushing. She had a date with Jason.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	7. Chapter 7

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 7

They had a great uninterrupted morning watching the fish. Cam's favorites were the sharks and Jason bought him a stuffed one to take home. Elizabeth got a yearlong membership as a souvenir. Jason didn't even ask he just brought it. When she protested he told her that Cam loved to come and she could come to sketch the fish. Looking down at the paper she saw he bought the family package.

After they did indeed go to Kelly's. If anyone was surprised that they were together no one said anything. Mike greeted them warmly and made funny faces with Cam. Since they were both regulars they just ordered their usuals. They made it almost to the end of their meal without interruption. Mike had just brought over cookies when Carly came in.

"Thank god, I have been calling you why haven't you called me back?" Carly was frantic. Jax would be home in under two hours.

"I've been busy." Jason told her.

"You're not busy now." Carly pointed out.

"I'm eating lunch." Jason pointed to Elizabeth and Cameron.

"This is important Jason." Carly hadn't even acknowledged that he was with anyone else.

"What is it?" He recognized that she wasn't going to leave.

"I need to talk with you." Carly said expecting him to get up.

"Go ahead." Jason knew she was waiting for him to walk away with her. It wasn't going to happen.

"This is personal." Carly was at the end of her patience. "Elizabeth you need to leave." She said to the brunette.

"No she doesn't. We are having lunch." Jason pointed to the table.

"You're practically finished. She can take her son and leave." Carly was being rude and didn't care.

"I can go." Elizabeth would never ask Jason to ignore Carly.

"Stay put." Jason told her. "If anyone will be leaving its Carly." He saw his friend's mouth drop open. "If it's important tell me otherwise I'm having lunch with Elizabeth and Cameron."

"You can have lunch with Michael at the house while we talk." He always came when she mentioned Michael.

"Michael's in school." Jason reminded her.

"Jason I need to talk with you now." Carly shot a nasty look at Elizabeth. She knew that they were friends again, but she wasn't going to allow him to push her aside for the waif.

Jason was done with this. "I'm not going to talk to Sonny for you." At her wide eyed stare he kept going. "It's not a secret. The limo driver has been talking to pretty much everyone. I suggest you come clean with Jax before Sonny tracks him down. Of course since Sonny's engaged he might be willing to keep his mouth shut. I also suggest you learn to keep your knees together." Jason stood up. "You ready?"

"Sure thing." Elizabeth tried not to look at Carly. The blonde was mortified and probably shocked that Jason just put her business out there like that. Elizabeth was surprised too. Once her coat was on she put Cam in his heavy jacket.

Carly was still standing there stunned.

"I told you that when I bought the business from Sonny I wouldn't have time to clean up your messes. That it was time for you to grow up. I meant it Carly." Jason put enough money down to leave a generous tip and ushered Liz and Cam out the diner.

* * *

They were driving back to her house when her phone rang. "Hello."

"Elizabeth, its Alan. Do you think you can come to the hospital?" The Chief of Staff asked.

"Sure, if you need me." Elizabeth would need to see if her Gram was around. If not maybe Georgie could sit with Cam. She was surprised to be getting this call. At just over eight months pregnant Epiphany didn't call her to sub anymore. "Do you know how long you'll need me?" Jason was already turning to take her over.

"It's not for work." Alan's voice dropped. "Maxie is dead and I think Georgie could use a friend." Nadine had been the one to tell him about the friendship.

"Oh my god. Was it the tear gas?" Elizabeth asked her boss. Jason was giving her a funny look.

"No. I can explain when you get here." Alan told the younger woman. Despite the gulf between his daughter and Elizabeth, he still very much liked and respected the young nurse.

"I'm on my way." She told him.

"What's wrong?" Jason asked concerned.

"Maxie is dead. Your dad wants me to sit with Georgie." Elizabeth explained. "He said it wasn't the gas." Elizabeth was trying to think like a nurse and find what else it could have been.

"We will be there shortly." Jason told her quietly.

* * *

They went right to Alan's office where Georgie was still sitting quietly. "What happened?" Elizabeth knew shock when she saw it.

"Maxie was murdered overnight." Alan noted that Jason was with the young mother and her son.

"Murdered." Elizabeth repeated incredulously. "Do you know who did it?"

"No clue." Alan told her the details.

"Poor Maxie." Elizabeth hadn't liked the other girl, but she wouldn't have wished this on her.

"Elizabeth." Mac walked over. He was aware that the two women had a history. Mostly Maxie getting in the nurse's face over Lucky. He was glad Robin was close with Georgie and not the troublesome blonde. He noted Morgan was holding Elizabeth's son but didn't speak on it.

"I need to ask you a few questions." Mac told her.

"Me?" Elizabeth just looked at him.

"You and the victim didn't get along." Mac pointed out. Right now the suspect pool was wide open.

Elizabeth went to speak but Jason stopped her. "Call Diane Corelli and set up a time for Elizabeth to come in." He told the Commissioner.

"That isn't necessary." Mac immediately protested.

"I think it is." Jason wasn't backing down. He didn't trust Mac or any of the officers who worked for him. Lucky had been running around high with a badge and a gun for months.

Mac just looked at Elizabeth who looked at Jason. "Call Diane." Elizabeth repeated. She knew the commissioner had the lawyer's number.

"Fine." He said clearly annoyed. He had hoped to take her name off the list. No one actually thought Elizabeth did this.

"I should go talk to Georgie." Elizabeth turned to take Cam. Her Gram hadn't answered the phone.

"I got him. We'll wait out here." Jason would be happy to watch Cam. "If he gets bored we'll go walk around." He took his phone out of his pocket and turned it on.

"You don't mind?" Elizabeth wanted to check on her friend.

"Not at all." Jason could tell Alan was curious but he just ignored him. They were doing better but still had some work to do. Things had been good with Monica, but when she let Emily's poisonous attitude toward Elizabeth change how she treated the nurse that ended. "Go ahead."

"Thanks." Elizabeth gave him a smile before following Alan into his office.

* * *

Jason was walking back from the bathroom, he would have to complain about the lack of changing stations in the men's rooms, when he crossed paths with Sam. It seemed it was his day to deal with the problem women in his life.

"Hi Jason." She gave him a wide smile. Then narrowed her eyes when she saw the little boy in his arms. "Who's your friend?"

"How are you Sam?" Jason ignored her question.

The little boy looked familiar, but Sam couldn't immediately place him. "I'm good. I have an appointment with Kelly." She would take advantage of running into him. "She thinks there is a procedure that could reserve the damage done by Manny's bullet." She would try for guilt.

"That's good." Jason shuddered internally. If there was a person on the planet who shouldn't have children it was Sam. He was sorry she lost her daughter, but the woman was too self-absorbed to have kids. He had harbored guilt for the fact that she couldn't have children until Johnny had learned that Manny hadn't missed his target. He had been aiming for Sam, seeking revenge for a con the woman had pulled. "I hope it works."

"I'll never be able to replace our Lila of course." She worked up some tears.

"Lila wasn't mine Sam, she was Sonny's." Jason reminded her.

"But you loved her." Sam could see this wasn't working.

"I did, yes." Jason would have been there for her. He loved her, but it would have only been a matter of time before Sonny wanted his daughter. Jason had already been preparing to lose another child to his friend. When the little girl died he tried to fill that hole for Sam, first with Hope and then with himself. Alexis's protest, which ended up breaking them up, were the best thing that happened to Jason. He had been free the night Elizabeth came to him. "But she wasn't mine."

"Daddy." Cam chose that moment to speak up.

"He called you daddy." Sam said in a tight voice. "That's Elizabeth's son isn't it?"

"Good luck." Jason told his ex-girlfriend before heading back to Alan's office. When he turned into the reception area out of the corner of his eye he saw her still standing there. Sitting down he pulled out his phone.

"O'Brien." Johnny answered.

"Don't you ever sleep?" Jason asked his friend.

"I left here at midnight. Came back an hour ago. How is Georgie?" He liked the young woman.

"She's in Alan's office with Liz. Sam is here at the hospital, I want someone on her." Jason had a feeling she was going to do something stupid. If the stupid thing she did involved Liz he would kill Sam without hesitation.

"Yup." Johnny already had someone on her. He didn't like or trust Sam. "She do something?"

"Not yet." Jason told his friend.

"I want someone on Liz and Cam too." Jason told Johnny.

"Seriously Jason, do you think Francis and I don't have someone on her already?" Johnny said out loud, what he was thinking was 'finally'.

"Who?" Jason wanted to know.

"One of the orderlies who works at the hospital works for us. He always works the same shift as Liz thanks to Epiphany." The head nurse had only been too happy to help.

"You didn't tell me?" Jason didn't like being kept out of the loop.

"You were suffering from a case of the stupids." Johnny never held his tongue with Jason.

"Is he good?" Jason wanted to know.

"She's my sister Jason, do you think I would just trust her to anyone?" Johnny pointed out. The fact that they didn't share DNA did not factor at all into that statement. "He follows her to and from work. Her hanging around with me and Francis also keeps the idiots at bay."

"No, you wouldn't trust her to just anyone. Thank you. Does she know?" Jason asked his friend.

"No." Johnny said leaning back in his chair. "She'd object, then we'd have a fight and Francis would yell at me for yelling at her. When she ditched the guy Francis would yell at her and it would just get ugly." He was tired thinking about it.

"And Cam?" Jason wanted the little boy safe.

"His daycare teacher knows to call if there is an issue." Johnny told his boss. "We are watching."

"Good. I was lax with them. Not anymore." Jason told Johnny because if he backed off again his friend would kick his ass.

"Good to know the stupids can be cured. My source in the PCPD will pass along anything they find out in regards to Maxie." They weren't so much concerned with who killed the blonde, but they didn't like a murderer anywhere near Liz. "Also Carly went to see Sonny. No word on whether they stayed clothed or not."

"The two of them never learn." Jason was glad that Sonny wasn't his responsibility anymore. As much as being in charge wasn't Jason's goal he had to admit things had calmed down since Sonny's retirement. Now they just had to keep Sonny from messing everything up.

"Some habits are hard to break." Johnny snickered. "Tell Lizziebell I will see her for dinner on Friday."

Jason just rolled his eyes at the nickname. Both Johnny and Francis had a variety of pet names for Beth. "I will pass the message along. By the way how are you doing in the baby daddy race?"

"Still in the lead." Johnny said laughing. The people of this town were in for a shock. He wanted to be standing next to Carly when she found out. He couldn't wait. Maybe her head would explode. "Call me if anything else pops up."

"Yeah." Jason hung up and looked down to find Cam asleep. He put his feet on the couch and let the little boy cuddle into him. He wanted to feel this every night. Sooner rather than later.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	8. Chapter 8

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 8

"Sonny." Carly was waiting in his living room. She had been told he was in his office before Max told her to wait here.

"What did you need?" Sonny asked his ex-wife.

"I want your word you won't say anything to Jax." Carly got right to it, she needed to leave for the airport soon.

"Why would I say anything? You think I want Kate to know?" Sonny said pouring himself a scotch.

"Then you might want to tell Jason that. He blurted it out in Kelly's. He was there having lunch with Elizabeth." Carly threw out.

"You interrupted him didn't you?" Sonny said shaking his head. He had also told Carly that Jason wouldn't have time for her now. She never listened.

"Don't you care that Elizabeth knows?" Carly neglected to mention the limo driver. When word got out she wanted Sonny to think it was Liz.

"Not really. She won't say anything." Sonny said grinning. "She knows better."

"Does she now?" Carly was liking how that sounded. Sonny would get rid of muffin and Jason would straighten up.

"I've known Liz for years Carly. It's true we are no longer close, but if there is one person in this town aside from Jason who can keep a secret it's Liz." Sonny told his ex. "You and I both know this will get out. This is Port Charles nothing stays secret. When it does the last person I will suspect is Liz." Sonny could see that Carly didn't like that.

"You just said you didn't want Kate to know." Carly reminded him.

"I don't, but I know she's going to find out." Sonny sipped his drink. She would find out and end their engagement which was just what he wanted. He wasn't going to share that with Carly, she unlike Liz, couldn't keep her mouth shut. Claudia was much more suited to his needs. Sonny decided last night that the best way back was through marriage. Claudia was from an established, and powerful family, and was perfect. John presented a potential problem but Sonny would put him in his place if it became necessary.

"That's it?" Carly yelled at her ex.

"Yeah." Sonny said walking back toward his office. "Show yourself out." He knew Carly she wasn't going to let it go. She was going to do something stupid which worked well for him. If she went off half-cocked, then no one would be watching him. He would have time to finish his deal. Even if she didn't do something he was holding a letter that was guaranteed to stir up trouble for his ex. He knew Carly was good for something.

* * *

Johnny walked out of the coffee shop heading up the street to get lunch. It was a nice day for April in upstate New York. He still hadn't decided what he wanted yet. If he wasn't feeling lazy he could walk to Kelly's and get some chili. He walked into the sub shop down the street from his office and couldn't help but grin. Looks like it was his lucky day. "Ms. Crowell."

The nurse turned and gave a shy smile. "Mr. O'Brien, how are you?"

"Better now that I ran into you. Kinda far from the hospital aren't you?" Johnny thought the nurse was beautiful. Elizabeth had introduced them one day when the two nurses were having lunch at Kelly's.

"I'm off for the rest of the day. I worked over night and then stayed to help out." Things had been a bit crazy after Maxie's body had been discovered. Nadine was glad she hadn't been working on that floor.

"Would you like to have lunch with me or are you tired?" Johnny had been thinking about asking her out but they hadn't crossed paths in a way that he could. The night Lucky pushed Liz down Nadine was working but he had been focused on his friend. He hadn't seen the blonde woman much since.

"Lunch would be nice." Nadine had spent the rest of the afternoon after Liz introduced them peppering her friend for information on the handsome man. Finally Liz offered to set them up and Nadine chickened out. After Nikolas broke her heart she'd been gun shy. Now she was feeling better.

"What will you be having?" Johnny asked thinking he would like to have her. He needed to be careful, if he hurt her Liz would rain holy hell down on him. Liz was scary when she was pissed.

"You don't have to buy my lunch." Nadine had no problem going Dutch.

"My grandmother would know if I didn't. Don't ask me how because I have no idea how she does it. But she would know and I would never hear the end of it." Johnny smiled at her. "So save me the lecture at let me buy your lunch."

"Alright. I'm just having a salad." Nadine told him.

"I do have a job, so you can have anything on the menu." Johnny teased. "I'll even buy you a drink."

Nadine laughed. "Scrubs are unforgiving." She told him smiling.

He looked her over. "You have no reason to worry." Nadine had a superior body.

"I'll live dangerously. I'll have a regular soda." She told him. So far this was going well.

"Are you sure I don't want you to wake up tomorrow feeling guilty. At least not for that." He told her dropping a wink.

"I bet you know all kinds of things I could feel guilty about." Liz had confirmed that Johnny was a bad boy. Aunt Raylene warned both her and her sister about bad boys, but Nikolas was a prince and he turned out to be a toad who was still in love with his ex-girlfriend. So if Johnny asked her out she was going to say yes. Because Liz had also said that Johnny was a good man.

"That I do. Grab us a table." Johnny placed the order and watched her from the corner of his eye. She was checking her reflection in the napkin holder but not obsessing. He liked that. She wanted to look good but hadn't pulled out all manner of paraphernalia from her bag. "Okay here we go."

"Thanks." They got everything to their liking. "Before I start flirting with you I want you to tell me you aren't the father of Liz's baby. She's my friend and I won't do that to her." Nadine was loyal.

"I'm not the father of her baby." Johnny said grinning. "I could of course be lying to get in your pants. Then you could both be pregnant by me." He couldn't help but cause trouble.

"If you are trying to get in my pants be prepared for a long siege." Nadine told him. "I move slowly."

"Is that a challenge?" Johnny had no problem with that. Nadine was a good girl, he knew without being told. She was like Liz. Women like Liz were worth the wait. When they finally came to you they gave you everything.

"It's the truth." She had been ready to sleep with Nikolas and then she caught him kissing Emily. So taking your time was a good thing.

"Thank you for the warning." Johnny grinned. "So will you have dinner with me?"

Nadine liked that he didn't wait. "Will you bring your bike?" She'd never been on a motorcycle before. Liz said it was a lot of fun.

"I can do that as long as the weather is clear." He wouldn't have pegged her for a biker chick. "You like to go fast?"

"I don't know. I've never been on a bike before." Nadine told him shrugging. "I'm told it's not to be missed."

"Would you mind if I plan where we go on my bike?" Johnny asked before taking a bite of his sandwich.

"Not at all." Nadine was curious about what he would plan. "I'm going to tell Liz we are going out."

"Okay. You expecting her to give me the talk?" Johnny wanted to know.

"I suspect that you don't need it." Nadine said giving him a smirk. "No I don't go out with someone new without telling someone where we are going. If you do something you shouldn't I will kick your ass and then she will." The nurse said giving him a full on smile.

Johnny just shook his head. Another good girl with spunk. Shit he was in trouble. "I'll be sure to remember that."

"See that you do." Nadine replied as she stole one of his fries. "I'm off tomorrow night."

"I'll pick you up." He said smiling.

"No you won't. You'll meet me in front of the hospital." Nadine wasn't giving him her address yet.

She had some street smarts. The woman just got hotter and hotter. "What time?"

"Six-thirty." Nadine announced. "Don't be late."

"Yes ma'am." Johnny knew he was going to have a great night.

* * *

Emily walked into her father's reception area and looked at her brother. "I heard you were up here."

"From who?" He could guess. Emily had for some reason become friends with Sam. It was probably because Sam was Nikolas's cousin.

"Sam." She told him confirming his suspicions. "Why do you have Cam? Is Elizabeth using him to draw you in?" The young doctor asked with a bite to her tone.

Jason just looked at his sister. For a very long time she was the best of the Quartermaine's. Somewhere along the way she had become spoiled and entitled. She also used to be a good friend, but she threw Liz over for a chance to reconcile with Nikolas. A man who didn't respect her the first time they were together. "Elizabeth is in with Georgie and I offered to watch Cameron."

"Considering your history with her I would be careful about letting Elizabeth close." Emily wasn't going to let Liz use Jason because the father of her baby walked out on her.

"Emily go back to work." He wasn't doing this with her now. She was becoming as bad as Carly.

"My shift is done." She told him.

"Go home then or to Nikolas's. I don't want you here when Elizabeth comes out." His voice was low to not wake Cam, but his tone was hard.

"Wouldn't want to upset her would you." Emily sneered. "She's already got you falling for her innocent act. Two babies with two different men neither of whom married her. Now she running back to you and once again you are letting her in. When are you going to learn Jason?" Emily couldn't believe Jason. "You should work things out with Sam."

"Go home Emily." Jason was hoping it wouldn't come down to choosing but he was afraid it would. Emily would be shocked when she found herself on the outside looking in. She was very close to the point of no return.

"Don't come crying to me when Lucky comes back and they get back together." Emily said walking out. Before she left she turned back. "You can do better than playing daddy to someone else's kids. Didn't you learn anything from Carly?"

"Go now Emily." Jason could feel his temper fraying. Cam shifted as if he could sense it and Jason gave his sister a long look. "Stay away from Elizabeth. I'm only going to say it once."

"Is that a threat?" Emily asked surprised.

"Yes." Jason told his little sister understanding that he had just made his choice.

Her eyes widened but she didn't say a word. Instead Emily turned on her heel and walked away.

"You have something to add?" Jason was tired of fighting with people.

Monica stepped out from where she was standing. "Is she worth it?" Meaning Elizabeth. Monica had seen them growing closer. At first she was totally in Emily's corner but now she suspected her daughter was wrong. Audrey had pulled her aside and gave Monica another version of events. A version where Liz stood by Lucky until he started cheating on her, not just with Maxie, and becoming verbally abusive. Epiphany had corroborated what Audrey said.

Robin had been there the night Liz fell because of Lucky. So had Patrick. They had both told Alan the things Lucky said. Even Carly's version had her cousin looking bad. Emily swore that Lucky would never hurt Liz but Monica wasn't so sure now. She suspected that Emily was so desperate to get Nikolas back she would do anything. Including turn on her friend.

"Go home Monica or back to work or wherever. Elizabeth doesn't need you here when she comes out." Jason was not going to answer her question.

He called her Monica. Not mom, not anymore. She had her answer. Maybe if she was fortunate Elizabeth would forgive her for how she had acted and in time Jason too. She looked at her son holding the young nurse's son. She was preparing to leave when she stopped suddenly and turned taking a look back at her son. Her eyes widened in surprise before without a word she turned and walked away.

Jason closed his eyes and took a deep breath. Why the hell couldn't everyone just leave them alone? Every time he tried with Elizabeth the lynch mob formed. Not this time. He would tell them all to go to hell. Nothing was going to keep him from his family.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	9. Chapter 9

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

For those who have been asking, yes there will be an update on Christmas Day. I realize not everyone celebrates the holiday. Also some of you will be working and wanted to know if there would be something for you to read.

* * *

Chapter 9

Elizabeth, Georgie, and Alan came out of the doctor's office. The younger woman looked to be in pretty bad shape. That didn't surprise Jason. She had just lost her sister in a horrific manner. Maxie had not been one of his favorite people, but he wouldn't have wished that on her.

"Are you sure you don't want to come stay with me?" Elizabeth asked her friend. Yes it would mean that Jason couldn't come over, but without asking she knew he would understand.

"No. I just want to go home." Georgie wanted to pretend this hadn't happened. Her mother had finally called while they were in Alan's office. Georgie had to tell her what happened and then listen while her mother explained why she wasn't coming to Port Charles for the funeral. She'd send money to cover the expenses but since Maxie didn't like her it would be hypocritical to attend the service. Georgie told her not to bother with the money she would take care of her sister like always.

Never mind that Georgie needed her mother. Felicia had two children and dumped them on their grandmother. They hadn't seen their mother in years and Georgie needed her now. She knew why Felicia wasn't returning and it didn't have damned thing to do with her not getting along with Maxie. It did have everything to do with the fact that Luke Spencer lived here. Her mother had an affair with the man and when it ended badly, Felicia had left not looking back.

"If you change your mind all you have to do is call me and I'll come get you." Elizabeth said softly.

Her friend's voice brought her back to the present. "Really I'll be fine. You'll come to the funeral home with me right?" Georgie's chin wobbled. She was going to plan her sister's funeral. With a heart transplant in her past Maxie was high risk to die young, but it shouldn't have been like this.

"Absolutely. I'll call my Gram and see if she can watch Cameron." Elizabeth didn't want to bring him along for that. "Let me drive you home."

"Thanks." Georgie turned to Alan. "Thank you Dr. Quartermaine."

"Don't mention it. I'm so sorry for your loss. If you need anything let me know." He knew Georgie well, she had dated Dillon for a while until his nephew slept with Lulu Spencer.

"Ready?" Elizabeth asked gently. She didn't like that the younger woman was going to be alone tonight, but no matter what she said she couldn't change her friend's mind.

"Yes. Sorry we took so long." Georgie said to Jason. She knew him because they both knew Liz. He was always nice to her. And he always left her a generous tip when he came into Kelly's.

"Not a problem." Jason told the younger woman. "I can have one of my guys sit outside your place if you like."

"That's not necessary, but thanks. I just want to go home." Georgie couldn't keep the tears at bay and covered her face with her hands. Elizabeth guided her friend out of the office and down to the car.

* * *

"Are you sure you want to stay alone?" Elizabeth had to try once more. Jason was outside in the car with Cam.

"Go, I'll be fine." Georgie assured her friend. "Thanks."

"Okay. I'm only a call away." Elizabeth reminded the younger woman. She headed down the stairs and back to where her guys were waiting. Jason was standing beside the SUV talking to Phil so she slowed down. He held his hand out to indicate she should come over.

"Ms. Webber." Phil greeted her.

"Hi. I can wait in the car." Elizabeth didn't want to interrupt.

"No need, we are done." Jason said coming around to open the door for her. "Phil is going to sit outside in case Georgie needs anything. Someone will relieve him a little later."

"Thank you Jason." She knew he was doing this for her.

"I like Georgie, she's a nice person." Jason said brushing off the praise. "Get in its chilly." He drove back to Elizabeth's house and parked on the street in front of her house. He carried Cam in. "I need to let you know something."

"What's that?" She put Cam down so that he could play with his trains.

"Both Sam and Emily saw me with Cam." Jason wanted her to be aware.

"Okay. I'm getting used to the barbs Emily throws my way." They still hurt but were now a fact of her life. "I'm guessing Sam will step it up a notch now." She was getting a headache just thinking about it.

"I'll talk to Sam." Jason promised.

"That's what she wants." Elizabeth hugged herself. She would never admit it out loud but Sam worried her. Jason had loved Sam at one point. she felt if there was anyone who could take him from her it was the dark haired woman. "But if you think that's best it's fine."

"I won't let them hurt you." Jason promised her. "I'll send Sam a message through someone else."

"Why do people hate us being together so much?" Elizabeth wondered out loud.

"I think it's because when we are together we don't fall into line like they want." Jason had been giving that same question some thought while he was sitting with Cam.

"But they claim to love us so wouldn't they want us happy?" Elizabeth was tired of fighting. But she knew that it would only be worse once the baby's paternity was revealed.

"Our real friends do." Jason said pulling her close. "I need to go check in and see what's been going on. Are you going to be okay?" He didn't want to go.

"We'll be fine." She leaned into his warmth.

"I'll send dinner." He liked taking care of her.

"You don't have to." Elizabeth immediately protested.

"I want to. I'll come back if I can. If not I'll call. If Audrey can't watch Cam call me and I'll come get him." He liked spending time with the little boy.

She leaned up and kissed him letting her lips linger. "I love you."

"I love you too." He said softly. Walking over he squatted down in front of Cameron. "I love you too Cameron. Be good for momma."

"Daddy." Cameron smiled up at Jason.

Nope, that was never going to get old. "Lock up behind me." Jason told her. He felt really good that he didn't have to leave through the back door. Hopefully the next time he came over he would be able to park out front again.

* * *

Sam sat in the booth and waited for the man she had called to show up. While she did she went over the plan in her head. Elizabeth was clearly using her kid to get Jason. Sam knew first-hand how well that would work. She'd done the same thing. Once it became clear that Sonny wasn't going to leave Carly then Sam had simply started working on his partner. Jason was sucker for kids and Liz had one here and one on the way.

From what Sam could tell Jason was committed to making this work. You don't spend day in and day out with someone and not learn how to read them. Jason had been a challenge but she could now tell what he was thinking. The way he shifted Cam away from her in the hall let her know he already loved the little boy and his eyes had lit up when he got called Daddy. If it wasn't for Manny Ruiz she'd be the one pregnant. Now she couldn't ever have kids. Eventually Liz would get pregnant with Jason's baby and Sam would have no chance to get him back.

So she'd need to be gone before that could happen.

And it had to be her who walked away. Someone threatening her little boy should do it. Sam considered taking him, but kidnapping came with a long sentence. Not to mention Francis would kill her and not even blink while doing it. So a threat was the best she could do.

"Sam." The man slid in the booth.

"Come on." She wasn't stupid enough to talk about this here.

"Where are we going?" He asked noticing how tight those jeans were.

"Upstairs. We can talk there." And maybe pass some time. He wasn't bad looking and after he did this job he would be long gone. Sam just smiled, she hoped Elizabeth enjoyed her time with Jason because she was about to get a reminder of what happened to the women in his life.

* * *

Jason walked into his office. Johnny, Francis, and Cody were waiting. Johnny and Francis both were his LTs. One of them ran things when he couldn't. Cody was now his enforcer. It was working out well. "So what do we have?"

"Sonny is meeting with the Zacchara's next week." Johnny reported.

"Why?" Jason looked at his friend.

"We are not sure yet." Francis took over. "But Claudia is here."

"Shit. I thought she was staying in Italy." Jason did not want to deal with that power hungry viper. The whole Zacchara family was a thorn in his side. Well not John, he pretty much laid low, but Anthony and Claudia were both insane. "I want to know why they are meeting. Anthony is reckless enough to take Sonny on as a partner."

"If he does Karpov will not like that. He already hates Anthony." Johnny saw a potential powder keg in the making.

"We need to keep our eyes and ears open." Jason didn't want a mob war breaking out. "Any word from Maximus?"

"No, but he's watching." Francis knew that the older man was close to putting an end to Sonny. It might be the best all the way around. He seriously wondered if his former boss was off his medication.

"Anything else?" Jason had paperwork to do but he was hoping to get back home before Beth fell asleep.

"Jax is home." Cody reported. He'd had the unfortunate job of tailing Carly today. She was steaming when she left Kelly's.

"So we are now waiting for that to blow up in her face." Jason wondered how bad it was going to be. "I want to make sure that Carly doesn't suck anyone else down with her." She was like a whirlpool. "Craig?"

"No sightings." Johnny told his boss.

"I want him found." Jason was really hoping he could put a bullet in that maniac's head personally.

"Sam?" He asked the three men.

"Is as we speak having sex with a guy we've never seen before." Francis reported. "Our guy is waiting for her to come up for air."

"Man did you dodge a bullet there." Johnny said shaking his head.

"I know." Jason couldn't help but agree. "Anything on Maxie's murder?"

"No, but Mac called Diane to schedule a time for Lizbits to give her statement. They can't think she did it." Francis thought that the PCPD had reached a new low. "Falconeri and Cates are in charge of the investigation. I don't like either of them near Liz." Johnny was bad, but Francis was worse when it came to being overprotective.

"She'll give her statement and they will let her go." And if anyone upset her Jason would hurt them. "That's it?"

"Johnny has a date tomorrow night." Francis threw in to irritate his friend.

"Congratulations." Jason said grinning. "Anyone I know?"

"Nadine Crowell." Johnny shot Francis a dirty look.

"Elizabeth's friend?" Jason didn't know her well but Beth really liked her. "Be careful there. Elizabeth will not let being pregnant keep her from kicking your ass if you do something stupid."

"I am aware of that. I expect a phone call shortly as Nadine said she would be telling Liz about our date." Liz was going to grill him good. "Any advice for dating a good girl?" Both Francis and Cody laughed.

Jason just looked at his friend. The mob boss was known for being quiet, but among his friends he was pretty loose. He also had a wicked sense of humor that few ever saw. "Well based on my experience you may as well give away your box of condoms because by the time you need one they will be expired."

"Yeah, she pretty much said that." Johnny admitted. "I was hoping she was kidding."

"Good luck." Jason said grinning. He sat down to tackle his stack of paperwork. Cody left to go check on things at the warehouse.

"We can split that with you." Francis offered.

"I got it. You two have been doing a lot lately." Jason did feel bad about not being available most nights now.

"My wife works thirty hours a day and Johnny's date is tomorrow night. We can help you with that and you can get back to Lizbits." Francis said reaching for some papers. He and Johnny were going to do everything in their power to make sure their friends got it right this time.

"Thanks." Jason said to his friends.

"Don't mention it." Johnny said grabbing a stack.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	10. Chapter 10

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Merry Christmas! There are two updates tonight!

* * *

Chapter 10

Carly was standing in the ruined remains of the Metro Court lobby waiting for her husband to walk through the front door. The entire hotel was empty because the fire department said that the building inspector had to declare the structure safe before they could have guests. Looking to her right she saw the closed boutique filled with tens of thousands of dollars of ruined clothes. They smelled like smoke and tear gas.

All because of a bunch of lunatic gunmen. The Port Charles hotel was doing banner business at the moment. It kind of sickened Carly to realize the Quartermaines were getting rich off of her misfortune. She and Jax would rebuild and come back better than ever. Assuming of course that her husband didn't find out what she had done immediately after getting rescued.

Her marriage was barely intact. Her stupidity could shatter it.

"Carly." Jax hurried across the room and hugged his wife tight. Despite what they were going through he was happy to see her unharmed. "Are you all right?"

Tears came to her eyes, not to manipulate but because she was really happy to see him. She clutched him tight. "I'm glad you're home." She said in a shaking voice.

He stepped back and took a good look at her. She looked tired which wasn't a surprise she'd been through a lot. "I'm home now and I will take care of everything."

"The hotel is a mess." Carly said still crying.

Gently Jax wiped her tears. "Don't worry about that the insurance will cover the damage. All I want to do at the moment is take care of you. Let's go home, we'll see the boys and just relax." He had been doubting his feelings for Carly when he left but after hearing of the crisis he couldn't wait to get back to his wife. He did love Carly of that he now had no doubt, he just wasn't sure if that love was enough to save his marriage.

* * *

Georgie sat in her living room and tried to think of what she should do next. She'd been sitting in the same spot for the last two hours. She wasn't hungry or thirsty. She didn't feel like sleeping. Watching television didn't hold her interest. Nothing felt right because her sister was dead.

The door to Maxie's room had been open when she first came home. It was spotless which was normal. Several different outfits were laid across the meticulously made bed, it even had hospital corners, because that was how she decided what to wear. Lay the outfit out and look at it. When she got home she would put the losing outfits away. Georgie had closed it, looking into the space hurt because her sister was dead.

In the kitchen the cookbook Maxie loved sat on the counter. It was open to the recipe she planned on cooking for dinner tonight. They took turns cooking and Maxie liked to do her prep the night before. She was a really good cook something that surprised most people. Her iPod was on the charger, it was filled with all different types of music because Maxie liked a little of everything. Her library books were on the table in the hall because they were due back in two days. All the normal things that happened with regularity. Things that would not be happening anymore because her sister was dead.

Instead Georgie would have to go through her sister's closet and pick an outfit for her to be buried in. She'd have to get boxes and pack everything up. It would go to charity. Maybe someone knew a little girl that might like the white wrought iron bed that Maxie spent months looking for. It should be with someone who would love it. She would have to get another apartment. This place was too big just for her. It was too big because her sister was dead.

"At least the last thing I said was I love you." Georgie said out loud. "Oh god." She said as the tears started falling again. She was all alone. She was all alone and it hurt so much.

* * *

Milo jogged through the park and scanned the area. For the last few miles he had an itch between his shoulder blades. Like someone was watching him. So instead of heading home he turned and continued to run. He could call for backup and someone would be here in a matter of minutes. But for the moment he wanted to see what was going to happen.

Jason said he was going to give him a new assignment starting next week. Milo hopped it wasn't warehouse duty. Max was being stupid and if his brother screwed things up for him he would shoot the idiot himself. Milo didn't understand his brother's blind devotion to Sonny. Or his fascination with Carly. She treated Max like crap and he just kept coming back for more.

As soon as Sonny had his first meeting with the Russian, Max should have walked away. If their father had to give the kill order Max would not be spared. It pissed Milo off and yeah, it scared him too. He loved his brother and he didn't want him to die.

Another mile and the itch was still there. Definitely being watched. Friend or foe? Milo had his gun at the small of his back and his cell phone in its holder. It was just barely spring and the sun was setting. It was getting chilly, but he was dressed for it, so not a lot of traffic should be in the area.

He turned left and jogged toward the fountain. Another two miles and the feeling passed. Whoever it was either lost interest or left. Feeling more secure he headed toward the park exit. He'd take the long way back to the Towers just in case.

* * *

The man stepped from the bushes and grinned. The youngest Giambetti brother had been fun to hunt but that wasn't his prey. He wasn't even on the list. No, he was hunting those who were truly bad. Those who needed to be purged from society. When he was done Port Charles would be a better place. A safer place. A place you could raise your kids and not be worried about them being polluted by dark souls. Whistling he headed back to his car which was parked a few blocks away. His break was almost over, time to get back to the work of helping those who needed it.

* * *

Jason knocked on the back door and waited for Elizabeth to answer. The light in the kitchen was on so that meant she was awake. When it was off he just used his key. He had fully intended to park out front, but Francis of all people talked him out of it. The older man said Jason's car in the driveway overnight was not the way to announce that they were a couple. Reluctantly Jason had agreed. So instead he called and told Beth he would be knocking on the back door.

He looked at his watch. It was almost seven, he tried to get here in time for Cam's bath or to read a story to the little boy. These normal everyday moments were the things he had come to live for. They were the things he was going to fight for when it came down to it. He'd been an idiot to waste so much time.

The curtain twitched and the door swung open. She was in one of his shirts and a pair of his sweat pants. "Do I even want to know?" He asked coming in and locking the door behind him. She looked so cute. If it wasn't for the belly you would think she was a kid playing dress up.

She blushed a pretty shade of pink. "They are comfortable. My pajamas don't fit anymore." The baby was still growing and as she neared her due date it seemed her belly was expanding rapidly. From day to day her wardrobe got smaller and smaller.

Jason shrugged out of his jacket and hung it up. Going down on one knee he rolled the bottom of the pants up so that she didn't trip. "Has Cam had his bath yet?"

"No he is on the couch watching Chuggin Charlie." As if on cue they heard the little boy mimic the train whistle. The cartoon was for three and up but he just loved it.

"I'll handle that and story time you get comfortable on the couch." They should have gotten her a one story house.

"You don't mind?" Truthfully she was tired. Getting through the day took up a lot of energy. She was glad that she had him. Her friends too.

He leaned over and kissed her. "I don't mind. I could use some Cam time." Together they walked into the living room and Cam ran to greet Jason. The mob boss scooped him up and gave the small child a toss which made him laugh out loud. "Bath time."

"Bubbles." Cam said grinning.

"Yup bubbles." Jason said laughing. "I'll be back down once he's in bed."

"Do you need me to make you something to eat?" Sometimes he skipped meals and she didn't mind cooking for him.

"I had something with Francis and Johnny. I'm supposed to tell you Johnny will see you Friday for dinner." Jason remembered.

"I should probably cancel that since he's going out with Nadine tomorrow. I don't want people talking about her." Elizabeth was pleased that they were going out. She thought they would be perfect together.

"Why don't you ask Nadine?" Jason suggested. "Come on buddy." He threw the little boy over his shoulder in a modified fireman's hold and Cam laughed.

Watching the two of them go upstairs made her tear up. She didn't even think that Cam remembered Lucky. There weren't any pictures of him here in the new house. She had wanted to start fresh. Sitting on the couch she gave a deep sigh. It felt good to be off her feet.

* * *

She was drifting off to sleep when someone knocked on the door. It took a minute but she managed to get off the couch. Looking through the peephole she let out another sigh, this was not good. Giving a quick look to the stairs she prayed Jason didn't come down just yet. Bracing herself Elizabeth opened the door knowing this visitor wouldn't go away until she had her say. "Emily." She didn't invite her former best friend in. If she kept her on the porch Jason wouldn't hear her.

"I want to talk to you." The doctor said in a clipped tone.

"Go ahead." Elizabeth prompted.

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Emily asked archly.

"No. I'm not. You're only here to be mean and hateful. I don't want that in my house. Say what you want and go." Elizabeth felt sad that this was what their friendship had become.

Emily huffed and simply pushed her way inside. Looking around she tried to find signs that Jason was here. He wasn't at the penthouse or his office. Emily was going to try again to warn him about Elizabeth. Since she couldn't find him she decided to warn Elizabeth.

Standing in her former best friend's living room she looked around. Everyone thought that Francis bought this house but Emily wasn't so sure. It would be like Jason to buy Liz something. "I wanted to come and tell you that I'm not going to allow you to use your bastards to land yourself a rich husband. I know you are trying to get Jason to take you back, but you can forget about that."

It hurt that she would call her own godson a bastard, but Emily had ceased to be someone Elizabeth recognized months ago. "If that is all you have to say you can go now." Mentally she was hoping that Jason stayed upstairs. Her knowing he was here would only make things worse.

"I just wanted to let you know that Jason is with Sam right now so your little ploy of having him watch Cam this afternoon didn't work." Emily flat out lied. If Elizabeth thought she had competition she would back off. She had an inferiority complex that made her think she wasn't good enough for Jason. "The only person who would take your cast offs was Lucky and he finally wised up too. Why don't you do us all a favor and go back to Colorado."

Elizabeth wouldn't give Emily the satisfaction of knowing her words hurt. "Are you done?"

"I'm just getting started." Emily had more to say.

* * *

Jason was coming out of Cam's room when he heard Elizabeth answer the door. He had no trouble recognizing his sister's voice. "What the hell is she doing here?" He muttered. He had made it clear this afternoon that she wasn't to bother Elizabeth.

He was moving to the stairs when Emily started talking. He stopped stunned at what was coming out of her mouth. Beth had said that Emily was being mean but this was beyond mean. She was calling Cam a bastard. The little boy she had stood up in church and swore to protect. He heard Elizabeth respond but Emily came back on the attack and lied.

What had happened to his sister?

* * *

"I should have known what a slut you were when you slept with Zander, but I forgave you. Those days are over. You are not marrying into Jason's trust fund." Emily started.

"Enough." Jason said coming down the steps. He was so angry he was shaking.

"Jason?" Emily narrowed her eyes at Elizabeth. "You moved faster than I thought." Before Jason could reach her Emily hauled off and slapped Elizabeth.

Jason didn't even bother to speak he grabbed his sister by the arm, dragged her over to the door, opened it, and pushed her out slamming it in her face. He rushed back to Elizabeth. "Let me see."

"I'm okay." Her voice was small and she wouldn't look at him. Her hand was covering her cheek and he couldn't see that either.

"Beth, let me see." He was pulling out his phone. He pulled her hand down and saw a red slash across her face. "Baby, I'm so sorry." He had seen and heard it but he was still having trouble believing it.

"It's not your fault." She looked up and saw that he was beyond angry.

"Sit down, I'll get you some ice." In the kitchen Jason grabbed a clean towel as he called Francis.

"Corelli." The older man answered.

"I want someone on Emily. She is not to get anywhere near Elizabeth. I also need Diane over at the house." Jason was scooping up ice.

"What happened?" Francis was looking for his shoes.

"Emily hit Elizabeth." Jason said through gritted teeth.

"Fifteen minutes." Francis said hanging up.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	11. Chapter 11

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 11

Jax answered the door and smiled wide at his big brother. "Jerry come in." The two men embraced. "I was surprised to get your call yesterday, I had no idea you were in the States."

"It was supposed to be a one day thing. When I saw the trouble at your hotel on the news I had to come and make sure you didn't need anything. Lady Jane would never forgive me otherwise." Jerry followed his brother into the living room. "Nice place." It didn't look anything like his brother.

"Carly likes it and it's a good place to raise the boys." Jax sat down on the couch. "Sit."

"Thanks. So where is Carly?" Jerry wanted to see if she recognized him from last night. He didn't expect she would. They had known one another years ago when he briefly dated her mother. Last night at the hotel she hadn't given any clues that she knew him. The fake accent had helped with that.

"Upstairs getting Michael and Morgan to sleep. She should be down shortly." Jax took a deep breath. He missed his brother. They'd had a rough patch a few years back when Jerry used illegal funds in the family business but that was behind them.

"I know you were out of town, but Carly was here. Was she hurt?" Jerry played the concerned brother in-law card. He knew that she was fine, so fine in fact she hopped right onto Corinthos. He wondered how Jax would take that news. His sources in the city said his little brother's marriage was in trouble. Jerry never wanted Jax to be hurt even though he himself had done so.

"She's fine." Jax wondered if that was true. Carly hadn't been herself. She insisted that she hadn't been harmed and he saw no physical indication that she was lying. Still he knew his wife and he knew she was hiding something.

Carly chose that moment to enter the living room. "The boys are both in bed. Oh my god, Jerry!" She came over and gave the older man a hug. "What are you doing here?"

Jerry accepted the embrace inside he was smiling. Nope she was clueless, as usual. "I came to check on you two. I saw the news. How are you?"

Carly frowned. "I'm fine thanks." She didn't want to think about last night.

Jerry thought he saw the slightest hint of guilt flash across her face. "How is the hotel?"

"We won't know the extent of the damage until after the inspectors do their walk through." Jax rolled his shoulders. "Once that is done we can get crews in to make the necessary repairs and Carly can re-decorate." He had been watching her closely while she talked to Jerry. She was definitely hiding something.

"At least no one was killed. I read that there was a pregnant woman among the hostages." He knew Carly hated Elizabeth. Jerry was deliberately driving the knife deeper.

"She's fine." Carly said in a voice dripping with venom.

"I totally forgot to ask about Elizabeth." Jax liked the young nurse. At one time she had acted as a surrogate for him and his ex-wife Courtney.

"Don't worry she rebounded right into Jason's arms." Carly was not pleased about that development but right now she was stuck. If she went after Elizabeth, the other woman might tell what she knew. Despite Sonny's faith Carly expected Elizabeth to talk. It would what Carly would do if the situation was reversed.

Jax decided to bite his tongue. Carly's hatred of Elizabeth was totally irrational. So, of course, was her obsession with Jason and Sonny. Her insistence on butting into the lives of the two men was what was straining their marriage. Jax didn't like coming in third with his own wife. "We will be touching base with everyone who was there last night." It was good business sense everyone there had a hell of a lawsuit if they chose to take the option.

"Do you know why the gunmen were there?" Jerry asked his sister in-law.

"They wanted something from the safe." Carly repeated what the head gunman had told her.

"What exactly?" The elder Jacks brother inquired.

"I have no idea." Carly shrugged. "I couldn't get into the safe anyway. It was on a timed lock."

"Well the important thing is that no one was hurt." Jerry leaned back into his chair. He was going to be sticking around and he would find a way to retrieve what he had come to Port Charles to get. In the meantime he planned on saving Jax from the viper he had married. Someone who could do that would be arriving before the clock struck midnight. The great thing was that he had nothing to do with her coming here, but he planned to use it to his advantage. The games could start in earnest in a few days. Between Claudia's machinations and what he was going to make happen things would be lively indeed.

"Where are you staying?" Jax asked his older brother.

"I planned on booking a room at The Port Charles Hotel." It was now the nicest place in town.

"I don't think so." Carly huffed. "We have guest suite, you will stay here." The Quartermaine's would not be getting a dime of Jacks money.

"You are stressed enough, you don't need a house guest." Jerry instantly protested.

"You aren't a guest, you are family." Jax would love to have his brother with them. "Are your bags in the car? We can go get them now."

"Alright, but if it gets to be too much let me know." Staying here would be great, he'd have a front row seat for what was ahead.

"Come on let's get your things." Jax stood up and headed towards the door. Jerry followed.

* * *

"Jason." Elizabeth came into the kitchen just as he hung up the phone.

"You should be sitting on the couch." He walked over with the ice pack and looked at her face. Hopefully the slap wouldn't leave a mark.

"I'm fine. Emily didn't hit me that hard, the mark is already fading." Although her face still stung a bit. "I was more surprised than anything." And emotionally hurt. It was the shock that kept her from immediately responding.

"Here put this on your cheek." He gently placed the compress against her face and then led her back to the couch. "Has she hit you before?"

"Do you think I would have opened the door if she had? I was surprised when she pushed her way in, and then the lie she told. I never even saw the slap coming." Elizabeth was moving from shock into anger. After she had this baby Emily had an ass kicking coming. "I know she's your sister-"

"No she isn't. I have no idea who the hell that was but it wasn't the Emily I know." Jason was pissed and more than a little confused. "Let me see." He requested reaching for the chilled fabric. Before he could check her face there was a knock on the door.

"I wonder if someone else has come to slap me." Elizabeth said looking over at the door.

"Don't even joke about that." Jason told her rising to answer the door. He saw Francis, who he expected. Diane was with him as requested and so was Johnny. While he hadn't called his friend he should have known Francis would. "Come in."

"Jason!" Elizabeth exclaimed when her friends came in. "Why did you call them?" Her boyfriend was bad enough, now she had to fend off Frannie and Johnny.

"What happened?" Francis asked as Johnny went over to look at Liz.

"Emily slapped her." Jason told the new arrivals.

"And you just stood there?" Johnny looked over at Jason.

"No, he was coming down the steps. She didn't give any clue she was going to hit me. Otherwise I would have moved." Elizabeth said to calm Johnny. His temper had a short fuse. "I'm fine you three didn't need to come out."

"Do you wish to press charges?" Diane saw the red mark. They'd need to get pictures and a doctor's report.

"No." Elizabeth said shaking her head as well. "Jason was the only other person here and I won't put him in the position of being a witness against his sister." That was just wrong. Monica would no doubt take her daughter's side and then make her life at work worse than she already had. Alan had somehow managed to remain neutral.

"Can you get a restraining order?" Jason asked his attorney.

"Of course I can." Diane frowned at him. Getting the order was child's play for her. "Is that what you want?"

"Yes." Jason, Francis, and Johnny all responded at the same time.

"Would you like to answer?" Diane asked Elizabeth while now glaring at the three men.

"It would probably be for the best." What she wanted was for the whole situation to be over. If Emily didn't want to be her friend anymore that was fine but there was no need to keep attacking her.

"Okay, I will contact the district attorney and get the ball rolling. When I come back we can talk about you going downtown to answer questions about Maxie Jones. You didn't kill her did you?" Diane asked the young mother.

"Diane." Francis was now glaring at his wife.

"No." Elizabeth giggled and then sobered thinking about Georgie. "I didn't."

"Do you have an alibi?" Diane wanted to know. "Aside from Jason?" She knew about the overnight visits. "Because I'm guessing you don't want to use him to prove you didn't do it."

"No I don't want to use Jason." An interrogation room was not where she wanted to out their relationship. "Beside would they even believe him?"

"Good point." Johnny just grinned. "You could use me." He offered.

"Nadine." Was how Elizabeth chose to respond. "Don't even offer." Elizabeth pointed to Francis. It was nice to be loved. "I didn't do it."

"Good enough for me. I'm going to go into the kitchen to order the temporary restraining order. Even if we can't use her slapping you we have plenty of witnesses to her verbal assaults over the last few months." When it came time to go to court for the final restraining order the first person Diane was calling to the stand was Monica Quartermaine. Under oath the doctor would have to tell the court what her daughter was doing. It seemed fitting somehow to have her help hang Emily.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Francis came over to look at her face himself. The mark was fading.

"Yup." Elizabeth was tired.

"Are you staying?" Johnny asked Jason.

"Yes." He had planned on staying anyway.

"Good." The Irishman turned back to Liz. "Nice outfit by the way." He grinned at her.

"It's comfortable." She was hoping to not have to go shopping. Not having to make house or car payments had freed up a lot of cash but old habits died hard and she had trouble spending money on herself.

Diane came back in. "Emily will be served tomorrow at work." She looked at the pregnant woman. "Nice outfit."

Johnny laughed out loud.

"Are you free tomorrow?" Diane would take Elizabeth shopping.

"I have to go with Georgie in the morning and I'm working a mid-shift." Elizabeth was considering going out early on maternity leave. Epiphany was dropping hints that she wanted her to.

"Shouldn't you stop working soon?" Diane looked at Jason who was frowning. Johnny and Francis had identical looks on their faces. Just last week during a visit to the house Francis and Liz got into an argument about this same topic.

"I'm fine. Kelly said I can work right up to my due date." Elizabeth wouldn't risk her or the baby's health. "All I do is stand, well now sit, at the hub." A stool had magically appeared last month when her ankles started swelling.

"Do you work the day after tomorrow?" Diane's only client was Jason as long as he wasn't in jail or court she had time.

"We are going to the police department in the morning and then I work another mid. I'm off after that." Epiphany wouldn't let her work more than two days in a row now.

"I will pick you up. Jason can afford to buy you more clothes." Diane said smiling. "Don't even bother to argue, you won't win. We can have lunch after. Maybe go get our toes done." The young mother needed to be spoiled a bit. "Okay. Let's go." Diane herded her husband and Johnny to the door. "I will see you tomorrow at the hospital. I want to be there when Emily gets the TRO." Diane might even take pictures.

"You shouldn't have called them." Elizabeth placed her hands on her hips as Jason locked the door.

Coming back he scooped her up and carried her into the bedroom. "They care about you. Diane would have told Francis."

"What about client privilege?" Elizabeth asked her boyfriend.

"You aren't her client. She refuses to take you as a client unless absolutely necessary because she doesn't want to keep things from Francis." Jason didn't mind one bit. He gently placed her on the bed before helping her remove the pants. She reached for the shirt but he stopped her. "Leave that on." He stripped down and put on the pants he just took off her.

Elizabeth pouted. "I'm fine."

"You got hit, no sex tonight." Jason said getting into bed.

"Yesterday night I was in a hostage situation." Elizabeth pointed out. She wanted sex.

"You weren't injured." Jason wasn't going to budge.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth huffed loudly as she flopped back onto the bed. "I'm so kicking Emily's ass." She said rolling to her side.

Jason couldn't help but laugh. "Get some sleep and maybe in the morning you might get a treat." He said kissing the back of her neck. She shivered in delight. Now he wanted to give her some TLC. In the morning he would ravish her.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	12. Chapter 12

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, No copyright infringement.

* * *

Chapter 12

Emily stormed onto the docks as she waited for the launch to arrive from Spoon Island. That bitch was not going to use Jason to raise her bastards. She was trying to use her unborn child to secure herself a rich husband. Elizabeth knew that Jason had a soft heart. She saw what he did for Carly and Sam so now she wanted a turn. That wasn't going to happen. Her brother had gotten used for the last time.

Emily didn't understand why the men in this town were so interested in Elizabeth. She wasn't even pretty. Plus she was short and flat chested. Yet men tripped over themselves to get to her. It must be the fact that she was so willing to spread her legs that kept them sniffing around.

Emily couldn't believe how many years she wasted as that slut's friend.

In fact her life would have been so much better if Elizabeth had never come to town. She'd lost not one, but two men to her supposed best friend. Zander had not only slept with Elizabeth but he got her pregnant. What had she done? Turned right around and told him she didn't want him in the baby's life.

Then there was Lucky. He had been her friend first. Emily was positive that he was going to ask her out and then the Webber sisters showed up. Lucky was interested in Sarah but it soon became clear that the older girl wanted Nikolas. So he turned his attention back to her, but then Elizabeth showed up. Sarah had mentioned that Liz wasn't even supposed to be here. She ran away from the people she was living with and Audrey let her stay. Things were fine until the night of the Valentine's Day Dance.

When Elizabeth crawled out of the bushes.

Emily even wondered if the other woman had actually been raped. Lucky said her clothes were ripped. It could have been just rough sex. Liz had been really wild back then. Or maybe she had been asking for it. Teasing some older guy who showed her what happened when you played out of your league.

Either way Lucky stepped in to play the hero and Liz never let him stop. He was always saving her from something. It was a habit Jason was repeating. Manny grabbing Liz was the reason Lucky ended up hurt. And when he needed her the most Elizabeth walked away. Emily had been the one sitting up with her friend night after night while he came down from the pain pills. She had been the one holding his hand and telling him he could do it.

Yet as soon as the stick turned blue he dropped her and ran to Elizabeth's side. Only to find out the baby wasn't his. Then he ran period. This was supposed to be her time with Lucky. After he got better he would see that the two of them belonged together.

Instead he was gone and she was with Nikolas. She did love Nik, but she wasn't in love with him. Hadn't been in years. The whole Connor Bishop and Courtney Jax mess pretty much ensure that she would never be in love with him again. Still he was always there and he did seem to love her. Being Princess Emily Cassadine wouldn't be a bad thing. She was sure he was going to propose soon.

However Elizabeth had to go. The first thing that needed to happen was her losing her job at the hospital. Emily didn't need to see her every day. Mom would help her with that. Dad would do whatever mom wanted. Let Corelli or O'Brien support her and her two kids. That baby was probably Johnny's anyway. No way was Jason getting close to another kid to lose it.

The launch arrived and Emily stepped on board. She went inside and sat down. From her purse she took out a pill bottle and shook out two round white pills. Swallowing them dry she closed her eyes and waited for them to work. She just needed to calm her nerves before she got to the island. The last time she had been this upset with Elizabeth, Nik had tried to defend the slut and they'd had a nasty fight. Emily had spent a week at the mansion. She didn't feel like going through that tonight. By the time the vessel docked she was feeling calmer. It was time to go see her boyfriend.

* * *

Det. Jagger Cates walked into the break room, grabbed a cup of coffee, and joined the other three detectives of the Port Charles police department at the scarred table. "Elizabeth Webber is coming in day after tomorrow for questioning."

"That is such a waste." Det. David Harper said shaking his head. "She didn't do it."

"How can you be so sure?" Det. Ronnie Dimestico asked his partner.

"She's eight months pregnant." Harper pointed out.

"Pregnant doesn't equal innocent." Det. Dante Falconeri added on. "Although I happen to agree that she didn't do it."

"Why?" Jagger asked his partner.

"Gut instinct." Dante replied.

"What do you think Ronnie?" Jagger asked the newest detective.

"I don't think she did it either." Ronnie answered quickly.

"Instinct?" Harper asked curious. Like most cops he trusted his instinct.

"There is that." Ronnie concurred. "But there are two very good reasons she didn't do it. Francis Corelli and Johnny O'Brien." The cop stated. "There is no way they would let her get her hands dirty."

"You have a point." Dante knew all about the two men. They at one point worked for his father, he saw up close how protective they were of the petite brunette.

"Still." Jagger said sipping his coffee. "She has access to the means. A black scarf can be purchased anywhere. She had the motive Lucky Spencer."

"What is the deal with that?" Ronnie interrupted his co-worker. He briefly worked with Spencer and thought the man was a waste. "Who fights over him?"

"Elizabeth Webber and Maxie Jones weren't fighting over Lucky." Harper interjected. "All our eye witness accounts state that Maxie was always the aggressor and Elizabeth had on more than one occasion told Maxie she was welcomed to Spencer. Most of the time Elizabeth just walked away."

"As I was saying." Jagger continued. "She also had the opportunity. She works at the hospital with access to schedules and ways in and out of the building."

"You don't believe she did it." Dante said shaking his head. Jagger could be intense sometimes. Still he was a good partner.

"No. I don't believe she did it." Jagger finally admitted smiling. "Like Ronnie I'm basing it on her mobster friends. If she had killed Maxie we damn sure would not have found a body. The nurse would have found an empty bed the next morning. It was too sloppy." Which was funny because the crime scene was spotless. "So no she didn't do it."

"Who are we looking for then?" Harper asked the other three men.

"If I knew I'd have Mac's job." Jagger grinned. Rumor had it that Mac was looking to retire at the end of next year. Jagger had a lot of experience. He was considering applying for the position.

"Well I'm glad it's not my case." Ronnie said standing, he had reports to finish. "I don't have to beat up on the pregnant woman.

"Me either." Harper said getting up to follow his partner. "Maybe when you two are done you can go by the old folks home and knee cap a few of them for fun." He was laughing as he walked into the squad room.

"I'm going to hell." Dante said shaking his head. "If she cries I'm going to feel guilty for days."

"She won't even get to answer any questions. She's coming in with Morgan's lawyer. Diane Corelli won't let us harass her." Jagger stretched back in his seat. "We need a suspect."

"He isn't done." Dante could feel it in his bones.

"Nope. The sick ones never stop at one." Jagger said solemnly.

* * *

Nikolas kissed his girlfriend good night and headed downstairs to his study. He needed a break. Emily had come home and when he asked her how her night went all she said was fine. But it was the way she said that one word that gave away what she'd been doing.

Emily had gone to see Elizabeth.

She had left here over an hour ago talking about going to see her brother. You would think that by now Emily would realize that Jason wasn't listening. He didn't care what his sister had to say about Elizabeth. A fool could see that Jason was in love with her. And that the feeling was mutual.

Nikolas wished his former friend well. Unlike Lucky and Emily he didn't hate Elizabeth. He wished things had turned out differently, but that was for his own selfish reasons. He wanted Elizabeth with Lucky because if his brother wasn't available then Emily would be happy with him.

Emily had been the one to say they could get Lucky clean. She'd been the one to set up the detox program. When Nikolas moved his brother into Wyndamere Emily had followed. He had watched her nurse Lucky back to semi-good health. He had seen for himself that she was still in love with his brother.

The second it got out that Elizabeth was pregnant Lucky was overjoyed and went to his estranged wife's side, only to be rebuffed. Elizabeth wasn't calling off the divorce and then she dropped her bombshell about the baby possibly not being his. That was when Emily started to change. That was when the verbal attacks started and Nikolas pulled away from his former friend.

Because he really was a selfish man. If he came to Elizabeth's defense then Emily would be lost to him and he really wanted her. They belonged together. So he had simply stayed quiet when they encountered Liz, but at home he tried to reason with his girlfriend. Every attempt ended in an argument.

It didn't help that Sam was using Emily's jealousy to try to get back in with Jason. She wanted to drive Elizabeth off but instead was pushing the mob boss and nurse closer together. Sam maybe a Cassadine but she didn't know squat about being devious.

When Lucky left and Emily turned to him for comfort Nikolas took full advantage. He used that opening to move them from being exes to being lovers. Soon he was going to make her his fiancée and then his wife. His grandmother would be proud at how he had used the situation to his advantage. Somewhere in hell she was smiling.

Still something wasn't right. For the past few weeks Emily seemed off balance some of the time. Her temper seemed to be getting worse and it didn't take much to set it off. If he hadn't known for a fact that Emily was on the Island all night he would wonder if she killed Maxie. She and the blonde argued over Lucky on several different occasions.

Nikolas sighed and looked out over the water. He was considering making a change. Once he was married to Emily she wouldn't need to work. He wondered if she would consider moving to Greece. Away from Port Charles she could let go of all her anger and stop pining over Lucky. He'd bring it up in a few days and see what she said. For now he would look over some numbers and try to relax.

* * *

The plane pulled to a stop on the runway and the stairs lowered. "Of course it's raining." The woman said to her herself as she took the umbrella from the pilot. At the bottom of the stairs a limo pulled up and she waited until the chauffeur opened the door before sliding into the cool interior.

She was back in Port Charles. She hated this little town but for some reason couldn't seem to escape it. Time and time again she found herself back here. This would be the last time she returned. After her business was finished she would fly out and never look back. That was a promise to herself she intended to keep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	13. Chapter 13

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work.

* * *

Chapter 13

"Beth." Jason said in a low tone. He was attempting to wake her slowly.

"Jason." She was gradually waking. Sleeping with Jason curled around her was quickly becoming addictive.

He pushed her hair out of the way and kissed the nape of her neck. "How are you feeling?"

"Good." She said pushing against him. He was already hard against her bottom.

He placed a kiss on her shoulder and looked at her face. The slap from last night hadn't left a mark. Today he would be tracking down his sister and letting her know that would not be repeated. Once Elizabeth went on maternity leave keeping his sister away would be easier. "I promised you a treat this morning." He kissed the sensitive skin behind her ear.

"You did." Elizabeth agreed in a breathless voice.

"What would you like for me to do?" Jason kept kissing all the soft skin he could reach. He pushed his hard cock against the soft skin of her bottom and had to hold back a moan. He had a plan for this morning.

"Be inside me." She squirmed as his large hand covered one of her breasts.

"What do you say?" Jason rubbed the hardened nipple and she whimpered.

"Please?" Elizabeth responded not sure what he wanted to hear but willing to play along.

"You can do better than that." He continued to rub against her nipple but let his other hand drift to between her legs. With the softest of touches he teased her clit. Immediately her hips shot forward seeking more contact. "Beth, can you do better than that? Because if you can't I can stop."

"Don't stop." Her heart sped up just thinking of him leaving her like this. "Please." She said again. "Please be inside me."

"That's better, but not quite good enough." Jason sucked her earlobe into his mouth. "Beg for it Beth." His finger was circling her tight bud and he knew that she wasn't getting what she needed to come.

"Jason. Please. Please. Oh god please." She was panting and shaking. "I need to come. Please make me come."

"Good girl." He said in a voice as smooth as velvet. Lifting her leg over his he lined them up and slowly pushed inside. He gently rocked into her over and over again. "Now Beth. Come now." Jason ordered lightly pinching her clit and she exploded on a long moan.

"Oooooohhhhhh!" Elizabeth arched hard giving into the pleasure.

Jason was right behind her as she gripped him hard. "Elizabeth." He said on a sigh. When he came back to reality he wrapped her tight in his arms. "Good?" He had pushed her just a bit and she immediately responded. Before they went too far he'd have to sit down and talk with her. But he was almost sure she was submissive. She nodded as his hand stroked her tummy helping her to calm down. "You rest for a bit. I'll go get Cam." He turned her and placed a kiss on her lips. "Good morning."

Elizabeth snuggled into the blankets and tried not to fall back asleep. Somehow Jason knew exactly what she needed. He knew how to touch her and his demands had been hot. She chewed on her lower lip. They wouldn't do anything too extreme until she had the baby but she wondered if he would be interested in playing again.

* * *

Georgie looked around the showroom and tried to focus. She needed to pick a casket to bury her sister in. The mortician had been very understanding and comforting as they sat in his office to plan the service. Maxie wasn't overly religious, but they did go to Queen of Angels on the holidays. So Father Coates was coming to say a few words. After that Maxie would be buried at the cemetery not too far from their current apartment.

She was moving out in one month. The landlord hadn't been surprised that Georgie wasn't staying. She wished the young woman well. Now after this was done she needed to find somewhere new to live. "I'm sorry I zoned out." Georgie said trying to focus.

"Take your time sweetie." Elizabeth was worried about her young friend. She looked pale.

"You do eventually need to go to work." Georgie wasn't expecting the entire world to revolve around her. People lost family members every day.

"Epiphany knows I'm with you. If I need to call out I can." Elizabeth assured her friend.

"Monica will love that." Georgie volunteered at the hospital. She saw how the Chief of Surgery treated Elizabeth.

"I don't work for Monica." Elizabeth was glad about that otherwise she would have been fired by now. "Take your time."

"Do you think it matters, what kind of casket I pick?" Georgie wanted to know.

"I think Maxie would want something stylish." Elizabeth was happy to see her friend smile.

"She would." Georgie agreed. Her sister's life had revolved around fashion. "What about this one." Georgie walked over to a cherry wood casket with a satin lining. "It has red tones and she looked good in red." The tears were threatening.

"I think she would like that one." Elizabeth was just here for support. She wanted to make this as easy as possible.

"Where is the price tag?" This funeral was going on the credit card and Georgie didn't even want to think about how long it would take to pay off. She'd maybe look into getting an additional part time job or see if Mike had more shifts for her at Kelly's.

Elizabeth took a deep breath and hoped she wasn't about to start an argument. Georgie was stubborn and fiercely independent. That was why they got along so well. "Jason is paying for the funeral."

"No." Georgie didn't want him to do that. "He didn't even know Maxie and I'm sure he wouldn't have liked her because of how she treated you. I'm so sorry for that." Georgie wiped away a tear. "She was so awful to you and here you are helping me."

"She thought she loved Lucky and she didn't make the best choices after he left. Holding a grudge doesn't help anyone." Elizabeth pulled her friend into a tight hug. "Don't argue you won't win. Jason is paying for the funeral. We take care of our own."

Georgie just broke. She clutched Elizabeth tight and let the tears come. "I miss her so much. It's been one day and I can't figure out how to stop hurting."

"You're right it's been one day. Give yourself time to grieve." Elizabeth just let Georgie get it out. When her friend stood the mortician came forward with a tissue.

"Thank you." Georgie tried to pull herself together. "We will take this one." She pointed to the casket. "I guess that's everything." The two women walked out to the car that Jason sent. He didn't want either one of them driving. "Thanks for coming today. Where's Cam this morning?"

"You are welcome. He's at the hospital daycare. Epiphany let me bring him even though I'm not working right now. She really likes you." Elizabeth gave her friend a small smile. "Let's get you back home. Do you need to go to the supermarket?"

"No we- I'm good." Georgie had a refrigerator full of groceries that Maxie purchased.

"Georgie if you want to come stay with us you are welcome." Elizabeth tried again.

"No, I'm fine." Georgie squeezed her friend's hand in thanks.

They had reached the car. "Thanks Vincent."

"You are welcome Ms. Webber. Ms. Jones." Vincent held the door open for the two ladies. He would drop them off and then head over to the warehouse.

* * *

Monica stood outside the daycare and looked in through the large window. Cam was playing with a little girl and they seemed to be having a good time. She'd been standing here watching him for almost ten minutes. Last night she had convinced herself that she had been seeing things. Today she was convinced her original impression was right.

"Dr. Quartermaine, can I help you?" Ms. Greene the daycare supervisor stepped into the hall. The Chief of Staff and the Chief of Surgery were frequent visitors to the daycare.

"I was just watching." Monica told the younger woman.

"We are about to have snack time, graham crackers, would you like to join us?" Ms. Greene offered.

Monica looked at Cameron. "I think I would." She said figuring out how to learn for sure if what she suspected was true.

* * *

Elizabeth was dropped off first and she went by the daycare and then to the locker room to get changed. "Maybe I should consider going out early." Elizabeth chuckled to herself as he pulled her on scrubs. The ones that barely fit around her tummy.

"Talking to yourself?" Matt walked in and smiled. His friend was beautiful with her pregnancy. Too bad they didn't have the right chemistry. They were good friends with no desire to be anything else. Whoever had fathered her baby was an idiot if they didn't step up. Elizabeth was not a woman you let get away.

"Yup." Elizabeth said without hesitation. "Coming or going?"

"Going." Matt had worked overnight. "You'll take it easy?"

"Epiphany will not allow me to do anything else." Elizabeth closed her locker and headed to the hub. She grabbed the charts that were waiting to be updated. This was one of her primary jobs these days, that and answering the phone. It did free up the other staff members to focus on other things. Like sex in storage closets. Robin needed to get better first though.

She was working her way through the stack when an attractive older man in a white lab coat approached the hub. Recently several new doctors had joined the staff and Elizabeth hadn't met them all yet. She knew Dr. Maggie Smith because the new pediatrician had given Cameron his annual exam. She'd also meet Dr. Lisa Niles. Her she could do without. The two male doctors Keenan and Devlin she didn't know. This was probably one of them.

"Hello." He said making a show of looking at her nametag. "Elizabeth." He already knew who she was. He just wanted an up close look. Jerry was very interested in her.

"Hello." Elizabeth leaned over and the doctor moved his stethoscope. "Dr. Devlin. Welcome to General Hospital."

"Thank you." He said smiling.

"Can I help you?" Elizabeth continued filling out her charts.

"You can if Mr. Gunther's chart is in that stack." Ian knew it was. He placed it on the pile earlier. He wanted a reason to approach the hub.

"Mr. Gunther." Elizabeth repeated going through the stack. "Here you are completely updated."

"Thank you. I'm not used to nurses performing this task." Ian wanted to feel her out a bit.

"Don't get used to it. We normally don't. The head nurse is trying to find things for me to do until my maternity leave starts." Elizabeth explained. The elevator doors opened and Alan got off with Diane. They were followed by a man she didn't know.

"Dr. Devlin." Alan said in greeting.

"Dr. Quartermaine." Ian replied.

"Elizabeth may I speak with you?" Alan pointed to a lounge area. He wanted her to be able to sit.

"Sure. Excuse me. It was nice to meet you." Elizabeth said to Dr. Devlin.

"I'm sure we will see each other again before you leave." He took his chart and moved off.

They went to the waiting area and sat. "How are you?" Alan asked right away. "I was informed that Emily hit you last night." He was trying to figure out what the hell was wrong with his daughter.

"I'm fine." She shot Diane a glare.

Diane just laughed. The young nurse looked just like Jason. "I didn't tell him."

"Jason called me when he couldn't find Emily." Alan saw it as a thawing of their relationship that he son would reach out. "Diane did come to see me this morning. Along with a process server." Alan indicated the young man standing to the side.

Elizabeth just waited. She wondered if Alan was going to suggest that she leave now. When her boss didn't speak she did. "I understand if this puts you in an awkward position. Monica and Emily are not my biggest fans."

"My position is fine." Alan knew that Monica had changed her mind. Instead of apologizing however his wife was now saying nothing at all. She was trying to appease their daughter. It was the wrong move in his opinion. Alan and Emily had been arguing almost constantly lately. "I wanted to let you know that we are going to serve the restraining order now. If Emily violates it I expect you to call security, they have been notified."

"Thank you Dr. Quartermaine." Elizabeth made up her mind to tell Epiphany she was leaving in two weeks. It would be shortly before her due date and her not being here would make everything easier.

"Sure thing." They all walked back to the hub. "Let's go." Alan said to Diane.

The lawyer nodded before addressing Elizabeth. "I will be back up when we are done." She planned on hanging around and reading some briefs. Diane was positive that Emily was not going to listen.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	14. Chapter 14

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 14

When Nadine walked up to the entrance of the hospital at six-fifteen Johnny O'Brien was leaning against a gleaming motorcycle waiting. "You're early." Nadine said surprised.

"I am." Johnny liked her in jeans. "Nice jacket." She was in black leather.

"It belongs to Elizabeth, she loaned it to me." Nadine explained. "She said it can get chilly on the back of a bike." She also said it was the best, most freeing experience ever.

"She would know." Johnny stood up as the nurse came closer.

"So what kind of bike is that?" She was a bit nervous, not only to get on the bike, but to go on the date. Johnny was not the type of man she was used to dealing with. He'd called Liz and given her information on the date so he was keeping his word but he just made her tummy flip-flop.

"It's a Softtail. I thought you would like it." Johnny told her watching her walk around the bike.

"Softtail? Is that who makes it." She knew nothing about motorcycles.

"Harley makes it." Johnny explained. "It's a classic design with lots of power." When she reached out a hand and caressed the handlebars Johnny wanted to shout me next!

"That's who made Jason's bike, right?" Nadine asked.

"They make the best bikes. Jason has a Fat Boy, which is customized. I have one as well. Maybe next time we can take that one out." Johnny offered.

"Don't get ahead of yourself." Nadine warned but she smiled at the same time. "You have to survive tonight first."

"Well then let's get to it." Johnny handed her a helmet. "I'm taking us to a restaurant about forty minutes away." That should be a nice ride, but not so long she got sore. He wanted her to like the experience. "Well go out at regular speed and go fast on the way home if you want."

"Okay." Nadine slipped on the helmet and let Johnny help her tighten it. This close she could smell his cologne. Something deep and woodsy that she really liked. Liz said the best part of the bike ride would be getting to hold Johnny tight. Nadine couldn't wait.

* * *

Diane returned shortly after she left and a nod was the only indication Elizabeth got that it was done. No doubt shortly the hospital rumor mill would crank up. She was tired of being talked about. For the rest of her shift her co-workers seemed to make it a point to stop by the hub. Lisa came over and Patrick quickly made her leave.

Now with thirty minutes left on her shift Elizabeth was thinking she was going to get out without any drama. Then she looked up and saw Sam coming down the hall and that notion when right out the window.

Sam came out of the exam room and walked down the hall. Kelly had just told her that she wasn't a candidate for the surgery after all. The bullet had done too much damage. So there would be no baby. More importantly there would be no baby by Jason Morgan. If she was going to get the former enforcer back she needed to come up with a new plan.

The hub had been empty when she walked past it earlier, now that bitch Elizabeth was standing there. Sam needed a target for her anger and the pregnant nurse would do nicely. "Elizabeth."

"Sam." Elizabeth wouldn't mind venting on the trashy woman a bit. Looking at her she just wanted to dip Jason in bleach for ever touching her.

"It won't work." Sam walked over until the wall of the hub was the only thing separating them. "Using your kids to get Jason. It won't work."

"I'm not you Sam. I wouldn't use my child as a pawn." Elizabeth could see some of her co-workers gathering. That wasn't going to stop her. Sam needed to be put in her place.

"Don't talk about my daughter that way." Sam hissed.

"I'm not talking about your daughter. I'm talking about you. Or don't you remember coming to town and telling Sonny you would get an abortion if your list of demands wasn't met." Elizabeth knew what had happened and she was going to air it all if Sam didn't back down.

"You don't know what you are talking about." Sam came back. "At least I knew who fathered my baby."

"So do I. Just because I said it wasn't Lucky doesn't mean I don't know who it is. And I know exactly what I'm talking about. You wanted Sonny but Carly wouldn't back down." The only thing the Elizabeth applauded the blonde for. "So you switched gears and instead of giving you money he pushed you off on Jason. Because Jason cleaned up all of Sonny's messes."

"I love Jason." Sam came back.

"You don't love anyone but yourself. You used your baby to worm your way into Jason's life and when she died you used that to stay. Every time he wanted to leave you brought up your daughter." Elizabeth wasn't stopping.

"Jason loved my daughter. He was going to raise her with me." Sam was losing badly. She had expected the nurse to curl up and cry so this was shocking.

"Jason's a good man, entirely too good for a skank like you. He realized that the night he saw you screwing your stepfather on the floor of your mother's house." Elizabeth threw out the information and watched Sam pale under her fake tan. "What no come back?"

"You will pay for this." Sam said through gritted teeth.

"I tell you what Sam, you can leave now or you will see that my being pregnant will in no way stop me from giving you the ass whipping you so richly deserve." Elizabeth stared the other woman down.

Knowing she wasn't going to get the last word Sam simply turned and walked away. Her guy was going to show Elizabeth what it meant to be in Jason's world. When the nurse got a real taste of the danger she'd be the one pushing Jason away.

Epiphany walked over to the hub to check on her nurse. Elizabeth was already taking her pulse. "Is it normal?"

"High end." Elizabeth admitted. If she lied Piph would just check for herself.

"Maybe we should hang some skank away." The head nurse suggested.

"How would she tell the effects from the many diseases she no doubt has." Elizabeth was used her friend and boss's sharp tongue.

"Good point." Epiphany was going to miss the younger nurse. She was certain that when she went on maternity leave she would not be returning. Unlike the other idiots of this town Epiphany knew that the baby Elizabeth was carrying was Jason's. No one had told her anything but a blind man could see how they were when they got anywhere near each other. It had been bad before August now it was so much stronger. Hopefully the mob boss would be doing some public claiming soon. Once the news was out it wouldn't be safe for Elizabeth to work here.

"Epiphany, I think maybe it's time for me to go on leave." Elizabeth said to her boss.

"What date do you want me to put on the paperwork?" It was already filled out. Epiphany only had to date it and sign it.

"In two weeks I'll be any day now so let's go with that." Elizabeth suggested. Of course going into labor at work when you worked at a hospital was a good thing.

"Sounds good. Part time until then." Epiphany added on. She knew money was not an issue.

"Okay." Elizabeth took a deep breath and let it out.

"So who's coming Francis or Johnny?" The head nurse asked grinning.

"Francis. His wife is over there." She pointed to Diane who had indeed made a call as soon as Sam walked up. "Johnny is on a date." Nadine should be flying down the highway as they spoke.

"Someone snapped him up. Too bad." Epiphany grinned. Johnny never failed to flirt with her when he came in.

"Don't think he won't still flirt with you, the man is shameless." Elizabeth grinned. Johnny was a lot better than he used to be, but if he was going to date her friend he needed to tone it down further.

"I know. How is Georgie?" Epiphany asked after her favorite volunteer.

"In a bad space, which is normal. I just wish she would come and stay with me. I offered but she turned me down." Elizabeth stacked up the completed charts. "Here is the schedule for next week." That was another of her duties.

"How are things with Audrey?" Epiphany thought her mentor was being stupid. Elizabeth didn't have to share her news with anyone until she was ready.

"Things are getting better." Which wasn't saying much. "She loves Cam and that is the important thing."

"Why don't you go get my favorite guy and call it a night?" Epiphany figured she should be changed when Francis showed up.

"Thanks, I am kinda tired." Elizabeth admitted getting off her stool.

"Beating back skanks is hard work." The head nurse joked. "Go now." She was looking down the hall. Emily just came out of the locker room and shot a dark look at the hub before going down the stairs. That was another one that was in for a rude awakening. When Jason finally stepped up a lot of people were going to find that they had backed the wrong horse in this race.

* * *

When Elizabeth and Diane walked out of the locker room, the lawyer had insisted on tagging along, Francis was waiting with Cam. The older Italian along with Johnny could sign Cam out of daycare. It was a right Audrey lost when she and Elizabeth started disagreeing. Elizabeth was looking forward to putting Jason's name on the list.

"Momma!" The little boy cried and held out his arms. Elizabeth, and now Jason, where the only two people Cam would leave Francis for. She walked over and kissed her son knowing Francis wouldn't let her carry him. He giggled and she relaxed. Her baby boy could always do that for her. "You didn't have to come down. She's gone."

"You should have called me." Francis gave her his upset big brother look.

"I knew your wife would." Elizabeth was just glad Jason wasn't here. "Have you told Jason?"

"Do you even need to ask?" Francis tickled Cam and the little guy squirmed in happiness.

"Is he meeting me at my house?" Elizabeth was not looking forward to that conversation. Sam was dangerously close to Jason removing her completely.

"Eventually. You and Cam are coming over for dinner. We are having spaghetti." It was Cam's favorite. "Jason has something he is looking into." Last night a private plane landed and as of right now they had no clue who the passenger was. With Sonny being stupid and the Craig person unaccounted for they wanted to know who was in their territory.

"He doesn't have to come over." Elizabeth understood that things happened.

"He will be over." Francis knew that Jason was planning on heading over at midnight if they didn't have an answer. Cody was watching things over night this evening. "Let's get you two to the car." Francis escorted everyone to the elevator.

Elizabeth wasn't surprised to see Milo. The guard would follow them out and stay for dinner. Then he would follow her home and stay until Jason arrived. They were slowly increasing the guards' presence in hers and Cameron's lives. The day was coming when Jason put a guard on both her and her son. Once that happened there would be no going back. It was why she fought so hard when Johnny suggested it before.

Even Carly had guards for her and the boys. Just because she was divorced from Sonny didn't mean she was no longer a target. Elizabeth leaned back against the wall of the elevator. She suspected that she already had a shadow but couldn't figure out who. Changes were coming and she suspected that the folks of Port Charles were not going to accept them and move on. Things in this town were never that easy.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	15. Chapter 15

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 15

He watched as the young man walked off the college campus and headed home. Same routine three nights a week. Normally he was strictly a day student but this class was only offered at night this semester. He didn't even need this class to graduate, it had nothing to do with his international business degree requirements. However the young woman he was interested in needed the class. He only took it to get close to her. Something she didn't even want.

Diego Alcazar was not the gift to woman kind that he suspected.

He was overly arrogant. The son and nephew of arms dealers he thought himself untouchable. That was why he went out without guards. It was a mistake that would prove fatal. But Port Charles would be better for his loss.

He hadn't planned on coming out again so soon. Or taking this particular victim at this moment. He'd had his eye on another naughty boy. He had made the changes to his schedule because of the idiots at the Port Charles Police Department. They were going to bring in Elizabeth Webber for questioning in Maxie's death. So another victim now would eliminate her as a suspect. Especially one she wouldn't be able to bring down alone. He didn't mind someone looking guilty. Just not her.

They entered the park and the chase began in earnest. Diego never even looked around, the thought that he was out at night alone in an empty park clearly didn't concern him. That relaxed attitude would make him easy pickings.

Diego was on the main path and he was parallel walking in the bushes. Matching his prey step for step. He knew every inch of this park. Halfway down the walkway he veered off coming out of the bushes onto a path that would intersect the one his prey was on. Just another person out walking.

His quarry turned onto the new path, just like he did every night. It was never a good idea to take the exact same route home all the time. You never knew who was watching. Diego nodded as they passed one another and instead of nodding the man wrapped the black silk scarf around his victim's neck.

A fully conscious man was a lot different than a sick young woman. Despite the struggle Diego never stood a chance. The killer simply twisted the fabric until the life drained from Diego's body. With that done it was time to set the scene. The hospital room had been so limiting. Out here in Mother Nature's playground he had space to be creative.

* * *

Johnny pulled up in front of the hospital and tried to wipe the grin off his face. He didn't think that was going to be possible. Tonight had been the best date of his life. He was fairly certain that Nadine felt the same. She had a smile that lit up a room and he'd seen it a lot this evening.

The laid back bistro had been a great choice. They had sat outside by one of the portable heaters and had a wonderful meal. And talked. About anything that came to mind. He found himself telling her about growing up in Ireland and she told him about life on the farm.

They talked politics, sports, and his favorite movies. Nadine loved westerns. So did he. Not wanting to waste any time he'd asked her out again before the check arrived at the table. She blushed as she accepted. Yup those good girls could take a man down with one punch. They dismounted and he let her lean on the bike until she was stable. "So I can bring my other bike on the next date?"

"Absolutely. I mean if you want." She didn't want to presume.

"If the weather is nice then we'll take the bike." Johnny promised and watched her smile again. He was fairly certain his answering grin was of the goofy variety. "So can I take you home?"

"I'm good." Nadine assured him. She had rules and one was the guy didn't get to see where she lived until the third date.

"It's late, and I was taught to see a lady home." Her walking home alone didn't sit well with him.

"I will be fine." Nadine didn't have that far to go. She purposely picked an apartment near the hospital because of the odd hours she sometimes worked. She didn't own a car and cabbing it regularly got expensive. "I'll cut through the park and be home in no time."

"If this is about keeping your address from me, I should probably tell you I won't have any trouble getting it." He didn't say that to be scary, but to honest. "If you won't let me walk you home at least let me put you in cab."

"Johnny, thank you. I'm good. I will call you when I'm in my place." Nadine compromised.

"You don't have my number." Johnny pointed out. He really wanted to kiss her. According to Jason good girls didn't kiss on the first date. They just left you twisted up inside until you saw them again. Yup, he was a goner.

"You could give it to me." Nadine congratulated herself on how smoothly she had done that. Johnny handed over a business card taking the time to add his home number. "How long until you call?"

"Fifteen minutes if I take my time." It was more like ten.

"If I don't hear from you in fifteen minutes I'm following." He was totally serious.

"Okay." Her stomach had that fluttery feeling again. She'd never had a protective guy before. It was nice. "Night." She waved and started home.

He also waved and he watched her walk away. It was a lovely sight. He sat on the padded seat of his bike and looked at his watch. He looked again and saw that five minutes had passed. If she walked straight she would be to the fountain right about now. No sooner did that thought pass through his mind then a scream ripped through the air.

Johnny shot off his bike into the park. He covered the ground in a sprint, taking maybe two minutes to come upon a trembling Nadine. She was staring straight in front of her and didn't hear him approach. "Nadine." He already knew what had her so afraid. The sight of Diego Alcazar with a black silk scarf around his neck floating in the lighted water would do that. "Nadine." He repeated trying to get her attention, this time he touched her arm.

"NO!" She turned and her right arm shot out fist first.

If Johnny's reflexes weren't so sharp she would have taken him down. So instead of comforting her he found himself defending against an attack. Nadine shifted into a fighting stance and Johnny clued into the fact that if he didn't calm her down he was possibly gonna get his ass kicked.

"NADINE!" He shouted and when she blinked he knew he had reached her.

"Oh god, Johnny!" She threw herself against him and held on tight. "He."

"I know." He rubbed her back under her jacket as he reached for his phone. How ironic he was about to call in a homicide, the universe had a fucking odd sense of humor.

"I should check for a pulse." Nadine was remembering her training. She was a good nurse but they didn't cover this in school.

"Babygirl he's dead." The bulging eyes and purple tongue made that clear.

"I'm sorry I screamed." She said not letting him go.

"I'm not. Hold on." He called it in and put his phone away. He reached under his shirt and extracted his gun. They were standing in the middle of a murder scene and he wasn't taking any chances. Leaving wasn't an option and no one was hurting his girl.

* * *

The black scarf brought out Mac, Jagger, and Dante. They arrived on the scene to find Johnny comforting a clearly shaken Nadine. "You can put that away now." Jagger told the Irishman pointing to the Beretta.

Johnny stood and did as instructed.

"Who wants to go first?" Jagger asked the two people. Mac was supervising the crime unit. Dante had his note pad out. He normally took notes because no one could read Jagger's handwriting, including Jagger himself.

"I found him." Nadine reached out for Johnny's hand and it was right there.

"Why were you in the park?" Jagger was worried his witness might be in shock.

"I was walking home from our date." Nadine was pulling it together slowly. Johnny's hand was warm and comforting and she used it as an anchor.

"You two?" Dante asked surprised. What was it with the nurses and the mobsters?

"Yes." Johnny answered tersely. "Let's stay on topic shall we."

Jagger just looked at his partner before focusing on the nurse. He was surprised too. "You found him?"

"I was coming from there." She pointed toward the hospital. "I wouldn't let him walk me home because you aren't supposed to do that on a first date."

"Smart." Jagger said trying to help her relax.

"I came into the fountain area and he was there." She couldn't even look over. She saw death regularly but not like this. This was just wrong.

"Why are you here?" Jagger turned to O'Brien.

"She screamed." His heart was still beating hard in his chest. Fear like he felt when he thought someone was hurting her took a while to leave the body. It wasn't until he was running that he remembered this was the same park Liz had been hurt in.

"He came right away." Nadine didn't want them to think it was Johnny.

"Okay, why don't you take her home?" Jagger gave her his card. Johnny wouldn't call so he didn't bother giving him one. "Call if you remember anything else." He already knew that he wasn't looking at his perp. "Go that way." He wanted them away from the forensics team.

"We called it." Dante watched as the photographer did her job. The coroner was waiting to start working. "I wanted to be wrong."

"Two in under a week is a bad thing." Jagger studied to be good at his job. He was fascinated with serial killers and read books written by men who hunted them. "If he keeps up this pace we will have another body soon."

"Maybe Diego just presented an opportunity." Dante said thinking aloud.

"That's even scarier, he's walking around with scarves taking victims when he finds them." Jagger hadn't liked Diego, but no one deserved to die like this "His family will be a nightmare to deal with." They were going to want revenge.

"At least I don't have to beat up on the pregnant woman now. There is no way Elizabeth Webber did this." Dante pointed to the body.

"Let's go see what the guys found." Jagger walked over to have an up close look at the scene.

* * *

Johnny called for a car, no way could he put Nadine on the bike. Then he called the only person he knew who was qualified to deal with a person this upset. They pulled up in front of the small house and by the time they reached the front door Elizabeth was standing there. Like last night she was in Jason's sweats. "What happened?" She took Nadine to the couch and sat her friend down.

"Diego Alcazar was murdered and Nadine found him in the park." Johnny explained.

"Murdered." Elizabeth repeated looking at her friend. "Oh honey I'm so sorry."

"I'll make tea with brandy. I need to make another call." Johnny headed into the kitchen leaving the women alone. From the stove he could hear Elizabeth's soothing tone. He filled the electric kettle and found the tea. He was here often enough that he knew where everything was. Once he had everything together he called Jason.

"Morgan." Jason answered a bit distracted.

"We have a problem." Johnny jumped right in.

"Your date go bad?" Jason asked poking fun at his friend.

"It was going great until the end when Nadine found Diego dead in the park." Johnny filled the ceramic mug with boiling water adding the tea bag to let it steep.

"Fuck." Jason didn't need this. "Is she hurt?" Jason's first concern was for Nadine. There was nothing he could do for the dead boy.

"Shaken up. We are at Liz's place. I didn't know where else to bring her." He felt bad because that wrecked Jason's night.

"She needs her friend." Jason understood that, but it sucked because he would have to sleep at the penthouse tonight. He didn't want to sleep alone. Two nights in a row with Beth in his arms had him spoiled. "Was he shot?" He was thinking a rival family.

"Strangled with a black scarf." Johnny filled him in.

"I'll call Spinelli and have him start pulling up surveillance in the area." He figured the PCPD was doing the same. "You want someone on Nadine?" They had enough guys.

"Yeah, it might be a good idea to put someone on Georgie too." Johnny said thinking of Elizabeth's young friend.

"I've got a guy outside her place at night but a regular guard won't hurt." Jason agreed. "Liz is going to be getting a guard as well."

"I figured as much. Liz is here I have to go." Johnny turned to look at the woman he called sister. "She okay?"

"She will be. Nadine takes milk and honey in her tea." Liz told him. "She said you asked her out again." Despite the horror of the night this was something good.

"How could I not? I talked to Jason." He told her.

"Are you sleeping on my couch?" Elizabeth would get the blankets.

"If she stays. If not I'm sleeping on hers. Or we'll go to my place if she'd rather." He wanted to take her to his place it was secure.

"We can talk about it. She's stubborn." Elizabeth said grinning. They made a great couple.

"Me too." Johnny had the hot drink all fixed up and added a splash of alcohol.

"Who is going to be my guard?" Elizabeth asked the man who was more of a big brother than her own. The day had come.

"Talk it over with Jason." Was all Johnny said. "Let's go take care of our girl."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	16. Chapter 16

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 16

After getting some much needed sleep Brenda got dressed and looked through the wigs she had packed. Red tonight. She put the hair in place before looking herself over in the mirror. The scrubs and the wig did a good job of changing her appearance. Finally she put on the glasses. She still recognized herself but she was guessing no one else would. If glasses worked for Clark Kent they should work for her as well.

She grabbed her messenger bag and headed out the door of her hotel room. She was staying at a chain that catered to families, no one would look for her there. It would be a quick walk to the hospital where she should blend in easily. Thanks to General Hospital's relaxed uniform code the nurses could wear any color scrubs they wanted so Brenda didn't have to worry about sticking out in the mint green uniform. Red heads looked good in green.

On the way to her destination she passed the park. Something must be going on because over by the fountain was lit up like one of her nighttime photo shoots. Whatever it was didn't concern her so she kept on walking until the lights of the hospital came into view. If all went well she'd slip in have a visit with Robin and then slip back out. She was only planning on staying until she knew her friend was okay.

The bullet wound had been bad enough. Now however Robin had an infection. The HIV made it hard for her body to fight off anything. The doctors were worried that this would affect the protocol the petite woman was taking. If that happened Robin could die. So Brenda came despite Robin saying she shouldn't.

But the internationally known supermodel was going to do everything in her power to make sure no one knew she was here. Especially not Sonny and Jax. The last thing she needed right now was drama from them. Robin kept her informed. Jax had for some reason married that bitch Carly and Sonny was engaged to Kate Howard. Another pairing that made no sense. Kate didn't seem like the bad boy type.

It would also be best if Jason, Johnny, or Francis never found out about this visit. Especially Jason. She had no desire to see her ex-husband. Being married to him was bad enough. True she thought she was dying and the only reason the man agreed to marry her was so he could commit her when it became necessary, but they drove one another up the wall. They walked away friends and he kept a room for her in his penthouse but their new found friendship only worked well if they spent as much time apart as possible.

Johnny and Francis were not fans because of the drama when Brenda was involved with Sonny. She and the former mob boss were a bit too combustible when they got together. So yeah avoiding them as well would be best. Just as she approached the entrance Alan appeared on the other side of the glass and she ducked behind a bush. That would have been too much of a test for her disguise. The Quartermaine's knew her well. Once he was gone Brenda headed up to ICU.

* * *

"Stone Cold, you wished to see the Jackal?" Spinelli bounced into the office. The late call had the young man hyped. He was hoping to do cyber battle with someone who threatened his master. He needed to keep his skills sharp. He spent most of his time setting up cyber security for clients of the P.I. firm, but Jason's jobs were the ones he lived for.

"I need all the surveillance around Griffin Park. Diego Alcazar was murdered tonight. I want to be able to tell Lorenzo something if he calls." Jason's half-sister Skye was married to the arms dealer and they didn't make their home in Port Charles. When Diego decided to come here Lorenzo was less than pleased, he hated Sonny. For business and personal reasons. Diego threw back that it was too late for Lorenzo to try to play daddy. If he cared he would have shown up sometime before his sixteenth birthday.

Jason offered to put Diego under his protection but the mob boss said no because Jason and Sonny were still partners at the time. Instead the Scully family out of Boston sent down guards. Ones who had a hard time keeping their charge under control. Clearly they had messed up again tonight.

"The Surly Scion is no more?" Spinelli looked stunned. "I will get right on it." The hyper computer genius opened his laptop and started a search. "This will take a bit. I need to hack into several systems but I will have it all for your viewing pleasure in the morning."

"Any luck on the plane passenger?" Jason wanted it to be someone who would not cause issues but the way things were going lately that wouldn't happen.

"A lone female arrived. The name on the manifest is a fake so I'm still running that down. I'm hoping that they used the name before. The software to track faces is so far coming up empty as well." The woman's hair and sunglasses kept him from getting enough to make a match. Who wore sunglasses that late at night?

"Keep on it." Jason breathed loudly through his nose. His gut was telling him that there was more trouble coming this way. With Elizabeth so close to delivering their child he wanted everything calm.

"So." Spinelli was feeling brave and he decided to ask Stone Cold a question. "Are things going well with you and the Goddess?" His friends had broken up some time ago and he didn't see any signs of a reconciliation. He wanted his master happy. If not with Sam then perhaps someone else. Jason was always looking out for everyone else, he needed someone to look out for him.

"There are no things between me and Sam. You need to let that go." Jason warned with a glare.

"I did not mean to upset you. I, your humble Grasshopper am merely concerned that you may not be getting all your needs met." Spinelli tried to explain. "I fear you are spending too much time alone. It's not healthy." Spinelli had noticed a young lady named Ellie over at the hospital, a man needed more than his computer. Georgie had promised to introduce him. With her sister's passing he didn't feel it appropriate to ask his friend again.

Jason tried to remember that Spinelli meant well. "I'm fine."

"I'm sure that is true but it wouldn't hurt to spend some time in the company of the kinder sex." Spinelli carefully approached his goal. Jason didn't appreciate matchmaking. "The Hot Healer is currently single and looking more beautiful by the day I might add."

"The Hot Healer?" That was a new one for Jason. He had heard most of the hacker's monikers for the citizens of Port Charles, this one he had missed.

"Yes. She is most lovely Stone Cold. Smart, strong, and very hot." Spinelli bobbed his eyebrows. "You could not find a more suitable mate." The young man smiled.

"Mate?" Jason thought this conversation was getting stranger by the minute. That was something that happened often with Spinelli. He took a sip of his coffee and tried to think of who Spinelli was talking about. Healer made him think hospital. There were a lot of single female staff members at General Hospital.

"Yes, I know that others think that she is weak, and unsuited to this life, but I don't. I think you need someone with Fair Elizabeth's heart and compassion." Spinelli told his boss.

Jason sprayed his coffee and then coughed when Elizabeth's name came out of Spinelli's mouth.

"Stone Cold are you alright?" The hacker asked in alarm. "Shall I get you some water?"

"Elizabeth?" Jason just looked at the younger man.

"Well yes, the Gallant Garda said that you and she have a history. Might not now be a good time to revisit it. I know you will not be put off by her children. They would be lucky to have you as a father." Spinelli laid his case out.

Jason was gonna talk to Johnny about telling Spinelli about his past with Elizabeth. However right now Jason wanted to get something straight. "You call Elizabeth the Hot Healer?" He didn't like that at all.

"Well yes, I wouldn't mind having her as my private nurse if you know what I mean. She is most MILF worthy." Spinelli couldn't help the way he felt. "The way she fills out her scrubs is very nice."

"MILF?" Jason asked confused.

"Mother I'd Love to F-." Spinelli forgot that Jason didn't do slang.

"STOP!" Jason yelled. If Spinelli finished that word, he'd need to get a new tech guy. "I got it."

"So yes, you should ask out Nurse Hottie." Spinelli got back to his point.

Jason noted that Elizabeth had three separate nicknames. Nope he didn't like this at all. "Keep your eyes off of Elizabeth's scrubs." Jason warned the younger man. "Get back on the searches." He ordered.

"Right away master." Spinelli did just that.

Jason just shook his head and tried not to laugh. He couldn't wait to tell his girl this one.

* * *

Johnny walked Nadine to the door of her apartment. The not taking her home thing was no longer an issue. She lived in a well-cared for brownstone similar to Bobbie's. The front door was solid oak and you needed to be buzzed in. All those things set his mind at ease. What it didn't do was make him feel any better about leaving Nadine alone. Since they were at her apartment now was a good time to bring that up.

"I can sack out on the couch. I'd like to sack out on the couch." Okay that wasn't true for two reasons. He wanted to sack out with her despite the upset his hormones still worked. And two she had the smallest couch he'd ever seen in his life. It was guaranteed to give him a sore neck.

"You won't fit on my couch." Nadine was still scared. It didn't help that from her front window she could see that the park was still lit up. All that green used to be relaxing, not any more. "Would I come off as weak and needy if I asked to sleep on your couch? I don't want to be seen as weak and needy." True they didn't know each other well, but Elizabeth trusted him with her life and Nadine trusted her friend.

"We can be weak and needy together, because I don't want you to stay here alone. I have a spare bedroom you can stay there for as long as you need to." He'd basically just asked her to move in. Yup Good Girl syndrome had struck again. Jason said he'd want to put on a superhero outfit and vanquish all evildoers.

"It would just be for tonight. Tomorrow I'll be calmer." Nadine assured him.

"Go pack, then we'll get going." He'd feel better once she was in the Towers.

* * *

The house was dark so Jason didn't bother to knock. On his way to the penthouse he'd gotten a text from Johnny. Nadine was going home. So he'd turned his SUV around and headed to Elizabeth's house. He used his key to let himself in and frowned when he noticed the alarm wasn't set. She had left it off for him, but he wanted her to set it no matter what.

He put his gun away and took off his shoes. Upstairs he put Cameron back under the blankets. He took a minute to walk down the hall and look into the spare bedroom. It was empty. Tomorrow his guys were coming to paint the walls pale blue. Cameron's new furniture was arriving later in the week. A toddler bed with rails so that the new baby could use the crib. Jason offered to buy a new crib but Elizabeth said they had a perfectly good one. She did let him buy the items that were coming. They even sat downstairs and picked them from the catalog together.

Downstairs he showered and got changed before carefully sliding into bed. Elizabeth rolled over and snuggled up but didn't wake. She was tired all the time now and she needed her rest. Jason closed his eyes and just enjoyed having her in his arms. He was relaxing when the baby kicked and his eyes popped open as his hand quickly tunneled under the t-shirt she wore. He didn't have to wait long for the baby to kick again. Love wrapped around his heart. The same love he felt when Cameron called him daddy. He loved both the kids, and their mother he thought as Elizabeth slept on. Pretty soon everyone was going to know that as well.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	17. Chapter 17

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 17

"Good morning." Nadine stood just inside the doorway that lead to the kitchen. She was so not good at the morning after thing. It should be easier considering there was no sex involved but nope she still felt awkward. Especially since she didn't grab her makeup bag last night. Having on mascara gave her confidence.

"Morning." Damn she looked good. "Coffee?" He grabbed a mug from the cabinet.

"Thanks." Nadine walked over and took the steaming liquid. "Do you have milk?" Johnny walked over to the fridge and grabbed the carton. She took the opportunity to admire his ass in his faded jeans. From all that holding tight while flying around the curves she got an appreciation of his upper body. Now she wanted to see the rest.

"Here you go." Johnny grinned, she looked good standing in his kitchen fresh faced in her pale blue scrubs. Scrubs should not be sexy.

She doctored her drink. "Nice place by the way. I didn't really see much of it last night." She'd come in and he had shown her the guest bedroom. After that she took a long shower and went to bed. Where she didn't sleep much. Being a nurse made it so she could deal with the lack of sleep. "Do you have a roommate?" The place was huge.

"I did. Francis lived here too before he got married and bought a house abandoning me for a girl." Johnny explained grinning. "Once he moved out I never asked anyone else to move in." Sonny's old penthouse really was too big for one person. He had been thinking about a roommate, now he was glad he didn't have one. Nadine might not have stayed if someone else lived here.

"The view is amazing." Nadine looked out the window. Not a park in sight. "I love the water."

"Me too. I have a boat, we should go out on it someday soon. Liz can come and chaperone." Johnny could feel her nerves.

"Yeah that sounds fun. I should get home, I'm sure you have stuff to do and I have to be at work by nine. I need to go home first to get some makeup. It wouldn't do to scare the patients." Nadine rambled. She had barely touched her coffee because thinking of going back to her apartment had her stomach in knots. When she got home the first thing she was doing was pulling her shades down.

"I'll drive you. We can talk about your guard on the way in." Johnny slipped on his shoes.

"My what?" Nadine asked him.

"Your guard. I'm assigning you a guard." Johnny wanted to chain her to his side but he didn't think she'd like that.

"Why?" Nadine was surprised. Liz didn't even have a guard.

"You stumbled across a crime scene. This wacko has killed two people already. I don't want him coming after you thinking you saw something." Johnny told her.

Nadine dropped the mug as her whole body went slack. She hadn't even considered that. "Oh!" She snapped out of it when the hot beverage splashed her scrubs and warmed her legs.

"Shit." Johnny mentally kicked himself as he quickly moved to her side. He should have found a better way to say that. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine, I just need to change before work." Nadine said trying to hold it together. "Do you really think he'll come after me?" She asked her eyes filling with tears.

"Oh honey I'm sorry. I didn't mean to scare you." Johnny pulled her close and held her tight. "I don't even want to risk it. You, Liz, and Georgie are all getting guards."

"Thank you." She didn't bother to fight it, she just snuggled into his embrace. She could stay here forever. Her phone rang shattering the mood. "I need to get that." Nadine said reluctantly leaving his arms before she walked from the room.

Johnny took the opportunity to tell his libido to calm down. Only an asshole took advantage of an emotional vulnerable woman. By the time Nadine returned the mess was cleaned up. "Everything okay?"

"I'm off today. The story is on the news and Bobbie said I should stay home and rest. Since its Piph's day off she's in charge. So I guess I'll go home and get changed and try to relax." Nadine explained not really wanting to be alone.

Johnny pulled out his phone. "Do you need me today?" He listened and then laughed. "Yeah call if anything changes." He hung up. "How about that boat ride? Liz can't join us, but I promise to behave."

Nadine thought about and decided why not. "Okay. I still need to go get changed." Too bad the weather wasn't warm enough to swim, she had a bikini she bet could make him break that promise. So much for going slow.

* * *

"Momma." Cameron held up his arms for a hug. Elizabeth bent down and picked him up resting him on her hip.

"Hey, what are you doing?" Jason jogged over and took the little boy from his mother. "He's too heavy for you to pick up."

"Jason, its fine." Elizabeth rolled her eyes while grinning at the same time.

"What would Kelly say about it?" Jason made a face at Cam who laughed looking just like his mom in that moment.

"She said not to lift anything heavier than Cameron at my last appointment. You were there, don't you remember?" He asked lots of questions about the birth which had impressed the doctor.

"Yes, I do remember. I also remember that Cameron weighed two pounds less so you were overdoing it." Jason leaned down and kissed her pouting lips. He couldn't resist them.

"Kiss!" Cameron puckered up and Jason held him out so that Elizabeth could do as the little guy demanded. Then he turned to Jason to get a kiss as well. Cameron was very affectionate. Kissing and hugging were his favorite things after cuddling.

"What are your plans for today?" Jason steered her toward the kitchen where her breakfast was waiting.

"I'm going to the police station." Elizabeth was not looking forward to that. "Then to work. After that Cam and I are having dinner with Gram which will be followed by lots of antacid."

"You can just tell her." Jason didn't care who knew at this point.

"No I can't because it's none of her business." Elizabeth sniffed in annoyance. Cam immediately copied her. "If she was the least bit supportive in my not telling her I wouldn't argue. She's just trying to bend me to her will. She will find out when we decide to announce it." Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "I'm proud to have you as my baby's father, the first time I say those words will not be because someone else needs to know."

"I feel like I've come between the two of you." Cam was sitting on his lap pushing a toy car across the table. They had both eaten earlier.

"You haven't." She assured him putting a spoonful of cereal in her mouth. "I just finally found something I care enough about to not let her bully me."

Jason grinned. He loved it when she got all spunky. "When you go shopping with Diane tomorrow can Cam stay with me at the penthouse? I had it baby-proofed."

"You want to babysit?" Elizabeth grinned at the thought of her two guys spending the day together.

"No." Jason said looking down at Cam. "I want to spend time with my son."

Elizabeth looked at him and promptly burst into tears. "I love you." He called Cam his son like it was the most natural thing in the world.

Jason just grinned until Cam started crying because his mom was crying. He stood up and put his son on one shoulder before holding out his arm so that his girl could cry on the other one. "I love you too Elizabeth." He whispered before kissing the top of his head. It was going to be a good day.

* * *

Cody sat down the street and watched as Elizabeth got into her car. She was leaving to go to work. Diane had called her earlier to say the police no longer needed to speak to her so she was leaving an hour later than expected. Right after her minivan pulled out another sedan also pulled out. It had been parked down the street from the house. Cody spotted it and the man sitting in it when he pulled up. In fact that vehicle and its occupant were the reason he was here today.

The three car caravan drove along until they got to the hospital. Elizabeth parked. Her shadow parked and so did Cody. He watched the unknown male watch Elizabeth enter the building. Pulling out his phone he made a call. "Are you guys in place?" When the other team answered in the affirmative the enforcer hung up. The guy was good but he must not realize that Jason had put a tail on Elizabeth. Her guard was meeting her inside which would add another lay of protection.

Not even five minutes later Paulie opened the passenger door and got inside the car. He had walked around the block so the guy they were watching wouldn't notice. "So that's him?"

"Yup. He hasn't pulled out of his space yet." Cody wasn't sure what that was about. The other day when they watched him as soon as Liz went inside he left. "Spinelli said the car was paid for with a stolen credit card, because that doesn't look like Myrtle Cranston to me."

"She could be a handsome woman." Paulie said making himself laugh. "So are we thinking rival family?"

"We are not thinking anything right now." Cody didn't like to limit his scope. "Who is with you?" It was Paulie he'd spoken with on the phone.

"Ritchie and Chris are ready to follow him." Paulie informed his co-worker. "Should we go up since he's just sitting there?"

"Let's go." Cody got out of the car at the same time as Paulie did. Cody would draw the man's attention by approaching on the driver's side. It was the more dangerous job, but he was faster on his feet than his partner. While the guy was watching him approach Paulie would come up and blindside him. If tried to pull out the car up the street would stop him. This was risky because the street outside the hospital had regular traffic, but right now everything was slow.

Cody walked by the car swinging his leather sap and breaking the window. Before their mystery guy could react Paulie was in the car with a gun to his temple. "Don't even think about it."

Cody opened the door. "Let's go. Resist and you die right here." When the man calmed some the guards smiled. "Good choice." Cody said leading him to their car and cuffing him before putting him in the trunk. "Let's get to the warehouse. You can call Jason while I drive."

* * *

Georgie stepped out of her apartment building and found Milo waiting for her. Since her sister died she'd found out just how many friends she had. Elizabeth was leading the bunch and because she cared the guys of the Morgan Organization cared as well. Georgie and Maxie had pretty much raised themselves, their grandmother was in her seventies when they moved in. Even when Felicia had been around she'd found things to do that were more interesting than raising her daughters. It was nice to be supported for a change. Especially by Milo who was pretty damned hot. She was mourning, but her hormones still worked. "Good morning."

"Ms. Jones." Milo said holding the door open.

"Would it be okay if I sat up front?" She knew that Elizabeth did. "And please call me Georgie."

Milo just smirked. If he didn't call Ms. Webber Elizabeth he wasn't using Ms. Jones's first name either. But he would certainly enjoy the view while he was on this assignment. Francis had assigned him here for the day, this was one job he wouldn't mind seeing extended. "Where are we going today?" He asked after they were both in the car.

"I need to look at apartments." Georgie was not looking forward to it, but she needed to be out by the end of the month. She had to leave time to get a credit check and make repairs to the place she was leaving. Since she wasn't returning to work until after the funeral she had time this week.

"The first address is where?" Milo put the car in gear and pulled out of the space. He often went to Kelly's when she worked just to chat with her, so being here with her now wasn't the least bit awkward.

"1512 Cortland Street." Georgie told him.

Milo pulled into the next parking space he found and turned the car off. "No." He said looking at her.

"No?" Georgie repeated. "What's the problem?"

"Cortland Street." Milo said looking at her. "Jason isn't going to let you move there." The young guard informed her.

"Jason doesn't have a say in where I live." Georgie was grateful that Jason was paying for the funeral, she knew he was doing it to make Elizabeth happy. Still that didn't give him the right to make decisions for her.

"It's not safe down there. If you move somewhere unsafe it will make Ms. Webber unhappy and when she gets unhappy Jason is not someone you want to be around." Milo explained. He like a lot of guys assumed that whoever it was who walked out on Ms. Webber was now in field somewhere with one of Jason's bullets in him. They knew she was Francis's and Johnny's little sister but what she was to their boss still wasn't clear.

Georgie looked at Milo's pleading face and started laughing she just couldn't help it. It seemed like so long since she had, that it felt wonderful and foreign at the same time. "Here, have a look at the list."

"Oh man, you're trying to get me killed." Milo just looked at her. If he took her to see any of these places he'd get shipped off to the island. "Why are you looking in these neighborhoods?"

"I'm a student who works as a waitress, I can't afford anything else. My sister made a lot more money than me." Georgie said that last part quietly. Literally all of Georgie's extra income went into school. She had decided against loans so she was paying for the schooling not covered by the scholarship herself. The money in the savings account was for classes and supplies, what was left over was for living.

"Didn't Ms. Webber say you could stay with her?" Milo heard Francis say it was a good idea. It would make the two women easier to protect.

"Liz has her hands full." Georgie didn't want to be a burden.

"Seems to me that she could use an extra set of hands right about now." As a single mom with a young kid who had a full time job as well as a baby on the way she could probably use the help.

"I think she has them." Georgie didn't want to go over because she suspected Elizabeth was having sleepovers with Jason. At least she hoped that was the case. "So if I can't look at these you may as well take me home." She'd just go after Milo left.

"Hold on." The young man pulled out his phone. He wasn't that slow, he knew she would just try to go without him. "Do you have any vacancies at any of your buildings? Ms. Jones is looking at studios on Courtland Street."

Georgie just watched as the young guard grimaced. Whoever he was talking to didn't like the sound of that because they were pretty loud.

"Okay, you'll call it over? Thanks we are headed there now." Milo hung up and looked at her. "Do you like surprises?"

"Yeah." She had no idea where he was going with this, but she knew Milo enough to trust him. Plus Jason wouldn't put her with someone who would hurt her.

"Great." Was his response as he started the car and pulled out of the space.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	18. Chapter 18

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 18

They pulled onto a tree lined street not too far from Elizabeth's house. Georgie liked this area of the city. Whenever she watched Cam they went to a park not too far from here. It was not a neighborhood she could afford. "Are you sure we are in the right place?" There was no point in her looking at a place, falling in love, and then not being able to have it.

"Yup." Milo parked and pointed to a three story house across the street. "That's the building." He got out and came around to open the door. They walked over to the front door and rang the bell. A clean cut young man answered.

"Can I help you?" He asked.

"I'm Milo." The youngest Giambetti brother announced. He didn't introduce Georgie.

"Yeah, I was told to expect you. Here's the key, on the third floor in the front. You know who to call if you have any questions." With that he returned to his apartment.

"Ready?" Milo asked Georgie.

"I'm not sure." She said arching eyebrow.

"Trust me." Milo nudged her with his elbow. He was enjoying teasing her some. "After you."

They walked upstairs and when they reached the apartment Milo used the key to unlock the door. Georgie stepped in and smiled. It was a light filled one bedroom apartment. A large front room with a galley style kitchen and a small but well-appointed bathroom. There were two large closets, one in the main room and one in the bedroom. There was also pantry space in the kitchen. "It's lovely. Who owns the building?"

"Cody." Milo was leaning against the door while she looked around. "He said if you like it, it's yours for whatever you can afford to pay."

Georgie frowned. An apartment in this zip code went for three times what she could afford to pay. She didn't want to take advantage of his kindness. "Milo." She turned to find him grinning. "What's so funny?"

"You won't win." He smiled wider.

Georgie gave him a mulish look. "I can't afford to live here."

"I'm not going to argue with you." Milo was still grinning. She really was very nice to look at. "I will however call Ms. Webber and let her argue with you."

Georgie just crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the guard. "I'm not afraid of Elizabeth."

"No, but she is the most stubborn person I have ever known." Milo said laughing. "You won't win."

Georgie looked away so he wouldn't see her smiling. He was right, Elizabeth was bulldog stubborn. It amazed Georgie that her friend let so many people dictate how she should live her life considering how stubborn she could be. Lately however it seemed that Elizabeth had put her foot down. She wasn't living her life to please others. Georgie needed somewhere to live and this apartment was wonderful. "Okay. I'd like to tell Cody thank you in person."

"He's busy right now." Milo knew Cody was doing something for Jason. "But I'll ask him to call you." The guard felt a spurt of jealousy that Cody would be talking with Georgie. Women tended to fall at the older man's feet, he didn't want the brunette in front of him to be another groupie.

"So how do I get a lease?" Georgie was ready to get moving on this.

"I'll bring it with me tomorrow." He was going to ask Jason if he could stay on this detail. "In the mean time we should get some boxes and start packing."

* * *

Elizabeth dropped Cameron off at the daycare and rode the elevator up to the sixth floor. Stepping off she saw Sam and Emily standing there talking. She had no idea why they were there. Unless she had an appointment to be treated for something Sam shouldn't be here and Emily was working in pediatrics for the next two weeks. That ward was on the other side of the hospital three floors up. The fact that they were together wasn't shocking, they'd apparently become good friends. Ignoring the glares they were sending her way Elizabeth headed to the locker room.

When she stepped out in her scrubs, both women were gone, but a familiar face was waiting. "Liz."

"Hi Marco." She had known him for almost as many years as Frannie. "Are you stuck with me?"

"I'm afraid so." He said shaking his head in mock sorrow.

"Wow, you must have been really bad." Elizabeth said laughing as they made their way to the hub.

"Yes Jason is very inventive with his punishments. I have to listen to you ramble and maybe eat some brownies. It's just cruel." He grinned down at her. All these years later and she was still tiny.

"If you annoy me I'll start singing." Elizabeth threatened.

Marco shuddered in horror. "Please don't." Liz was as nice as they came, but had the worse singing voice he'd ever heard. She was laughing as she sat down and reached for a chart. He grinned. He sure as hell hoped that Jason got it together soon. He'd watched, along with everyone else, the two of them do this dance for almost a decade. They had to get it right this time. Plus he was looking forward to the new baby. He had five hundred bucks on the line. He bet Chris that the baby was Jason's, his fellow guard said it was Johnny's. Chris was new otherwise he would know there was no way O'Brien felt that way about the young mother. That money was earmarked for a new pair of handmade shoes. He would look good in them.

* * *

Sonny sat in his office and waited for the phone to ring. He was waiting to hear from Karpov. The Russian wanted to set up another meeting. Sonny was talking with Anthony next week. Once he knew what Zacchara had planned he would know what to say to Karpov. Who ever made the best offer would get Sonny as a partner. The other person would end up in the harbor. No loose ends would be tolerated.

Of course Anthony had something that Karpov did not. The lovely Claudia. She was the kind of woman he needed on his arm. With her being raised in the life Sonny wouldn't have to waste time teaching her how to behave. It would be a good match. True Claudia was bit strong willed but she just needed a strong man to help her know her place. He doubted the Russian could come up with anything to beat that.

Kate presented a small problem. She was due back a few days after his meeting with Karpov. Sonny needed to figure out how to end things with her. If he was going to marry Claudia he didn't need Kate. They had fun reliving their youth but clearly they weren't suited. He just wished he'd figured that out before he gave into her request that he retire. Hopefully Carly would do something stupid and Kate would learn about his infidelity. His ex-wife had been silent for a couple of days now, knowing Carly she was about ready to blow.

Sonny smiled. He needed to find a way to help her with that.

* * *

The woman on the mind of the retired mob boss was walking beside her husband and listening to the building inspector. The damage was worse than they suspected. However it would all still be covered by the insurance. The hotel would be closed longer than expected but in the end they would return better than ever.

They shook hands with the man from the city and when he walked away she looked around. "How long until we can get the crews in here?" She had wanted to use Jason's company but Jax shot that down.

"They will start next week." Jax looked down at the list. "I'm glad there wasn't any damage to the foundation." That would have closed the hotel for good. "We need to get someone out to open the vault."

"I can take that." Carly needed something to do. The guilt of what she was hiding from Jax was starting to eat at her.

"Actually Jerry knows someone and he will be out tomorrow." Jax informed her. None of Morgan's men were working on his hotel.

"Jason's guys are right here." Carly pointed out. "I know that you don't like him, but the longer we are closed the more money we lose."

"I already signed the contract for the crew that is coming out and Jerry's guy specializes in opening these types of safes." The sprinklers had corrupted the electric system in the hotel and the vault was now sealed shut. With it being so thick, a blow torch wouldn't work so a specialty locksmith was needed.

"Just admit that you don't want Jason helping." Carly wasn't going to back down.

"I don't want Jason helping." Jax told her. "I don't want him around my kids or you. I don't want him in my house." He continued. "But it's not about what I want is it Carly." He didn't want to do this. Almost every fight they had was about Jason or Sonny.

She opened her mouth to deliver a scathing comeback and the visual of her riding Sonny popped into her head. "Fine. Whatever you want."

Jax was surprised by the turn around. "What are you hiding?" He just spit it out.

"What?" Carly asked more than a bit rattled.

"Ever since I came home you've been guarded." He looked at her. They were standing in their ruined hotel and he was grilling her.

"I'm not hiding anything." Carly lied digging the hole deeper. If she confessed now everything would be over. All she had to do was make sure that Elizabeth didn't open her mouth. "I almost died two nights ago. Forgive me if I'm not Polly-fucking-anna right now." She snapped out.

"It's more than that Carly. I know you and I know you are keeping something from me. I'm asking you to tell me what it is before someone else does." Jax just wanted them to be honest with one another.

"I have no idea what you are talking about. I need to meet with the decorator." Carly turned and walked away.

Jerry waited for a few more minutes before walking over. He'd arrived at the beginning of the conversation but instead of making his presence known he hid behind a pillar. His brother was sharper than he suspected. He knew that his lovely wife was being deceitful. "There you are."

"Hey Jerry." Jax was tired, Carly had that effect on him lately.

"Where is Carly?" He asked like he didn't know.

"You just missed her." Jax didn't want to talk about his wife.

"Too bad." Jerry wondered if she was running off to Corinthos. Morgan was too busy for her these days. "My guy called he can't be here until the day after tomorrow, I hope that's okay?"

"That's fine, I appreciate you calling him." Jax could feel a headache forming. He was heading to his office, he did have other businesses to oversee. One of which was the magazine Kate Howard ran. When she returned they needed to talk about expanding their circulation into Europe.

"Not a problem." Jerry was anxious to get into the safe as well. "Let me buy you lunch."

"I need to get to the office." Jax told his brother. "How about tomorrow?"

"Sounds good." Jerry looked around. This damage was his fault, but it was worth it. Soon he would have what he wanted and Carly would be out of his brother's life. One hotel was a small price to pay.

* * *

From his vantage point on the far side of the hub, and just off to the side, Ian watched as Sam McCall and Emily Quartermaine glared at Elizabeth before moving off. He'd arrived in time to watch Sam pass something to her friend. If he wasn't mistaken drugs had just exchanged hands. That was interesting and something to file away for later.

He also observed Elizabeth laughing with a large man when she came out of the locker room. It was apparent she knew him and felt comfortable in his presence. He had to be one of Morgan's men. The mob boss was placing the nurse under his protection in a visible way. Ian would have to let Jerry know of this development.

It was an obstacle but if it became necessary to use Elizabeth as a pawn no number of guards would stop them. Jerry didn't care if it came down to that. After this long failure was not an option.

Ian looked down at his watch, he needed to get to his office. Claudia was due to call him shortly. She had more details about next week's meeting. If he was going to kill Karpov he needed all the information he could get. Just as silently as he approached he walked away. He'd come by later and see if he couldn't talk to Elizabeth again. Getting her to trust him would make it easier to grab her if he needed to.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	19. Chapter 19

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 19

Jason walked into the warehouse with Francis. The mob boss considered calling Johnny, but his friend was out on his boat with Nadine. OB was gonna pissed that he missed this, but if Jason interrupted the date Elizabeth would be pissed. It was a no brainer decision.

The man that Cody had pulled out of the rental car was tied to a chair. There wasn't a mark on him. Jason hadn't ordered that he be worked over. He wanted information. He didn't want to waste time beating it out of the guy. "How long ago did you inject him with the serum?"

"Right after I called you to get the go ahead, so that was an hour." Cody was sitting in a chair eating an apple. "He should be ready to talk."

"Did Georgie take the apartment?" Francis asked the former solider.

"Yup. Whoever is guarding her tomorrow can take the paperwork over." Cody didn't mind taking the loss on the place. Georgie was a friend of Liz's.

"I'll cover the difference." Jason told his enforcer.

"Not necessary." Cody said shaking his head. "I have four dozen brownies in my freezer." Since he didn't have a major sweet tooth that would last him a while. "Plus the promise of more when they run out." Elizabeth had offered them when she called to ask if he had any units. She knew Georgie was planning on looking so she made sure to have everything in place.

"You using my girl for brownies?" Jason smirked.

"They're the best brownies in the state. Seriously she should market those things." Cody knew that he wasn't the only guy who worked for Jason who liked Liz's brownies. Originally Cody hadn't been in the loop about the baby and the relationship between his boss and the nurse. After beating up Lucky he figured it out. Still he didn't say anything until Jason did last month.

"I'll be sure to pass that along." Jason tilted his head and Francis stepped forward.

"What's your name?" Francis asked the prisoner.

"David Arnett." The man was lucid, but a bit stoned. The drug they had injected into his system would mellow him out and make it impossible to lie.

Francis looked at Cody who tossed him a wallet. The driver's license confirmed that was his name. The next questions dealt with birth date, address, and weight. When Francis was satisfied that the drug was working. He starting the asking questions they really wanted answered. "Why were you following Elizabeth Webber?" For the last few days he'd been watching her, probably trying to get her schedule down.

"I was paid to." David answered.

"By who?" Francis asked calmly.

"Sam McCall." David responded.

Francis looked at his boss. Jason's expression hadn't changed, but his eyes had darkened in anger. "What did Sam want?" The large Italian asked.

"I'm supposed to make sure the nurse stays away from Jason Morgan." The man answered calmly.

"How were you going to do that?" Francis wanted to know.

"Threaten to shoot her and her kid." He told them.

"The baby?" Francis wanted to be clear.

"No, the curly haired one." He said slowly.

"Son of a bitch." Jason said straightening from where he was leaning against the wall. "That bitch has lost her fucking mind. No one threatens my son."

"How do you know what her schedule is?" The man didn't just hang out across the hospital and the house. He showed up and followed Liz in and then showed up and followed her home.

"Hacked into the main server at her job and pulled up her schedule." David said like it was obvious. "The parking lot at the hospital is the best place to do it. It was gonna happen today."

"How much for the job?" Francis was almost finished.

"Fifty thousand." He said on a sigh.

"Does Sam have anything else planned?" From the corner of his eye Francis saw Cody get up and pull out his Glock. The questioning was over.

"Don't know, but she wants to make sure the nurse doesn't come back so maybe." He said as his head lolled to the side.

"Anything else?" Francis asked his boss.

"No." Jason said quietly.

Francis walked over. "You want us to pick up Sam now or do you want to keep the tail on her?"

"Keep the tail on her but let's start laying the groundwork for her to disappear." Still if she was walking around she was a threat so he wanted her watched. "Who is on her?"

"Evan." Francis told Jason.

"Make sure he knows that Sam is very capable. He needs to be careful." He didn't respect his former girlfriend as a person, but he did respect her skills. "I have no problem with him bringing her in injured when the time comes but I want her alive." He wanted to personally deliver the message of how big of a mistake she had made coming after his family.

"I'll let him know." Francis looked at Jason. "This may cause further problems with Sonny. She was the mother of his child."

"Based on Sonny's behavior I won't have to worry about him causing me problems because of Sam. I do have to worry about him causing a war between Karpov and Zacchara." Jason was thinking he might have to meet with Sonny after all. If that was the case he would need to call Maximus, he wanted it clear that he was not trying to bring Sonny back in.

"Maybe we should consider turning Sam over to the authorities." Francis suggested. "We could make sure she is extradited to Florida first." And to the Ruiz family.

"If he wasn't such a loose cannon I'd tell Manny he had free reign to come get her, but I can't trust he will stay on topic." Jason looked at his trusted LT. and friend. He knew what the other man was thinking. "But that is a good plan. It keeps our hands clean. We will pick her up in a few days anyway and keep her on ice until we are ready to turn her over to the police." Jason looked at Cody and nodded. The enforcer raised his Glock and pulled the trigger.

* * *

"Devlin." Ian was in his shoe box of an office.

"How are you?" Claudia asked the man she'd been sharing a bed with for the last year.

"I miss you, other than that I am fine. What have you got for me?" He was due in surgery soon.

"Sonny is meeting with Karpov four days after he meets with us." Claudia told her lover. "In the park. He's bringing his kids as cover." They had the mob boss's office bugged and had listened to his talk with the nanny who worked for Carly.

"Seriously, he bringing his kids to a meeting with a family head." Ian shook his head. That was the most irresponsible thing he'd ever heard. "You still want me there?"

"Yes. This will be our best chance. Don't fuck up and hit the kids." Claudia couldn't stress that enough. "If Karpov goes down that will just leave Sonny and I got word that Maximus is ready to handle that."

"What about Jerry?" Ian knew that the man had no clue that he and Claudia knew one another.

"Jerry's job was to make sure that I got my shooter, which is you and he said he could make sure that Jerome's kid doesn't become an issue." Claudia had no choice but to trust that Jerry could handle it since he wouldn't tell her who Jerome's son was. "He also has his own reasons for being here." Which he hadn't explained but just assured her it didn't overlap with why she was here.

"Karpov first, Sonny if Maximus doesn't handle it, and then your father." Ian touched a finger as he listed each name. "It will be an interesting spring in Port Charles."

"Once this is done we won't have to hide our relationship anymore." Claudia was looking forward to that.

"What about your brother?" Ian liked John.

"I put him on a plane to Milan last night. He can return when we are done. I caught him with one of the local skanks." Some blonde bimbo wanting a rich boyfriend. Not on Claudia's watch. Her brother was destined for better things.

* * *

Taking a break he pulled out his list and checked it twice. Santa he wasn't but he did leave all the naughty boys and girls a nice scarf to keep them warm. Diego and Maxie were gone. He could go back to his original target or he could pick a lovely lady from the list. He had time, it was too soon to go out again, but it was always nice to be prepared.

Looking at the names he picked two. One was his intended second target the other someone random from the list. "Eeny meeny miney moe, catch a tiger by the toe, if he hollers let him go, eeny, meeny, miney, moe." He smiled. "Lady Luck is not on your side my friend." He said chuckling. It was time to start the hunt. First surveillance, then the message, and then the kill.

* * *

They had left the marina behind them several hours ago and were now in the deep waters of Lake Ontario. Johnny didn't have a set destination in mind but if Nadine liked they could have dinner in Burlington, Ontario. Neither one of them had their passports, but that would not be a problem.

"It's chilly out there." Nadine had been standing on the bow of the cruiser for the last thirty minutes enjoying the quiet and the wind. When Johnny said he had a boat she thought he meant a small sailboat. She should have known better. The gleaming vessel was huge and even had a kitchen and bedroom below deck.

Johnny grinned at her red cheeks. "Come here." He held out an arm and Nadine quickly cuddled up. "It's colder out here on the water. So you like being on the boat? Maybe enough to do it again." He wanted that.

"I do, it's peaceful." Nadine needed some of that. Out here she didn't have to think about anything. "Thank you for bringing me." She looked up into his green eyes. She wondered how it was she felt so safe with him after such a short time. It didn't have anything to do with the events of last night. Even before the park she felt like she could trust him. Just a gut reaction.

He was getting lost in those big blue eyes of hers. She was an incredibly beautiful woman. The fact that she was single surprised him. But after giving it some thought it didn't. Nadine wasn't too much older than Liz and guys in that age range didn't appreciate a woman like Nadine. He knew he hadn't when he was in his early and mid-twenties. Why work for it when so many girls were so much easier.

As he got older he understood that a good woman was possibly the most precious gift a man could be given. So while yes he flirted outrageously he no longer took a different woman home every night. Hell not even most nights. Now all that patience was being rewarded. "Warmer?" He asked in a husky tone. He certainly was.

"Yeah, thanks." Nadine hadn't being teasing him when she said they wouldn't be rushing. Yet at the same time she wanted to be closer to Johnny. She needed to think about this. Moving out of his arms was a lot harder than she expected it to be. She didn't go far, close enough that their shoulders bumped, but it felt wrong somehow to not have his arms around her. "What does the name of your boat mean?" She knew it wasn't in English.

"Siochain" Johnny said it slowly. "It's Gaelic for peace. Being out on the water calms me."

Nadine repeated the word smiling when Johnny nodded. "It's beautiful." The word had a musical quality to it. "It is peaceful being surrounded by all this nothing." She placed her head on his shoulder, she just needed to feel him.

He was thinking that the water might not be the only thing to bring him that feeling. Nope he was fairly certain the woman next him was going to teach him what peace and serenity was really all about. "If we keep going we'll be in Canada, will you have dinner with me again tonight?" Their original second date hadn't been planned yet.

"I'd love to." She smiled up at him.

"Good." Johnny smiled back. Then laughed softly thinking that Jason was going to tease him to no end for falling for a good girl just like he did.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	20. Chapter 20

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Happy New Year Everyone!

* * *

Chapter 20

Marco saw Elizabeth home walking her right to the front door. "Tomorrow you are going shopping with Diane." The guard started. "I will be here at ten to pick you and Cameron up. Stay inside until I knock."

"I will." Elizabeth tried not to give the guards any lip or problems. "Good night Marco."

"Good night Liz." He waited until she was inside and he heard the lock turn before walking to his car. Normally he would walk her inside and make sure there were no unexpected surprises but as they were coming up the walk he saw the curtains twitch and a flash of black. Since Jason's truck was in the driveway he knew his boss was already inside so the walk through wasn't necessary. Yeah he was going to look good in those shoes, Marco grinned to himself.

The smell of roasted chicken hit her as soon as she stepped into the house. She locked the door and when she turned around Jason was in the doorway to the kitchen with Cameron in his arms. "I made dinner."

"It smells wonderful. Thank you, we are starving." Elizabeth walked over and lifted her face for a kiss. Jason leaned down and touched his lips to hers. He had been surprised when she called earlier to say she was going home instead of to Audrey's house. Elizabeth said she didn't have to energy to deal with her grandmother. He instantly offered to cook for them. The surprise from earlier morphed into deep pleasure when she asked him to pick up Cameron from the daycare, adding that he could now sign the little boy out.

"Come on you can sit down and get comfortable, while I finish up." Jason steered her toward the table. He got Cam's juice from the fridge and a sparkling water for Liz.

"I am so going to be spoiled." She said giving him a wide smile.

"Good." He had a lot to make up for with Elizabeth. Big and little things. Making her dinner wasn't a hardship and she appreciated his effort. Jason brought over a plate for Cam. Everything had been cut up like Beth had shown him and then brought over plates for him and her.

"Peas." She said frowning.

"They were in your freezer." Jason said laughing. "Why do you buy them if you don't like them?"

"Cameron loves peas, and so does this baby." Elizabeth couldn't seem tolerate any other green vegetable. "I like broccoli but it gives me heartburn."

"I like peas too." Jason smiled at Cameron who smiled back. "I'll be here tomorrow by three to put together the new furniture." He and Cam were spending the morning at the penthouse.

"If I'm not home let yourself in." Elizabeth forked up the hated item. "I want to check in and make sure that Georgie is okay. Who is guarding her?"

"Today it was Milo. I'm not sure who her regular guard will be. I'm thinking maybe Chris." Jason finished off his peas and smirked at Beth. "Cameron and I are going to get dessert because we ate all our vegetables."

"Brat." Elizabeth said eating more peas. "Who is watching Nadine?"

"Johnny requested Milo for the next week, but I don't know if that will be who she ends up with long term." Jason was thinking his friend would probably pick Ritchie or Hank for the nurse's permanent guard. Johnny knew Jason wanted Milo to start training so he could back up Cody.

"Girlfriend? They've been on one date." Elizabeth liked the two of them together.

"Two, he took her out on the boat today." Jason thought Elizabeth knew. Plus Jason recognized the signs his friend was exhibiting from having lived them. Johnny was already a goner.

"I'll have to call later and see how that went." Liz loved going out on the boat. She finished her peas and moved onto the potatoes. "Is Diane getting a guard?"

"Sal is going to be her guard." Jason pushed his plate away finished eating. Cameron was almost done too. He was picking up his peas with his fingers. "I wanted to talk to you." He wanted them to have this discussion tonight.

"Okay." She put down her fork.

"Keep eating." Jason urged her. "I would like you and Cameron to move into my penthouse." He wanted her answer before he put the furniture together.

"No." Elizabeth didn't even have to think about it.

"That was fast." Jason was a little hurt. He thought they were ready, but as quick as she answered he felt a bit dismissed.

"You can move in here." Elizabeth told him. "But I can't live in the penthouse."

Jason frowned. "Why not?"

"Because that was where Courtney lived. And Brenda lived there, hell she even still has a room there." Elizabeth started explaining.

"You enjoyed that room." Jason said smiling at the memories.

"I did yes. But we were in that room because Sam lived there too. We can't live in Sonny's place because you lived there with Robin, and Carly lived there with Sonny. The last time I moved into the penthouse things went to hell quickly. If we are going to make this work, and I want it to, we need to start fresh." Elizabeth told him her reasoning. She hoped he understood. Just lately she kept telling him no.

"You'd let me move in here and park in the driveway every night?" Jason wanted to be clear about what he was asking for.

"You can even come and go through the front door." Elizabeth got the message. She was ready for this next step. "I saw your truck in the driveway when we pulled up. I haven't asked you to move it and I'm not going to."

"I'll have a crew pack my things and have them brought over tomorrow." He wasn't going to waste time. "Eventually we will have to move." He was waiting for the right time to surprise her with the house. Jason was thinking shortly after the baby was born. That way Beth could decorate and make changes over the summer. Then they could move in hopefully no later than late September.

"I know. I don't want our kids sharing a room." She shared with Sarah and hated it.

"They each have their own room." Jason said confused.

"But when we have the next one we will need more space." She said it only blushing a little.

Jason smiled slowly. "Okay. They won't share." She was planning on them having more kids. He really liked the sound of that.

* * *

Milo had a bounce in his step when he walked into the office behind the restaurant. Today had been a pretty good day. After Georgie agreed to take the apartment they had gone to the store to get boxes and then back to her current place to start packing. Normally he would have just stayed on the door but it was clear she didn't want to be alone.

The pretty brunette had talked non-stop and he recognized that she was trying to not give into the tears that made her voice so thick. She moved from topic to topic in a ramble. He answered when it was expected and kept quiet when she needed him to. They only packed her items and he was worried that she might try to pack her sister's things alone. She should definitely have someone help her with that.

"Hey Francis." Milo didn't bother to knock because the door was open.

"Hey, how was today?" Francis expect to hear a variation of no problems since Milo didn't call one in.

"Quiet." The younger guard answered taking a seat.

"Here is your schedule for next week." He, Jason or Johnny made the schedule for the senior guards. Normally the guys picked it up and then showed up for their shifts rarely did anyone argue.

"You're pulling me off of Georgie's rotation?" Milo said frowning. The new schedule started tomorrow and he was guarding Nadine.

"Doug is going to be assigned to watch Georgie tomorrow. Jason has not decided who her permanent guard will be. " Francis looked up at the younger man.

"Doug?" Milo repeated not liking that at all. He was a flirt and Milo didn't want him anywhere near Georgie.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Francis was trying to figure out why Milo was upset. He and Doug got along fine. They didn't hang out much because Milo was the one of the youngest guys on the senior staff, Doug was two years older than Jason. Milo normally hung out with Chris, another young guy. Still Francis didn't know of any tension between Milo and the older guard.

"I thought I was getting assigned to Georgie. That's how Jason made it sound." Milo was still frowning.

"Jason made the schedule. Johnny requested that you guard Nadine." Milo was sounding awfully possessive. Francis was fighting a grin. If Milo was into Georgie there was no way he could be assigned to watch her. He'd be too distracted. "Johnny doesn't want just anyone watching his girl." Francis said hoping that eased the sting.

Milo didn't want just anyone watching the woman he was hoping would want to be his girl. It wasn't the right time to ask with the funeral coming up, but he thought that he was getting signals that she would be interested at a later date. He was willing to wait.

"Can't Chris watch Nadine?" Milo wanted to know.

"No." Francis told the younger man. "You can take the assignment given or I can switch you out with Hank who is overseeing the warehouse. If you give me more attitude I'll ship you to the island." He drew a pretty hard line even though he understood where the younger man was coming from. Still the chain of command had to be respected. Jason gave an order and Milo needed to follow it.

"Fine." Milo was going to go for a long run tonight. "I'll be at Ms. Crowell's when she's ready to leave."

"Good to know, you can go now." Francis said dismissing the guard. It wasn't until he was alone that he grinned. First Johnny and now Milo. He wondered who was next.

"Francis?" Spinelli said from the doorway. The older Italian had made it clear that he was not to be given any nicknames and it was a rule the hacker didn't break. Francis was not someone he wanted to piss off.

"Yes Spinelli." He waved the kid inside. He really liked him and wasn't thrilled that the hacker was scared of him. Liz had suggested he smile more.

"I have identified the lone female who arrived two evenings ago." Spinelli entered the room and sat down.

"Who is it?" Francis asked looking up from the report he was reading.

"Brenda Barrett." It had taken him over a day but he was finally able to track her using the alias she flew under. It was an anagram of her name. Something very simple, but highly effective.

"Shit." Francis said reaching for the phone. "I need to come see you right away." He hung up and reached for his coat. "Good work kid. Do not tell anyone else."

"Should I not call Stone Cold?" Spinelli wasn't used to keeping things from his master.

"I will handle it." Francis assured him as he headed out of the office.

* * *

Jason answered the door. "What's up?"

"Brenda is somewhere in Port Charles." Francis got right to the point. He hated to barge in on their evening, but this his boss would want to know right away.

"Sh-oot." Jason managed to not swear. Even though Cam was already in bed Jason was trying to curb his cursing. "Are you sure?" This they did not need. Sonny tended to go nuts when Brenda was anywhere near. His already erratic behavior was going to get worse if he found out.

"Spinelli said she's the woman on the plane." Francis knew the hacker wouldn't have said anything if he wasn't sure.

"You two act like you're surprised." Elizabeth said from the couch. She and Jason had been cuddled up watching television when Francis called. "Robin is in the ICU with an infection they can't seem to treat of course Brenda would come. They are like sisters." Elizabeth hadn't ever met Jason's ex-wife but Robin spoke of her often.

"She's right." Jason smiled at his girl. "Why haven't we seen her?"

"I have no idea. Brenda isn't known for being subtle." Francis was getting a headache just thinking of the shit storm she caused every time she came to town. "With what Carly pulled this is the last thing we need. When the secret gets out Jax will leave her and if he even gets a whiff of Brenda being in town he will make a bee line for her. Which will push Carly over the edge and she'll do something stupid." The two women hated one another.

"We don't know where she is, but we do know where she will be." Jason rubbed the side of his face. He didn't want to have to deal with this. If Carly found out the supermodel was here she'd be on his doorstep demanding he get rid of her. "Have someone watch Robin's room and follow Brenda when she shows up."

Francis grinned. "Yeah, that's a good idea. I wonder why I didn't think of that."

"Smartass." Jason muttered.

"That's a dollar." Elizabeth called from the couch. She had a swear jar in the house thanks to Johnny.

"You heard that?" Jason looked at her surprised.

"I have mommy ears, I hear everything." She said arching an eyebrow. She pointed to the brightly colored jar on the mantle.

Francis was laughing as his friend did as instructed. The older man came and sat down. "We also have another issue."

"What?" Jason was putting his wallet away.

Francis looked at Liz. "Milo."

She just grinned. "You guys are so slow."

"What's wrong with Milo?" Jason looked between the two of them. "He was watching Georgie today."

"Why did you put him on Georgie?" Francis suspected he knew.

"I asked Liz who Georgie wouldn't mind have with her. She's knows the other woman better than I do." Jason was still standing by the mantel.

"You ought to be ashamed of yourself." Francis told Liz going for stern and failing miserably. She just stuck out her tongue.

"What am I missing?" Jason looked at Beth who was looking everywhere but at him.

"Milo has a thing for Georgie." Francis told his boss. "How long have you known?" He asked Liz.

"A few months." She said with an unrepentant grin. "I noticed him watching her during her shifts at Kelly's. One time when I was there he was helping her with her Italian homework and it was pretty clear what was happening. I didn't think it would hurt anything." She liked the thought of them together.

"I had to threaten him with the island to make him back down." Francis said shaking his head. "He cannot be assigned to Georgie."

"Why not?" Elizabeth looked from Jason back to Francis. "If he likes her he'll make sure to keep her safe." It made perfect sense.

"If Milo has a thing for Georgie, then just being around her will be distracting. It could get them either hurt or killed." Jason explained giving her a stern look. "Don't use the assignments to set up dates."

"Sorry." She muttered pouting a bit.

"I assigned Doug to guard her." Jason said thinking out loud.

"Doug?" Elizabeth said surprised.

"Why would you say it like that?" Jason wanted to know.

"Yeah why?" Francis hadn't liked her tone either. He wanted to hear what Lizbits was going to say.

Open mouth insert foot. Elizabeth was blaming the slip on baby brain. Both men would not be pleased. "Well it's just that…" She stopped trying to figure out how to say it and make it sound better.

"That?" Jason urged her.

"He's a bit aggressive." She told them.

"What the hell does that mean?" Jason asked confused.

Francis didn't need to have it cleared up. "You?" Was all he wanted to know.

"Calm down Frannie." Elizabeth told her friend. She wished Johnny was here. On second thought no she didn't. "It was only a few times and I handled it."

"While he was watching you?" From time to time Liz had guards because of her ties to Francis and Johnny, but it was always temporary.

"Yes." Elizabeth knew the damage was already done.

Jason got the drift from Francis's last question. "Put him on a plane to the island tonight." He ordered. "Put Chris with Georgie."

"Yup. If this happens again you tell someone." Francis ordered Liz.

"I wasn't hurt. And since Jason is moving in tomorrow it won't happen again." Elizabeth pointed out.

"You're moving in?" Francis liked the sound of that.

"Tomorrow." Jason confirmed. He would have to watch Cam here if the crew was packing at the penthouse.

"Good." Francis stood up. "I'll call as soon as we have Brenda's location." He said as he headed toward the door.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	21. Chapter 21

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement.

* * *

Chapter 21

Jason locked the door behind Francis. "Are you mad about Milo?" She watched him as he walked back to the couch.

"No, I get it. You want the guys happy, but while they are guarding someone is not the time to fix them up. They are there to work." Jason put her feet on his lap. "Tell me about Doug."

"Jason." At his look she stopped arguing. "Fine, he asked me out I said no. He asked me out again, I said no again. Then he grabbed me and tried to kiss me, just once, and I kneed him in the groin." Elizabeth had been proud of herself. "I told him if he didn't back off I'd tell Francis, but my guard was pulled the next day. It was four years ago."

"You should have said something." Jason didn't like that they were just hearing about this now. "Anyone else ask you out?"

"No." Elizabeth promised. "I think I was just a challenge since at one point you liked me. If I had said anything Johnny and Francis would have freaked." And Doug would have disappeared.

"I liked you at all points." Jason cleared up. "I never stopped loving you, even when we weren't speaking." He told her.

She leaned forward and he met her halfway for a kiss. "I never stopped loving you either." She said softly. "This is where I belong."

"Where we belong." Jason said kissing her again. "Let's go to bed." She was flagging a bit.

"Okay. I am tired." Elizabeth let Jason pick her up.

"Maybe in the morning you won't be." He said putting her under the covers and kissing her softly. Her eyes were already closing. She fell asleep easily these days. He would shower and then join her.

* * *

Jerry stood on the pier and waited for the person he was meeting to arrive. Port Charles was a not a very big town, but what it lacked in size it certainly made up for in drama. The citizens of this sleepy burg were interesting to watch. He thought about all the things he had learned today.

Brenda Barrett was here, something that hadn't been a part of his original plan. But once he learned she was coming he realized it would work to his benefit. Watching her had paid off. Jax couldn't ever resist the model. She would be perfect to further the gap between his brother and sister in-law. All he had to do was figure out how to get Brenda to cross Jax's path. That would take some work since she was taking great pains to hide the fact that she was here. He figured a funeral would do it. Of course once she served her purpose she would have to go. Brenda was just as bad for Jax as Carly.

Sonny was running around doing his best to cause a mob war. Maximus was watching and Jerry suspected that after the meeting with Karpov the head of the five families would give the order to kill Corinthos. Too bad it would be too late. The retired mob boss spent part of today selling off assets. Most likely in an attempt to amass the capital he needed to buy his way into a partnership.

Then there was Ian Devlin. How Claudia thought that she could hide the fact that she and her shooter were lovers was beyond him. He knew before the doctor even came to town about their connection. That was why he picked him when Claudia suggested he do the hiring. But there could be fireworks there as well. His guy told him that Devlin spent the day looking into Sam McCall. Could the lovely Claudia have competition?

Even if she did, by the time Jerry left Port Charles both Devlin and Claudia would be dead. Morgan would be gunning for them. Jerry would make sure of it. Claudia was a threat and the mob boss wouldn't want his pregnant girlfriend and her child in danger.

If Jason didn't handle it, then Jerome's son would. "You're late." Jerry didn't turn around.

"Why are we meeting?" Ewan Keenan looked at the man who was the reason he was in the tiny upstate New York town. "I have my instructions."

"Have you had a chance to speak with Elizabeth Webber yet?" Jerry knew that Ian had spoken to the nurse.

"No. She doesn't work many shifts now, and I haven't had a reason to talk with her. She's not a psychiatric nurse." Ewan had been looking for an opening. "She also has a guard now."

"I know about the guard. It's fine because she is no longer your assignment." Jerry said changing his instructions. "Don't avoid the lovely Elizabeth as that would look odd, but you don't have to get to know her now. This is your new target." Jerry handed over a picture.

"Pretty." Was all Ewan said. "How close am I getting?"

"Friendly is good. No need to bed her, unless of course the mood strikes you." Jerry could care less. If Ewan tried to go that route he'd be dead too. One less lose end to tie up. "Also I need a funeral to happen."

"Who?" Ewan handed back the photo.

"Robin Scorpio." Jerry said to his underling.

"Shouldn't be too hard to bring about, she is very sick." Ewan saw it as a mercy killing. He would end her suffering.

"One last thing. You aren't running around killing people with black scarves are you?" Jerry wanted to make sure the doctor was staying on point. There would be no extracurricular activities on his dime.

"Nope." Ewan smiled at his boss. "I kinda thought you were."

"Too dramatic for me." Jerry assured him. "Have a good night."

"You too." Ewan turned and walked back the way he came. Jerry stood on the pier for a while longer just enjoying the night.

* * *

Monica sat on the side of the bed in her room and tried to figure out how to straighten out the mess her life had become. Looking around the space she just shook her head slowly. Alan had moved out of their bedroom and into the guest suite last week telling her that unless she fixed the mess she made their marriage was over.

She didn't blame him. Looking back at her behavior over the last few months Monica hardly recognized herself. All she had wanted was a good relationship with both her children. Things were going fine until Elizabeth's marriage imploded.

Emily had chosen sides, and Monica had supported her daughter. If she had just left it at that things would have been fine. Instead she started listening to Sam of all people. Sam who said that Elizabeth was trying to get Jason to marry her so her children would have a father. Sam who said that if that happened Monica would lose her son. Sam who promised her a place in the lives of any children she had with Jason.

Emily fully supported Sam's place in her brother's life. So Monica had as well. She had begun treating Elizabeth horribly. A young woman she had known for years got tossed aside in the quest to get close to Jason. Something that was already happening on its own. Something she derailed by listening to her daughter and her daughter's friend.

But that wasn't the reason she wasn't sleeping. Nor was Alan's absence keeping her awake. No what had her sitting up was the envelope in her nightstand. Even if she apologized for what she had said to the young mother, the contents of that envelope were guaranteed to blow up any chance of a relationship with Elizabeth or Jason.

Hell the existence of that envelope could very well end her career.

What she had done was immoral and illegal. But she had to know and now she did. She knew she needed to tell Jason and Elizabeth but how? How did she walk up to them and completely change their lives? The information was as wonderful as it was potentially devastating.

Monica reached into the drawer of her nightstand and removed the envelope. She could turn on her fireplace and burn it. But that wouldn't erase the information from her brain. She would still know and that knowledge would eat at her until she had to confess. If it came out two, ten, or fifteen years from now the damage would be much worse.

She needed to go see her son and the woman he loved to tell them what she knew. Then she had to prepare to dissolve her marriage because once Alan knew he would never forgive her for keeping it a secret.

Before any of that could happen Monica needed to figure out how to contain her daughter. Emily had been acting odd since before Lucky left. Her new friendship was a part of that. Earlier in the year Emily couldn't stand Sam and now they were best friends. Monica knew she was missing something. Even Alan was left scratching his head. He and Emily used to be close now they barely spoke.

The family was falling apart and Monica knew it would get worse before it got better. It was times like this that she really missed Lila.

* * *

Tonight the wig was blonde and the scrubs pink. The glasses were rimless. Walking up to the empty hub she helped herself to Robin's chart before walking up the hall. Anyone looking would see an overnight nurse checking on a patient. Before slipping into the room Brenda looked up the hall and then down. It was empty so she quickly entered the darkened space.

Robin was lying on the bed totally still. It was the exact same position she'd been in last night when Brenda left. The thought that her friend possibly hadn't moved in almost twenty four hours had her worried. Quickly the model crossed the room and gently touched her friend's hand.

"Hey." Robin said softly as she slowly opened her eyes. "I thought I dreamed you." The disguise didn't fool her.

"No, I'm real." Brenda said smiling. "I didn't mean to wake you."

"I slept all day so my internal clock is screwed up." Robin was still tired, but no longer sleepy. She took that to be a good sign. "Why are you here?" Last night's visit was fuzzy.

"You're in the hospital where else would I be?" Brenda pulled over a chair.

"I told you not to come." Robin reminded her friend.

"Following orders has never been my strong suit." The model pointed out. "Are you thirsty?"

"No." Robin closed her eyes briefly. "Have you seen Sonny yet?"

"I'm doing my best not to see anyone but you." Brenda explained. "Sonny is the last person I need to cross paths with. I'm sure his fiancée would agree."

"How about Jax?" Robin asked her friend.

"I can't see him until I wrap my brain around the whole marrying Carly thing. So about fifty years from now I should be ready." Brenda was happy to see Robin smile. "How are you doing today?"

"Better. The fever broke this afternoon." Robin was sick of being in the hospital. "If it stays gone for forty-eight hours I can go home. Which makes no sense. I'm a doctor I should be able to go home now, I can treat myself."

"Robin you can't even get out of bed, how are you going to take care of yourself? Unless you plan on having regular house calls from your hunky doctor friend." Brenda bobbed her eyebrows.

Robin laughed softly. "My love life still isn't as interesting as yours."

"I don't know." Brenda said disagreeing. "I've never had two brother's fighting over me."

"No just too insanely rich and powerful men." Robin reminded her. "Besides there was no fight. Matt and I are just friends. He was only flirting with me to piss off Patrick. You might like Matt." Robin wanted her friend happy. Matt seemed lonely.

"I've sworn off men for a bit." Her last break up had been rough. Brenda thought Alexander was the one. "So no thanks. Do you want me to bring you anything tomorrow night?" The visit needed to be short in case anyone was watching. A nurse hanging out in a patient's room raised red flags.

"Enough rope to make a ladder so that I can climb out the window would be good." Robin joked.

"I'll get right on that." Brenda lightly squeezed her friend's hand. "If you want when you get sprung I can fly us both to Paris." Robin wouldn't be cleared for work right away even after she got released. The infection had affected her protocol so she needed to be screened and cleared before returning.

"I'll think about it." Robin loved Paris.

"You do that. For now go back to sleep." Brenda ordered.

"Yes mom." Robin said grinning.

Brenda didn't say anything but just sat quietly by the bed until Robin was sleeping again. Going back to the door she opened it and peeked out before stepping into the hall. Returning the chart to the hub she pressed the call button for the elevator.

In no time at all she was down on the street and walking to where she parked her car.

* * *

Cody was sitting in his car about a block away from the hospital when she drove by. This late at night he had to be extra cautious in tailing her car. Traffic was pretty much nonexistent so there was a greater chance she would spot him.

When the car turned into the parking lot of a hotel he knew that she hadn't. The now dark haired woman in the pink scrubs parked, got out, and walked inside the structure. He wouldn't follow her inside. Instead he made a phone call.

"This is the Jackal." Spinelli was wide awake despite the late hour.

"I need you to run a plate for me." Cody told the hacker. The car was a rental, with any luck it was rented under the same name the room was.

"Anything for the Silent Sentinel." Spinelli had given the enforcer that nickname because Cody was almost as quiet as Stone Cold. The former solider was a man of few words. "Go ahead."

Cody rattled off the numbers.

"I have the information, shall I send it to you?" It hadn't take Spinelli any time at all.

"No, cross reference it with the hotel." Cody gave him the name.

"Checking." Spinelli said as he typed away. "The person in question is in room 615. Single occupant. Non-smoker." He added.

"Thanks." Cody said smiling.

"Not a problem. Should you need anything else I am here ready to serve." Spinelli said before ending the call.

Cody just shook his head. That kid was weird, but he knew his stuff. The enforcer sent out a text for an overnight surveillance team. They would watch the building to see if Ms. Barrett left. In the morning either Francis or Johnny would pay her a visit. With nothing else to do he settled in to wait.

* * *

Johnny was sitting in his living room watching sports highlights. It was just past midnight but he wasn't the least bit sleepy. He had always been something of a night owl.

He and Nadine had a wonderful day. After their time on the water they had dinner in a tiny seafood restaurant on the lake in Burlington. Nadine admitted to never having been outside the United States before. Johnny would have to see that they went to Canada again, maybe for a weekend, so he could show her some of the county.

He'd have to get separate hotel rooms of course. That made him grin. Two dates and he hadn't even gotten a kiss yet. For him that was unheard of. Hell there was a time that he wouldn't even call a woman the next day if she didn't sleep with him. He had a feeling that first kiss with Nadine was going to blow his head clean off. "O'Brien."

"I'm bring Ms. Crowell to you." Greg, her overnight guard stated.

"Did something happen?" Johnny sat up.

"Not that I saw. Ms. Crowell bolted out of her building about five minutes ago and I barely stopped her from running up the street. She asked for you." Greg just looked over at his car where the blonde nurse was sitting hugging herself.

"It's fine." Johnny said before hanging up. What the hell had happened?

* * *

Five minutes later Johnny was in the hall when the elevator door opened. A very sheepish looking Nadine stepped out. "Hi." She had overreacted. By the time the guard got in the car to drive them over she knew that. Still he told her that Johnny was expecting them so she had come.

He didn't say anything but instead pulled her into his arms. "What happened?"

"I got spooked." Nadine admitted. "My neighbor had a late night visitor and he buzzed him into the building. The guy started pounding on my door and I freaked out. When my neighbor came out to get him I grabbed my keys and ran. I can go back home now." She was blushing.

"Stay here." Johnny just wanted her close. "Same set up as last night. If you go home you won't sleep. I'm going to order you a new door and a security system so you'll be safer."

"You don't mind me being here?" Nadine liked the thought of him being near.

"I'd like you to stay." Hell he hadn't wanted to leave her earlier after dropping her off.

"Thanks Johnny." Nadine said moving through the door when he opened it.

He locked up before calling for a guard to stand post at his door. Knowing that Nadine was safe for another night he turned off the television and headed upstairs to get some sleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	22. Chapter 22

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 22

"We are we meeting at Lizziebelle's?" Johnny looked at Francis who was sitting on the couch with Cam on his lap.

"Unca John!" The little boy said hopping down.

"Hey buddy." Johnny scooped the little boy up and gave him a toss which made him laugh.

"I'm spending some time with Cameron while Elizabeth and Diane go shopping." Jason explained. He watched as his son started rubbing his eyes. "Come on Cam it's nap time. I'll be right back." Jason took him upstairs.

"That looks good on him." Johnny said sitting down.

"He moved in." Francis said grinning.

"No shit!" Johnny grinned back. Then huffed when Francis pointed to the swear jar. "You're as bad as she is."

"Jason's stuff is coming over later today." Francis filled Johnny in. It looked like his friends were finally getting it right.

"It's not a done deal yet." Johnny cautioned. "They lived together before." He pointed out.

"This feels different." Francis looked at Johnny who nodded.

Jason came back carrying the monitor. "Did you fill Johnny in?"

"About you moving in yes." Johnny was still grinning.

Jason just looked at his friends. "About business not gossip." He knew the two men were happy for him and Beth.

"No." Francis said laughing. "I left that for you."

"What?" Johnny looked between the two blondes.

"Brenda is here." Jason said sitting.

"Fuck." Johnny said and reached for his wallet. "We can't have meetings here anymore. I'm not putting your kids through college." The Irishman gripped.

Jason just smirked. "As far as we know she hasn't been anywhere near Sonny."

"That won't last." Johnny predicted. "And Jax?"

"If it wasn't for Carly I wouldn't care if Brenda and Jax ran off together." Jason saw no good outcome to the model's visit. "I don't have time to deal with Carly's dramatics."

"We need to cut her off at the pass." Francis suggested. Which meant a personal visit from one of them.

"Or not." Johnny suggested.

"What did you have in mind?" Jason asked his friend.

"She could completely derail Sonny's plans. We could use that to our advantage." Johnny started. "Sonny's been sniffing around Claudia. They met up a few times at the No Name. I don't know if it was accidental or not but there's been some flirting." They had eyes and ears everywhere. It didn't hurt the Jason owned the bar.

"A marriage between him and Claudia would be a disaster, but I'm guessing that is what Sonny is angling for." Jason said thinking it through. Years as Sonny's partner gave him an insight as to how the older man thought. "Karpov would be completely shut out and it would only be a matter of time before Sonny killed Claudia or she killed him."

"Is there a way we can get them to take each other out? Sonny and Karpov." Francis asked his friends.

"At the moment I don't see one." Jason answered as Johnny shrugged. "We need to speak with Max. He's been with Sonny and knows more than we do."

"Max won't talk with us. His loyalty is to Sonny." Johnny pointed out leaning forward. "It's going to get him killed. His father won't be able to save him."

"Will he talk to Milo?" Francis asked not really liking the suggestion. It was wrong to use one brother against another.

"No." Jason answered. "I spoke with Maximus earlier this morning. Milo tried to set up a meeting with his brother. Max said no. For now there isn't anything we can do on that front." Waiting for something to happen was going to drive all three of them up the wall. "Johnny go see Brenda."

"Why me?" He asked sitting upright. The last thing he wanted was to deal with that diva.

"Because Francis will not be able to stay calm, and he's dealing with Sam." Jason looked at his friend.

"She's pissed." Francis knew it was time for his report. "She can't reach her guy and is wondering if she got stiffed."

"Let's keep a close eye on her. By tomorrow I expect that someone will remark on my car being parked here two days in a row." Jason didn't care as long as no one upset Beth. "It might be enough to make her do something stupid."

"What is it with you and crazy women?" Johnny asked Jason just to needle him. "You had perfectly normal Liz and you threw her over time and again for whack jobs."

"How are things with Nadine?" Jason asked his friend grinning. Yes he had screwed up with Beth, repeatedly, but he was doing better now. "Frustrated yet?"

"How long before you got a kiss?" Johnny was dreading the answer.

"Eighteen months." Jason said grinning wider.

"Shit." Johnny repeated.

Francis was laughing at the pained expression on Johnny's face. "Things with him and Lizbits were different. She was younger and was still dealing with some things." Thinking on that was enough to make him stop laughing. "Apples and oranges."

"Nadine has slept over my place for the last two nights, down the hall. I swear I can hear her breathing." Johnny was getting in deeper by the minute.

"She is probably still upset about finding Diego." Jason understood. It was not an everyday occurrence.

"Yeah." Johnny stretched out his legs. "I ordered some stuff to secure her place when it comes in I'll send over a crew." He knew Jason wouldn't care. He also knew he was going to sleep for shit worrying about her if she didn't come over tonight.

"Maybe she should talk to someone." Jason suggested.

"Maybe. What time does your stuff arrive?" Johnny said switching subjects.

"Should be here shortly." Jason said grinning. "Go see Brenda." Jason said to Johnny standing up. "Call me if anything comes up." Jason told Francis. His friends stood up nodding as they walked to the door. Looking at his watch Jason pulled out his phone, he had a surprise to plan.

* * *

"I must say this is not what I expected." Diane pulled another dress off the rack.

"Let me guess you were expecting overalls in a variety of colors." Elizabeth chuckled at the woman who in the last few years had become a good friend.

"Well yes." Diane smiled back. "I've never been in the maternity section before." There were some very nice items.

"You don't have to stay." Elizabeth offered. "You can go shop in the couture area."

"If I leave you alone you will put most of these clothes back." Diane had come here with a mission. While it was true that Elizabeth didn't need an entirely new wardrobe, they would shop for that after the baby came, she did need to get out of Jason's sweats.

"How about this?" She wanted Diane to enjoy herself as well. "I promise not to put anything back and to pick four more complete outfits. So go and pick out some items as well and we will meet at the fitting rooms for a fashion show." Elizabeth compromised.

"Deal." Diane smiled. "There is a lovely chocolate brown suit across the aisle screaming my name." The fashionable attorney had seen it when the stepped off the escalator. "After this we will go for lunch. If I don't feed you Frannie will kill me."

"Sounds good." Elizabeth watched her friend walk away. "You doing okay over there?" She asked turning to Marco.

"I'm fine." The guard smiled. "Are you okay? You two have been at it for almost two hours." He didn't want Elizabeth over doing it.

"I'm good." As long as her ankles didn't swell she was okay. Moving through the racks she pulled out two more dresses, they were easier to get in and out of, and yes a pair of overalls because they were comfy. Elizabeth was mulling over her last outfit when Marco cleared his throat. Looking up she saw Carly headed her way. "Hello."

"Hi, do you have a minute?" Carly had been browsing when she spotted Elizabeth and Diane. When the lawyer moved off she came over.

"Sure." Elizabeth wondered if the fact that Jason's car had been in her driveway all night had made the rounds already. What else would they have to talk about? She braced herself for more 'leave Jason alone'.

"Why haven't you said anything to Jax yet?" Carly was tired of waiting for the other shoe to drop.

"Why would I?" Elizabeth simply asked.

"Because I would if the situation was reversed." Carly said shrugging. It wasn't a nice thing to admit but it was true.

"Carly, what you do in your personal life is not my concern." Elizabeth said plainly. "Nor do I have desire to place myself in your marriage."

"But you hate me." Carly stated baldly.

"No, I don't. Intensely dislike you, but I don't hate you. What I hate is that you seem to have this need to butt into my life where Jason is concerned." Elizabeth snatched a shirt off the rack. Carly instantly put it back.

"Take this." She reached for a green sheath dress. "You will look good in that color and the dress can be casual or dressy depending on the accessories." Carly just looked at the young mother. "What do you want in exchange for keeping quiet?"

Elizabeth closed her eyes and counted back from ten. "I'm not the only one who knows." She pointed out taking the dress.

"But Jax will believe you." Anyone else Carly could talk her husband into believing it was a false rumor. But Jax respected Elizabeth. She had carried a baby for him, until Carly caused her to miscarry.

Elizabeth had no clue why she said what she did. It was probably that little devil sitting on her shoulder. It just popped out of her mouth. "Jason."

"What?" Carly said stunned.

"I want Jason. I want you to back out of my relationship with Jason. I don't want you in my face every ten minutes waving the best friend card. I don't want you screaming at me to leave him alone, or any reminders that he's your family. I want you to respect my place in his life." Elizabeth told the older woman.

"You expect me to give up my best friend." Carly just stared at her.

"I never said that. You asked what I wanted and I told you. I would never make Jason choose between the two of us. That's your thing. I intend to be in Jason's life and you are not going to say a damn thing about it." Elizabeth stated her conditions. She fully expected that Carly would say no.

"If you hurt him I will destroy you." Carly warned. But she was in no position to argue even though Jason and Liz as friends could be a bad thing for her. "I'm not going to be your friend."

"I have friends." Elizabeth responded reaching once again for the shirt she liked.

Carly put it back once more. "Muffin you will look horrible in that color. Fine, I agree to not say anything about your friendship with Jason." That wasn't hard to agree to because their friendship was going to implode like it always did. Hopefully quickly. "Stay away from Jax." The blonde said before walking away.

Elizabeth just looked at Marco who was trying not to laugh. "She just gave Jason away to save her own ass. Some best friend."

"I'm having a pair of shoes handmade for me, what do you think black or brown?" The guard asked grinning.

"Brown, you own like fifty pairs of black shoes." Elizabeth reached for the shirt looked at it and put it back. It really sucked that Carly was right. She would look horrible in that shade of peach. "Let's go I have to try all this stuff on."

* * *

Marco delivered Elizabeth back to her place just after two. Since Jason's truck was gone he did a walk through of upstairs and down before taking up his post on the porch. Elizabeth had tried to get him to stay inside but Marco assured her that this was where he needed to stand.

Since she was home alone Elizabeth went into the master bedroom to put her things away. It didn't even occur to her to call and find out where her boys were. Cam was with Jason so he was fine. Opening the closet she couldn't stop herself from grinning. Jason's clothes were hanging inside.

Her closet wasn't as big as the one at the penthouse so he'd had a closet system installed to maximize the space. All her things were neatly organized and within easy reach. In fact on her side of the closet the shelving was a foot lower than on his. She wouldn't even need a step ladder. Elizabeth quickly hung up her new items. Since she was alone she decided to have a nap, maybe that way she could have some energy for later. She'd been too tired for sex this morning, and well that couldn't happen again. Nope sex with Jason was too good to miss out on. A nap was definitely needed. Kicking off her shoes she curled up on the bed and quickly fell asleep.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	23. Chapter 23

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 23

Johnny stood outside room 615 and took a deep breath before knocking. While he waited he mentally repeated that he could not kill Brenda. Hopefully if he told himself that enough times then he would make it through this without bloodshed.

He was standing off to the side so even if she looked out the peephole all she would see was the empty corridor. He also was knocking low on the door. The goal was to make her think it was some child, who maybe got locked out of their room, knocking to ask for help. When the first knock got no answer he knocked again.

Sure enough the door opened a crack and that was all he needed. Johnny placed his hand on the metal door and pushed hard. The safety chain snapped and he heard a soft oomph as Brenda was propelled backwards. Quickly he entered the room and shut the door behind him. "Hello Brenda."

"Asshole." She said from her position on the floor.

"Yup." Johnny agreed. He didn't come any closer or ask to help her up. She would probably try to kick him in the nuts. Brenda was ornery. "Get up we need to talk."

"How did you know I was here?" The model gained her feet and made a show of straightening her clothes.

"Have a seat." Johnny invited. She sat on the edge of the bed and he sat on the chair in front of the desk. "We are better at the whole hiding out thing than you are." Was all he told her. "Why are you here?" He knew but wanted to see if she was going to lie about it.

"Robin." Brenda told him giving him her iciest glare.

"Not Sonny?" Johnny was straddling the chair as he leaned forward bracing his weight on the back of the seat.

"No, not everything in my life is about Sonny." Brenda said rolling her eyes. "After the last time I swore I wouldn't go that route again." Although the thing that scared her was that she wasn't sure she could keep that promise. There was something about Sonny that drew her.

"I figured you'd want to slap him considering he's the reason that Robin is in the hospital." Johnny wondered just how much Brenda knew.

"I thought she was shot by some masked gunman." Brenda narrowed her eyes at Johnny trying to figure out what he was up to.

"She was, after he told Sonny to shut his trap. Of course Sonny being Sonny did the exact opposite. The gunman shot Robin to make Sonny behave." Johnny filled her in. As he watched Brenda's eyes went flat with rage.

"That son of a bitch." She didn't question whether or not Johnny was lying. O'Brien wouldn't make that up. "Someone else always pays for his arrogance."

"Something's never change. I just wanted to come by to make sure you weren't going to be a headache for us." Johnny said knowing that it was only a matter of time before Brenda sought out Sonny. She was too hotheaded not to. "With Sonny retired we don't need any problems from that quarter."

Brenda snorted. "We all know that Sonny will not stay retired. His ego needs to be constantly stroked and Kate will not do that for him."

Johnny found it interesting that Brenda knew so much about her ex-lover's life. She'd clearly been keeping tabs on him. "Just so long as it's not you we are fine." If they had a pool going Johnny would place money on Brenda getting naked with Sonny before she left town. That was after all their history. "If Robin needs anything call." He had always liked Robin but she and Jason ended badly. The young doctor was no longer part of their lives.

"If Robin needs anything I am capable of getting it for her." Brenda assured the Irishman. "You guys stay away from her."

Johnny nodded before walking out the door. Cody was assigned to keep tabs on the model. He hoped his friend had a large supply of aspirin. There was no way this wasn't going to get ugly. If Brenda did what they expected and went to confront Sonny then Carly was sure to find out. Hopefully all this happened soon with Liz's due date approaching they didn't want to be distracted.

* * *

Sonny zipped up his pants and looked at the woman who was on her knees in front of him. Sam never changed. She showed up talking about needing his help in getting Jason back. She wanted information. When he told her the price of his co-operation was a blowjob she had instantly dropped to her knees. Once a whore always a whore.

"So, are you going to help me get rid of the nurse?" Sam needed Elizabeth gone as soon as possible.

Sonny just looked at his former lover and the mother of his dead child. If their daughter had lived Sam would already be in the Pine Barrens there was no way he would let a barracuda like her raise his child and she would not have gone quietly. "It may already be too late." Sonny told her heading over to the bar.

"What do you mean?" Sam asked him.

"Jason moved into Elizabeth's house this morning." Sonny said shrugging. He'd been surprised when Max passed that bit of information along. "He's made his choice."

"There has to be a way." Sam wasn't giving up. "I'm not losing him to that skinny bitch and her bastards. Not after I've worked this hard."

"Jason and Elizabeth have been headed to this point for more years than you know. There is nothing you can do to stop it." Sonny explained knowing Sam wasn't going to listen. "You should take the money that Jason gave you and let it go. You also have your own business he was more than generous." Sonny pointed out. She wasn't going to listen and that worked out well for him. Just something else to keep Jason from knowing what he was doing until it was too late to stop it.

"So I just blew you for nothing." Sam said throwing her arms up in the air.

"I enjoyed it." Sonny grinned. "My advice is to just sit back and be patient. Elizabeth always leaves. That's why they aren't already together. She can't handle the life. Just wait and when she walks away show up." Although Sonny thought this time felt different. He was thinking this time the couple would make it work. Still it would be funny to watch Sam try.

"So do nothing?" Sam didn't like that.

"You were with Jason all that time, didn't you learn anything?" She was supposed to be a con artist. How could she not have studied him? "Jason doesn't like to be pushed, and he is loyal. If you come after Elizabeth he will end you. So just wait. It never takes long, a few months and they'll be done." Sonny didn't have any more advice to give her.

Sam just smiled. What she heard was that if she went after Elizabeth Jason would end her. So like before she needed someone else to do the dirty work. If Lucky was here she'd use him but the coward left town. She found someone before, she would find someone again. If that didn't work she'd handle the job herself but make sure that there was nothing to lead back to her. "I have to go. This stays between us."

Sonny just grinned. He wondered who else he could get sex from this week. He sipped his scotch and wondered how much longer Sam would be around. It would be a race to see who Jason killed first her or Carly.

* * *

Soft butterfly kisses woke her. Looking up she saw Jason smiling down at her. "Hi."

"There's my pretty girl." Jason smiled wider. "Enjoy your nap?" He asked her. Normally he wouldn't wake her, but he had something special planned.

"I did." Elizabeth stretched and smiled. "Did you and Cam have a good day?"

"We did." Jason stretched out beside her. "We played here, then Francis and Johnny visited. While he napped I got unpacked, then we went to the park." It was one of the best days of Jason's life. At no point did anyone show up and irritate him. Nope it was just him and his son.

"Good. Where is he?" It was quiet in the house. She didn't even hear the television.

"With Francis and Diane." Jason had arranged that when Francis first arrived earlier. "We will pick him up in the morning."

"In the morning?" Elizabeth asked surprised.

"Yup, tonight it's just you and me. Will you come with me?" Jason asked letting his fingers drift over her soft skin.

Cam had spent the night with his godparents before, so Elizabeth wasn't worried. She was however extremely curious as to what Jason had planned. She wasn't used to surprises from him. "Am I dressed okay?" She was in maternity jeans and a peasant blouse. Something comfy to shop in.

"You are beautiful." Jason told her before leaning in and kissing her softly. "Let's go." He got off the bed and held out his hand to her. She eagerly took it.

* * *

They didn't go far. He took her to the Port Charles hotel. Instead of walking over to the check in desk he ushered her into the elevator. They went up a few floors and walked down the hall until they stopped in front of room 234. Jason slid the key card in and opened the door.

Inside the spacious room the shades were drawn making the space cool. The bed was nice and big and she couldn't wait for them to use it. "So we are spending the night?" Why else would Cam be staying with Francis and Diane?

"Yes." Jason just wanted some time alone. "We can't travel right now because of the baby and what's going on with the business. But I wanted to give you a small break. This was all I could arrange on such short notice." He pulled her into his arms.

"It's perfect. I'm with you so that is all I need." She sighed in contentment as his arms tightened around her.

"Dinner is being sent up in a couple of hours." He had the chef make them pasta. "If you'd like a snack before then I can send for something. Or I can tell them to send the meal now."

"I'm good, I stuffed myself at lunch with Diane." Elizabeth didn't need anything but him. She looked up and smiled. He leaned down and covered her mouth with his in a gentle kiss.

"Well since you aren't hungry what do you say to us testing out that really big bed?" Jason was hoping she said yes. He wasn't disappointed.

"I think that's a great idea." Elizabeth reached down between their bodies and cupped his hardness. She rubbed him through his jeans and he growled in pleasure. Opening his pants she pushed them down and when he pushed on her shoulder she went down to her knees. Slowly she loved him with her mouth making him moan.

"Stop." He said on a soft command. She instantly complied but didn't move to get back up. He pulled his pants back up and helped her to her feet. He quickly helped her disrobe so that she was naked and he was still dressed. "On the bed." He told her and she didn't hesitate to obey.

Jason toed off his boots and removed his pants. He knew she was watching and when he looked over Beth immediately dropped her eyes. He joined her on the bed and gently pushed her back. He kissed her and let his hands roam her soft body. His fingers found her core already wet. "Hands and knees." He said softly.

Elizabeth did as he said and when Jason's hand pushed between her shoulder blades she lowered her upper body so that her head was resting on her crossed arms. She felt his hand smooth over her raised bottom and tensed a bit.

"No spanking until after the baby comes." He told her knowing where her thoughts were going. "I like playing with you Beth, and I'd like for us to try out some things to see what we both like." Jason continued to caress her soft skin from her neck to her ass. "I think you like me being in charge in the bedroom, am I right?" She didn't say anything, in the mirror he could see she was biting her lower lip. Something she did when she was uncertain. "Answer me Beth." In the bedroom she would always be Beth.

"Yes." She said softly.

"Good. I like that too." Jason let his fingers lightly stroke her center. "This will only be in the bedroom. I have no desire to control you all the time, I just want to bring you pleasure. I don't expect you to wear a collar or act like a slave. Is that okay?" They needed to establish boundaries. As they experimented those limits would change but for now ground rules were needed. He wanted to know how far she needed him to go so that she was satisfied.

"Yes." Elizabeth answered. She wanted to ask a question but didn't know if he would allow it. Just thinking that made her want to moan.

"Ask your question baby, that is why we are talking." Jason knew his girl well.

"Should I call you Sir?" Elizabeth asked uncertain.

"No." Jason wasn't comfortable with that. "Not Master either. Is that alright with you?" This was about both of them.

"I don't want to." Elizabeth admitted.

"Pick a safe word." Jason leaned down and covered her body with his, bracing his weight on his forearms.

"Harley." His lips were moving softly over her skin and it was making her shiver.

"Good choice." He said smiling. He lined them up and gently pushed inside. "I won't ever hurt you Beth." He said giving her long strokes. "Speak up if I do. Otherwise no talking." He pumped harder and faster making sure to focus on the noises she was making. He meant it when he said he didn't want to hurt her. They were here for mutual pleasure, nothing else would do. "I'm close baby." He worked her pleasure button pushing her closer to the edge. "From now on you may not come without my permission. If you do you will be punished." His lips were pressed against the shell of her ear. "Do you understand? Answer." He instructed since he told her no speaking.

"Yes." She hissed out.

"You may of course beg and I might let you have your way. But not today." Jason was quickly approaching the point where he wouldn't be able to hold off his release. He could feel her pulsing around him and he knew it was time. After the baby they would work on her holding off. For now he needed to level off her blood pressure. "Now Beth." He lightly pinched her clit and she exploded.

Elizabeth moaned low mindful of making noise. Her whole body was shaking the pleasure was so great. She had no idea where this side of Jason had come from or why she was responding so eagerly to it. She was an independent woman who was capable of raising her son without help. But what he was proposing was so incredibly freeing. She wanted it, every single moment of giving up control.

Jason came with her. Groaning harshly as his release rolled through him. When he was finished he carefully pulled out and helped Elizabeth down to the bed. He curled himself around her and held her tight. "Okay?"

"Yes." She replied.

"We will need to talk more about this." Jason told her.

"I know." Elizabeth could already feel herself blushing. Maybe she should get some books so she would know what to say. Clearly Jason knew what he was about and she was looking forward to him teaching her what to do.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	24. Chapter 24

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Author's Note at the bottom

* * *

Chapter 24

Nadine sat on the bench in front of her locker and let out a deep exhale. It had been a very long shift. The patients in the ER had been fine, what made the work day impossibly long were her co-workers. All of whom seemed to want to hear the grisly details of her discovery of Diego Alcazar. Thank goodness for Bobbie who kept intervening. Finally Piph had come down to lay down the law. After that folks left her alone.

The other reason her shift had been so long was Milo Giambetti. He was very nice, extremely polite, and always there. Having a guard was hard on her nerves. She wasn't used to someone standing there watching her. She was going to have to ask Liz the secret to pretending the guys weren't there.

Nadine kicked off her shoes and pressed her feet into the floor. She heard a locker close a few rows down and waited to see which of her fellow workers was also getting changed. When Emily walked by neither woman bothered to speak. They were at one point friends, before the Nikolas kissing episode and the Emily being a bitch to Elizabeth incidents. So much had changed in the last year. It almost seemed unreal.

"Hey." Matt came over and sat by his friend. They had both been working in the ER today. "How are you? Really?"

"Tired." Nadine gave him a smile. "And ready to go home. How the heck has Liz withstood having everyone talking about her for the last five months. I had to endure it for one day and I thought I was gonna snap."

"Dunno." Matt honestly replied. "I wouldn't like it." He removed his scrub top and tossed it in the hamper. "How long do you have the shadow for?"

"Until the catch the guy who killed Diego." Nadine hoped it was soon. She just wanted the nutjob off the street.

"Good." Matt said pulling on a sweater.

"Yeah?" Nadine started changing as well. She had on a sleeveless tee under her scrub top, some girls just sat around in their bras Nadine wasn't that bold. "That surprises me. I figured you'd be all like 'stay away from the mob guys'."

"I don't sound like that." Matt said laughing at the impersonation. "Seriously." He straddled the bench as he tied his shoes. "Some guy is running around killing people I like knowing that you and Liz are safe. The mob guys will do that. So I guess that means the date went well."

"It did." Nadine smiled thinking about Johnny. She was going to miss seeing him tonight, but he did say she could call.

"Going out again?" Matt asked. Nadine was another woman he had the wrong kind of chemistry with. They were just good friends he was hoping to have better chemistry with Kelly Lee.

"I hope so." They hadn't made plans after the boat trip, but Johnny was acting like a man who was interested.

"Me too. You should be happy." Matt grinned.

Nadine stood up. "Shoot I left your book home, again." She said shaking her head. "Are you walking home?" He didn't live that far from her.

"Yeah, I can walk with you if Milo doesn't mind, and pick it up. Kelly wants to read it." Matt suggested.

"Okay." Nadine closed her locker. "For the record Milo doesn't tell me what to do or report my activities back to Johnny." She explained.

"Got it." Matt put on his jacket while Nadine did the same. They walked out of the locker room and Milo feel into step behind them. They were almost at the door when Dr. Keenan walked by.

"Nurse Crowell." The Australian doctor greeted the younger woman. "How are you?"

"I'm good, thank you." He made her nervous for some reason. Like he knew the weird thoughts pinging in her brain.

"I told Dr. Quartermaine, Alan, that I would let you know my door is always open." The psychiatrist said smiling.

"Oh, uh, thank you." Nadine was trying not to fidget. Something about Dr. Keenan made her nervous.

"That's all, no pressure." Ewan said smiling. "Dr. Hunter." He said before moving on.

"It's not a bad idea." Matt said as they walked out into the crisp night. "You should think about it."

"I will." Nadine had bad dreams both nights at Johnny's. She did wonder how much worse it would be if she'd been alone.

The three of them walked around the park because Nadine could no longer walk through it. At her building they headed up to her apartment. She'd been here this morning to get changed but hadn't stayed that long. Maybe it was time to consider moving.

"I need to go in first to make sure everything is fine." Milo said to Nadine.

"Okay." She gave him the keys.

"I'm really glad he's here." Matt repeated.

Milo put the key in the lock and the door swung open on its own. Immediately he reached for his gun, noting that Dr. Hunter had pushed Nadine behind him. Standing around all day he picked up on the gossip. They were just friends, good friends, like Hunter was with Elizabeth. Looking inside Milo turned to Nadine. "Call Johnny and tell him to come over."

"Should I go in?" Nadine wanted to see if anything was missing.

Milo looked at the message spray painted on the wall. "No, wait here. Dr. Hunter are you leaving?"

"I can stay." Matt answered.

Milo just nodded before heading into the apartment to do a sweep. He was inside for ten minutes before stepping back into the hall. "Here's your book." He handed the hardcover edition to Matt. He had heard them discussing it on the walk over.

"Thanks." Matt said taking it.

They heard footsteps and even though he was sure it was O'Brien Milo moved between the doctor and nurse and the stairs. Johnny walked straight over to Nadine. "Are you hurt?" He was looking her over.

"No, I never even went inside." She told him. Placing a hand on his arm she rubbed a bit trying to calm him some.

"Hunter." Johnny knew Matt from various visits to the ER.

The doctor simply nodded. "I should go. Kelly is meeting me for dinner." He wasn't needed here.

"Thanks Matt, for the talk and keeping the vultures away." Nadine appreciated his friendship.

"No problem, you'd do the same for me." Matt said before walking away. He stopped and looked at Johnny. "Keep her safe."

"I will." Johnny turned his attention back to his girl. He pulled her close before speaking to Milo. "What's inside?"

"On the wall." Was all Milo said.

"Wait here." He told Nadine before walking over and opening the door. "Son of a bitch." He swore harshly. There on the wall were the words. 'I saw you in the park, did you see me?'

"I want to see." Nadine told both men. It was her apartment and no one was keeping her out. Johnny stepped back but stayed close. She took a deep breath and looked. "Oh god." Her knees gave out but Johnny was there to keep her from falling.

"We will keep you safe." He turned her to face him. "Nadine, baby girl, we will keep you safe. I swear it."

Instead of speaking she simply moved forward so that he could hold her tight. "He knows who I am."

"Call it in." Johnny told Milo. The younger man knew he meant the police.

* * *

Cates and Falconeri responded pretty quickly. Nothing else was happening with this case so any incidents got their immediate attention. "Who has been inside?" Jagger asked.

"I did a walk through and didn't find anything." Milo volunteered.

"Alright." Jagger said before moving to the door. Dante was right beside him.

"That's not good." Dante said frowning. "It could be a prank." The younger detective suggested.

"Yeah." Jagger said looking at the words. "For now we will treat it like a threat. Ms. Crowell." He moved into the hall while Dante called for a crime scene unit.

"Yes?" Nadine was still standing in the circle of Johnny's arms.

"Do you have somewhere else you can stay for a while?" Until they closed the case was left unspoken but clearly heard.

"Um." Nadine had to think.

"Yeah, she does." Johnny said giving her a squeeze.

"Johnny we don't know how long this will take." She didn't want him to get sick of her. Forced intimacy could wreck a relationship.

"I don't care." Johnny said looking down into her blue eyes. "You will stay with me. Or if you want you can stay next door."

"I thought Jason lived across the hall?" Nadine remembered Liz mentioning Jason's penthouse.

"Not anymore." Was all Johnny said. "Can she pack some things?"

"Absolutely." Jagger was watching the two of them with interest. Whoever this freak was he had picked the wrong woman to threaten. The detective found himself wondering if O'Brien would find this whack job first. He also found himself not caring.

Nadine tried not to look at the words on the wall as she went into her bedroom. She planned on over packing so that she wouldn't have to come back. Tomorrow she could look into getting a new apartment in a more secure building.

"I was wondering if he would strike again." Dante was looking at the message. "I have to admit that this was not what I expected."

"Me either." Jagger placed his hands in his back pockets. "We may need to call in some help."

"You mean the Feds?" Dante didn't like the thought of that. They always wanted to take over.

"Yeah." Jagger responded. "Only problem is that we need another body before we can call them. Another victim is the last thing I want."

"You think he's targeting the nurse next?" Dante asked.

"I have no clue." Jagger was also looking at the message. "And that pisses me off."

* * *

Actually Nadine was not the next victim. Nope the message on the wall was the killer's way of performing a public service. Nadine was a good egg, she wasn't on the list, and she deserved to be happy. O'Brien made her happy, now it was guaranteed the Irishman would keep the nurse close.

That was fine, because O'Brien wasn't on the list either. Considering the whole point of this was to purge Port Charles of the less desirable element you would think he'd be there. Him, Corelli, and Morgan weren't even a consideration. Nor were most of the men who worked for them. Despite being criminals they were decent men. Sonny was on the list and would go if the opportunity presented itself.

Maybe he'd do another kindness and help Georgie along. She liked Milo and she deserved to be happy too. She shouldn't spend too long mourning her bitch of a sister. He'd need to give that more thought. Tomorrow. Right now someone else was the object of his attention.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Jax looked up at the feminine voice. When he saw who was standing in the doorway to his office he couldn't help but smile. "I wasn't expecting you for another few days."

"I wrapped everything up early and needed to come back. I saw what happened on the news and I just wanted to check on you." Kate had been worried about her friend. It said a lot when the first person she came to see after her plane landed wasn't her fiancé.

"I wasn't here." Jax came around and perched on the edge of his desk. Kate looked good. He didn't understand what she saw in Sonny. Of course he was with Carly and he knew others said the same about their relationship.

"I know. How is Carly?" She could barely get the other woman's name out. She didn't deserve Jax.

"Fine." It was a flat response, but it was all he had. The longer she withheld her little secret the more convinced he became it had something to do with Sonny. Maybe it was paranoia but he couldn't shake the suspicion. "Sonny? I know we are in the same town but I haven't spoken to him."

Kate just grinned. That didn't surprise her. "I spoke with him the night it happened." Not once since. "He's fine too." It was the lack of need to rush home that let Kate know that she and Sonny were over. The man she had planned on marrying was held at gunpoint and the only emotion she felt was sympathy for his plight. But Jax she had worried about.

"I have made space for you here in my building since the hotel is not yet considered safe." The Crimson offices were on the twelfth floor of the Metro Court. Kate needed a place to put together the magazine. Having her so close would be nice and frustrating. The more his marriage crumbled the closer Jax and the amazing brunette in front of him had become. They talked and laughed and he was fairly certain he was falling in love with her. Not a rebound situation but the real thing.

"Thank you. I assume Clarice is already here." At his nod she smiled. "I'll check in with her. I just wanted to see that you were dealing with everything okay." What she really wanted was to walk over and just hold him. This week she would be returning Sonny's ring and if Jax really did leave Carly maybe they could see if things would work between them. If he decided to stay with his wife, then she'd have to move on. "I'll see you in the morning." She gave him another smile.

"In the morning." Jax said smiling in return. Alone again he sat in his chair and began to think about what he wanted to do.

* * *

Jerry stood behind the locksmith he had called and watched as the man finished doing what was necessary to open the safe. He wasn't supposed to be here until tomorrow and he would make a great show of arriving and opening the safe in the morning. Tonight however he was here to make sure Jerry got what he wanted.

"All done." He said moving back from the door. "When you are ready give a holler and I'll undo what I did. So that I have to redo it tomorrow." The guy was getting paid twice his normal fee and that was all he cared about.

"Fine." When he was alone Jerry walked into the vault and over to the safe deposit box he needed. He extracted two keys and after placing them in the locks turned them at the same time. The small door opened and he removed the box inside. Opening the lid he encountered a whole lot of nothing.

It wasn't there.

Six months ago he had stood over Helena Cassadine's dying body and she had sworn that the Ice Princess was in the vault at the Metro Court. That her son had placed it there for her to retrieve before Luke killed him. That it was in a box under one of Luke's aliases. The key had been around her neck. He had staged that whole hostage crisis just to get it. So where the fuck was it?

Jerry put everything back and nodded to the man who was waiting. There was only two players left in this game. Luke Spencer and Nikolas Cassadine. They would be getting visits. Jerry intended to have the diamond and no one was getting in his way.

* * *

Author's Note: Some of you are concerned about the sexual relationship that Liz and Jason are going to pursue in the story because of her past. I expected this. I did my research (a phrase you should be used to by now). The D/s relationship is based on trust. Absolute and total trust. That is why there is a safe word involved. I took Liz's past into consideration when deciding what they would do and how far they would go. Some of you are seeing this as Jason controlling her, but that isn't the case. He is in charge in the bedroom, only the bedroom, but if she says her safe word he stops so the "power" he is welding is not absolute and its dependent on her wanting him to have it. This is not a relationship that younger Liz could pursue, but by now it should be clear that this version of Liz is pretty strong. She hasn't let anyone push her around in this story, she isn't going to start with Jason. Hope that helps.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	25. Chapter 25

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 25

Georgie stood at the entrance to the room where her sister's viewing was being held and shook hands with those entering. The service would be brief and then the coffin would be transported to the cemetery for a private burial. This was the last thing Georgie had to get through to say good bye to her sister. She just wasn't sure she could do it.

"Would you like to take a break?" Elizabeth was worried about her young friend. Georgie was being incredibly strong but she shouldn't have to shoulder this alone. There was only so much friends could do, she needed her family.

"I don't even know half of those people. There only here because of how Maxie died." Georgie looked into the room before looking at her friend. "Thanks for coming. I keep saying that but I really do mean it. You've been a huge help."

"Georgie, I didn't do anything." Elizabeth put her arm around the younger woman. Looking out into the main hall she saw several of Jason's men. The funeral had pretty heavy security due to the presence of the press. People were being checked for recording devices. It was actually rather sickening that the guys had found some.

Milo walked over. "It's time to start." Jason had given him the day off so that he could be here today. Nadine was working, and Paulie was taking the detail.

"Come on, let's go sit down." Elizabeth walked with Georgie to the front row. They sat in the middle. Jason sat to the left of Elizabeth and Milo sat to Georgie's right. The row behind them as well as the rest of the seats in the front were filled with guys from the Morgan Organization. No one was getting near the grieving young woman.

Forty-five minutes later Georgie found herself once again shaking hands as people departed. When the room was empty the guys made themselves scarce to give her some privacy. Walking over to the casket she looked down at her sister. They had done a wonderful job and Maxie appeared peaceful and serene.

"I'm so sorry." Georgie whispered. "I wish this hadn't happened or that it had been me. I'll miss you and I love you." The tears came and so did a wave of fatigue. She just wanted to go home and sleep for about a week. Turning she headed to where Elizabeth was waiting and her knees just gave out.

It was Milo who caught her and she just clutched him tight. "Don't let go." She begged sobbing against his chest.

"I won't." He promised. He was on his knees and she was across his lap. Gently he rocked her. "We are all here Georgie." Looking over at Elizabeth he could see she was being held by Jason. She was hurting for her friend.

"I'm so tired." Georgie just went limp as she closed her eyes. She hadn't really slept since Maxie died. "I just want to rest for a while."

"Milo." Johnny walked over. He was thinking about all the things he wanted to do to Georgie's family. They deserved to rot in hell for abandoning her like this.

"Yeah." Milo was still gently rocking the woman in his arms.

"Take her to Elizabeth's house." Even though Jason lived there too, that was how they all thought of it. "We will all follow." Francis and Diane were already there with Cameron. They opted to stay and set up the lunch since Elizabeth didn't want her son to possibly disrupt the service.

Standing he had Georgie cradled in his arms. "Okay." He walked out to the rear parking lot where all the cars were.

"I'm going to go too." Elizabeth said wiping her eyes. Her minivan was parked out back as well. Georgie had not wanted the offered limo so Elizabeth had picked her friend up and Marco followed them.

"You okay to drive?" Jason had come with Johnny.

"Yeah. Thank you for letting Georgie stay over." Elizabeth was worried about her friend.

"Family isn't defined by genetics. She's ours and we take care of our own." Jason said giving her a quick kiss. A crew had delivered a queen sized bed this morning so that Georgie would have somewhere to sleep. Cam's furniture would have to be reassembled later. He suspected that Milo would be sleeping over as well. So they'd need linens on the couch.

"I'll see you at the house." Elizabeth also headed for the back door. Marco was already waiting. She got in the minivan and waited until Marco tapped his horn before pulling out into traffic. Milo was about half a block ahead. He was getting ready to turn at the corner and just as she reached a small street that intersected the avenue another car slammed into the minivan.

Everything seemed to slow down. As the car hit her Elizabeth immediately wrapped her arms around her belly to protect the baby. The air bag deployed and her body was pushed back into the seat. She could hear metal grind against metal as her car rocked up onto two wheels only settling again when the other car backed up and sped away.

She was trying to catch her breath as she heard two separate sets of brakes squeal. Georgie and Milo then Marco appeared beside the car. Georgie was talking, but the words were not making any sense. Elizabeth hadn't hit her head but her ears were ringing and her whole body was shaking. Still in all the chaos that was around her she was aware that the baby was kicking. That was what made her start crying.

* * *

"Morgan." Jason was heading for his car along with the guys who were still at the funeral home.

"Elizabeth was just broadsided in a hit and run, get up the street now." Marco told his boss.

"Is she hurt?" Jason stopped as his heart started beating painfully in his chest. Johnny was heading around the car.

"She's awake and the baby's kicking but you need to be here." Marco was watching Milo use a crow bar to try get the door open. They could hear the sirens of the ambulance getting closer.

Since they were up the street Jason just turned and ran. The guys had no clue what was happening, they had been inside and hadn't heard the impact, but their boss was running so they followed. It took him no time at all to come abreast of the wrecked vehicle. "Elizabeth." Jason said reaching in through the shattered window. Milo was still working on the door, Johnny had the crowbar from Marco's car and was helping. The crash had short circuited the electronic panel and the other doors wouldn't open.

"We're okay." Her voice was shaking and her whole body was starting to hurt. "The baby's kicking." That was all she was focused on.

The door opened with a screech and Jason moved into the space. "I'm here."

"Okay." She was trying to hold it together. She was doing a self-check. All that mattered was that she keep their baby safe. "I didn't see the other car."

"It's okay, don't worry about that." Marco could tell him what happened. "The ambulance is coming." Jason was holding her hand in his. He only let go so the paramedics could carefully load Elizabeth and the baby into the truck. He hopped in the back and they took off.

* * *

Kelly and a trauma team were waiting when they arrived. Jason was vaguely aware that Alan and Monica were also waiting. Elizabeth was transferred to a gurney and the first thing they did was check the baby. Kelly hooked up the fetal heartbeat monitor. "It's too loud." She said more to herself than anyone else as she tried to count the beats.

"SHUT UP!" Epiphany yelled and the entire ER stilled.

In the silence the swoosh-swoosh of the baby's heartbeat could be clearly heard. Kelly smiled. "Sounds good. Let's get mommy looked at." Kelly was preparing to step back when the monitor beeped. "Shit."

"What's wrong?" Jason was standing next to the bed holding Elizabeth's hand. "What was that beep?"

"A contraction." Kelly moved back to check the machine. "When did they start?" She asked Elizabeth.

"I don't know." Everything hurt so the tightening in her stomach hadn't been noticed.

"It's too soon." Jason said looking at the doctor.

"Not really. In twenty-four hours Liz will be thirty seven weeks." Kelly was watching the machine waiting to see if it would beep again. Anything under ten minutes and they might not be able to stop labor just slow it. That was something she could work with. Eight minutes after the first beep the machine did it again. "Shit."

"I've got a room waiting." Epiphany came back into the trauma room.

"Let's get her upstairs ASAP. Let's give her a shot to develop the baby's lungs. Elizabeth I need you to keep that baby in your stomach for one more day." Kelly said grinning at her friend. "If anyone is stubborn enough to do that it's you."

Matt spoke up. "You can't take her upstairs until I finish my exam." He wanted to make sure his friend didn't have any other injuries. He was glad the baby appeared to be okay, but Elizabeth mattered too.

"I know that." Kelly snapped at her boyfriend. "I still need to do an ultrasound anyway. I'll check for internal bleeding while I'm looking around. This time tomorrow Baby Webber will be here."

"Morgan." Jason said and once again the entire ER stopped.

"What?" It was Alan who spoke.

"Baby Morgan." Jason said still holding Elizabeth's hand.

"You're the father of Elizabeth's baby?" Matt hadn't seen that one coming.

"It's about damned time you spoke up." Epiphany's words were harsh but she was smiling.

"Yes, Elizabeth and I are having a baby." Jason leaned down and gave her a kiss. "Don't kill me." He whispered. "I love you."

"I love you too." Elizabeth squeezed his hand and whispered back.

"Wanna know what Baby Morgan is?" So far the baby hadn't been cooperative.

"You can see?" Elizabeth tried to sit up but Matt gently pushed her back down.

"Be still." He admonished.

Jason looked at Elizabeth who nodded. "Girl?" He wanted a daughter who looked like her mother.

"Boy." Kelly grinned. "Everything looks good. Baby and otherwise. Who is on pediatrics?"

"Maggie is on her way down." Nadine had just arrived. "Congrats you two." She wondered how she had missed that. Looking over at Johnny he just winked. "Here are some ice chips." She handed the cup to Jason.

The monitor beeped again. "Eight minutes." Kelly said looking at the readout.

"What do we have?" Maggie Smith came over. A pediatrician was required for all births.

"Baby boy Morgan will be here in the next twenty four hours." Kelly reported. Matt was still doing his work up.

"Morgan?" Maggie looked at where Elizabeth hand was being held by Jason's. "So I guess that means I didn't win the pool." She joked. Actually she hadn't even placed a bet. "I'm here for the next thirty-six hours keep me updated."

"Everything looks good." Matt said smiling at his friend. "We can move her now."

Epiphany nodded at the orderly who pushed the gurney out of the ER. Looking around she saw a lot of stunned faces. It took everything in her to not laugh out loud. This was only the beginning. She wondered how long before Carly or Sam showed up. "Nadine I'm assigning you to Elizabeth."

"Thanks, Piph." The blonde nurse turned and headed toward the elevator.

Johnny was right behind her. "Are you angry that I didn't tell you?"

"It wasn't your secret to spill. You said you weren't the dad." Nadine pointed out. "I'll be here until the birth or the contractions stop. Will you be here too?"

"She my sister." Johnny knew Nadine understood what he meant. "I have to make some calls, text me the room number."

"Sure thing." And throwing professionalism out the window she leaned over and placed her lips on his.

Johnny felt the touch in every single cell of his body. He wanted to grab her and pull her into the nearest supply closet. He did pull her close and slant his mouth over hers. He would have gone further if not for the throat clearing. Turning he saw Epiphany. "I can explain." He said grinning.

"Upstairs Nadine." Epiphany gave her nurse a glare. When the elevator closed the head nurse looked at Johnny. "So I guess this means we are over?"

"You know I love you Piph." Johnny gave her his best smile.

Epiphany just shook her head. "The whole hospital will be talking about you two."

"Wanna have them talking about us instead?" He asked bobbing his eyebrows.

"You couldn't handle me." Epiphany said laughing. She really did like Johnny.

"Probably not." He admitted. "Have you called Francis?"

"He's on his way with the guy who owns my heart." She meant Cameron. "I'm off so I'll stay with him. We'll be in Alan's office until I take him home. Tomorrow I'll bring him to daycare."

"Thanks Piph." Johnny could head upstairs now.

"We're family." She said heading back to the hub to meet Francis.

"That we are." Johnny's phone rang with the room number and he headed for the stairs.

* * *

Nikolas ran over to where his girlfriend was standing. He had come quickly in response to her frantic call. "What happened?"

"I didn't mean it." Emily was crying and shaking.

"Mean what? Baby what's wrong?" She hadn't made any sense on the phone and she wasn't now either. "I can fix it if you don't tell me what's the matter."

"I was so angry. I don't even remember hitting the gas. I just saw her and I was so angry. All the lies and the pain and I just wanted her gone." Emily told him. "I didn't even think about it. I saw her and then I hit her."

"You hit someone with your car?" Nikolas was piecing it together. "Who?" But he had a sinking feeling he knew.

"Elizabeth." Emily said looking at him. "She's trying to use Jason."

"Emily." Nikolas needed a few seconds. "Where is she?" He would need to figure out where to hide the body, maybe in the tunnels under Wyndamere.

"She was in her car when I left." Emily clutched his hand. "They were trying to get her out."

"You hit her car and left." This could be bad. A hit and run in broad daylight would have witnesses and there was no way Jason wasn't already having his pet tech freak running the footage. "Were you driving your car?"

Emily just nodded. "She made me so mad." The anger was cresting again. I hope she and her bastard both die."

Nikolas just looked at his girlfriend like he'd never seen her before. In a very real way he felt like he hadn't. He just pulled her close. "I will fix this." He told her not really sure that he could.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	26. Chapter 26

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

Hi All! I am aware that 37 weeks is considered full term. While most babies will reach full lung development at 34-36 weeks, not all do. I checked with my doctor who has in fact been involved with deliveries of babies past 36 weeks whose lungs were almost fully developed, but needed a boost to finish. So while not common the fact that Liz got a steroid shot is possible. My doctor also told me that not all doctors believe the shot works after 36 weeks, just like not all doctors agree on wine consumption during pregnancy. What increased Liz's odds of getting the shot was that her labor was brought on through trauma and not her body saying it was time. Kelly did an ultrasound, which again is protocol where I am, and made the call she felt was best. My doctors are really getting a kick out of all the questions I call and ask them. :)

* * *

Chapter 26

"Ms. McCall." The receptionist called across the waiting room.

"Yes." Sam had been waiting to see Kelly Lee for almost thirty minutes past her appointment time. She wanted to talk to the doctor again. There had to be something they could do to reverse the damage.

"Dr. Lee is attending to an emergency she will not be back until tomorrow. Would you like to reschedule?" The receptionist offered.

"I'll call." Sam turned and left the office. Maybe she needed to go out of the country. They were doing an experimental treatment in Cuba that might work. She was waiting for the elevator when she overheard two women talking.

"Can you believe that Jason Morgan in the father of Liz's baby?" The one nurse said.

"I know, I thought she was lucky when it was Johnny O'Brien, because he is hot, but Jason is way hotter." The second nurse replied.

"Apparently they've been together for months, but were hiding it. It was so romantic how he was holding her hand in the ER." The first nurse said.

"He can hold my hand any day of the week." The second agreed.

Sam was trying not to scream. That bitch was having Jason's baby. Then the fact that they were in the ER registered. Why were they in the ER? Was Elizabeth in labor? If that was the case then they were somewhere in the hospital. Down in the lobby Sam asked the woman working the information desk were to find Elizabeth Webber. The volunteer happily gave over the room number.

Sam would just go upstairs and check things out for herself.

* * *

"Daddy!" Cameron happily went from Francis to Jason.

"Epiphany said to call her when he's ready to call it a night." Francis would be sticking close to the hospital.

"How is she?" Diane asked while the exchange was going on.

"Resting. We were lucky. No serious injury to her or the baby. She is however in labor now. Kelly isn't sure she can stop it but the baby is far enough along that things should be fine." He was still worried.

"Can I go see her?" Diane wanted to check personally.

"Sure thing." Jason hugged Cameron close. He was grateful the little boy hadn't been in the car.

Milo and Georgie walked up. "I can take him in to see Liz if you guys need to talk." Georgie offered. The fact that whoever hit her friend left the scene meant a man hunt. The accident had shaken her badly. She was afraid she was going to lose someone else.

"Thanks." Jason passed his son to Georgie, who Cam adored, and they all watched as the two of them walked down the hall into Liz's room. Marco was on the door. He was upset that this had happened but knew that Jason didn't blame him. "What do you know?"

"I called Spinelli." Milo started. He'd been sitting downstairs with Georgie while making his calls. "He's getting started on the surveillance footage. There are several cameras in the area. I also called my father and he said there is no contract on Ms. Webber."

"Thank you." Jason still couldn't rule this out as someone coming after Elizabeth because of one of them.

"Heads up." Johnny was the first to spot Sam.

"Is it true?" The dark haired woman asked in a voice laced with venom. "Is she having your baby?"

"Why do you care? We aren't together." Jason responded. Information had moved faster than he expected. He would probably be hearing from the heads of the other local families soon. They would call to offer congratulations.

"How long have you been seeing her?" Sam wasn't backing down.

"Again not your concern." Jason told her.

"We were going to get back together." Sam said turning on the water works. "I'm trying to make it so we can have a family of our own."

"I have a family Sam. Elizabeth and our sons. You and I were never getting back together, I told you that more than once. It's not my fault you refuse to accept reality." Jason's voice held no warmth. "I love Elizabeth and we are building a life together."

"She can't handle your life. She'll run again and take your children with her the minute something happens. As soon as one of those kids gets hurt she'll blame you and leave." Sam spit out. "Then where will you be? Alone."

"Are you threatening my family?" Jason asked in a quiet voice.

"No." Sam realized her mistake the minute the words were out of her mouth. "I'm just stating a fact. I was shot because of you. I can't ever have children because I was in your life."

"You were shot because you double crossed Manny. He is still pissed that you're alive." Johnny spoke up. "One phone call can change that." He told her. He watched in satisfaction as Sam's eyes widened. "Be smart." It was the only warning she would get. One they all knew she wouldn't heed.

Jason nodded to Paulie who was up here because Nadine was in with Elizabeth. "Remove her."

The guard came forward and waited. Sam finally turned and walked toward the elevators. "Tonight." Jason said giving the order. They would grab her and hold her in one of the safe houses until arrangements could be made to turn her over to Manny. Fuck calling the police. Sam was going to die in the most painful way possible.

Francis simply nodded. "How long before Carly shows up?"

"Considering her mother works here, a few hours max." Jason was tired just thinking about it. "She doesn't get in the room."

"Understood." Johnny wouldn't have let her in even if Jason hadn't said that. "Go back with Lizziebean. Tell her we will be in later." They had some things to deal with.

"Thanks." Jason turned and walked down the hall. He would be alerted when everything was done.

* * *

"Hello." Carly was meeting with the contractor. Since they had to redo everything they were knocking out some walls to make upgrades.

"Elizabeth's baby is Jason's." Bobbie told her daughter. The point of this call was not to spread gossip. It was to try to keep her daughter from doing something stupid. Bobbie loved Carly and had forgiven her much, that didn't mean however she was blind to her faults. Her daughter was impulsive, possessive, and sometimes mean. No one seemed to bring that out more than Elizabeth.

"What?" Carly didn't think she heard her mother correctly. "What did you say?"

"Elizabeth is having Jason's baby. They are here in the hospital." Bobbie repeated.

"She's telling everyone that?" Carly hadn't expected this when she made her promise. No way was Muffin getting away with that lie.

"No Carly, Jason said it." Bobbie rubbed her temple.

"Everyone knows Jason would do anything for her. He's just claiming her bastard." Carly spat out. She was already walking away from her meeting. She could be at the hospital in fifteen minutes to put those rumors to rest.

"Not according to the hospital records." Bobbie had snooped. In Kelly's file Jason was listed as the father, it was backed up by a DNA test.

"They be can altered. I'm on my way." Carly said hanging up.

Bobbie put the phone down and looked over at Francis. "I hope you know what you are doing. I've seen Jason and Liz over the last few months. Carly is about to have very rude awakening."

"Better now than in a few months." He wanted to get this over with. Once Carly was warned when she did something stupid he could say he tried.

"Just don't hurt her if you can avoid it." Bobbie was afraid of how far Carly would push this time.

* * *

Jason was in the hall when Carly arrived. The guard downstairs alerted him. "Stop." He said before she even opened her mouth. "Take a minute and think before you start speaking."

Carly just glared at him. "Why are you lying for her?"

"I'm not lying Carly." Jason would try he really would. Carly was one of his oldest friends, but she would no longer come before Elizabeth.

"She said she's having your baby and you just believed her." Carly would fix this. "You need to get a DNA test before your name goes on the birth certificate."

"Why, so you can change the results?" Jason knew how she thought. "I've known this baby was mine since Elizabeth said she was pregnant." He saw as the knowledge that they had done something to result in a pregnancy registered. His statement was very much true, in his heart he had known it. "But before you do something you will regret, we had a DNA test done. Elizabeth insisted on it, probably to shut you up."

"You don't have to be mean." Carly was trying to figure out how to make this go away. There was a reason she wanted Jason and Elizabeth apart. Carly had done something that she didn't ever want to come to light. "Get a lawyer and get custody. Is she saying you can't see the baby unless you are together?"

It was Jason's turn to stop and count. "If Elizabeth receives papers from a lawyer I will know who to come for." His voice was cold. "I've always wanted to be with Elizabeth, you know that. This is my chance and I'm not letting anyone stop me. We and our sons are going to be a family. You can accept that or not."

"What about your other son?" Carly tried using Michael.

"I only have two sons. I do however have a nephew as well as a godson, I have no plans to abandon them. I can be in their lives and not in yours." Jason couldn't make it any clearer.

"Muffin doesn't deserve to be the mother of your son." Carly told him flat out.

"Elizabeth, call her anything else and we are done. I couldn't have a better mother for my boys. At least she's not a vindictive bitch like you. This is your only warning." Jason looked down at her.

Carly recoiled as if slapped. "She's changing you."

"No Carly, she's accepting me. You're the one who wants me to be something I'm not. If you can accept that things are changing then you can still be a part of my life. Elizabeth has already told me she will not ask me to turn my back on you. If you hurt her even once we are done. If you try anything stupid I will make you disappear." He delivered the threat in a level tone. "Think about that." He said before walking back to Elizabeth's room.

Carly just stood there stunned. Jason was having a child and he'd known for months but never said a word to her. She was his best friend and he never shared his good news. This always happened when Elizabeth was around. Jason promised to always put Michael first and now he was walking away. She turned and came face to face with Francis. "You're enjoying this."

"I am." Francis said smiling. "I would enjoy it more if he told me to take you to the woods, but we both know that's coming don't we Carly? We both know that you are not going to be able to accept this." Francis looked at her. "You keep running around saying you're his best friend but you don't want him happy. You don't want him to have a life that doesn't revolve around you. Elizabeth loves him for who he is, something you never did. So I can wait because in the end the last thing you will see will be the muzzle of my gun." He finished in a soft voice.

Carly's eyes were wide with fright, because she knew that Francis would have no problem pulling the trigger. "I'm going home."

"Good night." Francis just watched as she got on the elevator. He was guessing she would be back in the morning. Carly never stayed away for long.

* * *

When Jason walked out of the room Nadine turned to Elizabeth. "Jason?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth smiled wide.

"Why didn't you say anything, I thought we were besties." Nadine was teasing she was happy for her friend.

"We were taking things slow." Elizabeth explained.

"Yeah a baby says slow." Nadine snorted as she reviewed the readout as the monitor beeped. "Six minutes."

"I heard you moved in with Johnny." Elizabeth was trying to distract herself.

"I had a break in." The two friends hadn't seen one another until today. "The person who killed Diego was in my apartment."

Elizabeth reached for her friend's hand. "Johnny is the best. He won't let anyone hurt you."

"I know. It's weird we haven't known each other long but I already know I'm safe with him. How ironic, to be safe with a mobster." Nadine giggled.

"Alleged." Elizabeth added laughing too. "I'm sorry about the break in."

"I was thinking of moving anyway." Nadine sat on the side of the bed. She picked up the ice chips and fed some to her friend. "When Jason comes back I'll disappear for a bit to give you two some privacy. Enjoy it while you can because once the baby arrives everyone will want to see him."

"I am tired." Elizabeth just wanted to sleep for a bit.

"Want me to call Kelly and ask her to prescribe something for you?" Nadine wanted her friend comfortable.

"I'm good for now. Kelly will be in later and she'll make me take something." Elizabeth wanted to make sure Jason was okay before getting knocked out for the night.

"Okay." Nadine looked over as the door opened. "I'm going to be at the hub. Page me if you need me."

"When Jason goes out later you can come back and tell me about kissing Johnny." The kiss was already making the rounds. Elizabeth grinned as her friend blushed. Nadine stepped into the hall because when Jason returned Elizabeth held out her hand. "Come talk to me."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	27. Chapter 27

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 27

Jason walked over and took her hand. Sitting he leaned in and gave her a lingering kiss. He placed his free hand on her belly. "How are you feeling?" His clear blue eyes searched her face for any signs of discomfort.

"We are fine." She said squeezing his hand. "What did she say to you?"

"More of the usual, although she did offer to help me find a lawyer to get custody." Jason still couldn't believe that one.

Elizabeth just smiled. This was Carly after all. "My lawyer will kick your lawyer's ass." Diane was the best.

Jason laughed. "There won't be a need. Johnny would kill me, if Francis didn't do it first. I assured Carly that we were together because we love one another."

"She gave you to me." Elizabeth linked their fingers over their baby.

"What?" Jason didn't understand what she meant.

"Carly said I could have you and she wouldn't interfere as long as I didn't say anything to Jax about her sleeping with Sonny." Elizabeth explained.

"I guess she just nullified that agreement." While yes that was a Carly thing to do Jason was still hurt. That she would barter him away to save herself.

"I have no intention of talking to Jax. If their marriage ends it will be on them." Elizabeth wanted as far away from that mess as she could get. "I want to focus on you, Cam, and Jake."

"Jake?" Jason said smiling. "Is that what we are naming him?"

"I think so, what do you think?" Elizabeth was biting her lower lip.

"I like it. Jacob Morgan. It's a good name. Although." He stopped frowning.

"What?" Elizabeth would change it if he didn't agree.

"Cam isn't named after anything. Jake is being named after the bar, right?" Jason didn't ever want Cam to feel like he was loved less.

"Cameron is my Grandpa Steven's middle name. So he is named after him and his father. Would you like Jake's middle name to be Jason?"

"Jacob Jason Morgan." He gave it some thought. "No." He didn't like that. "How about Alan?"

"After your dad. I like that. Jacob Alan Morgan. It has a good ring to it. Johnny is going to be the godfather, I promised." Elizabeth told Jason.

"I did too." He knew Francis had cheated to become Cameron's godfather. "The godmother?"

Elizabeth took a deep breath and tried not to give into the tears that wanted to come. It should have been Emily. "Epiphany. Unless you'd rather have Epiphany as Cameron's godmother." They needed to replace his sister.

"Let's ask Diane to officially become Cameron's godmother." She was in every way but paperwork anyway. "I like Epiphany as Jake's godmother. She took good care of you both."

"I'll ask her tomorrow." Although Elizabeth expected her to accept. Leaning forward she was met halfway for a sweet kiss. They were interrupted by the guard on the door.

"There are officers from the PCPD here to see Ms. Webber." Joe was watching this shift.

"Send them in." Jason moved to the chair by the bed, but he didn't release Elizabeth's hand.

"Ms. Webber, Mr. Morgan." Det. Harper spoke. "This is Det. Dimestico."

"Detectives." Elizabeth knew David through Lucky, the other detective she'd never met.

"How are you?" Ronnie asked pointing to her stomach.

"We are both good, thank you." Elizabeth didn't expect Jason to talk.

"We will try to keep this brief." Det. Harper would take the lead. They didn't expect to actually find the person responsible, Jason had moved a hell of a lot faster than they did. None of the cameras in the area seemed to be working at the time of the accident. Including the one owned by the city. Their tech guy was saying sunspot but Harper thought it was more like Spinelli spot.

"Okay." Elizabeth leaned back some to get comfortable.

"Can you tell us what you remember?" Harper asked.

"Not much." Elizabeth wouldn't lie. "I was leaving Maxie Jones's funeral and when I pulled out into the street, Milo Giambetti and Georgie Jones were in the car in front of me. Marco Roberto was behind me. I was heading toward the intersection when a car hit me. I remember hearing brakes and then seeing the guys. Once I was hit I mostly focused on my baby. Our baby." She was gripping Jason's hand hard.

"We have eyewitnesses that said the car that hit you never even tried to stop, that it seemed to go right for your minivan." Harper hadn't seen any skid marks heading toward the wrecked vehicle and that backed up those statements. The other driver never hit their brakes. "Do you knew of anyone who would deliberately try to harm you?"

Elizabeth laughed out loud. "I'm sorry." She said giggling. "How much paper do you have?" She said sarcastically.

The detectives just looked at one another. "We are already looking into Dr. Emily Quartermaine because of the restraining order. Anyone else?"

"Sam McCall." Jason spoke up surprising everyone.

"Your ex-girlfriend. The split wasn't amicable?" Harper couldn't believe Jason was helping them.

"She broke up with me, but I've since rebuffed efforts to reconcile. She's angry." It was on the tip of his tongue to say Carly but Elizabeth squeezed his hand and he could see in her eyes she wanted him not to.

"Those are the only two people I could think who would try to harm me. Other than Lucky and he's not here." Nope he was in Texas, Jason had guys watching.

"We should look at Luke too." Harper said to Dimestico. That whole family was messed up.

"What about the sister?" Ronnie asked his partner.

"Yeah, put her on the list too." Harper didn't want to have to deal with that drama queen. He wished the whole lot of them would leave Port Charles. "We will keep you informed of how things are going. Good luck with the baby."

"Thank you." Elizabeth spoke for them both.

When they were alone Jason looked at her. "Why didn't you want me to say Carly?"

"Because if it was her, and I don't think it was, you will want to deal with that yourself. Everyone else you don't care if the police gets to them first." She knew her guy.

"Spinelli is already going through the images." Jason told her.

"I trust you to handle this." Elizabeth assured him.

Joe knocked again. "Mrs. Hardy is here."

Jason looked at Elizabeth, when she nodded he did as well. He had hoped that the older woman wouldn't show up. She and Elizabeth hadn't had much interaction, except where Cam was concerned, for months. "Do you want me to go?"

"That might be for the best." Elizabeth was grateful he understood. "Stay close."

"Right outside." Jason promised. He rose and held the door open for Audrey before stepping out into the hall.

"How are you?" Audrey stood stiffly by the door.

"We are fine." Elizabeth knew her grandmother could get a report on her condition from one of the nurses. "Cameron isn't here right now."

"I know. I passed Epiphany on the way out. I would have watched him." Audrey stated.

"I know." Elizabeth never doubted that her Gram loved Cameron. "Epiphany offered."

"So Jason." Audrey said coming closer. She looked over the readout from the monitor.

"Yes Jason." Elizabeth said proudly.

"I can't say I'm surprised." Audrey turned to her granddaughter. Sighing she sat on the side of the bed. "I don't approve of that."

"Why because he's not Lucky?" Elizabeth didn't want to go down that road again.

"No, I'm aware of what Lucky's faults are. You were wise to let him go." Audrey had been a fool on that front. "Jason is a criminal." It was just that simple.

"Jason is the man I love and the father of my boys." Elizabeth told her grandmother.

"Then why didn't you tell everyone that? Why hide it?" Audrey had spent her entire life protecting the Hardy/Webber name. She didn't want it linked with Jason Morgan.

"We weren't hiding it, Gram." Elizabeth's tone was sharp. "I just refused to use this baby to win favor. It was no one's business until we decided otherwise. And yes, that included you."

"Will I be allowed to see the baby?" Audrey wanted to get to know her great-grandchild.

"I will have to discuss that with Jason. We will make that decision together. The same goes with Cameron." She saw her grandmother looked shocked at that.

"You would keep Cameron from me?" Audrey quietly asked.

"He is Cameron's father. You have to accept that." Elizabeth could see that her Gram was not going to be co-operative. "If you can't then we don't have anything else to say to each other. Maybe now would be a good time for you to visit Sarah in California. Or Steven in Tennessee."

"Elizabeth I do love you, I just worry about the choices you are making." Audrey was sad it had come to this.

"I guess I can say the same thing." Elizabeth wasn't going to live her life by anyone else's standards anymore. "If you'd like to be accepting of my family then you are welcome to be a part of it. If not then stay away."

Audrey just stood back up. "I wish you well with this baby." She said before heading for the door. In the hall Jason was waiting. "I want your word that you will treat Cameron the same as this new baby."

"They are both my sons." Was how Jason chose to answer. "I'd like your word as well." He wanted Jake to know Audrey.

"If Elizabeth allows me to see them, then that will not be an issue." Audrey assured him.

"Maybe if you took the time to get to know me, you would find that I'm not the monster you think I am." Jason didn't shy away from the issue. "I'm not trying to take them from you or deliberately harm them. Elizabeth and the boys can still have a relationship with you without me being involved." He would do that for his girl.

"She wouldn't agree to that." Audrey had some thinking to do. "And she's right. Take care of them."

"I will." Jason promised. This whole conversation left him feeling sad. He needed to go back in and make sure his love was okay. "Excuse me."

In the room he found her sitting on the bed with her face in her hands crying. Silently he walked over and put his arms around her. She clutched his shirt and he placed his cheek on the top of her head. "I think she'll come around."

Elizabeth looked up at him, her face tear stained. "I won't choose her over you."

"You won't have to. I can be very charming." Jason said trying to make her smile. "I don't normally brag about this, but I have been told that the ladies find me irresistible."

Elizabeth giggled. "Is that right?"

"That's right." She was feeling lighter and that was all that mattered. "Your Gram won't stand a chance. Of course some back up would be nice, so you need to have our son. Between me, Cam, and Jake your Gram will be putty."

"Well, I can't wait to see this." Elizabeth was thinking her Gram wouldn't know what hit her. The machine beeped. "Let me see."

Jason handed her the readout. "Should you be doing that? You are the patient."

"I'm also a surgical nurse." She looked it over and relaxed. "Still at six minutes and Jake's heartbeat is one twenty five."

"That's good." He knew from all his reading. "When will Kelly come check?"

"Not for another few hours unless someone pages her." The phone in the room rang. "Hello?"

"Hey you, I heard you are downstairs." Robin just wanted to check on her friend. Matt had been up to visit with her and Patrick. Neither one had known what to say when he told them who the father of Elizabeth's baby was.

"Hit and run." Elizabeth already knew Robin had the details. "But that isn't why you called." She said with a smirk as she totally busted her friend.

"Nope, Jason huh?" Robin no longer spoke with him but she was happy for Liz. "That's a good thing because the two of you throw off enough sparks to burn the entire town to the ground."

"It's that noticeable?" Elizabeth was surprised at just how many people knew about the attraction.

"I used to stand next to the two of you to tan." Robin said smiling. "That's how hot you guys burn."

"Now you're just being silly. How are you feeling?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"Tired." Robin was alone right now. "The fever came back so I'm not going home." She was also feeling listless. Both Brenda and Patrick were worried. Truthfully so was Robin. She should be getting better.

"Sorry to hear that." Elizabeth was hoping for a good outcome for her friend. "Give it time. We have the best doctors here."

"Dr. Devlin is doing his best." Robin liked the older doctor. "I also talked with the other new guy Dr. Keenan. He just wanted to make sure my spirits weren't flagging."

"I haven't met him yet." Elizabeth didn't think that was odd, she was working less.

"He's another Aussie. Sexy accent and all." Robin told her friend.

"Because what Patrick isn't enough?" Elizabeth teased. The door opened and Nadine came in with Kelly's resident. "I gotta go, time for an internal." Not the most pleasant thing when you are in labor the nurse thought to herself.

"Call me when the baby arrives." Robin told her friend.

"Will do." Elizabeth said hanging up. Nadine pulled the curtain and they got started.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	28. Chapter 28

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 28

There were two things that Epiphany hated more than anything: ignorance and stupidity. There was no reason in this world where information was literally at your fingertips for anyone not to have the knowledge they needed. Ignorance was in her eyes the worse offense, but stupidity ran a close second. She didn't tolerate either in her nurses. The rest of the world however was not so easy to improve. So which one explained what was happening now? That was what she found herself wondering as she watched Sam McCall who was currently standing in her kitchen.

The younger woman had no idea that Epiphany was watching her. Otherwise she'd be doing something other than looking around. The lights in the entire two story house were off. It was also late so the skank probably assumed that she was asleep upstairs. The truth was the older woman had been sitting in the living enjoying the solitude before turning in. It was a practice that helped her to deal with the stressful job she had.

So when Sam broke in a few minutes ago Epiphany had heard her. Quietly she had entered the dining room to see exactly what was going on. She had called Johnny first since she herself was not afflicted with the stupidity gene. Now she had to deal with the pirate wannabe. Even if Sam got by her, which she wouldn't, the intruder was in for a surprise. Namely the guard who was upstairs in the guest room watching Cam.

It didn't take Epiphany long to come up with a plan. Just as quietly as she moved forward the nurse went back into the living room. She watched as the smaller woman moved forward through the house, unknowingly heading right to where the nurse was standing. Clearly she planned on taking the little boy upstairs to punish Jason. Epiphany decided in that moment to go with stupidity as the diagnosis on her uninvited guest. Did she really think the mob boss would leave Elizabeth's son unprotected?

As Sam came closer the older woman just watched. Epiphany's living room was separated from the dining room by a set of doors. When Sam was close enough the nurse swung the door as hard as she could and the idiot dropped like a ton of bricks. "What the hell are you wearing?" She asked the unconscious woman. "Who breaks into someone's house in four inch heels? Jason will never be able to explain that." Epiphany said heading into the laundry room to get some clothesline.

* * *

The front door opened before Johnny could even knock. He'd gotten here pretty quick in response to Piph's call. He was already up because Evan missed his check in. Guys were out looking for Sam, and Johnny was fielding reports. The guard upstairs assured him that the little boy was fine. His instructions were not to leave Cam's side no matter what. The secondary guard who was sitting up the street was already inside when Piph opened the door.

"That's what you are wearing?" The nurse started right in.

"What?" Johnny was in jeans and a t-shirt. He favored graphic tees over the plain ones Jason wore.

"It's the middle of the night and I had to deal with skankzilla, the least you could do was come over in silk pajamas." Epiphany said grinning.

"This was just a ploy to get me over here wasn't it?" Johnny really did adore Piph. Very little threw her.

"Well duh." She said stepping back to let him in. "I have to do what I can to compete with the younger women. Nadine really is cute."

"They don't stand a chance." Johnny said laughing. "Where is she?"

"This way." Epiphany took him into the living room where the other guard who knocked on the door before Johnny arrived was waiting.

Sam was literally hogged tied and gagged. "You do this?" He asked impressed. That respect went up when he saw the large bruise on Sam's face. "What did you hit her with?"

"The door." Epiphany pointed. "I didn't want to touch her who knows where she's been."

"We are going to Jake's next week to start a bar fight." Johnny told her.

"I'll need someone to carry the door." Epiphany snorted. "Does Jason know yet?"

"No. I'll have to call him once we get, skankzilla was it?" At the older woman's nod he continued. "Secured. I can't believe she was dumb enough to actually try to get to Cam."

"She thought I was a soft target." Epiphany surmised.

"Well when she comes too, I will tell her she was wrong." Johnny said grinning. "I have to go see Cam."

"I understand." It wasn't that they doubted her, it was that Jason would want to know that Johnny saw for himself that the little boy was unharmed. He came back down quickly. "He's asleep. I'm not expecting anything else to happen, but the guards stay."

"I expected as much." Epiphany watched as another man hefted Sam's unconscious form over his shoulder. He left out the back door so that her neighbors wouldn't see anything, not that anyone appeared to be awake. It was after one.

"Thanks doll." Johnny gave her a kiss on the check. He'd have to see about setting up a trip for her. She liked to travel. A week at the casino would be a nice getaway. Since the beginning she'd stood by Liz, that type of loyalty should be rewarded.

"No problem." Epiphany locked up. The second guard would now be staying inside. She needed to get some sleep, she worked tomorrow and the new baby was coming.

* * *

Jason stepped out into the hall so that he wouldn't disturb Elizabeth. Vincent was on the door and he nodded as he moved past. "Go ahead." Jason said to Johnny.

"Sam tried to get to Cameron." The green eyed man was watching the smaller woman struggle against the rope tying her to the chair.

"Was she always this stupid?" Jason asked shaking his head.

"How do you think you got infected?" Johnny couldn't resist. His friend had walked right into that one. He grinned at Francis who arrived and handed him some coffee.

"Very funny." Jason was not amused. He was never going to live down his association with Sam. "Cam was unhurt?"

"Never even woke up. How do you want to handle this?" They weren't ready to have her disappear just yet. It was harder than most people assumed to make someone go poof.

"After our confrontation this afternoon her disappearing now would look suspicious." Jason rubbed the back of his neck. "She needs to take a case out of town. We need eye witnesses that saw her in another location. Maybe the person she was tailing caught wind of the fact."

"They didn't like it and made sure she stopped. Do you want Spinelli to help?" Johnny asked his boss.

"No." Honestly Jason didn't fully trust Spinelli where Sam was concerned. The hacker seemed to be blind to her true nature. "I know for a fact that she doesn't run her schedule by him. Send a text from her phone saying she left town on a case. Where was Evan?" The mob boss asked.

The green eyed LT. frowned as he answered. "We found him in his car. I will make arrangements for Sam." Johnny knew that meant she wouldn't need to be found right away. If anyone bothered to report her missing. Jason was keeping Spinelli busy and away from the office so it would probably be awhile before he noticed Sam hadn't contacted him again. Alexis wasn't speaking to her daughter, so they didn't need to worry about help from that sector either. "How is Liz?"

"In the room sleeping." Jason told his friend. "She naps for short stretches. The contractions are getting stronger so she's uncomfortable." He didn't like seeing her in pain, but Kelly said it was too soon to give her anything.

"We will be by in the morning." Johnny knew Jason wanted to get back.

"See you then." Jason hung up and headed back to the room.

* * *

Johnny sent the message to Spinelli. A brief time later Sam's phone buzzed. "The Jackal wishes you a pleasant trip." Francis said reading the text out loud.

Sam glared at the two men. "You won't get away with this."

"Really? That's what you're going with." Johnny had expected better. "You've known us for years, you know damned well we are going to get away with this."

"Emily will realize I'm missing." Sam was counting on the other woman needing more drugs.

"But you'll still be dead." Francis said in a matter of fact tone. "So that isn't going to help you."

"Jason will regret this, when that bitch takes his kids and leaves!" Sam shouted.

"I've never in my life hit a woman, but you might be the first." Johnny voice was like ice. No one called Liz a bitch.

"Do your worst." Sam dared them. "You won't break me."

"We aren't trying to break you. It's not like you have information we need. We just want you dead." Francis was almost chipper. "So do other people. Johnny said it would only take one call and he was right. Manny Ruiz is sending his man for you, he will be here tomorrow night." For the first time they saw real fear come into Sam's eyes. Manny was a sadistic bastard and he really wanted to hurt the woman in front of them.

"What did you do anyway?" Johnny could not find that out. "You know what, never mind." He didn't need to know. "Let's go, she doesn't get untied." Johnny told the guard. They had trusted guys watching her.

"Yes, sir." Lee wasn't going to screw this up. It would cost him his life.

Johnny and Francis walked out and Sam turned her attention to the man they had left with her. She didn't want to be turned over to Manny. It would take her a long time to die. "We can come to an arrangement. You can do whatever you want to me if you let me go." The guard ignored her. "I'm really good." She tried again. "Both Sonny and Jason enjoyed me, don't you want a taste."

He still ignored her.

"Nothing is off limits, whatever you want." It wouldn't be the first time she'd used her body to get out of a jam. Sam knew lots of tricks in bed. "You can fuck me as many times as you want." She was starting to panic.

The guard pulled out his iPod and put the ear buds in. Her whine was already starting to annoy him. Six hours and then his relief would come. He took out his phone and sent a message to Billy. He would want to bring some music too.

* * *

The young woman that Sam was counting on noticing her absence was currently sleeping. Nikolas had brought her home and made tea which he slipped a sedative into. He needed to figure out how bad this situation was. He called the hospital and Nadine answered so he hung up. He needed to know what condition his former friend was in. If Emily had killed either Liz or the baby she'd be facing a murder charge.

Their best option was to leave the country but to just disappear would scream guilt. He wasn't worried about Jason but O'Brien and Corelli could be ruthless. The fact that Emily was Jason's sister might not stop them from coming after her, especially in light of her recent behavior.

The police had already called several times looking for Em. They wanted her whereabouts for this afternoon. It was only a matter of time before they came to the island. She was in no shape to speak with them. After her confession earlier Em's behavior had become increasingly erratic she was also having mood swings. There was something wrong but he had no idea what.

Greece would be the first place the authorities looked when their disappearance was discovered, so that was out. Giving it some thought, Nikolas picked up the phone and began making arrangements. They would go to Switzerland and when they arrived the first thing he was having done was a complete workup on Emily. He needed to know what was happening and how to stop it.

* * *

Sonny sat in his home office and drank Scotch. On the desk was the ring he gave to Kate when he asked her to marry him. She had calmly walked in this afternoon and handed it back. He was smiling as he picked it up. That had been easier than expected. The only downside was that she hadn't destroyed Carly's marriage in the process. She hadn't mentioned him sleeping with his ex, so she probably didn't know.

The news he got today should make the blonde woman go postal soon. Sonny started to laugh as he remembered the look on Max's face when he came to tell him the Elizabeth was having Jason's baby. Sonny had suspected, given their history. How could he not? Carly had shown up at the hospital not even an hour after Jason's announcement. She left quickly which meant Jason had not told her what she wanted to hear. She probably got the same message Sam had earlier after confronting Jason.

Sonny raised his glass in a silent salute. He never would have thought that Jason had the balls to clean house. Elizabeth was good for him. He hoped they made it. Maybe she and Claudia would become friends after everything was worked out.

Tomorrow Sonny was heading into New York to conduct some business. He found a buyer for the island and they were signing the paperwork. He almost had enough capital to make him a suitable match for Claudia. Now he just needed to figure out how to get rid of Karpov.

* * *

Skankzilla is courtesy of Twisted Musalih.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	29. Chapter 29

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 29

Carly was drinking coffee at her desk. Working from home was not ideal. The kids were here and they were driving her crazy. "LETICIA!" Carly yelled and when the nanny showed up she gave her instructions. "Take the boys and go somewhere I need quiet to concentrate."

"Yes ma'am." The nanny wondered why Carly bothered to have children if she never spent time with them. At least Jax paid them attention, even Sonny, who rarely saw the boys anymore, was a better parent and he was the most self-absorbed person she'd ever met.

Carly continued to look for the design for the executive suites. She barely looked up when Jax walked in. "Have you seen the sketch for the suites on the upper level?" She really needed to clean her desk.

"I need to talk to you." Jax had left early this morning to handle some personal business.

"Okay." Carly was only half listening. "Maybe it's still in the car." She muttered to herself.

"Carly." Jax wanted her full attention.

"What? I said go ahead." She placed her hands on her hips.

"What are you not telling me?" Jax would try one more time.

"About what?" Carly asked confused.

"About the night you got taken hostage." Jax cleared up.

"Nothing." Carly's stomach turned because she recognized this was it. Still it never occurred to her to be honest.

"I'm filing for divorce." Jax informed her.

"What?" Carly sank into her chair.

"I can't do this anymore. I love you, but I don't trust you and I'm tired of coming in behind Jason and Sonny." Jax could honestly say this decision wasn't easy. It hurt like hell and he was glad his brother was here to support him. He hadn't told Jerry yet but he knew his brother would stand behind him.

"You love me, but you're filing for divorce. That's it you don't even want to try?" She lashed out even though she knew the reason the marriage was ending was her.

"I have tried. I have tried and you have not. I'm done. I've asked you repeatedly since I've come home to be honest with me and you keep lying. You stood here not five minutes ago and lied. I know you Carly and I know that you are keeping something from me." Jax had seen Leticia take the boys out and that was why he had come in. He didn't want them to see their parents fighting. Morgan was too young to understand but Michael would be hurt.

"Who have you been talking too?" Carly's mind latched onto Elizabeth but then realized that the younger woman was busy right now. Sonny was right she was the last person to be suspected.

"About what Carly? According to you there is nothing to know." Jax threw back at her.

"People make things up." She was grasping for anything at this point.

"I haven't been talking with anyone. I came to this decision on my own. I want you packed and out of the house before the boys come home." Jax told her.

"You're throwing me out of my home." Carly hadn't seen that one coming. "You can't make me leave my boys."

"It's my home, I bought it and it's in my name. As for the boys they are mine too. There last name is Jacks since you wanted to hurt Sonny by making him sign away his rights. I adopted them both and I intend to make sure I get custody." Jax would fight her every inch of the way on this one.

"No court will give you custody of my children." Carly wouldn't allow it.

"I'll put my background up against yours any day of the week. Who are you going to call as your character witnesses Carly, the retired and current Godfathers?" Jax pointed out. "Are you going to make it go away that you used your oldest son as a pawn for money? I'm sure the Quartermaines will be happy to testify to that."

Carly paled as she realized how precarious her position was. Sonny wouldn't help her. They'd not been close since she forced him to sign the papers, sex aside they were barely civil. Jason wouldn't help her because he was too busy catering to the muffin. She was on her own and it became crystal clear to her that she had no power of her own.

"I will have my lawyer contact you, but I'm not leaving unless you drag me out the door." Carly intended to fight.

"I will not allow you to turn this house into a war zone." Jax warned her. If she pushed he would make her regret it.

"I can be civil." Carly smirked. "I don't intend to let you have my boys." Grabbing her purse she walked out the house. She needed a good lawyer and she needed one now.

Jax listened as the front door slammed. Pulling out his phone he made a call. "I could use a friend."

"You have one." Kate said without hesitation. "I'm in my office, come over."

"Thanks." Jax said hanging up the phone before walking out of the house.

* * *

"Hello there." Diane looked at her young friend. Elizabeth looked exhausted. This bringing forth new life was a lot of work.

"Hi." Elizabeth was extremely uncomfortable, which was totally natural. "Forgive me if I'm bitchy." She said with a wan smile.

"Bitchy looks good on you." Diane was trying to lighten the mood. Jason was in the hall with Francis. Her boss looked like he was on the verge of a panic attack. "I have some paperwork for you."

"Bring it over, I'll sign pretty much anything right now." The monitor beeped and Elizabeth panted through a contraction. When it was over she leaned back into the bed and reached for her ice chips.

Diane beat her to them. She scooped up a few spoonfuls. "I have to say, with all due respect, you are not making me ever want to do this."

"I'm sure that if it was you, you'd have on a fashionable bed jacket, heels, diamonds, and you wouldn't be sweating." Elizabeth could just picture that.

Diane used the cloth to blot her friend's brow. "I can come back later."

"Not if you have what I think you do." Elizabeth was excited to sign the paperwork. Jason had told her about it last week.

"I do." Diane placed the envelope on the table and removed to forms. "This is the adoption paperwork. It will be submitted today and approved in one month." She held out a pen and Elizabeth signed before breathing through another contraction.

"This is the paperwork for the surprise you requested." Diane had grinned the entire time she typed this up.

"Jason doesn't know right?" Elizabeth had wanted to keep this from him. She didn't want him to know until they got Cameron's new birth certificate.

"That's right. I will file this today as well. What will happen next is that Cameron will be issued a temporary birth certificate tomorrow and the official one will come when everything is approved." Diane explained.

"Okay." The machine beeped and Elizabeth panted before signing. "Is Francis with Jason?"

"Yes, they are walking the halls." Diane left out the fact that Jason looked green.

"Jason and I would like for you to officially become Cameron's godmother." Elizabeth told her friend.

"I would be honored." Diane blinked to keep from crying. "I love that little rascal."

"He loves you too." Elizabeth groaned as another contraction hit.

"Should I get someone?" Diane was starting to worry.

"No, this is normal." Elizabeth hadn't said anything but this labor was moving faster than Cameron's. It could be the second baby thing or the accident, but her second child was going to be here before lunch.

"Okay." Diane wasn't sure she believed that.

* * *

Francis smiled at his wife as she walked into Elizabeth's room. "You doing okay?" Jason had looked a little freaked out a few minutes ago when Francis arrived.

"She's in pain." Jason ran his hand across the back of his neck. "She won't take anything."

"The longer she goes without drugs the faster labor progresses." Francis leaned against the wall and watched Jason battle his nerves. "You know that, you've read every damned baby book on the market."

"What if something goes wrong?" That was Jason's big concern. "All kinds of things can go wrong."

"Kelly is the best." Francis had the same fear but having been through this once he wasn't panicked. "The last time went just like this but took longer."

"You were in with her?" Jason asked his friend.

"No, Emily was. It was a side of Lizbits I didn't need to see. Johnny and I hung out in the lounge. Just like we'll do today." Based on how fast things were happening the baby should be here soon. "You ready?"

"No." Jason admitted. "I'm terrified." He was good with Cameron but Jake would be smaller and more fragile. "What if I drop him?"

"They bounce." Francis joked trying to keep Jason from full on panic. "If you drop him you'll catch him, you have the fastest reflexes of anyone I've ever seen. Trust me Jason you will be fine. Just love him, his brother, and their mom. I'm sure that Alan would be willing to talk with you." Francis thought it was good Jason was getting close with his family again.

"He would. We are doing better. He's been supportive of Elizabeth even though Emily and Monica have not." Jason would have to call Alan today.

Johnny walked up. "How's our girl?"

"We are approaching end stage." Francis informed his friend.

"Good." Johnny stated. Her being in labor terrified him. "Diego's body left this morning. Lorenzo would like to be informed of the progress of the police, but he has no intentions of coming here." Cody had passed that message along. He was getting a break from Brenda duty and minding the store.

"Good to know, anything else?" Jason wanted to know.

"Manny's guy will be here at ten. One of us." Meaning him or Francis. "Will go meet him. The guards had to gag Sam, she was offering them sex for freedom and they were getting nauseous." Johnny said grinning. "I'm heading in, don't stay out here too long. You knocked her up so you get to be abused." He said walking away.

"Someday it will be his turn." Jason just glared.

"I hope I'm around to see it." Francis said laughing. "Take a few deep breaths and we will head back."

* * *

"Hey kid, how's it going?" Johnny walked through the door with a big smile on his face. He and Francis had been around when Cam was born so they knew the drill. They would help Jason and Liz get through this. Although Liz wouldn't really need it.

"Good." She nodded rubbing her tummy.

"I will drop off the paperwork and then come back. Do not have the baby before I return." Diane instructed before breezing out the door.

"Have you seen your girlfriend this morning?" Elizabeth asked her friend grinning at the outrageous lawyer.

"I waved as I trotted by." The machine beeped and Liz squeezed his hand as she panted. He only grunted a little.

"Go say hi." Elizabeth instructed. Just then Jason and Francis came back in.

"Hey, sorry." Jason instantly apologized.

"For what?" Elizabeth asked looking up.

"I should have been in here." Jason wasn't leaving again.

"You came back." She grinned. "Or did Francis force you at gun point?" She got that he was scared. "It was my idea for you to take the walk."

The monitor beeped and Jason gave Elizabeth his hand. "Slow and steady." He rubbed her back and guided her through the breathing. Last night she had shown him how to read the report. "Two minutes."

"For the last ten minutes." That was a good thing. "Page Nadine."

Johnny pushed the call button and his girl came right away. "What's up?"

"Every two minutes. For the last ten minutes. I think it's time for another internal." Elizabeth was starting to feel the urge to push. Things would only move faster from here.

"I'm on it." Nadine walked out the room. She gave Johnny a brief gaze.

"Stop looking at her ass while I'm in labor." Elizabeth teased her friend. The machine beeped again. But this time she didn't pant, this time she gave a low groan. "Phone."

"What?" Jason asked concerned.

"Phone." Elizabeth pointed to the room extension, she was back to panting as she dialed. The machine beeped again. The contractions were now a minute apart.

"Kelly Lee." Came the chipper voice.

"Stop having sex with your boyfriend and get your ass to my room, my water just broke." Elizabeth told her doctor.

"I'm down the hall." Kelly said hanging up.

The three men just looked at her. "Someone needs to call Diane and tell her to come back, she'll kill me if she misses this."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	30. Chapter 30

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 30

Carly got off the elevator and walked down the hall to Elizabeth's room. She needed to talk with Jason right now. There was no way in hell Jax was doing this to her. Johnny and Francis were in the hall heading toward her so was Jason's lawyer. This would work out well. "Is Jason inside I need to speak to him." Carly headed for the door only to have the guard block her.

"He's busy." Francis answered. Johnny tried to not ever speak to Carly.

"This is important." Carly said staring daggers at the two men.

"Elizabeth is having the baby, that's gonna trump anything you have to say." Francis told her.

"Fine, Diane can I talk with you?" Carly would come back later to see Jason.

"No." Diane wasn't on the clock. "Elizabeth is having the baby." Diane repeated. She knew Carly was self-absorbed but she was in full force right now.

"She will have the kid whether or not you are waiting in the lounge." Carly didn't see why the lawyer couldn't listen to her right now.

Before any of them could speak Bobbie came around the corner. "Carly go home."

"I need to talk to Jason." Carly told her mother. "Jax is divorcing me and threatening to take the boys. I need Jason to make him stop."

Johnny burst out laughing. He couldn't help it.

Bobbie grabbed Carly's arm and pulled her toward the elevator. "Jason is not going to want to hear about your latest drama right now. Maybe if you hadn't slept with your ex-husband Jax wouldn't be leaving you now." Bobbie hissed at her daughter.

"He doesn't know about Sonny." Carly hissed back. "If Jason talks to Jax then my soon to be ex-husband will understand not to mess with me." She really believed that Jason would fix this.

"Carly, I'm trying. I have overlooked a lot in the past, hell I've been guilty of a lot in the past, but Elizabeth and Jason are having a baby. Right now in fact, this is not the time to make yourself the focal point of their lives. If you go in that room and tell Jason you want him to beat up Jax I can guarantee you your friendship will be over. Get a lawyer. One who doesn't work for Jason." When the elevator arrived Bobby pulled her resisting daughter inside.

"Well that was entertaining." Diane said as they continued on. "Jason really has improved the quality of the women in his life."

"He couldn't really do much worse. I mean I thought Courtney was bad and then Sam showed up." Johnny said shaking his head. "I'm sending for coffee, who wants some?"

* * *

"Okay mom, one more push." Kelly told her friend. The delivery had moved rapidly after Liz's water broke. By the time Jason got into his scrubs Liz had been ready to push.

"One more baby." Jason said trying to be supportive. There hadn't been any time for an epidural so Elizabeth was going the natural route and she was doing outstanding. "You can do this, he's almost here."

With a low grunt Elizabeth pushed and gave birth to a wailing baby boy. "Hey there you." Kelly said placing the baby on Liz's stomach. Nadine was right there to clean the baby up. "Good job." Yesterday the doctor thought they'd be having a C-section. "You didn't even tear, so no stitches."

"He's beautiful." Jason was crying as he looked at his son for the first time.

"Dad you want to cut the cord?" Kelly asked handing over the scissors. When Jason finished Nadine took the little guy to Maggie.

"How's he doing?" Elizabeth asked as the other nurses helped her get cleaned up.

"All nines." Maggie said grinning. "He's already a looker." The little boy had quickly quieted down and had the most stunning blue eyes she'd ever seen. Bringing him back over she joked. "It's a good thing you guys came clean. The eyes would have given you away." She said handing the baby to Liz.

Jason sat on the bed next to Elizabeth. "He has your eye color." Most babies were born with dark blue eyes.

"Lila's eye color." Jason was pleased that part of that wonderful woman was in his son. "The book said they might change as he gets older."

"Not these." Elizabeth just knew they would stay that brilliant blue. "He also has blonde hair. He looks like you." That was wonderful.

"Thank you." He said softly kissing her temple.

"So what are we calling him?" Kelly peeked over at the baby. He was really calm like his dad she guessed.

"Jacob, Jake for short." Elizabeth told her friends.

"He's gorgeous." Nadine said fussing over mom and baby. "Do you want to feed him?"

"Yeah." Elizabeth handed Jason his son and watched while they looked at one another. Nadine helped her sit up and Jason handed Jake back to his mom. The little boy seemed to know just what to do, latching on quickly and feeding.

"I'm going to let everyone know you two are okay." He didn't want to go.

"I can do that if you like." Nadine could tell he was hesitant to leave. "I know it's normally the dad's job, but if you want to stay I don't mind."

"I'll go, but I'll be right back." Jason headed for the door before stopping and walking back to Liz so he could give her another kiss. He wasn't normally one for public displays of affection but that was something he was working on changing. He wanted his sons to see that he loved their mother. "I love you."

"We love you too." Elizabeth was still crying.

Jason quickly walked to the door and ran down the hall. Johnny, Francis, and Diane had been joined by Georgie and Epiphany, "He's here."

"Congratulations!" Johnny was the first one over to hug his friend. Everyone else followed. "Name?"

"Jacob." Jason grinned.

Francis and Johnny both laughed while the ladies just looked at them. "They first met at Jake's." Francis explained.

"You named your son after a bar?" Diane couldn't believe that.

"It was Elizabeth's idea." Jason said throwing her under the bus. "Did the papers get filed?"

"Of course." Diane gave him a look that said how dare he doubt her.

"Have I missed it?" Spinelli came running up. "I came as quickly as I could when the Faithful Friend rang to say the Wee One's arrival was eminent."

"He just came." Jason told his young friend.

"Stone Cold Jr. and the Maternal One are well?" The hacker asked.

"They are both excellent." Jason wanted to go back down the hall.

"I'll go down and check." Epiphany said walking away.

"No fair you are using your insider status to see him first." Johnny pouted.

"Yup." The head nurse grinned. She and Jason walked down the hall and into the room. "Hey there sweetheart." Epiphany crooned to the little boy. "He's beautiful."

"Thanks Piph, would you like to hold him?" Elizabeth offered.

"Johnny will never speak to me again." Epiphany said laughing. "He made sure we all knew this baby was his godchild."

Jason and Elizabeth looked at one another. "Piph we were wondering if you would be Jake's godmother?"

The normally gruff head nurse was struck speechless. "I would be honored." She said smiling. "Okay, gimme that baby." She said taking him from his mom.

Jason sent a text to Johnny. "O'Brien will pout if he isn't allowed to hold him next." He said rolling his eyes. Their boys were going to have a lot of love.

"Hey there." Johnny came over and gave Liz a kiss on the cheek. "How are you feeling?"

"Good. You may have to wrestle Epiphany to get Jake though." Elizabeth said laughing.

"I'm his godfather." Was all Johnny said.

"Well I'm his godmother." Epiphany proudly stated.

"See I told you we were fated to be together. Poor Nadine's gonna be heartbroken." He joked. "Now hand over that baby."

Jason just watched his friends for a minute. He walked to the corner of the room and made a call.

"Alan Quartermaine." Alan was anxiously awaiting word on Elizabeth. He knew she was in delivery and was hoping Kelly would call him and say mom and son were fine.

"Alan." Jason wasn't quite sure how to start this conversation.

"Jason. Is everything okay?" Alan was surprised his son was calling.

"Would you like to come down and meet your grandson?" Jason would start there.

"I can be down in ten minutes." Alan said excited.

"Okay, see you then." Jason walked back over. "Alan's coming down."

"Good." Elizabeth said watching Johnny make faces at his godson.

Francis, Diane, Georgie, and Spinelli had come down and each had gotten to hold the baby. Epiphany didn't even try to enforce the two visitors at a time rule. When Alan walked in Jason was the first one to notice.

"Let's go get some coffee." Francis suggested and everyone else trooped out.

"Come closer." Elizabeth invited.

Alan came over slowly and looked down at his grandson. "He has your eyes." He said in an awed tone. When Jason walked out of the hospital all those years ago angry and distant Alan never saw this in their future.

"Would you like to hold him?" Elizabeth offered, she could feel the two men struggling a bit. In time this would get easier. She hoped that Alan would be a constant presence in Jake's life.

"Yes please." Alan wanted that more than anything.

Elizabeth gave Jake to Jason and let him give their son to his grandfather. "Jacob Alan Morgan." Jason said in a soft voice.

"Thank you." Alan felt like he'd been given a gift. "Has Cameron met his brother yet?"

"No, Epiphany said she would bring him up." Elizabeth felt privileged to be witnessing this. "We'd like for you to get know Jake." She knew Jason didn't know how to make the offer.

"I'd like that. Cameron too." Alan wanted to know both boys.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said wiping away tears. "I'd like for you to know them both."

"About Monica." Alan felt it needed to be addressed.

"We will handle that. We don't mean to cause angst between you two but we are not ready for her to be around the boys just yet." Elizabeth explained. She would understand if this made Alan back off.

"Nothing is going to stop me from getting to know my grandsons. I can come to the house and visit, if that's alright." Alan was trying not to be pushy.

"That would fine." Jason finally spoke up. He was gripping Elizabeth's hand tight and made himself loosen his hold. This was not a moment he thought he'd share with Alan. "Elizabeth and I want the boys to have as much family as possible. Maybe you can have lunch with Cam and I tomorrow. You can start getting to know him then."

"I'd like that." Alan made himself hand the baby back over. "Would you mind if I looked at your chart?" He just wanted to double check.

"Not at all." It was nice to be cared for. She yawned and Jason put Jake in the bassinet. "Let me help you get more comfortable." Moving was hard for her still.

"Okay." She said fading quickly.

"I'm going to go, may I call later?" Alan hoped to hold the baby again.

"Yeah." Jason was half distracted as he answered. He was watching Elizabeth as she went to sleep. From the doorway Alan took another look at his son and his family before slipping from the room.

He went to the hub and found Monica waiting. To say things between them were strained would be an understatement. "Can I have Elizabeth's chart please?"

"How are they?" Monica knew that the baby had arrived and was a boy.

"Good, the baby has mother's eyes." Alan smiled. He felt sorry for Monica being on the outside looking in. Even when Jason was closer to Monica he would still occasionally speak to Alan. "Would you like for me to see if Jason will let you visit?"

"No, I'll call later." Monica needed to see the new parents. She had something to confess. Here in the hospital might be her only chance. "I've been trying to reach Emily to let her know about the baby."

"Why on earth would you do that?" Alan asked his wife. "She's the last person they will want to see."

"I thought if she heard it from me she might not go off half-cocked. She's not answering her phone." Monica was worried.

"She's either with Sam or Nikolas." Alan didn't care for either person. "She will be in for her shift in the morning, tell her then." Everything looked good. He handed the chart back to the nurse. "I hope you do call and you get a chance to talk with Jason." Alan said before walking down the hall.

Monica just watched him go knowing that the conversation ahead would push her son further away than he already was.

* * *

They were having coffee in the cafeteria, delivered coffee because the stuff in the hospital sucked, when Spinelli's computer dinged. "It is the results from the collision. He looked at the screen and his eyes got wide. "Francis may I speak with you please?" He got up.

Francis and Johnny both followed. "What's up?" The kid looked pale.

"The computer has shifted through the images to find the car that hit the Maternal One." He told them. "It then cross referenced it with the DMV."

"You have a name?" Francis said smiling. Not a warm smile, but one that promised pain.

"Who is it?" Johnny was ready to hurt someone.

"Emily." Spinelli told them.

"Emily Quartermaine?" Francis hadn't seen that one coming.

"Shit." Johnny said taking a deep breath. "We need to find her."

"We also need to tell Jason." Francis was hoping the happy would last a little longer. "Odds/Even."

"I'll do it." Johnny volunteered. "You will be out later." Meaning handing over Sam.

"Alright. I need to go check in with Cody anyway." Francis didn't envy Johnny. Jason was going to be devastated to learn what his sister had done.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	31. Chapter 31

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 31

Elizabeth was still sleeping, she had in fact slept through the room transfer, and Jason was taking some time to get to know his youngest son. He had Jake in his arms memorizing every feature of his tiny face. His son was an almost perfect replica of him, but there was some Elizabeth in him too. While the color of his eyes was all Jason the shape was his mom. Jason also thought the little boy would have a small dent in his chin. "I love you." He whispered kissing the soft skin of Jake's forehead.

The door opened and Epiphany appeared carrying Cameron. Jason didn't move but let the older woman bring his eldest son closer. "Now remember what we talked about." She whispered and Cam quickly nodded. On the elevator ride up she'd told Cameron that he needed to be gentle with the baby. She put him down and he ran to Jason stopping by his leg.

Reaching down Jason picked up the little guy and helped him get settled on his lap. "This is your brother, Jake." He said smiling.

"Jake." Cam just looked at the baby. "Brother."

"Yeah." Jason felt his eye burn. He was holding his sons. This was his life.

"I need a camera." Elizabeth said from the bed. She was still a bit groggy.

"I'd like a picture of all of us together." Jason told her.

"Give me a bit first, I'm a mess." Childbirth did not leave you looking pretty.

"You're beautiful." He told her. She was the mother of his sons, and therefore the most beautiful woman in the world.

"Mommy." Cameron hoped off of Jason's lap and ran over to the bed. He wanted to reach his mom, but was too short.

"Hold on buddy." Jason handed Jake to Elizabeth and placed Cameron on the bed. He was amazed at how calm the little boy was around the baby. He had been present for a few of the conversations Elizabeth had about how they had to be careful with the baby but he wasn't sure Cameron understood.

There was a knock on the door and Jason went to see what the guard wanted. Opening it he saw Sonny in the hall. Looking over his shoulder he stepped out of the room. "Hey."

"I came by to say congratulations." When Morgan had been born Jason was the first to stop by. "Everyone is good?" Sonny wasn't expecting to be invited in. They no longer had that type of relationship. In fact this was the only time Maximus would allow them to speak.

"Elizabeth and Jake are both good." Jason confirmed. While he wasn't sure he could have this life with Elizabeth if he was still partnered with Sonny, he would be lying if he said that he didn't miss his friend sometimes. When Sonny was being a true friend you couldn't ask for anything better.

"And Cameron?" Like Jason, Sonny didn't define a family by DNA.

"He's good too." Jason looked over and nodded at Max, who smiled and nodded back. While they were talking Matt walked up and entered the room after the guard checked with Elizabeth.

"I have an appointment to get to." He needed to head over to the airport.

"Thanks for stopping by." Jason said and watched the older man walk away. He knew that Sonny was selling the island and he knew why. Shaking his head he went back to be with his family.

* * *

"He's really cute." Matt was standing by the side of the bed. He was holding Cam and he kept sticking his tongue out making the little boy laugh. "Not as cute as the kid we would have, but still a keeper."

Elizabeth just laughed. When she saw the look on Jason's face she laughed harder. "You're going to get yourself hurt Matt."

"Jason knows I'm kidding." Matt smiled over at the other man. "Or not." The doctor added sobering up. "Do you guys need anything? Its tater tot day in the cafeteria. I can have them send some up, I know how much you love them." The dismal quality of the food was a running joke amongst the staff.

Cameron climbed down and ran to Jason. "We are having lunch delivered." He said coming over and kissing Elizabeth. It was a territorial move pure and simple.

"Is it coming soon, because I'm starving?" Elizabeth hadn't eaten in almost thirty six hours. Labor and food didn't mix.

"In about ten minutes." Jason said looking at the clock. "No tater tots though. Or peas." He teased her. Elizabeth just rolled her eyes, but she did smile.

Matt watched them genuinely happy for his friend. Elizabeth needed someone to love her and put her first. Jason it appeared was going to do just that. Like everyone else Matt got a crash course in their history when Emily went bonkers. There were lots of differing accounts but he managed to pick through them and find the truth. Elizabeth and Jason loved one another. Despite life giving them crap they always loved one another.

"Let me in!" A female voice had them all turning to the closed door. There was a muffled reply as the guard answered then a shrill response. "You are not keeping me out I have some things to say!"

Jason's eyes narrowed.

"Let me deal with her. I have to go back to work anyway. I'll stop by again before I leave for the night." Matt walked to the door. "Hello."

The blonde just stared at him. "I want to see Elizabeth so I can tell her what a lying slut she is." That bitch had Jason Morgan's baby. She threw aside her brother for that thug. Lucky and her dad weren't here, but Lulu was more than capable of handling this.

"You can leave now or I can have security remove you." Matt didn't have a lot of interaction with the Spencers, mostly Lucky when he was with Liz. Even if that baby had been the junkie's he hoped his friend would have had enough sense to lie about it. No child needed to be raised around these egomaniacal losers.

"You can't make me leave." Lulu crossed her arms and gave him an insolent look.

"Wanna bet?" Matt said smiling. Security was already approaching. "Take her out and make sure she doesn't return." Matt told the guard.

"Let me go!" Lulu screeched as the guard didn't even try to be gentle. "ELIZABETH, YOU SLUT!" She shouted knowing the other woman could hear her. "THIS ISN'T OVER. YOU CAN'T DO THIS TO LUCKY!" She yelled as she got pulled into the elevator.

"Someone needs to do something about her." The guard muttered.

Matt couldn't agree more.

* * *

Carly placed a call to the last person she thought she would turn to for help. "Alexis."

"Carly." The lawyer knew why the blonde banshee was calling her.

"I need a lawyer." She started right in. She hated Alexis but the woman was brilliant.

"I'm representing Jax." Alexis had been thrilled when her good friend called and asked that she file the paperwork on his behalf. Just because she wasn't in New York didn't mean she wasn't still licensed to practice there. The firm she and Ric started in California would be sending an associate for any face to face meetings as both she and her husband agreed to stay out of Port Charles. It was bad for their marriage.

"What about Ric?" Carly really must be desperate. Maybe this would wreck their marriage too. Although if Sam couldn't do it nothing else would.

"Good bye Carly." Alexis hung up the phone shaking her head.

"Bitch." Carly snarled as she hung up. She only knew one other lawyer. Another bottom feeder but he would certainly get the job done. She needed to go home and look up his number. Scott Baldwin, even though he hated Sonny and Jason, would love the chance to tear Alexis to shreds.

Tomorrow after all the hype ended she would go back to the hospital and visit with her godson. Jason's kid was sure to be cute and she could start making sure that Muffin didn't ruin him. With her as the mother that baby would need all the help he could get.

* * *

Claudia was breathing hard as her body cooled. Meeting wasn't the smartest thing to do, but she missed Ian. She hadn't ever met another man who could match her in bed. She was a demanding lover. The doctor knew just what to do to make her scream. "That was wonderful." She gave him a smile. Around Ian she was more relaxed it was a gift she very much appreciated.

"It always is." Ian liked a woman who wasn't shy in bed. No matter how hard he fucked Claudia she screamed for more. They were perfect for each other. He liked inflicting pain and she liked receiving it. "I can't stay for long." He watched her pout.

"I know. Me either." They were in a seedy motel in the part of Port Charles known as the Asian Quarter. She had donned a wig and sunglasses to avoid being noticed, he had arrived in a baseball cap and glasses as well. There hadn't been much talking for the two hours they'd been here. "The meeting is later this week. Anthony is forbidding me from attending."

"You have a way to get information?" Ian asked kissing her neck. They needed to know what Anthony and Sonny planned.

"I do." The guard on her father, Logan Hayes, had a thing for her. She'd been stringing him along for months. Eventually she'd have to give in and sleep with him, but it was only sex something Ian understood. "I will call you on Saturday."

"See that you do." Ian sat up. "Any word from Jerry?"

"No, but we are keeping contact to a minimum. I'm sure that he is keeping busy, just as I am." Claudia ran her hand down her lover's arm. "We have more time."

Ian felt his body stirring. "Yes we do." He took her mouth in a bruising kiss and they forgot about the rest of the world.

* * *

Jerry stood outside the Haunted Star and tried not to scream in frustration. Luke Spencer wasn't even in Port Charles. The man had gone off on one of his stupid adventures. His son had left the city after he found out the Webber woman's baby wasn't his, so the only way to get Luke back quickly was through his daughter.

This was a complication he didn't need. The longer he stayed in this hick town the more likely it was that someone would figure out he was James Craig. Only three other people knew his secret and that was three too many. How long until one of them slipped up? He needed to get his diamond and leave. Which meant that he needed to get Brenda into Jax's orbit now.

"Keenan." The doctor answered on the third ring.

"Handle Dr. Scorpio tonight." Jerry would use the funeral to not only bring Brenda out, but it would serve as a distraction. Something for others to focus on while he moved behind the scenes.

Another body from their resident serial killer would be nice. Of course three victims would mean a call to the Feds, but Jerry could make sure that no help arrived from that quarter. He had contacts everywhere. He wanted the PCPD fully focused on their homegrown psycho.

Right now however he had to track down the mouthy blonde and have her make a phone call. He would make her his guest until her father returned. He'd sent most of his guys away but maybe it was time to bring them back. Someone would need to babysit Lulu. Jerry went down the list of names. He knew who he could call, but first he needed to introduce himself to Lulu.

* * *

Francis stepped out of his SUV. Normally they waited until dark to do these kinds of things but Manny's guy had arrived early. The southern based mob boss was very impatient to have Sam come to Miami. The woods was selected as the exchange point.

He had guys watching and when the other man arrived Ritchie had gotten a call. Another large SUV pulled up and a well-dressed man stepped out. "Mr. Corelli."

"Mr. Padilla." Francis greeted Manny's enforcer. That he had come showed how important this was.

"She is inside?" He nodded to the car.

"Yes." Francis signaled to Ritchie. "A bit bruised."

"Not a problem, bruises heal." Padilla replied. Over the coming days Sam would have many bruises and assorted injuries. "Manny would like to extend his personal thanks to Mr. Morgan for this. He'd also like to congratulate him on the new arrival. A baby is a blessing."

"Thank Mr. Ruiz for Jason." The formality of this meeting was kind of funny. Such politeness was only because the two organizations were not allies. Jason would be happy to rid the world of Manny given the chance.

"I will." Padilla watched as Ritchie handed an unconscious Sam McCall to his guy. She was tossed in the hatch like a sack of laundry. "We will give Ms. McCall the care she so richly deserves. Please assure Mr. Morgan that she will suffer greatly." Manny was a sadistic sociopath and he had a lot of fantasies to fulfill.

Francis simply nodded and tried not to shudder. Everyone in that organization was fucking nuts. He was trying not to think too hard on what Sam's life was going to be like. All she had to do was stay away from Elizabeth and the boys. "You will keep to the agreement?" This was the final part.

"Yes, in exchange for the woman we will stay out of the Northeastern region of the country." Manny wanted her badly enough to agree to such terms. "You will stay out of the southeastern region." But not badly enough to be foolish.

"We will." With that the deal was struck. "Have a pleasant flight home."

"I will." Padilla got back in the car and they drove away.

"He was creepy." Ritchie said once Francis got back in the car.

"Yeah, he was. Let's go." He would send Jason a message letting him know Sam was no longer a problem. That way tonight when he stopped by to visit they wouldn't have to talk business.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	32. Chapter 32

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 32

Once again Jason was watching his family. Only this time they were all sleeping. Lunch had come and they'd stuffed themselves. After Elizabeth feed Jake while Jason read Cam a story. Then it was nap time. Jake was in his bassinet and Elizabeth was curled up with Cam on her bed. Tomorrow they would go home. Not to the house she owned but to the one he had built for them. The one where they would be as safe as he could make them. His crew had already moved the furniture. He would most likely spend their first day moving it around so that the rooms were set up to her satisfaction.

Jason's phone beeped, it was Francis. The bitch was gone and good riddance. The fact that Elizabeth didn't hold Sam against him showed how big her heart was. He still needed to tell her about the Cameron incident and he would when they were home. His phone beeped again and it was Johnny. Silently Jason slipped from the room. "What's up?"

Johnny grinned. Jason looked exhausted. "How is everyone?"

"Sleeping." Jason told his friend.

"You're supposed to sleep when they do." Johnny knew that much.

"Too much traffic." Doctors and nurses kept coming and going. Not just to visit but to do checks as well.

"I'll keep this brief so you can go nap." Johnny figured sleeping was going to be the last thing Jason did after this conversation. "We know who hit Liz."

"You pick them up yet?" Jason wanted to know.

"No." Johnny told him. No one was anywhere near them so they could talk. "It was Emily." Straight out was best.

Jason didn't say anything at first. He needed to calm down. What he wanted to do was find his sister and wring her neck. That he could feel such a violent impulse toward Emily shocked him a bit. Over the last few months she'd spiraled further and further out of control. "Find her." Jason would figure out what to do once they talked.

"We can't seem to. Neither can the PCPD. They suspect that she is on Spoon Island, but a recent trip out did not prove that." Johnny had guys looking. "We did find her car, it's already been repaired."

"Nikolas." Jason said thinking him he would kill.

"Yeah." The Cassadine Prince knew how to cover up a crime when it was necessary. He had learned from the best. Helena was a cruel and evil bitch. Johnny still wasn't sure he believed the reports of her death.

"Wyndamere has tunnels underneath it, as well as secret rooms. Emily could still be there and we'd never find her." Jason knew it would be a waste of time to even try. "Make sure they don't leave Port Charles."

"Okay." This order didn't surprise Johnny. "Do you have any clue what's wrong with your sister?" He asked his friend.

"No." Jason crossed his arms over his chest and was quiet for a moment. "She will not be allowed to hurt Elizabeth or the boys again." He wasn't sure how far gone his sister was. "Put someone on Monica, she may know where Emily is." He was having trouble wrapping his brain around his sister's actions. He also knew this would devastate Beth. So he needed to stay calm to support his girl.

"Can you hold off on telling Liz?" Johnny thought that might be best.

"No, I'm not going to lie to her. Between what Sam tried to pull last night and this we may need to tie her to chair somewhere." Jason chuckled although the thought of tying his girl up was hot. "Did Epiphany really take Sam down?" That made him smile.

"With a door. Piph is not someone you want to mess with." Johnny was so proud of her.

"She scares the hell out of me." Jason was not joking. He gave Epiphany a lot of respect.

"I'm going to offer her a trip to the casino." Johnny was authorized to do this without telling Jason. He just wanted his boss to know that their appreciation for protecting Cam was being expressed.

"Once a year." Jason told his friend. There was really no way he could adequately express how grateful he was for her actions. "If she doesn't want to go there send her to the destination of her choice."

"A vacation a year for life. I'm gonna lose my girl to you." Johnny joked.

"Nadine will comfort you. How's that going?" Needling Johnny would make Jason feel better.

"Last night would have been the first official night of her living at the penthouse but Nadine was here assigned to Liz. Tonight will be pure hell. I've never had a female roommate and I've never lived with a woman I want but can't have yet." He was not going to push her. Johnny was going home and turning the A/C up to arctic. Maybe the cold air would keep his libido in check.

"Give her time." Jason just grinned.

"I don't really have a choice. By the way there in no movement on the black scarf nutjob or on the Mr. Craig front." Johnny figured he'd deliver all the reports.

"Brenda?" Jason checked.

"So far behaving. She was here last night to visit, I'm guessing she knows about the baby." Johnny knew that Robin had called to offer congratulations. "Cody has managed to not talk to her yet, I told him he would wish to continue that streak for as long as possible."

"Sonny left this morning." Jason had gotten that report on the phone.

"Yeah. He is staying over. Now that he is no longer engaged he is working on his playboy image." Johnny thought Kate made a smart choice there. "By the way Jerry Jacks is here."

"Visiting his brother?" Jason had no problem with Jerry. It was Sonny who hated him.

"And spending time with Bobbie." Johnny said smiling.

Jason just nodded. "What did Carly want?"

"Jax is divorcing her." Johnny silently saluted another excellent choice.

Jason just pinched his nose. "Great. That's going to be ugly."

"She tried to hire Diane." Johnny said laughing.

"Diane would kill her before they even got to court. When Carly comes tomorrow I will try to talk her down." Try was the key word in that sentence. "Before you say it I will not let her upset Elizabeth."

Like she had heard her name the door to the room opened and she peeked out. Seeing him with Johnny she closed the door. "That's your cue." Johnny said to his friend.

"Come in and visit for a little while and then get the hell out." Jason said grinning as they walked back up the hall.

* * *

Monica was coming from checking on a patient when her phone rang. After talking with Alan she'd endured a visit from the PCPD. Based on eyewitness accounts they suspected that Emily had hit Elizabeth. Monica had of course defended her daughter, but in the back of her mind a voice was asking if she was sure. Just lately Emily was not the young woman she'd raised.

Repeated calls to her daughter had gone unanswered. When her phone rang she absently answered it. "Monica Quartermaine."

"Mom." Emily didn't know who else to call.

"Where are you?" Monica stepped into an empty room.

"I need help." Emily had managed to get off of Spoon Island. Nikolas had been refusing to let her leave since she woke up yesterday after he drugged her. He kept saying they needed to leave Port Charles so that he could help her. When the police came he made her hide in the tunnels. Since she knew them so well she was able to sneak to the launch.

"Did you hit Elizabeth?" Monica asked her daughter.

"I didn't mean to." Emily was a mess. She was shaking, her head hurt and so did her stomach. All her things were back with Nikolas including her pills. "I was angry and I don't know what happened." Her mother had to help her.

Monica was once again placed in a position of choosing between her children. If what she'd already done wasn't enough to make Jason turn his back on her, helping Emily now would be. "Emily you could have killed your nephew."

"What?" Things were fuzzy, but knew she didn't have a nephew. "What are you talking about?"

"Jason is the father of Elizabeth's baby." She said as gently as she could.

"No! That is not true!" Emily exclaimed. It couldn't be true because if it was Jason would never forgive her.

"It is. Your father went to visit them, Jake has Lila's eyes." Monica was hoping to reach her daughter. "Jason also said it when Elizabeth was brought in."

"Jake." Emily could feel her world crumbling. "The baby's here."

"Yes, the accident caused Elizabeth to go into labor. Your nephew was born a few hours ago. I've been trying to reach you since yesterday." Monica still was trying to figure out what to do.

"Jason has a son." Emily said softly. A child she would never know.

"They've been together for months Em. The man you were accusing her of wrecking her marriage over was Jason. But Emily the person who wrecked that marriage was Lucky." Monica said trying to help her daughter see her error.

"That's not true." Emily would never believe that. "You never liked Lucky." She was breathing hard.

Monica backed up. "Where are you? I'll come get you. Are you hurt?"

"I want to go home and lie down." Emily needed to sleep, she was so confused. She was an aunt and her big brother was a dad. Maybe Sam could come and bring more pills.

"I'll come get you." Choice made. Monica knew that the police would be watching the house so she would pick up Emily and they would enter the property from the rear. Emily could stay in the small guest house until they got this mess straightened out. "Where are you?" Monica asked again.

"Down by Eli's." Emily had walked some before making the call.

"Don't move I'll be there as quickly as possible." Monica hurried to her office and grabbed her purse. Grabbing her keys she ran to her car.

* * *

Since he had a break from work it was a good time to run this errand. Knocking on the back door he waited patiently until it was answered. While waiting he looked around. The house was nice and in a good place. No close neighbors ensured privacy. He wouldn't be here long but it was nice to know that he didn't have to worry about being seen.

"What do you want?" Lulu wasn't using her manners.

"I just wanted to check and make sure you were okay after what happened at the hospital." Matt said smiling.

"Why do you care? You're that slut's friend." Lulu snarled.

"I am Elizabeth's friend, yes." He said in tight voice. "But that doesn't mean that I can't be yours and you seem like you need a friend." Matt told her.

"Yeah, I bet you want to be friends." She put that last part in air quotes. He was hot, older than her normal type and if he wasn't Liz's friend she might be interested. "I don't need your help."

"Look, I'm just worried is all. I know your dad and brother aren't here, I just thought maybe you wanted to talk." Matt just stood on the back porch.

"You want to talk. Fine, come in I can tell you all about how Elizabeth isn't the sweetheart everyone thinks she is." Lulu turned and walked into the house.

Matt followed shutting the door, in two steps he caught up to her. Pulling the black scarf from his pocket he had it wrapped around her neck and was twisting before she could react. "Elizabeth is a very good friend of mine and she doesn't need the drama a bitch like you brings. She finally has the man she loves and they are building a family. You will not stop that."

Lulu thrashed and kicked trying to get loose but it was no use. He was just too strong. With a final gasp she collapsed dead on the floor.

"At least you will serve a purpose now." Matt made a bow with the scarf. "I'm hoping your brother returns for the funeral because I'd like to erase him as well." Matt tightened his fist and inside his black leather gloves his knuckles cracked. He took a few breaths and when he was calm enough he left through the back door. Another name off his list. He was whistling as he headed back to the hospital. He really did need to get back on track soon, there was a very naughty boy running around the city. He needed to be taken care of soon.

* * *

"I thought you'd like to have a shower before my shift is over." Nadine said as she came into Elizabeth's room.

"That sounds like heaven." Elizabeth said smiling. Jake had gone off to have his hearing test and car seat test. Jason was with him. Francis had picked up Cam and would bring him back in the morning.

"Okay. Do you need help getting to the bathroom?" Nadine asked as Elizabeth swung her legs over the side of the bed.

"No, I'm moving pretty good." With Cam she'd needed stitches but healed in six weeks. Since that wasn't the case this time she was hoping to heal faster. The two women went into the bathroom. "What's in the bag?"

"A nightgown. I thought you'd like something other than a hospital gown. It's for nursing mothers so you won't have to get naked to feed Jake. Although I'm guessing Jason wouldn't mind." Nadine teased.

"No point in teasing him." From inside the shower stall Elizabeth handed out the hospital gown before turning on the water. "So you are staying at Johnny's tonight?"

"Yeah, he came by earlier and asked me to make a list of foods I like." Nadine was grinning.

"Which room is yours?" Elizabeth had been in the penthouse plenty of times. She had even stayed over with Cam before Jason starting visiting at night.

"The rose colored one. I was surprised to see a room that feminine." Nadine figured it was for Johnny's Grandmother.

"That was my room." Elizabeth said laughing. "Johnny wanted me to have space there." Kind of like Jason did for Brenda. Elizabeth had never thought of it like that before. "Feel free to paint it."

"You and Johnny never hooked up at all?" Nadine wouldn't hold it against either of them. It was clear Elizabeth loved Jason.

"Nope." Elizabeth reached for a towel. She felt close to human again. "He's always been a big brother."

"Here you go." Nadine passed her the nightgown. "I was just curious."

Elizabeth pulled back the curtain to show off the emerald green sleepwear. "This is really nice Nadine, thanks."

"No problem. Everyone else will be bringing baby gifts. Mom needs something too." She'd done good. Elizabeth's small tummy was the only indication the other woman had given birth.

"And don't worry about asking about Johnny. We are very close so I could see why you might think that." She brushed her teeth and went back to the bed. "Are you nervous?"

"A little." Nadine sat on the bed and folded her legs like a pretzel. "I trust that he won't come into my room in the middle of the night."

"But?" Elizabeth asked hearing an odd tone to her friend's voice.

"I can't guarantee the same thing." Nadine said laughing. "Oh my god Liz he's so hot!"

Elizabeth also laughed. "Poor Nadine." She teased. "Talk to Johnny." Was her advice. "Tell him your concerns."

"I need you to tell me how to keep from jumping him." Nadine said covering her face.

"I say go for it, Johnny has excellent reflexes he will catch you." Elizabeth said winking at her friend. "There are worse problems to have."

"True. Okay I have to go log out. I will be back tomorrow." Nadine said standing up.

"Hopefully with a good story." Elizabeth said grinning at Nadine's blush.

"If you need anything call." Nadine said before leaving the room. At the hub she ran into Matt. "I thought you were on break."

"I couldn't sleep." He lied.

"You should lie down anyway." Nadine told her friend. "Maybe Kelly will join you."

"Maybe." Matt smiled thinking of his girlfriend. "Let me see if she's free."

Nadine grinned at his back, everyone was finding someone. She looked up the hall and saw Johnny walking her way. "You here to see Liz?"

"I saw her earlier. I'm here to pick up my girl." He answered turning on the charm. "You ready?"

"Yup." Nadine placed her hand in his and they headed toward the elevator. Milo rode down with them and in the garage he headed to his car while the couple headed over to Johnny's bike.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	33. Chapter 33

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 33

The nurse brought in Jake and handed him to Elizabeth while Jason checked in with the guard. When he stepped into the room he smiled wide. "Well look at you." He loved her in green.

"Nadine gave it to me." Elizabeth was feeding Jake.

"It's very pretty." Jason came over and sat on the bed while his son ate.

"It's the bigger boobs that make it work." Elizabeth was very much enjoying her enhanced cleavage.

"If you say so." Jason said laughing. "He amazes me." He said softly touching Jake's fine hair.

"They are pretty awe inspiring." Elizabeth concurred.

"Was Cameron this calm?" While Jason had watched Elizabeth during her pregnancy, and got to feel the baby kicking he didn't really start getting to know Cameron until he was four months old. That was when Elizabeth pushed Ric out of her life once and for all.

"No." Elizabeth laughed as she switched breasts. "Cam was a very loud baby. Very high energy. He kept me on my toes."

"This time you will have help." He was going to be there for both boys every step of the way.

When she finished Elizabeth gave Jake to Jason to be burped. "Would you like to talk now?" She asked Jason.

"About?" He asked as he laid their son in the bassinet and pulled him closer to the bed.

"Whatever it is that's bothering you." She could read him like a book, he was tense. "I could try to guess but with the number of crazies running around right now the list is too long. So who did what?"

Jason took her hand. "I was going to wait until we got home."

"Maybe if we talk about it now, we won't have to bring it home." She wanted that space to be a sanctuary for him. He would of course need an office but the rest of the house could be a no business zone. Thinking about that she realized they didn't have any spare rooms for an office. They might need to consider moving sooner than anticipated.

"Some of it yes, but the rest will be longer term issues." Jason warned her. "Sam broke into Epiphany's house last night."

"What?" Elizabeth sat up glaring. "I know that bitch is not still walking around free." There was only one reason for that skank to be there.

"She's been handled." That was all Elizabeth needed to know.

"Fine. Not one of your smarter moves Jason, but considering I had Lucky I'm not going to harp on it." Elizabeth knew her part in them not being together.

"Thank you." He said grinning. "Jax is divorcing Carly."

"No comment." Elizabeth tried not to talk badly about Carly. She was Jason's friend whether she liked it or not. As long as Jason understood that the blonde and her issues didn't come before the boys there would be no problem.

Jason laughed out loud. "Go ahead and say it."

"It's about time. He really can do so much better." Elizabeth honestly felt that way. She and Jax were not close, but considering all the drama he had with Brenda and Sonny, why would he repeat that with Carly. "Did he find out about Sonny?"

"Not that I know, but that brings up another issue." Jason told her.

"I know Brenda is here." She reminded him. "Has you ex-wife slept with either of them yet?"

"No." Jason shook his head. "But Sonny is no longer engaged, I have no idea why, and it looks like he is trying to come out of retirement."

"Isn't that a death sentence?" Elizabeth no longer saw the man who was her friend when she looked at the older man.

"Yes, but the more dangerous part is what he could do here. He's pitting two rival factions against one another. Stringing them along to see who makes the better offer. In the end someone is going to be pissed." Jason explained. "Stay with your guards. If things become too dangerous I'm going to have to send you and the boys out of town."

"You think it will get that bad?" Elizabeth couldn't help the spurt of fear that ran through her.

"I hope not, but it's possible. They will be fighting each other and not me. Still I can't just sit back and watch them. I will have to stop them both." Jason had no desire to take on the Russian mob. The Zaccharas he could handle.

"Won't Milo's dad back you?" Elizabeth knew that Maximus Giambetti was very powerful.

"He will yes, but a war benefits no one." Jason was also aware that Sonny knew Maximus would try to stop him. He was guessing his former partner had plans in that area as well. Maximus wasn't stupid or sloppy Jason figured he already had something in play.

"Where would we go?" Elizabeth knew Sonny sent Carly to the island when things got tense.

"I own an island." Jason admitted.

"You do?" Elizabeth hadn't known that, she didn't really pay attention to his assets.

"I was hoping to keep that a secret until our honeymoon. But yes I do. In the Mediterranean." He watched her eyes light up. "We will go there once things settle."

"Okay." A private island in the Mediterranean, yeah she was going to be spoiled. "What else?" This remaining item was what had him so tight.

He reached out and took her hand in his. This would hurt his girl. "Emily was the one who hit you."

"Emily?" Elizabeth just repeated before her mind went blank. She opened her mouth and then closed it trying to think of something to say. "Are you alright?" Is what finally came out.

"I'm not the one she could have killed." Elizabeth always thought of him first, he was so fortunate to have her in his life. Jason scooted closer. "How do you feel?"

"Stunned and sad. Det. Harper said it was intentional. She hit me and drove away." Elizabeth tugged on Jason's hand needing him closer still. He wrapped his arms around her and they just held on. "She could have killed Jake. I can't forgive that."

"Me either." Jason could be honest. He could express the hurt he pushed aside earlier with Johnny. Not that his friend wouldn't understand, but before Jason could deal with his feelings he had to make sure Beth was okay. "I don't know what's wrong with her. There is nothing she can say that will explain this."

"She could be sick. A brain tumor would cause a radical personality change." Elizabeth was trying to find a reason for this behavior her former friend was exhibiting. Because right now it wasn't making sense.

"If she's sick I will fly in the best doctors available, but she cannot have a place in the boys' lives. Not after this." Jason knew that sounded cold, but that was how it was going to have to be. He would never trust his sister again.

"If she's sick, we will offer her our support." Elizabeth knew there was a chance Emily wouldn't take it. "Do you know where she is?"

"No, and Monica disappeared before I could get a tail on her." Francis had called to tell him that. "I think she knows where Emily is. We will find Emily."

"She would want to help her." Elizabeth didn't envy Monica's position.

"That's her right, but she won't be allowed to cover this up." Emily was going to pay for what she'd done. Jason was going to make sure of that. "I think Nikolas was involved. Emily's car has already been repaired."

"He loves your sister. The fact that he is trying to cover this up isn't surprising. You and Sonny did it for Courtney." Elizabeth wasn't trying to be mean, just point out a fact.

"I'm sorry for that. I never should have gone along with Sonny." He deeply regretted his actions. Just another thing she had forgiven him for.

Elizabeth pulled his head down and gave him a soft kiss. "I forgive you." She said smiling at him. "Can I ask you for something?"

"Absolutely." He had an idea of what was coming.

"If she is not sick don't hurt her. When you find Emily turn her over to the police." Elizabeth requested. She didn't want him to carry that. She didn't want him to live with the fact that he had killed his sister. It would haunt him. She would also tell that to Johnny and Francis.

"She could have killed you both." Jason answered. He knew that at some point they would move from this feeling of shock into anger. Right now it just hurt too much to think about this for more than a few minutes.

"Let's find out what's wrong with Emily and go from there." Elizabeth said softly. She was hurting and she knew Jason was too.

"Alright." Jason agreed. He could give her that much. If that was how Beth wanted it handled he would see that Emily spent as much of her life as he could arrange in prison.

"Anything else?" Elizabeth wanted to know. They would shelve the Emily issue for now. It hurt too much to keep talking about it. When Emily was located they would talk again.

"One more thing." He was hoping this would make his girl smile. "We have a new house."

"You bought us a new house?" Elizabeth said laughing. She couldn't see him following a realtor around a house as they pointed out crown molding.

"No, I had one built for us." Jason confessed. "The project started in September after you realized you were pregnant."

"But you had no proof the baby was yours." Elizabeth said looking up at him with shocked blue eyes.

"I knew." He told her leaning in to kiss her. He sucked on her lower lip and she opened for him. He gave the kiss plenty of heat as he pulled her closer. "I've always known." He said in a gruff whisper when they pulled apart.

"Thank you Jason." Elizabeth said softly. "Where is the house?" She was excited to see what he'd had built. Knowing him it would be full of clean straight lines. No fussy or gaudy fixtures. A home where their family would live and grow.

"Nowhere." Jason said smiling.

"As in the place we used to go on bike rides?" Elizabeth couldn't think of a more perfect spot.

"Yeah. I even had them restore the statues." Jason had made sure that they stayed. Elizabeth never did get to see them.

"I can't wait to see it." She was getting more excited by the minute.

"There are white walls." He said wincing a bit. "I wasn't brave enough to pick out colors. I had one of the crews take our furniture over so when you leave we will go straight there. If you want to paint it can be arranged. The only rooms that are done are Jake's nursery, Cam's room, and our room."

"What colors?" Elizabeth asked excited.

"Both Jake and Cam have the pale blue color with one white wall like you had at your house." Jason explained. "I know you will want to paint murals on their walls. In our room I had them paint the walls a very pale green. I know that at your place our room was a darker green but I really like this color."

"That's perfect then." She wanted him to have a say in how their house looked.

"You and Diane will need to shop for more furniture." He told her.

"We can handle that." The first thing she was getting was a dining room table. "There is one more thing to discuss, if you're finished." She added.

"What's up?" Jason urged her close again.

"My Gram and the boys." Elizabeth looked up at him. "How do you feel about her knowing them?"

"I am fine with it as long as she doesn't say negative things about me. I really am planning on winning her over." Jason said grinning. "I was going to start after you were settled at home."

"Okay." Elizabeth didn't think Jason stood a chance in hell of changing her Gram's mind but she wouldn't stop him from trying.

He could feel her leaning a bit more heavily against him and he knew she was falling asleep. Jason rubbed circles on her back and just let her drift off in his arms. When she was out he gently laid her back and looking at her smiled. "Thank you." He said softly knowing he had been given a precious gift.

* * *

Milo stood in the hall and waited for Georgie to open the door. "Hi." He said grinning when she did so. "I picked up Chinese."

"Oh, thanks." Georgie stepped back so that he could enter. She hadn't moved yet but the number of packed boxes had increased. Tomorrow the truck from the charity was coming by to get Maxie's things, the day after that the family who had wanted the bed was picking that up. With her sister's things gone Georgie could arrange for a truck to move her things to the new place.

Milo set the bag down on the kitchen counter. "When are you planning on moving?"

"This coming weekend. I go back to work and school tomorrow." Georgie knew it was time to get her life going again. It hurt, but was a necessary step.

"Are you sure you want to go back to Kelly's?" Milo didn't like that she closed up by herself. Now she had Chris so that was better but he still didn't like it.

"Mike was kind enough to give me some time off I can't repay him by quitting." Georgie took out the containers and grabbed two plates.

"Are you behind in school?" He'd ask Jason if they could get Georgie a better job.

"No, I have all A's in my classes." She wasn't bragging. "I just have to catch up which shouldn't be too hard. I already know that I don't have to take the final exam in three subjects so that takes off some of the pressure."

Milo was impressed that Georgie was so smart. "What's your major?"

"English. I want to be a lawyer and my advisor recommended that as my undergraduate degree." Georgie started opening the cartons to see what Milo had purchased. He'd gotten them a lot of different things to share. "Thanks for dinner and coming over."

"It's no big deal. I like hanging out with you." That couldn't have sounded more high school, but she blushed all the same. "I can have a truck here by nine on Saturday to move your things." He was going to take care of her if she let him.

"Thanks you guys have done enough." She really liked that he offered. "I can get one of the flyers from school. College guys are always looking to make money."

That made him frown. Who knew who those guys were? He didn't want a bunch of strangers around her. Touching her things and knowing where she lived. "It's not a problem. We have crews to handle things like this. Jason already approved it. They will be in and out and they won't break anything."

"Milo." Georgie started to protest.

"Arguing won't change my mind." He could be stubborn too. "I want to know that you are being taken care of properly."

She looked into his dark brown eyes and didn't even bother to argue. "Thank you." She said smiling. She'd been interested in Milo for a while but thought he was interested in Lulu. Guys in their age range liked easy girls. It was Liz who said Milo wasn't into the other girl and that she should give it a try. It seemed odd that Maxie's death would be the thing to bring them together.

"You're welcome." More than anything he wanted to kiss her but he managed to hold himself in check. Pushing while she was grieving was wrong. He wasn't in a rush, he could wait for her.

"Let's dish up and you can tell me about your day following Nadine around." Georgie grinned. "I can tell you how bored Chris was."

"Sounds like fun." He said taking the offered plate.

* * *

Nikolas had looked everywhere he could think of to find Emily. Except the mansion. He couldn't very well go there and explained he'd lost Emily after drugging her, holding her against her will, and hiding her in the tunnels. Even though he did it for her own good that wouldn't go over well.

At the time he hadn't known what was wrong with Emily. Now he did. He had looked through her purse when he realized she was gone. The baggie with little white pills had stunned him. He knew what the pills were because he'd taken the same kind from his brother.

He had no idea how long Emily had been using but without her supply withdrawal would set in. The thought of her trying to score some from a dealer, without money, had him terrified. Depending how bad her addiction was she might be willing to exchange sex for drugs. Considering she hit Elizabeth he was guessing Emily was in pretty deep.

He would probably have to go the mansion after all.

Since he was in Port Charles he needed to check on Lulu. Alan Quartermaine had called to tell him what his sister did. He was going to have to try to convince her to move to Spoon Island. Since she was over eighteen he couldn't force her. He really didn't want her there while Sam was staying with them fearing how his cousin would influence his sister. The fact that Lulu was turning into Carly part two was scary enough. Luke needed to come home and deal with his child. "Lulu." Nikolas called out as he knocked.

The lights were on and so was the television. He could see it from the porch. "Lulu." His mother had picked this house, but barely got to live it in before ending up in Shadybrook. Not wanting to waste time Nikolas used his key.

Since he didn't see her in the front room he would try upstairs, he was halfway up the steps when he saw Lulu's body behind the couch. "Oh god." Nikolas ran back down to where she was lying with a black scarf around her next. "No." He said in denial as tears ran down his cheek. He wanted to shake her and tell her this wasn't funny, but her sightless staring eyes told him she wasn't joking.

"Lulu." Nikolas said on a broken sob. His sister was gone and there was nothing he could do about it.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	34. Chapter 34

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 34

The Spencer house was already taped off when Harper and Dimestico arrived. Since the Black Scarf Killer wasn't their case they had been surprised to be called to this scene. They spotted Falconeri first. "Hey guys."

"Lulu Spencer." Harper said shaking his head. He figured she'd end up in trouble eventually but not like this.

"Yeah." Dante said answering. "Jagger's in the kitchen. The door wasn't quite closed so we are thinking he came in that way."

"Forced entry?" Harper asked getting a feel for the scene.

"Nope. She let him in or he had a key." Dante moved aside so the photographer could get more pictures. "Her brother found her."

"Why are we here?" Ronnie wanted to know.

"The Feds can't help us." Jagger said joining his fellow Detectives. "They are too busy at the moment, so we are now the task force to find this lunatic." Which sucked because none of them had experience in dealing with serial killers.

"Detectives, you should see this." A lab tech handed over Lulu's phone.

"You've been a bad girl." Jagger read out loud. "It came in this afternoon. Right after Lulu was removed from the hospital." They knew because Nikolas had told them about the incident. His sister had tried to verbally assault Elizabeth Webber.

"Didn't Diego have a similar message on his phone?" Dante asked his partner.

"Yeah he did." Jagger thought back. "Did anyone check Maxie's phone?"

"Probably not, it was broken the night of the hostage crisis. We have it in evidence. I'll call and have one of the lab techs look it over." Dante moved off to do so.

"You think he's warning them?" Harper thought that was sick and really smart. Every day he got random messages from wrong numbers on his phone. He'd gotten to the point where he deleted them and didn't think about them again.

"It's possible. A killer who sends a text message to his victims before killing them." Jagger looked at his co-workers. "It gives us another lead. We need to trace all the calls."

"Should we tell the press?" Harper asked Jagger. "That could save lives."

"It could also inspire copycats which would make it impossible to know which threats are real and which ones aren't." Ronnie pointed out. "As a delinquent teen this is the type of thing I would have been all over."

"We'll let Mac make that decision. In the meantime do any of our victims have anything or anyone in common?" Port Charles was a small town so that list could be long.

"Off the top of my head not that I know off. We know that Diego and Maxie had Georgie Jones is common. Did she know Lulu?" Dante was back and he spoke up.

"They are the same age so it's a good possibility." Harper added in. "But we ran the living Jones sister and she came back squeaky clean. Plus she's Elizabeth's friend so that means Morgan knows her. She seemed pretty tight with Milo Giambetti at the funeral." They had attended out of procedure.

"So the same reasons Elizabeth isn't our perp apply to Ms. Jones. The guys would cover it up." Ronnie said looking down at the dead girl. "Is Lucky going to come back for the service?"

"I hope not." Harper said knowing he probably would. "If he does I hope he smart enough to stay away from Elizabeth Webber."

"Wanna lay odds on that." Jagger just hoped Morgan didn't kill Lucky. They had enough to investigate at the moment.

"Nope." Harper said. "Let's go back to the station we need to brainstorm." With that the four detectives left the crime scene techs to do their work.

* * *

Francis knocked before walking into the hospital room. Elizabeth was sitting on the bed with her knees raised and Jake was resting there. She was smiling and Jason was smiling watching them. It was a nice normal family scene which made him feel bad for intruding.

"What's up?" Jason knew Francis would only come if it was important.

"Want to hold the baby?" Elizabeth asked her friend.

"Of course." Francis came over and took the small boy. He remembered doing this with Cam. He'd heard Jason's question and would get to it shortly.

"How's Cameron?" Elizabeth missed not having him close.

"He was covered in chocolate when I left." Francis said rocking the small boy. He looked just like his father. They never would have been able to get away with lying. He looked over at Jason. "Your father sent a chocolate cake to my house. Diane was complaining about calories as she ate a huge slice." His wife was hot, he had no idea why she was constantly dieting.

Elizabeth just giggled. "Cam loves Cook's cake. Where is my slice?" She asked pouting.

"I wasn't brave enough to try to cut a piece." Francis joked. "Who wants him?"

"Me." Elizabeth took the baby back, she too knew that business had brought Francis out.

"Lulu is dead." Francis told them.

"Seriously?" Elizabeth said shocked. "What happened?"

"The freak with the black scarves." Francis could see in Jason's eyes he knew why Francis came. Lucky would most likely be back for the funeral.

"Oh, that's horrible." She didn't like the person that Lulu turned into after she and Lucky broke up but Elizabeth felt bad for how she died. "She was alone, how did they know?"

"Nikolas found her. He was looking for Emily and decided to check on his sister since he was in town." Francis filled them in. "They are trying to contact Luke and Nikolas was overheard talking to Lucky."

"He's coming back?" Elizabeth hoped he wouldn't. She didn't want him anywhere near Jason.

"I don't know, but it seems likely." Francis knew that Cody told Lucky to come back was to sign his own death warrant. But Jason wouldn't demand the younger man miss his sister's burial. If Lucky came back and then left again without causing any issues then nothing would happen. But their guy out in Texas said that Lucky's drug problem was worse so no one saw him coming home and being peaceful.

"Do you think I should call Nikolas? If I do I can ask about Emily. Maybe find out the last time he saw her." Elizabeth looked over at Jason. They needed to find her former best friend.

"I would rather you didn't, but I won't stop you." Jason said speaking for the first time. "When Lila passed hearing from you was a comfort." They were still in their not really friends anymore stage, but Elizabeth had still reached out to him. It was that call that started them down the path that lead to them having Jake. While this situation was tragic, Jason just didn't trust Nikolas. "No in person meetings."

Francis took a different approach. "Stay away from him." It was a straight up command, which earned him a glare. One he returned.

"I doubt he wants to hear from me anyway." Elizabeth just hugged Jake tighter as she thought of how her former friend had been treating her.

"Anything else?" Jason wanted to know.

"The Feds have turned down the PCPD's request for help." Francis found that odd. With all the mob activity here you would think they would use any excuse to come to town. "I'm looking into why."

Elizabeth laughed at that. "Are you upset that they aren't coming?"

"It could be that someone is behind them not helping." Jason explained. "If that's the case that same person could have them come later. We need to know who has that kind of power."

"Oh." Elizabeth hadn't ever considered that. "I can call Steven." She hadn't spoken to her brother in a while but she would if Jason needed her to.

"No, but thank you." Jason couldn't stand Steven. He'd come to town and tried to use Carly to get close to Sonny. The last thing he wanted was to give him a reason to come back.

"Okay." Elizabeth handed Jake to Jason. He needed to hold his son for a while. She watched as he softened and then smiled.

Francis also smiled. "That's everything. You need anything?" Jason shook his head no. "Dinner will be coming in about an hour." Since they had a later lunch they were having a later dinner.

"Chocolate cake." Elizabeth was completely serious.

"Okay." Francis would send it because he wasn't brave enough to get between Liz and chocolate. "Behave." He leaned over and dropped a kiss to the top of her head. "I'm not kissing you." He said to Jason.

The mob boss laughed. "You aren't my type anyway. Night Francis."

"Night guys." He said heading out.

"Poor Lulu." Elizabeth just shook her head. "Jason?"

"Yeah baby." Jake gurgled and Jason grinned.

"Carly has guards right? I know Jax had protection in place, but with them getting a divorce did he pull them?" Elizabeth didn't want any harm to come to the other woman. Her boys didn't deserve to lose their mother.

That right there was why Jason loved Elizabeth so much. Her heart was big enough to want to keep a woman she couldn't stand safe. "Carly and the boys still have guards." He assured her. He knew Jax would always keep Michael and Morgan safe.

"Okay. She didn't come today." That surprised Elizabeth.

"She was here while you were having Jake. She'll most likely be here tomorrow. So rest up now." Jason laughed. Tomorrow Carly would behave or he'd snap her neck himself.

* * *

Johnny made dinner. Since it was a nice night he and Nadine sat on the patio and had the most uncomfortable meal possible. She was stiff and barely looked up from her plate. He got that she was nervous, hell he was nervous. They went from two dates to living together which even for him was fast. But he hadn't expected her to withdraw from him.

"So." He said coming back out after taking in the dishes and sat across the table from her. They'd not said a word to one another in about thirty minutes. "Should I ignore the fact that you've turned into a human popsicle or do you want to talk about it? Because I can do either one."

Nadine looked up at him before looking away. She'd been very aware of Johnny's presence since they got on the elevator to come up to her new home. He suggested she go upstairs to freshen up while he started dinner because she didn't change at the hospital. When she came back down it took all her willpower not to tackle him in the kitchen. This woman she turned into around him just wasn't her.

Johnny drummed his fingers on the table and tried not to get upset. Her shutting him out wouldn't fix whatever this was. "Look Nadine-"

"I want to have sex." She blurted out.

Johnny just looked at her. "That wasn't what I was expecting you to say." He admitted. He was also admiring his restraint. Because leaping over the table and taking her right now sounded really good.

Nadine knew her face was red. Not a light shade either. Nope she had to be tomato red. How could she just throw it out there like that? God, he must think she was an idiot. The hick farm girl who didn't know how to talk with boys. "Forget I said anything." She begged.

"No, baby girl that is definitely not going to happen." Johnny said grinning. "Guys do not forget statements like that. I want to have sex with you too, but it seems like I'm more comfortable with that than you are."

"I'm not uncomfortable with the idea. It's just that we've been out twice and I've wanted to jump you since I walked up and found you leaning on your bike." Nadine admitted. "Okay that's not true, I wanted to jump you the day you brought me lunch." She confessed. "I've never had a guy make me feel like that before." She was back to looking at the table. "I don't want you to think I'm some kind of a slut." Aunt Raylene's lectures about a reputation proceeding a woman was running a loop in her head.

Johnny moved from the chair across the table from his girl to the one right next to her. "I don't think you're a slut Nadine. Far from it. But I don't think you're a vestal virgin either. There's nothing wrong with wanting sex and there's no magic number of dates that we reach where you have to get naked. If we go bed tonight it will not be a casual thing. Once we cross that line I'm not going to be able to let you go. I've never felt like that with a woman, but Nadine baby girl you are mine and I'm yours. So take some time and think about it. If you want to make love tonight you know where my room is. For now we are going to forget about this and go out to the movies."

"The movies?" She was trying to take in all he said.

"Yes the movies, I need to have us around other people before I start begging. So the movies and then ice cream after. When we get home you can decide where you want to sleep. If it's alone in your room you'll still be my girl." He told her standing up. "Come on." She took his hand and his already hardened cock turned to stone. They would need to take a car. He'd kill them both if they got on his bike.

* * *

Cody waited in the hall while Brenda had her visit. No one questioned him on why he was just standing around and that made him shake his head in disbelief. This was why he hated hospitals. He was hoping that Liz would not be returning drawing up security for her would be a nightmare. Now they had to worry about Nadine too. He got a headache just thinking about it.

Brenda walked out of the room, in complete disguise, and headed to the elevator. He fell in beside her. So far on the two trips they'd made she hadn't said a word to him. According to both Johnny and Francis he should be grateful for that. They called her Hurricane Brenda, claiming she always left a trail of destruction in her wake when she came to town. He didn't see it, all he saw was a woman concerned for her friend.

They stepped onto the elevator heading toward the parking lot.

Ewan watched them go. This late at night the staff was at a minimum and thanks to an emergency down the hall the hub was empty. When the coast was clear he walked down the hall and slipped into Robin's room. The small doctor was sleeping. Her sickness was waning again but she was still weak so the drug in the syringe would work fast. In the morning the nurses would find her stiff and unresponsive. A victim of a body weakened by HIV and a post-operative infection. "Sleep well Robin." Ewan said as he injected the serum into her IV. Jerry was going to get what he wanted and Ewan could go back to his other two assignments.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	35. Chapter 35

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 35

It was almost midnight when the light tap sounded on his door. There was only one other person in the penthouse. Even if someone had broken in he doubted that they would knock before attempting to kill him. Hitters weren't that polite. So that meant it was Nadine. His body was already stirring thinking about why she would be coming to his room.

He opened the door and without saying a word reached out to draw her in. When they got home earlier she'd opted to go to her room. He was disappointed but didn't pout about it. Well not much. He did go to his room and take a really long shower where the water was bit on the chilly side.

She was wearing a thick robe and with trembling fingers she undid the belt and shrugged it off to reveal a short nightgown. He thought it suited her perfectly. Sweet and just a touch innocent, but it still short enough to be considered sexy.

She just stood where she was and looked him over. He was wearing sweat pants and no shirt. His upper body was well defined and he sported an honest to goodness six pack. It was enough to make a girl swoon. Her eyes traveled down and got stuck on the large tent on the front of his pants. Clearly he wasn't upset that she was in his room. "Did I wake you?" She couldn't think of anything else to say.

"No." He said just eating her up with his eyes.

"Good." She was trying to make her feet move. It wasn't as if she was a virgin. She'd had several long term boyfriends. Yet she knew that what was about to happen would be life altering. She was about to learn what it was like to be with the one man put on the planet just for her.

"Should I come over to you?" Johnny didn't want to spook her.

"That would be for the best. I'll calm down once we get started." Nadine told him trying not to blush.

"Good to know." He loved that she was so forthright. He was not a man who could instinctively figure out what a woman was thinking. He hated it when women said that if he was paying attention he would know what was on their minds. So to have a girl who spoke her mind was refreshing.

He walked over and gave her a gentle kiss. Just letting his mouth learn hers. They'd only ever kissed that one time at the hospital. It had been way too short for his liking. When she opened beneath him he took the invitation. Pulling her closer he tightened his arms around her and she moaned. That sound went right through him and made his cock twitch.

"Can we get on the bed?" Nadine asked when he broke off the kiss so they could breath. "My knees are feeling a bit weak."

Johnny gave her his trademark wicked grin. "From one kiss?" He teased. "Will you be able to handle what comes next?"

"I'm a trained medical professional I'll make sure we survive whatever you have planned." She smiled.

"Damn." Johnny said before laughing. She was perfect for him. He bent at the knees and scooped her up taking her over to the bed. Lying her down he came over her. "Nothing will happen that you don't want to." He promised her.

"I know. I trust you. It's really fast, but for some reason I trust you." Nadine looked up into his emerald green eyes and knew that she would trust him with her life.

"Thank you." Johnny said before dipping his head and taking her mouth again. Trust was something he took very seriously. Promises were something to be kept. For some women sex was blasé but he knew for the woman in his arms it was a very serious undertaking. Before Nadine that terrified him, now it was the only way things could be. These good girls changed everything.

Rising up to his knees he let her sit up and pulled her nightshirt over her head. Looking down he had no idea where to start. Everything about Nadine turned him on. "What do you like?" He asked.

"What?" She didn't understand.

"In bed what do you like. I want you to enjoy yourself." Johnny wanted her completely satisfied.

She'd never had a guy ask her that before. "I like…um…" She was an adult she could talk about sex. "I pretty much like it all." She told him smiling.

"Yeah?" He grinned and winked. "Me too." He leaned forward and once again took her mouth. He ran his fingers through her hair and cupped the back of her head as he lowered them both to the bed.

Nadine moaned in delight Johnny's weight settled over her and she sank into the mattress. Her fingers dug into his back as if she was trying to make sure he didn't go anywhere. She loved the feeling of him touching her all over. Loved the way the heat of him seeped into her skin. Wanting even more contact she pushed against the waistband of his sweats, because they simply had to go.

"In a rush?" He teased.

"Two years." She said rubbing up against him.

"Since you had sex?" He couldn't believe that. "Seriously?"

"Talk later Johnny." Nadine wanted him now.

"I want this to be good for you." He told her. Letting his hand cover and kneed her breast. Her nipples were a dusky pink and his mouth was watering thinking about sucking them.

"Please don't make me wait." She pleaded. Nadine thought she would die if she didn't feel him moving inside her right this second.

Johnny grabbed a condom, if his girl wanted him now then that's what would happen. They could do foreplay the next time. Covered he lined them up and took her mouth as he pushed inside her eager body. Around him she was tight and hot. Even through the latex he could feel her heat.

"Oh my god!" Nadine threw back her head and yelled.

Caging her hips Johnny set a slow rhythm to start but soon found himself moving faster and harder going deeper with each stroke. She felt so good underneath him and so incredibly right in his arms. Her ankles locked at the small of his back and he moved harder still.

"Come for me Nadine." Johnny begged.

"Yes." She cried out going over the edge.

With a deep groan he followed. He stayed braced over her trying to catch his breath. She opened those big blue eyes and he simply drowned in them. In that moment it hit him, he was in love with Nadine. His older cousin had said that was how it happened. One minute you were a happy care free bloke and the next you were done.

Needing a minute he rolled to his back and pulled her over him. He was shaking with his realization. He loved her, but did she feel the same?

Nadine was trying to wrap her brain around the fact that in two dates she had fallen in love with Johnny O'Brien. Her Aunt Raylene was a big believer in the fact that there was one man for every woman. She told Nadine when she stopped looking that was when she would find him.

Well she had him, and she was very much wanted to keep him, but did he feel the same? She had no idea and she was too much of a coward to ask. Johnny might not want anything more than an affair. Yes he had said that taking this step meant she was his but for how long? Nadine sighed and decided not to worry about that right now. Now she would simply enjoying being in Johnny's arms.

* * *

Alan was just inside the doorway of Robin's room watching as Dr. Devlin looked down on his young patient. "She was doing better when I left. All her labs showed that the infection was almost gone. She shouldn't be dead."

"As doctors we both know that sometimes the body just stops fighting. Robin's HIV made her weak." There was nothing he could do for the promising young doctor now, but he could keep Ian from going off the deep end. Losing a patient was hard. But surgeons often took it as a blow to their egos.

"I was doing everything right. She was getting stronger, she was fighting." Ian just shook his head. He had genuinely like the younger woman. "I want an autopsy."

"Robin requested that one not be performed." Alan told his staff member.

"What?" Ian just looked at his boss.

"It's not uncommon for doctors to make that request." They also made DNR requests a lot as well. Robin had a Do Not Resuscitate order in her file.

"That can't be right." Ian had spent time getting to know her after treating her bullet wound. "She talked about wanting others to learn from her after her death. Robin knew she couldn't donate her organs to others so she mentioned donating them to science." He had told her she had a long time before that happened. He'd been wrong.

"The paperwork is in her file." Alan repeated. The call to come to the hospital had interrupted his looking for Monica. He'd come home late from the hospital after having an evening visit with Jason, Elizabeth, and Jake. At home he wanted to see if his wife had heard from their daughter. Neither Edward nor Dillon had seen her. He hadn't seen her since their talk by the hub earlier in the day.

"Who is her next of kin? They can give us permission." Ian wanted to know what the hell had happened.

"We can find ourselves facing massive fines if you even bring it up." Alan tried to be patient. It's the same reaction he would have had before becoming Chief of Staff. No surgeon wanted to lose a patient. He felt for the younger doctor but Alan's main job now was taking care of the hospital. "I will contact the next of kin." He needed to call Brenda. Since both Robin's parents were dead, the model was Robin's listed contact. He knew that would be a hard call the two women were extremely close. Brenda was like family to him as well, at one point she was family when she married Jason. With one more look Alan left to make his calls.

Alone Ian looked at Robin's still body. "This isn't right." He repeated. From his pocket he removed a needle and two vials. Quickly he took blood. Something about this stunk and he planned on getting to the bottom of it. Someone had murdered his patient. He would find out how and that would lead him to the who. Then he would very calmly help them to realize you didn't fuck with one of his patients.

* * *

Brenda had just gotten out of her disguise when her phone rang. The caller ID said Alan Quartermaine. Why would he be calling her? Had someone figured out that she was visiting after hours? "Hello Alan." Brenda really did like the older man. She was still trying to figure out how he was the father of both AJ and Jason. Even before the accident you couldn't find two more opposite siblings.

"Brenda, how are you?" He would ease into this. He had no idea where on the planet she was. The last time he'd heard she was in Italy.

"I'm good. Alan why are you calling me? It's nice to hear from you, but it's rather unexpected." Brenda would deny being anywhere near the hospital.

"I'm calling about Robin." Alan was in his office. He would probably just sleep here tonight since he had an early surgery.

"What about her?" Brenda's stomach tightened. Something was wrong. She'd left the woman she thought of as a sister sleeping but now something had happened.

"I'm sorry to have to tell you, but she died this evening." Or this morning he should have said. It was after midnight.

"No, that's not possible." Brenda didn't want to believe it. "I just saw her Alan she was doing better."

"What?" Alan figured it was the grief talking. As far as he knew Robin hadn't seen Brenda in person in almost a year. They Skyped quite a bit so maybe that was what she meant. "Brenda I'm sorry but I'm at the hospital now and it's true."

"I will be there in ten minutes don't you dare move her." Brenda was already heading for the door.

* * *

She came running out of the hotel heading for her car. Cody managed to reach her before she got the door open. Her hands were shaking so bad she couldn't get the key in the lock. She must have blanked to the fact that she had a remote control. "Ms. Barrett? What happened?" He would stay calm because she was freaking out.

"I have to get to the hospital." Brenda told him.

"I'll drive." Cody took her to his car. "Buckle up." He said as he pulled away from the building. "What happened?" He tried again.

"Alan said that Robin is dead." Brenda wouldn't believe it until she saw Robin for herself. "There must be some sort of mistake." She told herself.

Cody parked in the garage and they ran to the elevators. They had to transfer elevators in the lobby but soon they were back on the floor they'd left not even an hour ago.

Brenda spotted Alan. "I want to see her, now." Brenda could break balls when it was needed.

"This way." Alan had no idea Brenda was in Port Charles. Had she just arrived to see Robin only to have her friend die?

Ian had come back at Alan's request. The vials of blood were locked in his desk after this he would get them and go right to the lab to run some test personally. He didn't trust Brad. "Ms. Barrett." Brenda's face was well known.

"What the hell happened?" Robin was on the bed lying so still. She looked like she was resting. "How could she be dead?" Anger was leading, but eventually the tears would come as the reality of the situation sank in.

"We don't know." Ian told her not liking that answer.

"How could you not know? You're her doctor, where were you?" Brenda wanted someone to blame and he would do. "When is the autopsy?"

"Robin didn't want one." Alan spoke up.

Brenda turned to him. "Do one any way."

"We can't." Alan had been in the situation before. Explaining procedure to a grieving family member was never easy. "We are bound by law to respect the patient's wishes if they are of sound mind. Robin was sick but her thinking was rational. Besides she made this decision last year."

"So I just accept that she's gone." Brenda couldn't imagine a world without Robin.

"I'm sorry Brenda." Alan knew it was lame but it was all he had. "Would you like to come stay at the house?"

"No." She couldn't be around all that chaos right now. "When can I start making arrangements?" Her friend needed to be cared for now.

"We will hold Robin here until you are ready." Alan assured her.

"Fine. I need to leave. I can't be here anymore." She could feel herself cracking. Walking into the hall she found Cody waiting. He took her back to the hotel and offered to stay with her. She declined. Looking the door she turned and leaned against the cool wood. As the tears came she sank to the ground and sobbed.

Outside in the hall Cody called Johnny.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	36. Chapter 36

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 36

Johnny parked his car next to Cody's and got out. Leaving Nadine was the last thing he wanted to do. "What happened?"

"Robin Scorpio died." Cody didn't know the doctor at all, but he knew she had a history with Jason.

"Shit." Johnny liked Robin. "Does Brenda know?"

"We had just come back from the hospital when I called you. She wouldn't let me stay." Cody figured she let loose when she was by herself. "She probably shouldn't be alone and she doesn't have any family here."

"You did the right thing calling me." Francis would have done his best, but he just couldn't stand Brenda. "Stay here." Johnny instructed.

Cody just nodded he was glad Johnny came over. It just didn't feel right to leave her there alone, and he didn't want his presence to intrude of her grief. Although he would have stayed.

Johnny took the stairs and picked the lock on Brenda's door. Spinelli had all kinds of tools and this master card could disable the hotel locks in seconds. He was banking on her not having called to replace the safety chain and he was right. Walking in he found her curled up on the bed. "Brenda."

The model just looked at him. "Go away."

"I can't just leave you here alone. Get some clothes and you can stay at my place." He had no idea how he was going to explain that to Nadine.

"You hate me." She said wiping her cheeks.

"Yeah I do." Johnny said bluntly. "So pack up."

"I'm not going with you." Brenda just wanted to be left alone but she knew O'Brien wasn't going to leave. "Where's Cody?"

"Down in his car." Johnny was surprised she knew his name. Brenda tended to treat the guards like Carly. Well that wasn't true, Carly treated the guards like servants Brenda ignored them only talking to them when she had to. She hated having them which was only one of the reasons she and Sonny couldn't make it.

"Call him, he can sit up here and listen to me cry." Brenda reached for another tissue. "I'm going to see Sonny in the morning."

"Is that wise?" Johnny could only imagine how ugly that would be.

"It needs to be done." Brenda blamed him for Robin's death. None of this would have happened if he had kept his mouth shut. That pull she thought they had was dead. She would never forgive him for causing this. "The man who shot Robin, do you know where he is?"

"Not yet, but Jason wants him." Johnny was reaching out to his contacts overseas. So far nothing. It seemed Craig didn't even exist before Port Charles and that would make him harder to track, but everyone left a trail.

"Why does Jason want him so badly?" Brenda needed information.

"Because he planned on taking Elizabeth with him when he left." That was why they all wanted him.

"The nurse. Robin said they were fighting an attraction." Brenda loved hearing the gossip from Port Charles. Robin knew to leave out Sonny and Jax. "They finally give in?"

"She had his son yesterday. He's a cute kid, if you are sticking around you should stop by seeing as you were once married to Jason." Johnny would of course be there for that. No one irritated Jason more than Brenda. "Just be careful what you say. Elizabeth does not take kindly to anyone insulting Jason."

"She must be pissed all the time then." Brenda would need to meet her. They would mostly likely be at the funeral. "Go please. Call Cody." She laid back down ignoring him. Johnny called Cody up and met him in the hall. "Just sit with her. She's planning on going to see Sonny so I will send you relief."

"It's fine. I can handle it." Cody was not a Sonny fan he wanted to see the model rip him a new one.

"Call me if she needs anything." Johnny said before leaving.

* * *

Nadine was waiting up for him. It was nice way to come home. "You should have stayed asleep."

"I missed you. You are better than an electric blanket." She said smiling.

"Glad to know I serve a purpose. Baby girl, I need to tell you something." He didn't want her to be blindsided at work.

"What?" She could tell it was serious.

"Robin died this morning." Johnny was holding her hand and watched her eyes fill with tears. He did the only thing he could which was hold her and offer her his support. "I know you were friends, I'm so sorry baby."

"Will you go to the funeral with me?" Nadine would miss Robin. They were good work friends and were becoming good friends outside of the hospital.

"Absolutely." Johnny promised. "Let's try to get some more sleep. Things will be busy once the sun came up.

* * *

Jason stepped back into Elizabeth's room. They'd both been awake when his phone buzzed. She was feeding Jake and he was watching them. When they got home Elizabeth was going to start pumping so that he could feed their son as well. Jason was looking forward to that.

"Can you put him in the bassinet?" Elizabeth had already burped him.

"Sure." Jason sat him down and just looked at him for a moment before turning to Elizabeth. "Something's happened." He came and sat down. For him the news brought momentary sadness. Robin had not been a part of his life since she told AJ about Michael. For his girl it would bring real grief. "Johnny just called me. Robin died a little while ago."

"What?" Elizabeth just looked at him stunned. "Are you sure?"

"He just came from seeing Brenda." Jason knew that once the shock wore off Elizabeth would be in pain.

"Is Brenda alright? Does she need anything? Jason she shouldn't be alone right now. Maybe she should come stay with us." Elizabeth didn't know the model but when you experienced a loss you should be with family. Jason was her ex-husband. While their marriage wasn't founded on love it did end in friendship.

"Brenda is not staying with us. She can move into the penthouse." Her room was just the way she left it.

"Poor Robin." Elizabeth said as the tears came. Jason just held her and let her get it out.

"We will go to the funeral although if both Jax and Sonny come it could get ugly." Jason warned her.

"Sonny wouldn't dare show his face. It's his fault that Robin was shot in the first place." Elizabeth would never forgive Sonny for this. Robin hadn't even been a problem that night. She'd spent most of her time making sure that the baby was doing okay.

"Sonny will come, he won't be able to stay away because he knows that Brenda will be there." Jason just hoped they managed to not do anything stupid at the service. Afterwards Brenda could shoot Sonny in cold blood for all he cared.

"Get in." Elizabeth scooted over. She wanted his arms around her.

"Okay." Jason wasn't even going to argue. He spooned up behind her and they both looked at their son. "I love him, just as much as I love Cameron. I want you to know that there is no difference in how I love my sons."

"I know." She did, she saw it in how Jason took time with Cam even though Jake was now here. Before Cam left for the night Jason took him down to the cafeteria and they had ice cream just the two of them. "Thank you for that."

"I love their mom too." Losing someone made you want to hold tight to those around you. Robin hadn't been a major part of his life for a long time but he was still sorry that she died the way she did.

"Their mom loves you too." Elizabeth sniffed before crying again. "She was my friend and I will miss her so much."

"I know baby, I know." Jason just held her and let her grieve.

* * *

Monica sat in the armchair and watched her daughter sleep. It had taken some time but Emily was finally resting. Cardiology was Monica's specialty but she'd been around long enough to know the signs of withdrawal when she saw them. After all she was the wife of an addict and the mother of two more. Jason for all his faults had never succumb to that particular demon.

Emily had been too far gone to tell Monica what she was taking or how long she'd been taking it for. Looking back the only obvious change had been in personality. Emily's mean and vicious attacks were most likely because of the drugs. The troubling part was that those thoughts and feelings were there all along, the drugs just made it so that Emily gave voice to them. Once she got clean her daughter would need to spend some time with a therapist, maybe even go to Shadybrook for a while. She might also have to give up her dream of being a doctor.

The question that was haunting Monica was did Nikolas know? Did he use Emily's dependence on drugs to keep her close to him? They went from broken up to a couple once more very fast. Emily moved into that drafty castle to help Lucky and never moved out again.

"How could I be so stupid?" Monica asked herself. Oxycontin was Lucky's drug of choice, and she would bet it was Emily's too. She'd need to go up to the house and get her bag to take a blood sample. If what she suspected was true then she'd get the necessary supplies from the hospital to help her daughter through the first stages of withdrawal. Emily had a long road ahead of her, but she would have support every step of the way.

* * *

Nikolas was in a room at the Port Charles hotel because he couldn't bring himself to go home. He was not in the mood to deal with Sam's whining about how Elizabeth was ruining her life. He should be looking for Emily, but couldn't muster up the energy to do that either. Now all he was going to do was continue to drink until he passed out.

Tomorrow he needed to start planning his sister's funeral. Luke was still M.I.A., but Lucky was going to come home. Probably to get himself killed by Jason. It might be a mercy killing. Lucky hadn't been the same since Helena took him. His death had been hard enough but his return was when everyone's lives took a turn for the worse. How much better off would they have been if his Grandmother had really killed Lucky.

They would never know. Nikolas drank the rest of the Scotch in his glass and poured more. He needed to go see Laura and tell her what happened. He had no idea if she could even hear him all she did was sit and stare at the wall. Hopefully whatever world she was locked in was peaceful. He almost envied her not having to deal with all the shit the real world heaped on you. Nikolas took another drink and began to plan his escape. He would find Emily and they would leave Port Charles as soon as possible.

* * *

This late at night the lab was empty. Ian grabbed all the supplies he needed and started testing. An hour later he was even more frustrated than when he began. The blood work showed no anomaly other than the HIV virus. There was no sign of infection in Robin's system.

So what had killed her?

He started testing for anything he could think of. Everything came back negative. No viruses, no organ failure, no problems what so ever. The new protocol was working. No signs of a heart attack or stroke. According to what he was looking at she should have been ready to leave the hospital in a day or two.

Without an autopsy he'd never get his answers. Unless he ran a full body scan. It would take no time at all. He would be able to get a look inside her body for any abnormalities. He just had to figure out how to get her body out of the morgue. Doctors couldn't just sign a corpse out.

Alan was no longer in the building so all he had to do was get around the night shift that worked in the basement. If he could lead a double life as an assassin and world class surgeon, this would be cake. He just had one more test to run. The tox screen. Once he got the preliminary results from that back he'd go downstairs and get Robin.

* * *

Finding who he was looking for hadn't been hard. When he saw her leave the cottage he simply went in and picked up the sleeping young woman. Emily obviously needed help. Monica was a great surgeon but this was beyond her specialty. Matt knew exactly where he could take Emily to get her the help she needed.

It was Nikolas who gave him the clue he needed to know what was wrong with his colleague. He'd been brought in by the paramedics to be treated for shock. He asked Matt if Emily had been brought in and he let it slip that she was back on drugs.

When Monica bolted from the hospital his shift was over so he followed her. Then he waited. "I have a friend who owes me a favor, we will get you fixed right up." Matt took the exit that would lead him to the private clinic in Connecticut. There Emily would get the help she needed. He was glad he learned about this before it was too late. Emily's name was on the naughty list. She needed to get sober, and then he could decide if it stayed there or not.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	37. Chapter 37

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement.

* * *

Chapter 37

"Sonny I need to talk to you." Carly burst into her ex-husbands office. The former mob boss had purchased a building downtown to work out of.

"Why are you here?" Sonny asked the pushy blonde. "We are divorced and since I gave up my parental rights we don't need to talk about the kids. You said that we needed to stay away from each other, but you keep coming back around."

"You weren't complaining in the limo." Carly pointed out.

"I was getting laid." Sonny said grinning. "If that's why you are here then drop your panties and let's get to it." Sonny had been hoping Sam came back needing more help.

"Don't be crass." Carly didn't have time for this. "Jax is divorcing me."

"Did he find out?" Sonny knew that Kate didn't know yet. In fact the rumor mill bumped them when Jason dropped his bombshell.

"I don't think so." Carly sat in front of Sonny's desk. "I need a lawyer."

"I can't help you." Sonny told her as he poured himself a scotch.

"It's early in the day for that isn't it?" Carly said raising an eyebrow.

"Did you want something else? Because if we aren't going to have sex then show yourself out." Sonny had things to do.

"Fine." Carly turned and stormed out of the office. She would go see Jason and make a fuss over the baby. He'd tell Diane to represent her and her problems would be over. Diane never lost. If Scott Baldwin had just accepted her case she wouldn't be in this bind. He had hung up on her after she said her name.

No lawyer in the area wanted to deal with Sonny Corinthos's ex. They all thought that he would kill them if they lost. All those years of throwing his name around were coming back to haunt her. Diane was her last chance to make Jax pay.

* * *

"Good Morning." Diane walked in and peeked at the sleeping child. "He's so adorable. Just as adorable as my godson who I spent a lovely evening with. We laughed, we played, and we ate cake. It was better than Cats." Diane laughed at the old joke.

"I'm glad you had fun." Elizabeth was feeling down because of Robin.

"I heard about your friend. I am sorry." She didn't know Robin at all. Francis said she was nice. "I have something that will lift your spirits a bit."

"What's that?" Jason asked his lawyer.

"Cameron's temporary birth certificate." Diane handed the envelope to Elizabeth. She was happy when the young mother smiled. "Jason may I see you in the hall." She said to her boss. "I'm going to go let me know if anything is misspelled." She told Elizabeth.

"Thank you Diane." When Jason returned Elizabeth would let him open the envelope.

"What's up?" Jason wanted to see the new birth certificate.

"I didn't see anything sparkly and new." Diane said arching an eyebrow.

"Sparkly and new?" Jason asked confused.

"Where is her Push Present?" Diane asked the younger man.

"What is a push present?" Jason hadn't ever heard of such a thing.

"I would think Johnny would have covered this with you. When a woman gives birth you present her with something, usually jewelry, to say thank you for pushing out another human being." Diane explained.

"I've been here since before the baby came." Jason pointed out. He had no clue he was supposed to buy Elizabeth something.

"You need to go to the jewelers today and get her a gift. An expensive gift since your sister tried to kill her." Diane threw in. Then she smiled. "I would be happy to come along and lend my expertise."

"I don't need assistance." Jason knew Elizabeth's tastes.

Diane looked at her boss who still dressed in blue jeans and t-shirts. "Are you sure?" She wasn't convinced he could get the job done.

"Be nice or I'll make you represent Carly in her divorce." Jason used the most heinous threat he could think of.

"I'll turn states witness first." Diane threatened him right back. "I will be by the new house later today I expect to be blinded walking through the door." With that the lawyer turned and walked away.

Jason just smirked after her. Diane was an original. He was heading back to the room when Carly spotted him. "Jason."

"Carly." He said watching his friend walk up.

She gave him a big hug. "Congrats dad. So how does it feel?"

Jason extracted himself from her grip. He hated hugging, anyone other than Elizabeth. Carly knew that yet she always did it. "It feels great. Come in and meet Jake."

"Jake?" Carly laughed as they were walking into the room. "You named my godson after a dive bar."

Jason stopped, He briefly glimpsed the surprised look on Elizabeth's face before he pushed Carly back into the hall. She was probably not going to take what he was about to say well and he didn't want her disturbing the baby. "Carly."

"Why did you push me out?" Carly looked annoyed.

"You are not Jake's godmother." Quick was best. He saw the hurt register but that was not an honor she was going to have bestowed on her. She hadn't shown that she could respect his sons' mother.

"I'm sorry what? I'm your best friend and you let her tell you I can't be your son's godmother." Carly knew this was Elizabeth's fault.

"Carly this was a decision that I made. You have been nothing but mean to the woman I love since day one. You have always been threatened by her, wanting me to choose. And in the past I chose you and watched while she let someone else love her. If you were the friend you claimed to be then you would have told me to go after her." Jason had wanted to say this for years. "If you want to know Jake you are welcomed to do so, but you don't get to be his godmother."

"Who is?" Carly wanted to know.

"Epiphany and Johnny is his godfather." Jason didn't have to tell her but he did anyway.

"After everything I have done for you I can't believe you would do this to me." Carly just shook her head. "I named my son after you. I let you raise my first born."

"Really Carly, you want to go there. You really want to talk about how you ran out on Michael and I raised him for a year before you took him and had me arrested on kidnapping charges when I took him for a visit. Then you gave him to Sonny to raise. I was thrilled when you named Morgan after me, but I didn't ask you to do it." Jason paused and just looked at the woman who had taken up so much of his time and energy. "I am making space for you in my life, but it's on my terms. Do you want to meet my son or not?"

"Fine." Carly huffed out.

"Never mind. Go home Carly." He didn't know why he expected her to change.

"Jason wait." When he stopped she swallowed her pride. Jax was leaving her and Sonny was gone she couldn't lose Jason too. "I'm sorry. I'm being a bitch, I just expected to be the godmother."

"Maybe if you learn to get along with Elizabeth then you can be the godmother of our next child." Jason told her.

"Planning already." She teased. She could stomach some visits with Muffin. It looked like she wasn't going anywhere this time so Carly would need to get used to it. As long as her secret didn't get out, and she saw no reason it would, then she could keep her place in Jason's life.

"Carly's here." Jason said coming in and smiling.

"Okay." Elizabeth wanted to know why Jason had pushed her out earlier. If he wanted her to know he would tell her. "Hi Carly."

"Elizabeth." She said with only a slight smirk. "So where is he?" Carly wasn't here to make small talk.

"In the bassinet." Elizabeth watched as Carly walked over and when the blonde picked up the baby she had to fist her hands in the blanket. She didn't like Carly holding her son. She didn't trust the woman at all.

Jason immediately picked up on the shift in Elizabeth's mood. His eyes locked onto hers and she looked away. His gaze drifted to her hands holding the blanket and he watched her watching Carly. His friend was sitting in the armchair cooing at the baby.

"Jason he's perfect." Carly said grinning completely ignoring Elizabeth. "He has your eyes."

Jake started crying something he hadn't done with anyone else who held him. "Let me take him. He's probably hungry." Nothing could be further from the truth. Jake had just eaten and been changed. When he took his son from Carly he was aware of Elizabeth relaxing. Lesson learned Carly didn't get any more visits.

He took the little guy to Elizabeth as he passed him over he whispered. "Sorry."

"It's okay." Elizabeth whispered back trying to resist the urge to check Jake for marks. It made no sense Carly had never threatened either one of her boys, but Elizabeth couldn't help her reaction.

"Well I'll go. I'll be back later for another visit. Jason can I see you in the hall?" She walked out not even bothering to say good bye to Elizabeth.

"Yes." Jason knew Carly was going to make this difficult.

"I need a lawyer, can you tell Diane to call me?" Carly expected a yes.

"Diane isn't going to represent you Carly." Jason told the blonde.

"She's the best Jason. Jax has Alexis." Carly whined. "You have to help me."

"I will ask Diane to find someone to represent you." Hopefully his lawyer wouldn't hurt him. "Having her represent you is only going to hurt your case. Jax is going to try to show you as being in bed with the mob and dangerous to your sons. My lawyer won't help with that impression." It was true but it also got her to back down.

"I didn't think about that. I guess you won't be coming to court." Carly could handle a brief separation until she got custody of the boys.

"It's for the best. I'll have her contact you with a name." Jason said heading back to the room. Carly turned and walked to the elevator.

Jason found Elizabeth rocking Jake and talking to him about the Harley. "He's a bit young for a motorcycle don't you think?"

"I was just telling him." Elizabeth handed him over. "Carly is gone?"

"Yes. I will make sure she doesn't come back." Jason promised.

"She's your friend Jason I will get used to her being around the boys." Elizabeth was willing to compromise.

"You shouldn't have to get used to it." Jason wanted Elizabeth to know she came first.

"Jason I'm fine with you being Carly's friend. I promise. It's just that I don't trust her yet. It takes time." Elizabeth would get there eventually.

"You are a wonderful woman." There would be no more visits until Elizabeth was ready. If she never was then Carly would have to deal with that.

"I know." Elizabeth answered laughing. "Put Jake down I want to look at the paperwork."

"Okay." Jason couldn't wait to see his name linked with Cameron's.

"You open it." Elizabeth couldn't wait for him to see what she'd done. As he opened the envelope she had a sudden attack of nerves. What if he didn't like it? It was too late now. Chewing her lower lip she waited.

Jason took out the square piece of paper and looked down. He looked at the names on the paper and his eyes flew up to hers. "Elizabeth." He looked down again just to make sure he read it correctly.

"It's okay right?" Elizabeth asked still nervous.

"Baby, I…don't know what to say." Jason was at a loss for words.

"You don't like it?" She asked softly.

"I love it, I just never expected this." Jason could feel his eyes burning. "Thank you."

"I think it has a nice ring to it." Elizabeth leaned forward and he kissed her.

"Cameron Jason Morgan." He said the name out loud. "I like it."

"Now he's named after someone like Jake is." Elizabeth congratulated herself on her surprise. Jason hadn't seen it coming. "Everything is spelled correct?"

"I never even checked." He looked the document over. "Everything is perfect." He told her smiling.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	38. Chapter 38

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 38

From the hospital Carly went to her mother's house. She didn't want to go home and face Jax. The odds of her doing something stupid, like bashing his head in with a vase were too high. If she had friends she might go visit one of them but she didn't. She could go swing by the hotel and order the crews around but at the moment that wasn't appealing.

"Momma." Carly used her key and walked through the house at the kitchen she came to a sudden stop. "Oops." She said giggling.

Bobbie was fixing her hair and trying to look like everything was normal. Jerry on the other hand had a very satisfied smirk on his face. "Hello Carly."

"Jerry." Despite what was going on with his brother Carly approved of Jerry's relationship with her mother. She took that to be a sign of her maturity. "Sorry I interrupted."

Bobbie just shot her daughter a look. Giving her key to the brownstone was starting to seem like a mistake. "Carly."

"I'm going to go." Jerry said grinning. Now would be a good time to check in with his brother. With Robin's untimely passing Brenda should be popping up anytime now. Plus with the divorce Jax could use some brotherly support. Maybe Jerry would spend some time getting to know Michael and Morgan even though he didn't like children. "I will call you later."

"That sounds good." Bobbie said trying not to blush.

With one last kiss the Aussie walked out the back door.

"Momma and Jerry sittin in a tree. K-i-s-s-i-n-g." Carly sang before laughing at her embarrassed mother.

"Behave." Bobbie said smiling.

"I'm not the one who got busted making out in their kitchen." Carly said coming into the room. "I'm glad you are dating." Her mother had been lonely since Jerry left the last time.

"Even if it is with Jerry?" Bobbie worried how Carly would take that seeing as she and Jax were divorcing.

"You two have nothing to do with us." As long as it stayed that way things would be fine. "Diane Miller is finding me a lawyer."

"Is that smart?" Bobbie had pointed out how Carly's attachment to Jason could hurt her case.

"Jason promised me that it will be someone good. And he and I will take a brief break from hanging out. Once I have the boys then things can go back to normal." Carly would make sure of it.

Bobbie just sipped her coffee. "Normal being what? Jason has a family of his own now." She had seen the baby when he was in the nursery getting an exam. Bobbie hadn't approached because she wasn't sure of her welcome. She liked Elizabeth but she and Jason had never been close.

"Michael and I are Jason's real family. Elizabeth will just have to accept that we come first." Carly wouldn't have it any other way.

Bobbie wasn't sure what disturbed her most. The lack of Morgan's name or that fact that Carly actually believed that Jason would continue to drop everything when she called. "Have you seen Jake yet?"

"Briefly." Carly didn't like to think on it too much. Elizabeth was her last choice to be the mother of Jason's child. Sam would have been so much better. Carly realized she hadn't seen the other woman in a while.

Bobbie knew from her daughter's tone that the visit hadn't gone well. She wanted to tell Carly to back off. That this time Jason and Elizabeth were both determined to make things work but it might just be for the best if Carly learned that lesson the hard way. Hopefully she wouldn't do anything stupid once she did.

* * *

Johnny, Nadine, and Milo stepped off the elevator together. "Have a good shift." Johnny told her as he leaned in to give her a brief kiss. "If you call me when you get a break I can come over."

"Okay." Nadine was still a bit subdued from learning about Robin. Maybe at some point she'd get a chance to go visit Jake before they left. That would lift her spirits. "Bye." She needed to get changed.

"I'll call if she needs you." Milo said following her down the hall.

Johnny turned and flashed a smile as he walked over to the hub. "Hello Piph."

The head nurse snorted. "Don't try that with me. I saw that kiss." She was happy for her nurse and her friend.

"You know I love you." Johnny said turning on the charm.

"Did you need something or are you just going to stand around looking pretty?" Piph asked trying to maintain her gruff exterior. She was saddened by Robin's passing, and sparring with Johnny would lift her spirits some.

"I can do both, I'm just that good." Johnny handed her an envelope.

"What's this?" The older woman didn't open it.

"Jason would like to say thank you for protecting Cam. When you are ready call the casino in Puerto Rico and tell them you would like to book your stay." Johnny had made all the arrangements himself. He also let the manager know what would happen if Epiphany didn't enjoy herself.

The older nurse was shocked. "Jason doesn't have to do this. I love Cameron and that skank wasn't getting near him."

"It's not just Jason, Piph it's all of us. Sam is highly capable she could have done a lot of damage." Johnny had taken two guns off of her. "And it's not just one vacation, so don't lose the card inside the envelope. Jason is sending you away once a year. To the casino or anywhere you want to go. I would recommend you try the casino at least once there is a lot to do. You and one guest." He knew that Piph was seeing someone. He'd run the guy himself to make sure he was safe.

Epiphany was stunned. She never expected something like this. "He really loves them."

"He really does and he isn't the hallmark thank you card type." Johnny was enjoying this. Vincent stepped off the elevator and nodded to his boss. "Don't mention it to Jason he'll just say it's no big deal. If you want to thank someone thank Liz or you can come kiss on me." He grinned.

"You never quit do you?" Epiphany put her hands on her hips and shook her head.

"Nope." Johnny just smiled. "The guy standing behind me is Vincent. He's going to be your guard."

"What?" Epiphany never had a guard before.

"There are things happening and I need to know you are safe." They joked around but Johnny really did consider the older woman family. "So don't ditch him."

"I'm a little old to be ditching anyone." Epiphany wasn't sure how this would work.

"Don't hit him with a door either." Johnny smirked.

"I can't promise that." Epiphany deadpanned still looking at the younger man. A guard.

"I'm gonna go see the baby. Keep an eye on my girl." Johnny walked away. "And book the vacation." He said turning back to face Piph. "I will know if too much time passes and you don't." He said before heading down the hall.

Epiphany looked at the envelope and the guard. She had the feeling she'd just been officially adopted by the Morgan Organization. She was connected, wonders never ceased.

* * *

"Knock, knock." Jerry said as he entered his brother's office. The view of the harbor behind Jax was breathtaking.

"Well if it isn't the roaming tom. Where did you spend the evening?" Jax knew it wouldn't take his brother long to find female companionship.

"With Bobbie." He saw no point in lying.

"My future ex-mother in law?" Jax wasn't sure how he felt about that. He really liked Bobbie, but she was going to side with her daughter in the divorce. "Is that wise?"

"We have agreed to keep our opinions of what is happening between you and Carly to ourselves when we are together." Jerry explained the arrangement he had reached with the red headed nurse. "We both know that Port Charles is not going to be my permanent home and this is a nice way to pass some time while I'm here."

"As long as you know what you are doing." Jax was not in a position give anyone advice on their love life. "You haven't mentioned what you think of my getting a divorce."

"I am your brother and I will support you, but I'd rather not give my opinion if you don't mind." Jerry would much rather work from behind the scenes. Brenda was at the hospital last night. From his source inside the Morgan Organization he knew that O'Brien alerted Corelli and Jason that the model intended to see Sonny today. Jerry was going to have to figure out how to stop that.

He knew the model was angry. He wanted that anger to have a few days to build. He wanted her ready to blow at the funeral. A public humiliating of Corinthos would be lovely to see and Jax would be in position to offer his support. It only took Jerry a few minutes to figure out what to do. "I have a meeting, since I'm here I figured I'd do some business. How did things go with the safe?"

"We got in and everyone got their things. Thank you." Jax looked at the clock he wondered if Kate was free for lunch.

"No problem. Maybe you, me, and the boys can do something fun this evening. Get out of the house." And away from Carly.

"Sounds good." Jax said grinning at his big brother. He was glad Jerry was here.

Out in the main hall Jerry pulled out his phone. "Corinthos needs to be kept busy until the day after tomorrow." The funeral was taking place right away per Robin's instructions.

"What do you expect me to do?" Claudia asked as she looked through the racks of the only decent boutique in the city. Nothing here was any good.

"Don't care, but there is a potential problem headed his way. If you want to keep his interest firmly on you, then you need to make sure he is not home or in his office." Jerry knew Claudia would come up with a plan.

"Fine." Claudia bit out as she ended the call. Thinking a moment she dialed Corinthos. "Sonny." She purred when the older man answered. "I am thinking of going to New York tonight for some fun are you interested…I'm leaving in an hour…perfect I will see you at the airport." It looked like it was time to take one for the team. She'd pack a vibrator there was no way Sonny was going to satisfy her.

* * *

Ewan Keenan was a man of many skills. Among those were first rate hacking skills. Since moving to Port Charles he had used his computer knowledge quite a bit. Dr. Scorpio's medical file had been easy to change. No autopsy, no request to leave her body to science, and no DNR. It had taken him mere seconds to make the changes.

He'd also left a tag on her name and Dr. Devlin's. He knew the doctor would question the death and when he ran the labs the results were changed. He would find nothing amiss. The same thing would happen when Brad ran the official tests for the coroner. Robin's death would be chalked up to complications from the HIV.

Jerry's guy would tell them which funeral home the doctor's body was going to and Ewan would do the next thing on his list. A payoff to ensure that the body wasn't embalmed. That wouldn't do at all. After going through all this trouble to get her Jerry would be pissed if Robin actually died due to an oversight. Once the service was done petite woman would be removed from her coffin, and it would be weighed down. The young doctor would then be taken by private plane to a clinic overseas, after that Ewan had no clue what Jerry planned. He also didn't care. He stopped trying to understand his boss years ago. It was a pointless exercise. Ewan's phone rang. "Yes."

"Dr. Keenan, your next appointment is here." The receptionist informed him.

"Send her in." Georgie Jones wanted to talk to someone about how she was doing after her sister's death. Dr. Quartermaine had asked him to handle it. Ewan had of course agreed. After all that was what he was paid to do.

* * *

"Jason you can drive faster than this." Elizabeth was trying her best not to laugh. She didn't think he'd ever driven this slowly in his life.

"I don't want to jar the baby." Jason been fighting back panic since they put both boys in the car at the hospital. He was very much aware how much precious cargo he was conveying.

"You are barely doing the speed limit. Poor Marco is probably falling asleep behind us." Her guard was following them home. Cameron and Jake didn't officially have guards yet. Jason just grunted. As they approached the turn that would put them on the single road that went to Nowhere Elizabeth saw signs of Jason's changes. Literally.

A large road sign warned that you were entering private property and that said property was patrolled by armed guards. About three miles in you came to an actual check point. The guard stations were at the end of a large stone fence that was easily ten feet high. She spotted several cameras and figured there were more that were hidden.

Elizabeth just looked over at Jason. She was beginning to worry that Jason had built them some sort of fortress that would make Greystone look like a child's playhouse. It was not the type of environment she wanted to raise their boys in.

"This is the external security, it's not all like this." He told her understanding what her worry would be. "Francis designed this part." Nothing Jason could say would make him change it.

"Okay." Was all Elizabeth said, she would keep an open mind. They pulled through the gate and continued down the road. This part of the property was filled with trees. Jason hadn't taken out much of the greenery that was natural to the area. She bet the boys would love playing here, but not until they were old enough to find their way home.

"There's a fence around the house." Jason spoke up.

"Reading my mind?" She asked not really surprised.

"I don't want the boys getting lost. They would be hard to find and I knew you would want the trees." This was all about her. Even the obnoxious fence was about keeping her safe.

"Thank you." Elizabeth said relaxing more.

"Don't thank me yet." Jason was still driving slowly. "Anything you don't like can be changed." They pulled out of the shaded portion of the road to come up to a white picket fence. Jason pushed a button on the dash and the gate slid to the side.

They continued driving up the pristine black drive a few minutes later it forked. Ahead was a large area where guess could park. To the right was their garage. Jason pulled inside and parked. "We made it."

Elizabeth laughed at him. "Yes we did. Take me inside and show me our new home."

* * *

A/N: Hi all! At the end Chapter 37 Liz says to Jason that Cameron is now named after someone like Jake is. A bunch of you rushed to point out that Cameron was already named after someone. I know that. I had Liz tell Jason Cameron was named after his father and her grandfather in Chapter 27. My wording at the end of Chapter 37 was intentional. Jason's concern about Cameron's name had more to do with the fact that Jake could point to the bar and say I'm named after that, where as Cameron's namesakes were all gone. As adults we understand the concept of honoring those gone by naming the living after them, but as a small child Cameron might not. Jason's concern was that Cameron would feel less than his brother. By renaming their son Jason, not only does Liz tie them together legally, but she gives Cameron something concrete in his life that he is named after. Jake gets the bar, and Cameron gets Jason. While I can be very detailed about facts, when it comes to the characters I make the assumption that you can pick up on things without having to be told. If you have a question PM me and I'll be happy to explain what went into writing a scene if you feel you are missing something.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	39. Chapter 39

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

The house that Jason built for Elizabeth (exterior only) is based on the Gamble House in Pasadena, CA. There are pictures online if you are interested in seeing it.

* * *

Chapter 39

The garage was on the side of the house so other than knowing that the exterior was white Elizabeth had no clue what it looked like. She took Cam's hand while Jason got the baby. She did roll her eyes when Jason came around the car and took their eldest son from her. Apparently he wasn't done fussing over her just yet.

"Ready?" He was excited for her to see it.

"I am." She was excited to see what he had built for them, but she was also excited because he was. It was nice to see that he was anxious to show them their new home. She already loved it because she could see that he did.

The family walked along the brick pathway as Cameron chatted. There was no connecting door from the garage to the interior of the house; Jason would see that as a security risk. Elizabeth already knew that she would be getting two tours of the house, the second one would be later when the boys were down for the night. Jason would want to show her the security features. She also already knew that somewhere in the house was at least one panic room.

"Jason." Elizabeth said awed as she got her first look at the two story structure. The white exterior was completed with dark green shutters on all the windows. She knew the shutters actually closed and were bullet proof, so was the glass.

They walked closer and stepped onto the three-quarters covered front porch. It was deeper than a standard porch, large enough to throw a party on, and wrapped around three sides of the house. Above the lower porch was another covered porch which wasn't as large but wrapped around the side of the house so that you could see the trees. She guessed it went with the master suite.

On the porch she was able to see the large front door with the stained glass windows. The design was simple. Frosted glass with the dark outline of trees. Stunning. She let her fingers trace that pattern admiring the artwork. It was little touches like this that she knew he added just for her.

"You've probably noticed there are no flowers." Jason spoke up. "I thought you'd like to plan the garden."

"I would yes." She looked at the large expanse of grass. Up near the house she would put bushes of vibrant colors that would warm the area.

He put Cam on his feet and removed a key from his pocket. After opening the door he stepped inside and deactivated the alarm. Setting the car seat down he called to his older son. "Hold the door open, buddy."

"Okay daddy." Cameron came over and stood in front of the heavy wooden door.

"Welcome home." Jason said softly standing in front of Elizabeth. He scooped her up and carried her inside.

"Wow." She said looking around. Large open spaces greeted her. Dining room, formal living room, parlor, and study. A wide staircase, with baby gates at the top and bottom was square to the doorway. Further back she could see the kitchen. "Put me down Jason." She laughed.

He did and she headed straight back. It would take a while to explore everything so she wanted to see the kitchen first. The room ran the entire length of the back of the house and included a sunny breakfast nook that begged for a French country style table. Gleaming stainless steel appliances greeted her as did a large marble topped island.

Behind the kitchen was an enclosed sun porch that gave a full view of the incredible back yard. From the window seat she saw a full playground set. Cam and Jake, when he was older would love it. "Is that a log cabin?"

"It's a playhouse for the boys." Jason thought they would like it. "To the right is the pool."

She looked at saw a tall fence. He put a safety gate up so that there would be no accidents. "The gate is alarmed?"

"Yeah, and it's loud." Jason was taking no chances. "The pool is nine feet at its deepest and has an attached hot tub. Does Cameron swim?"

"I was going to sign him up for lessons this summer at the public pool." Elizabeth knew that wasn't happening.

"I'll find someone." Jason told her. "You think the boys will like the yard?"

"Yes, but they can't play here all the time Jason. They need to be around other children." She knew he worried.

"I know." He accepted that children needed socialization in order to be healthy. "But there will be times that you can't go out and I want the kids to be able to still play."

"I plan on telling Epiphany that I won't be returning." Elizabeth told Jason as she helped Cam climb up onto the window seat.

"Swings!" He cried out smiling up at his parents.

"Yup, wanna go try them?" Jason knew it was time for Jake to eat.

"Yes!" Cam said climbing back down.

"Wait for me." Jason said laughing as Cam ran into the kitchen. "We can leave this way." There was a door to the yard further down the room. "I heard you." He said to Elizabeth. "Thank you, we can talk about that more tonight when the boys are sleeping."

"Okay. Have fun." She called out as Cameron pulled Jason down the room.

* * *

After Jake ate Elizabeth put him on her shoulder and walked through the downstairs. As she moved through the house she began to mentally decorate the space. Colors and furniture flashed before her eyes.

The front room was a formal living room and she had no use for that. Maybe a sunny downstairs playroom for the boys to use on rainy or cold days. The parlor already had her furniture and a few new pieces. Jason had gone to the store and gotten the rest of the set. The furniture had been too much for her smaller living room. She noted the table had bumpers. She bet the whole house was childproofed.

The dining room demanded a large dark wood table with matching chairs. Plus a hutch and sideboard to finish the look. And wallpaper in this room not paint. The study was a large space and she would make that into a home office for Jason. He would like that. But where would she put the pool table?

Footsteps alerted her to the return of her other boys. "Is there a basement?"

"Right here." Jason pulled back a bolt and opened a door which revealed a staircase leading downstairs. "The contractor couldn't put a gate here and I don't want small persons to have an accident."

"Is it finished?" She asked thinking of moving the play room downstairs if that was the case.

"Yeah, I was thinking gym and rec room for me and the boys. There's enough room to run around and we won't be in your hair." Jason would let her do whatever she wanted if that didn't fit.

"That could work, what would we do with the front room then?" It was his home too and he should have input in the design.

"That room gets a lot of light since that part of the front porch is uncovered. I thought you could use it as a studio/office. You need some space too." Jason would build her a studio if she'd rather.

Elizabeth smiled. "I think that could work." She hadn't even thought of studio space. "You hungry baby?" She asked Cam.

"Lunch." The little boy said smiling.

"There is food here right?" Elizabeth hadn't checked.

"I stocked up." Jason told her. He had the food from her place brought over and had some fruits and vegetables picked up from the market. "I even got broccoli."

"I still can't eat it. It will give Jake gas. So more peas." Elizabeth would happily never eat another one in her life. "I'll make grilled cheese." She decided and Cameron clapped.

"I can cook." Jason loved cooking for his family.

"You are not cooking the first meal in our new house." Elizabeth handed him Jake. "First lunch and then a nap. You can show me upstairs then."

"Sounds good." Jason said leaning in and kissing her.

* * *

"I know that I said I wanted the kids to each have their own rooms, but don't you think eight bedrooms is a bit much." Elizabeth teased.

"Some are guest rooms." Jason replied but he wouldn't mind filling them with children.

"Right." Elizabeth knew what he was thinking.

"It's not my fault you make beautiful babies." He said kissing her neck. 'Six weeks' he reminded himself. "It's only seven bedrooms because the eighth one is ours."

"Which you haven't shown me yet." Elizabeth pointed out. It had new furniture because her bedroom set was down the hall.

"We are here now." Jason opened the double doors and stepped aside so Elizabeth could enter their sanctuary. The room was completely furnished. The walls were a soft green with white crown molding. The floor was covered in a thick ivory rug.

But the furniture was what held her attention. A large mahogany stained king sized bed dominated the room. There was also a matching armoire, chest of drawers and two nightstands. "The furniture is stunning."

"I had it handmade for us. I wanted something special for our bedroom." He explained as she drifted into the sitting room. He had used the chair from her bedroom at the other house for inspiration. Another arm chair and loveseat were added to the original.

She moved around the room taking everything in. This bedroom, like the one in his penthouse also had two massive walk in closets. But before she could check them out the bathroom caught her eye.

"Wow!" Green and white tile continued the color scheme from the bedroom. Jason had spared no expense to give her a dream bathroom. A glass enclosed shower of green marble stood in one corner, with his and her shower heads in addition to an overhead rain shower head. Opposite it was a huge Jacuzzi tub in white marble. There were two white bowl sinks atop the green marble vanity top. Even the towels were a deep green plush.

"I remember you saying that the bathroom was your favorite room in the house to escape to. So I kept that in mind when I had the design drawn up." He explained while leaning on the door jamb. "Want to see the balcony?" He asked her. When she turned to face him Elizabeth had tears streaming down her face. "What's wrong? Don't you like it?"

"I love it." She was overcome. "I love you for giving this to me."

"Baby there isn't anything I wouldn't give to you." He said coming over and holding her close. "I wanted this house to be everything you dreamed of."

"You're here, so it is." She assured him.

He didn't want to let her go, but there was one thing he needed to show her while they had time. "Come with me." He took her back into the main room and over to his closet. Opening the door he took her to the back wall where several hooks were on the wall. He turned the last hook on the right and the wall swung open.

"Panic room." Elizabeth knew it was coming.

"Yeah. Once you are inside push this button and no one can open it but me or you." He explained. They stepped inside but left the door open. "This pad here opens the back wall." He pushed in the code and when he looked at her she nodded. The number was the night of the blackout. This pathway takes you to the garage. There is a hatch that can only be opened from the inside. If the garage is not an option then take the path to the second panic room downstairs behind the pantry. Tonight when the boys go to sleep you can do a test run. If you need to use these rooms then push this button." He pointed to a large green button underneath several monitors showing different views of the house. "It will send an alert to me, Johnny, and Francis. As well as the guard station."

"Are there guns in here?" She asked him. This was scary, but necessary.

"On the wall that opened." He pushed it and showed her. Several handguns and vests were housed there. "I'm going to do everything I can to make sure you don't need to use this space."

"I know Jason. I wouldn't be here if I didn't trust you." She stretched up and kissed him. Before leaning against him.

Looking down he was humbled at her faith in him. "Go have a nap." He knew she was tired. "When you get up I need to run downtown."

"What time is everyone coming?" She knew they would get invaded.

"Around six." Jason told her walking back into the closet and closing the panic room.

"Lie down with me?" She wanted to feel his arms around her.

"Absolutely." Jason thought that sounded like a great idea. His errand could wait.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	40. Chapter 40

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

I am sorry some of you are having trouble leaving reviews. I have no clue what is happening. As writers we are not given any extra info about the site.

* * *

Chapter 40

They napped and then made out for a bit. He only felt a tiny bit guilty for letting her 'help him' as she put it. He would make sure that when she was all healed that he took care of her. They could also go back to playing if she wanted to. He wanted to, the idea of tying her up had taken root and wouldn't let go.

"I'll be back as soon as I can. If anyone comes the guards will call the house before letting them up." Jason gave her and both boys a kiss before he left.

"Want to show me the swings?" Elizabeth asked Cameron who happily agreed.

* * *

Jason took the bike and drove downtown. He walked into the jewelry store determined to abide by Diane's wishes. Something blindingly beautiful although not necessarily huge. Elizabeth was tiny and a large piece of jewelry would look gaudy.

"Can I help you?" The attendant asked hoping for a large commission. She knew who was standing in front of her.

"I'd like to buy a present for my son's mother." Jason really wished he'd been able to say my wife.

"For Mother's Day?" The sales woman asked.

He had totally forgotten that was coming up. "No, she just had the baby." Jason explained.

"You need a Push Present." She said smiling. "Congratulations."

"Thanks." Jason gave the young woman a half smile.

"How about a diamond. It's the birthstone for April." The clerk could show him some nice bracelets.

"What's the birthstone for May?" He should get her something for giving him Cameron too.

"Emeralds." The attendant provided.

"Can I see something with both stones?" That would be a good compromise.

"Absolutely. Rings, earrings, necklaces, or bracelets?" She had some nice pieces in all those settings.

"Necklace, do you have any custom pieces?" He'd like something unique.

"I do, just a moment." She went to the manager who needed to open the safe. Pointing over to where Jason stood he nodded and they walked in the back. A few moments later she returned with several pieces.

He knew immediately which piece he wanted. "Tell me about that."

"A heart shaped three carat emerald of the highest quality surrounded by another two carats of round diamonds. The filligree setting is white gold." Even though it didn't look it, the piece was the most expensive on the tray.

"I'll take that." He liked it, Elizabeth would love it and Diane would also approve. "I also need a pair of earrings."

"We have a pair that are similar to the necklace the emerald is oval and not heart shaped." If he was going for a set. "I'll take those and a pair of blue diamond studs if you have them." Jason asked the young woman.

"Absolutely." She'd be able to pay off her car with the size of this commission. "I'll get them for your approval."

Ten minutes later Jason was headed back to his bike. With the items stowed he took a minute to check in. "How's it going?"

"Interesting." Francis replied. "Sonny is in New York with Claudia Zacchara."

"Did Brenda find him first?" Jason knew that no one would call him unless Brenda actually killed Sonny.

"Nope. Cody said she used language that he didn't think supermodels knew." The older man chuckled. "She moved into the penthouse and is complaining about the lack of furniture."

"Make sure Johnny knows she's there." Jason hoped he didn't kill her.

"He knows. Nadine is excited to meet her." Francis hoped Brenda played nice. He really liked Nadine.

"Anything else?" Jason wanted to know.

"Do you know about Jerry and Bobbie?" Francis had been surprised the nurse went back there, it hadn't ended well the first time.

"Yeah. I heard at the hospital." It was amazing the gossip you could pick up the mob boss thought. "You'll be over by six?"

"Yup. You did get Elizabeth a gift right? I had to tell Diane to leave you alone because she is convinced you are going to mess this up." Francis had faith in Jason. His boss was making great choices these days where Elizabeth was concerned.

"I got it covered." Jason rolled his eyes as he mounted the bike to head to his next stop.

* * *

Monica was sitting in her office trying to figure out what to do now. It had been over twelve hours since Emily disappeared. The panic that had taken root after getting back to the cottage and finding her gone had now given way to dread.

Every time the phone rang she feared it would the PCPD telling her that they'd found Emily's body. Monica still wasn't sure how Emily had gotten away. She'd been in no shape to get around on her own. Nikolas had finally answered the phone an hour ago only to say that he had no idea where Emily was. He was too busy planning his sister's funeral since Luke couldn't be bothered to do it. Nikolas did confirm that Emily was taking Oxycontin, but he didn't know for how long.

It had briefly crossed Monica's mind that Jason may have taken his sister, but the notion was quickly rejected. She wasn't sure if that was because she believed that he wouldn't hurt his sister, or because she believed that he would. With Jake being Jason's it changed how her son looked at his sister. There was no doubt in Monica's mind that Jason saw Emily as a threat to his family. And in his world threats were eliminated. So instead of possibly getting the answer she was seeking she was sitting here worrying.

There was also another problem on the horizon. Monica was going to have to tell Alan soon that their daughter was missing. Emily was due to work today but Monica had covered for her saying she was sick. The word of the Chief of Surgery wasn't questioned. Emily was off the schedule for the rest of the week. Now all she had to do was find her. The phone rang and she jumped. With a shaky hand she answered. "Dr. Monica Quartermaine."

"Dr. Quartermaine, this is Doctor Franklin at the Dunbrooke Rehabilitation Center in Connecticut." The doctor said by way of introduction. "I was asked to call you and let you know your daughter is here."

"Thank god." Monica was ready to cry. "How is she?" The how she got there could be answered later.

"In rough shape. I was wondering if you might be able to come see me so we can talk about a course of treatment. Your daughter is in no shape to make decisions for herself." Dr. Franklin explained.

Monica had heard of the center. It was one of the best in the country and only three hours from Port Charles. "I'm on my way." She didn't have any surgeries for the next twenty four hours. She had no idea what Emily was doing there, but she was incredibly grateful. Grabbing her purse Monica headed to her car.

* * *

Matt stood at the hub and frowned when Monica got on the elevator. The call he requested yesterday should have just happened. He hadn't wanted Monica to worry about her daughter. When he returned from Connecticut he had been congratulating himself on catching Emily's drug problem in time. However only a few hours later he wanted to kick himself. He overheard two of Jason's guys talking about the fact that the mob boss was searching for his sister because she was the hit and run driver. He couldn't get to Emily at the clinic, but when she returned to Port Charles he would see about correcting his mistake.

* * *

Nikolas watched the passengers as the plane emptied out. Lucky came out near the end. He looked like hell but at least he appeared to be sober for the moment. "Lucky." Nikolas was trying not to punch his brother in the face. He was the reason that Emily was hooked on pills.

"You look like hell." Lucky needed a fix. The five hour flight had stretched the limits of his habit.

"Don't push it." Nikolas warned through clenched teeth. "Where the hell is Luke?"

"How the fuck should I know?" Lucky shot back in a too loud voice.

"Let's go." Nikolas wasn't doing this here. They walked outside. "Get in the car."

Lucky did as instructed. "Where is Emily?" He thought she would come see him.

"Don't you even say her name." Nikolas was quickly reaching his limits.

"What crawled up your ass?" Lucky didn't have to put up with this attitude.

"Our sister is dead!" Nikolas yelled in the car. "Luke is nowhere to be found, and Emily is hooked on pills!"

"None of that is my fault!" Lucky yelled back. He could feel his temper fraying.

"You didn't give Emily any pills?" If Nikolas had a gun they'd be burying another Spencer.

"Sam probably got them for her like she did for me." Lucky would have to look her up. For pills and sex.

"What!?" Nikolas just exploded. "Sam was supplying you with pills?!"

"After Maxie turned into a bitch and cut me off I had to get them from somewhere." Lucky was starting to itch with the need for a fix.

"Alfred." Nikolas called his butler. "Is Sam home?" He was going to snap her neck and bury her in one of the tunnels. No one would miss her, even Morgan proved smart enough to get away from her.

"No sir she hasn't been here in over a day." Alfred was happy that she was out.

"Call me when she returns if I'm out." Nikolas hung up and turned back to his brother. "I'll take you to the hotel and then I'll see you in at the funeral." He didn't have the patience to deal with Lucky right now. Now he really needed to find Emily.

* * *

"We have to stop meeting like this." Ewan joked as he walked into the abandoned building.

"Everything is going well with Dr. Scorpio?" Jerry didn't have a lot of time.

"Yes. I will retrieve her after the service." Which would be taking place the day after tomorrow. "I will hand her off to your guy a couple of hours after that."

"Good. You are still ready for the meeting?" Jerry asked.

"Sonny won't walk away" Ewan promised.

"Good. I like it when everything goes according to plan." The older Australian smiled. "There shouldn't be a need to contact you again until everything is done."

"Good night then." Ewan walked back out the way he came.

Jerry just took a moment to figure out what he wanted to do next. Luke should return for his daughter's funeral and Jerry planned on finding out exactly where the Ice Princess was. He lost out on the Dead Man's Hand, he wasn't losing out again.

* * *

Audrey opened her door to the last person she expected to find on the other side. "Hello Jason."

"Hello Audrey." The mob boss smiled.

"Are Elizabeth and the boys okay?" She couldn't think of any other reason for him to stop by.

"They are fine." Jason said still smiling at the older woman.

"Is anything else wrong?" She asked still unsure why he was here.

"Not a thing. We are having a small house warming at our new home. I thought you might like to come." He was going to win her over if it killed one of them. Elizabeth would not lose her Gram because of him.

"I wasn't aware that Elizabeth had moved." Audrey hadn't even come to the hospital after that first visit not sure her granddaughter would want to see her.

"Yes, we have. Would you like to come see the house?" Jason asked her. He watched as she bit her lower lip just like his girl did.

"I don't want to upset Elizabeth." Audrey missed the younger woman. She knew she was being stubborn, but a woman of her age didn't change overnight.

"I'm not suggesting that tonight will fix things. You two have some work to do. You can start by coming over and getting to know me and my friends. All you know is what you read in the paper. Spend some time with us and then make your decision." Jason felt he was owed that much.

"Should I bring something?" Audrey would try.

"Actually I can take you now. Can you change into pants?" He said grinning. If she was anything at all like her granddaughter a ride on the bike would go a long way to getting her to like him.

* * *

Nadine was getting changed and Johnny would be here shortly so Milo decided to make a quick call. "Are you free tonight?"

"I guess." Georgie didn't have to work today and she just finished her school work. Today she learned that she didn't have to take finals in her remaining classes. Her teachers were extending her a courtesy due to Maxie's death.

"Jason and Ms. Webber are having a small house warming and we can go if you want." Ms. Webber had called Nadine and asked her to extend the invitation since she couldn't call him while he was working. Ms. Webber had been a big help in him getting closer to Georgie.

"At her house?" Georgie figured it was because Jason moved in.

"No, Jason built them a house." Milo explained. "We need to stop off and pick up a gift." Johnny was coming and he just nodded.

"Okay. Is it dressy?" Georgie was in jeans.

"I don't think so, I'll be in a suit because I'm coming right from work." He was ditching the tie though.

"Okay. Thirty minutes?" She asked him.

"Sounds good. See you then." Milo hung up. "Georgie." He explained.

"She coming tonight?" Johnny asked the younger man. Francis had told him what was going on there, and what Lizziebean had tried to pull. Francis has also told him about Doug. The next time Johnny had a reason to go to the island he was going to remove the guard from among the living. None of their guys manhandled Liz.

"Yup." Milo was happy she agreed.

"Screw up and Liz will hurt you." Johnny warned with a grin.

"I know." Milo knew enough not to piss off Jason's girl.

Nadine came out along with Matt. He was working, but she was sure that at some point he'd make it out to Liz's new place. "I'm ready." Nadine told her boyfriend.

"All right." Johnny loved her in the long flowing skirt she had on. "See you there." He said to Milo who just nodded. "I have the gift in the car so let's go."

"I can't wait to see what he built." Nadine knew it was going to be amazing.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	41. Chapter 41

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 41

Diane arrived first. She was going to watch the boys while Elizabeth took a few minutes to get ready. "I have to say this house is fantastic." The lawyer gushed coming through the door she couldn't wait to see the interior. "Talk about a grand gesture." It wasn't her style, but it screamed Elizabeth.

"I was rather blown away myself." Elizabeth admitted to her friend.

"Hey there handsome." Diane said to Cam who was holding his mother's leg and grinning.

"Hi Aunt Dee." He came over and held up his arms.

"You are getting so big." Diane made a fuss over him.

"My brother." He said pointing to Jake.

"How's he been doing so far?" True it was early still but Diane hoped it was going well.

"So far so good." They moved into the living room. "We talked a lot about the baby before Jake arrived and Jason has been amazing, making sure to spend one on one time with Cam. I figure there will bumps ahead, but none just yet." Even siblings who got along occasionally argued with each other.

"When are we going shopping?" Diane noted that most of the rooms were empty. The fact that Jason hadn't purchased furniture wasn't surprising.

"Soon." Elizabeth said laughing. "I'm going to take the small monster upstairs and feed him then get changed. After I'll pull out the trays of food." Jason had pre-ordered finger foods and they were in the refrigerator. "Cam can show you the swings."

"Sounds good." Diane gave her friend a look over. She didn't see anything sparkly and that had better change when Jason got home.

* * *

Mac walked into the break room to find his detectives talking over their case. "I just got a disturbing the peace call."

The guys looked over, that was not something a detective would normally handle. "You want one of us to go?" Jagger asked for the group. They would but it was surprising.

"Considering that it involves Lucky Spencer that might be for the best." The Commissioner said disgusted.

"He came home." Harper wondered how long before he turned up dead. "I'll go, where is he?" This would be a pleasure, he hated Lucky. He'd been thrilled when he and his partner Cruz had gotten suspended and then fired. Lucky for using on the job and his partner for covering it up.

"Elizabeth's house." Mac told Harper.

"Are you kidding me?" Dante said shocked. "He really went there?"

"He probably doesn't know the latest news." Mac pointed out.

"She has a restraining order against him because of what he did at the hospital. Even if he doesn't know that she had Morgan's kid he has to know O'Brien and Corelli will snap him in half for this." Jagger just shook his head. The sad part was if Lucky stumbled in here beat to a pulp screaming that one of them beat him up no one would really care. The little shit had it coming. You didn't knock down a women, especially a pregnant one.

"Apparently he doesn't." Mac told his detective.

"Come on Ronnie, let's go." Harper was going to enjoy this.

* * *

Johnny pulled up right as Francis was getting out of his car. The older man went around back and removed a folding table. Jason had requested he bring it. Diane had brought the bag with their gift and a table cloth earlier. He waited for his friends to get out of the car.

"Oh my." Nadine exclaimed. The sun was starting to set and the house was glowing against the vibrant sky. "He really went all out."

"Jason doesn't do half measures." Johnny told his girl. Both he and Francis had already seen the house. Francis for external security and Johnny for internal. Looking over he saw Epiphany's car and Vincent's. He wondered how they were getting along.

"I can't wait to see inside." Nadine said smiling at Johnny.

"It's mostly bare." Francis warned as they headed up the walkway. "Jason wanted Liz to decorate it." He was glad that they had moved in. This place would keep them all safe.

"Shopping." Nadine hoped she could tag along.

Johnny was happy to see her smiling. He knew that she hadn't forgotten Robin's passing, but his girl had to deal with too much sadness lately. She needed a night of laughter. Then they would go home and have some passion. "Ring the bell honey." He had their gift in his hand.

"Okay." Nadine was checking out the glass in the large door.

"Hey." Elizabeth had changed into a pink dress that she'd worn early in her pregnancy. She still had a small tummy so this was comfy.

"Hi." Nadine gave her friend a hug. "Give me a tour." She said laughing.

"Come on in." Elizabeth stepped back. Before she could close the door she heard the sound of a motorcycle and knew Jason was back.

"Who's with Jason?" Francis asked making Johnny come back. The only person his boss normally let on the back of the bike was Liz.

"I don't- no!" Elizabeth exclaimed grinning wide. She watched as Jason pulled up to the bottom of the walk and helped his rider dismount. She had to hold on because the bike left your legs a bit shaky.

"Is that your Grandmother?" Johnny asked incredulous.

"Yes." Elizabeth would never have believed it. "He's going to have to tell me how he pulled that one off." And how he got the older woman to come.

When she was stable Audrey removed the helmet and slowly made her way to the house. "Hello Elizabeth."

"Gram. Come in." She moved back bumping into Johnny.

"Thank you. This house is quiet impressive." She didn't see this as the type of place Jason would live.

"I'm about to show Nadine around would you care to join us?" Elizabeth could see her Gram was trying so she would as well.

"That would be lovely." Audrey said trying to relax. Elizabeth looked happy. It was not something she could have said this time last year.

"Okay then, why don't we go see Cameron and Jake first." Elizabeth extended an olive branch.

"I'd like that." Audrey said smiling. She moved toward the front room.

Elizabeth waited as Jason jogged up the path. "Thank you." She said moving into his arms.

"You're welcome. She screams like you do." He said laughing.

"We can talk about that later." She leaned up and gave him a kiss. "Let's go be with our friends."

* * *

"ELIZABETH! OPEN THE DOOR!" Lucky pounded hard enough to make the wood rattle. "I KNOW YOU ARE IN THERE!" He had a few things to say to his slut of an ex-wife. She was going to tell him who the other man was. She owed him that much.

Harper and Dimestico walked up the path to the front porch. "Lucky." Harper called to his former co-worker. They were never friends.

"What the hell do you want?" He was high and belligerent.

"He's still using." Ronnie pointed out shaking his head.

"Some people never learn." That young doctor, Jason's sister, had tried to help him. It appears she had wasted her time. "You are disturbing the neighbors." Some of whom were out watching.

"Fuck them." Lucky said before turning back and banging on the door. "ELIZABETH! GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!"

"She's not there Lucky." Harper had stopped by the house of the person who called it in. Ms. Webber's things had been moved out yesterday. No doubt Morgan moved his family somewhere safer. "She moved."

"Where to?" Lucky glared at Harper.

"No clue. Are you going to come with us without a problem or are you going to resist?" Please resist Harper begged mentally. He wanted a reason to hold Lucky for seventy-two hours. They'd have to escort him to his sister's funeral, but they were going anyway.

"I'm not going anywhere with you." Lucky needed to find Liz.

"Thank you." Harper said grinning. He walked up and grabbed Lucky's arm. The former detective pushed him, but it didn't have any real strength behind it.

"That's assaulting an officer." Ronnie added they could hold him longer now. Being behind bars might actually save his life. Of course he'd probably need to be held at the hospital because of withdrawal.

"Fuck you Dimestico." He barely remembered the prick.

"Thank you no." Ronnie came forward with the cuffs while Harper held him still. He patted him down removing a small baggie from his front pocket. "Look what I found."

"This is the greatest day ever." Harper said gleefully. "Possession, such a pretty word."

Ronnie got an evidence bag from the car. "Let's take him downtown and book him, then we can take him to the hospital."

"Yup." Harper agreed. There were days he really loved his job.

* * *

Jason also changed into something nicer so that Diane would stop glaring at him. He was coming down the stairs when the doorbell rang. "I got it." He knew who it was. Milo and Georgie were here so there was only one guest left. "Hi." He said answering the door.

"Jason." Alan had been surprised to receive the invitation, but he immediately accepted. He wasn't surprised that Jason asked that he not bring Monica. She hadn't called like she said she was going to and the relationship between mother and son was still strained. Tonight when he got home he'd try to talk with her again.

"Come in." Jason stepped back to admit his father. Like Elizabeth's relationship with Audrey his with his father was complicated. But he was going to try. He'd even try again with Monica at some point.

"This house is very impressive. It reminds me of the Gamble house in California." Alan had a love of architecture.

Jason was surprised. "That's what it's based on. I made some changes to suit us but that was my inspiration."

"It seems like something both you and Elizabeth would like." Alan wanted tonight to go well.

"Everyone is in the living room." There was only so much small talk Jason could do. "Follow me."

"Alan." Elizabeth came over and gave the older man a hug. "I'm pleased you came." She was thrilled when Jason mentioned calling him.

"I'm happy to be here. I have something for you. It's not new, but I think you will like it." Alan told the young mother. "It's something of Lila's."

"Oh. Are you sure?" Elizabeth didn't want him to part with any mementos.

"She'd want you to have it." Alan believed that.

"Thank you. We are going to open the gifts later. Have something to eat." Elizabeth invited.

Jason came over and just let being next to her calm him a bit. He was nervous about this next part. Once everyone was seated he cleared his throat. "Thank you for coming. I want you all to know that your being here in our new home means a lot to both of us."

"We also hope that you will be regular visitors." Elizabeth added. This was a space that needed to be filled with laughter.

"I know we are going to be opening the house warming gifts later, but I have some things for Elizabeth to open now." Jason looked down and could tell he surprised her. He removed a box from his pocket and passed it over.

Elizabeth blushed as she removed the ribbon and flipped open the velvet box. "Oh Jason it's beautiful." She turned the box so everyone could see the necklace.

"Cameron's birthstone is an emerald and Jake's is a diamond. Thank you for both of my sons." His voice was a bit gruff with emotion. "Can I put it on you?"

"Yes please." She turned so he could clasp it around her neck and accepted a tissue from Nadine. She would need to get to a mirror.

"Next." He handed her another box.

"Thank you." Elizabeth showed everyone the emerald and diamond earrings. She also put them on.

"This next." Jason was grinning wider with each box.

"Jason." Elizabeth said on a watery laugh. "Thank you." This time she flashed the room with the blue diamond earrings.

"Well done Jason." Diane called from the couch. She had to admit to being impressed with his purchases.

"One more." Jason's hands shook a bit with this one. He was taking a huge risk because it hadn't gone well in the past.

Elizabeth could feel his nervousness as he passed her this last box. That was making her nervous. Also this box wasn't shaped like the others. This box was a ring box and she was fairly certain she knew what that implied. Taking a deep breath she slowly opened the box and tears poured down her cheeks. Inside was the most beautiful cushion cut ruby surround by a halo of pink diamonds.

"I have loved you almost all of my life as Jason Morgan and I'm fairly certain that even if I was still Jason Quartermaine I'd have found you. I know that I don't deserve you but I want to spend the rest of my life trying to change that. Will you marry me?" He asked in a soft voice.

"Yes." Elizabeth said knowing that this was the perfect moment. "Yes, I will marry you."

Jason took the ring out and pushed it onto her finger. "I love you." He repeated and gave her a kiss.

"I love you too." She said when they parted. "Who wants to see my ring?" Elizabeth asked as their friends came over to offer their congratulations.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	42. Chapter 42

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 42

"Let me get a good look at that ring." Diane was standing next to Nadine and Georgie when Elizabeth came over.

"That is gorgeous." Georgie was so happy for her friend.

"I am still trying to process it." Elizabeth admitted to her friends. "Jason asked before and I turned him down. I didn't think he would ask again so soon."

"I think you two make a wonderful couple." Nadine gushed. She really hoped that one day this would be her and Johnny. Like he heard her thinking his name he turned and winked making her blush.

"I must say that Jason has been showing all kinds of improved tastes lately. You are good for him." Diane admired the ring. "I like the antique setting that he chose." It was perfect for the woman wearing it.

Epiphany came over. "Let's have a look." Elizabeth held out her hand. "You deserve this happiness and much more."

"Thanks Piph." Elizabeth would miss seeing the head nurse most days. Jason had thanked her for understanding why she needed to leave the hospital. No one else had said anything yet, but it was only a matter of time. She was guessing Francis would be the first one to bring it up. Probably soon. That the matter was already settled made things easier. The other three woman moved off.

"I want to thank you for the gift." Epiphany said since they had a moment alone.

"I want to thank you for hitting Sam with a door. I just wish it had been recorded." Elizabeth didn't feel at all bad that Sam was gone. "Have you booked your trip yet?"

"I will book it on my next day off. I'm excited to go. Have you been to the casino?" Epiphany asked the young mother.

"Johnny sent me down once before Cameron was born." Not for a vacation, although Elizabeth did enjoy some of the amenities. Things had been dangerous in the city and he wanted her out of town for a bit. "You will have fun."

"We should probably open the presents soon." Jason said coming over. He loved how his ring looked on her finger. Even after taking a nap he knew Elizabeth would tire early.

"Okay." She understood why he suggested it. "Gather everyone around and we'll get to it."

* * *

"So are you comfortable? Can I get you anything else? Another pillow maybe a magazine?" Harper asked Lucky.

"Fuck off." Lucky responded from the cot. He still had plenty of drugs in his system but the fact that they took his stash was making him antsy. He blew the last of his money on that. Nikolas would hopefully get his message soon and get him out of here. "Where is the whore these days?"

Harper's eyes narrowed. Lucky's disrespect of Elizabeth was not something he liked. The man had been borderline abusive when they were married. He was glad she got out, Morgan was a better choice which was really messed up. "You want to try that again."

"Fine. Where is Elizabeth?" He just needed a location.

"With Jason Morgan." Harper enjoyed the shade of purple Lucky was turning.

"WHAT?!" Lucky exploded.

"The baby she was pregnant with? His." This day was getting better and better Harper thought to himself.

"Was? Did she lose it? It's what she deserved after screwing around on me." Lucky sank onto the cot.

"No, she had a healthy baby boy a few days ago. And that's rich you accusing someone of screwing around. How many different women did you sleep with while you were married?" Harper threw out. He needed to get back upstairs. "By the way your brother called he has no interest in bailing you out."

"LIAR!" Lucky lunged at the bars but, Harper as already moving away. "YOU'LL ALL PAY FOR FUCKING WITH ME!" Lucky yelled. "All of you will pay." He repeated trying think of way to hurt Elizabeth.

* * *

The gifts kept coming. Glassware, game systems, a case of wine. Elizabeth and Jason made a fuss over each one. The last gift was from Alan. Jason let his fiancée open it. Inside was the most unique silver jewelry box she had ever seen.

"Alan this is beautiful." Elizabeth turned it over and saw the Tiffany stamp on the underside. "1885."

"Mother kept what she called her trinkets in it. It belonged to several generations of Morgan women. She told me that she used to look at it on her Grandmother's vanity." Alan still missed his mother.

"I can't accept this, it should go to Emily." Elizabeth immediately protested this extraordinary box was a family heirloom.

"No I think Mother would have liked for it to go to a Morgan woman." Alan felt that in his heart.

"Thank you Alan." Elizabeth gave her future father in-law a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Alan." Jason was happy that they would have something of Lila's in the house.

"I should go. I have an early surgery." Alan also needed to find Monica.

"I'm assisting in that surgery, so I should go too." Epiphany also rose.

"I'll walk you out." Jason said getting to his feet.

"Elizabeth could I talk to you for a minute?" Georgie asked her friend.

"Sure." She put the box in the bag Alan had brought it over in. "Help me take some stuff into the kitchen. They each grabbed a few trays. "What's up?"

"I went to talk to Dr. Keenan." Georgie started.

"I've never met him." Elizabeth could see that her young friend was struggling to find the words she wanted.

"He was okay. A little odd. He helped me sort through some things about Maxie." She was struggling a bit with the fact that she didn't always like her sister. As well as some anger issues with her mother. "But there was something I've been thinking on, and I didn't feel comfortable talking to him about it. Can I talk to you?" Georgie would have waited until another night, but she didn't want to waste too much time.

"Sure." Elizabeth scraped the trays clean.

"Do you think it's too soon to start dating? Maxie just died shouldn't I grieve more before moving on with my life?" Georgie was being crushed under guilt.

"Milo?" Elizabeth just wanted to be sure.

"Yes." Georgie said smiling. Just thinking about him made her feel good.

"Okay here's my advice, and I don't mean to be harsh. You didn't die Georgie. I'm sorry that Maxie did, but you don't have to stop your life. You will be grieving for some time to come. It's a process. You'll be fine and then something will remind you of her, and the pain will come. If you feel that you are ready to explore your attraction to Milo then go for it. Just tell him up front whether you'd like to move slow or not." Elizabeth was so happy for her friend. Milo was a man who was mature enough to appreciate Georgie.

"I've never had a guy make me feel like he does." Georgie said softly.

"That's a good thing." Elizabeth bumped hips with her friends. "I say go for it and be sure to give me lots of details."

"Thanks Liz." Georgie gave her friend a hug. Liz's ring caught her eye. "That really is stunning."

"He has good taste." Elizabeth couldn't help but sigh.

"Elizabeth?" Audrey was in the doorway.

"Hi Gram." She hadn't spent much time talking to the older woman but the conversation they had was good.

"I'm going to go with Alan. I'm not sure I'm up to another ride on Jason's bike." She grinned. "Although it was exciting. I can see why you like it so much." She said smiling wider. "Maybe we can have lunch one day next week."

"I'll bring the boys." Elizabeth promised.

"Good night dear." Audrey patted her granddaughter's hand.

"Night Gram." They were slowly getting there.

Out in the main room the rest of the guests were preparing to leave. Elizabeth and Jason stood on the porch and waved as the cars drove away. He kissed her temple before leading her back into the house and watching as she set the alarm.

"I need to feed Jake." Tomorrow she would start pumping so that Jason could help with that.

"I'll check on Cam." The little guy had crawled up onto Alan's lap and fallen asleep. Elizabeth of course took a picture.

They headed upstairs. Jason was waiting in their bedroom when she came in. "I have another gift for you." He said.

"You can't possibly." She said laughing. "I think you are good for the next year."

"Mother's day is in a few weeks, so no I'm not." Jason walked over and handed her a gift bag.

Smiling she reached in and pulled out a wooden plague. "The Morgans." She read understanding it was to be hung on a post at the end of the walk. "234 Nowhere Road." Her eyes twinkled when they met his. "234?" The room they stayed in at the Port Charles Hotel.

"It seemed fitting. The day after we stayed when we got to the funeral home Diane told me the city said the house needed an address. Since this is the only house on this road I could pick any number I wanted." Jason was grinning.

"You are so bad." Elizabeth said kissing the underside of his jaw.

"Not right this minute but in six weeks I will be." He promised her. "Let's go to bed." He needed her in his arms.

* * *

"I had a lot of fun. Thanks for inviting me." Georgie put her purse on the coffee table before turning back to Milo.

"I had fun too." He said smiling. He really wanted to kiss her but wasn't sure if it was too soon or not.

Georgie took a step closer done debating with herself. Kiss or no kiss had been bouncing around in her head during the drive home. "Would you maybe like to go out again sometime?" She wasn't normally this forward, but she knew that Milo was taking his cues from her.

He stepped closer. "I know this great Thai restaurant. We could go for dinner and then maybe go see a minor league ball game." Georgie was a big baseball fan. "Or in the reverse order if we go on Sunday."

"I'd like that. I don't have to work on Sunday." Georgie stepped closer still.

"I can pick you up at noon. The game starts at one." Milo already knew the schedule.

"Sounds like fun." Georgie said smiling. She had a date with Milo.

"I'm going to go." Milo took a step back and halted before stepping forward and placing his lips on hers. She just melted against him and he put his hands on her waist to hold her steady. The kiss never went any further just his lips learning hers. Testing how they fit, but he could feel it moving through him. Pulling back he smiled down at her. "Sunday."

"Sunday." She repeated following him to the door and locking it before just leaning against it. "Sunday." She said once more before heading to her room.

In the hall Milo was grinning from ear to ear.

* * *

While most of the residents of Port Charles were having a good night. And the party at the Morgan house was breaking up one was not. Nope. She was really far from home and in pain. Not as much as earlier but still hurting. She also knew that this was just a brief reprieve from her nightmare.

Sam McCall had been stripped naked and tied akimbo to a table in the Ruiz compound. She had thought that she might be raped but that wasn't what Manny had in mind. Manny's interest wasn't sexual at all. What he did want was to hear her scream and to make her bleed.

She had seduced and bedded his cousin Martin. A cousin that was like a brother to him. Keeping with the con she was running she had gotten pregnant. Martin had been thrilled, which was just what she wanted. She then told him that unless he gave her one million dollars she would have an abortion. She got the money and disappeared terminating the pregnancy anyway. It was the same con she tried to run on Sonny. Only Corinthos had refused to let her leave. Instead making Jason watch her.

Martin had been devastated and starting drinking. One night he had too much and got behind the wheel. He ended up driving into a tree and killing himself. Manny had started looking for her right after the funeral. The shot he took was supposed to kill her. Instead it left her sterile, but that wasn't enough for Manny. Now that he had her he intended to make her life a living hell.

She was covered in thin but deep cuts. He'd done that the first night, enjoying watching her bleed. Then he sprayed her with salt water and laughed as she screamed. He would let her calm and then start all over again. The door opened and she whimpered.

"Hello Sam. I have a picture for you." Manny said coming up to her head. "Look." He held up the glossy photo of a baby boy. "This is Jason Morgan's son."

"No." Sam wailed. That was supposed to be her life.

"He's very healthy from what I hear. Morgan also brought his woman a house. I guess soon they'll get married. And you, you'll be dead and gone. But not yet. Tonight we are going to do something new." Manny was smiling. He really did enjoy inflicting pain, it was more satisfying than sex. He held up the leads. "Tonight we are going to play with electricity." He hooked her up to the battery and flipped the switched.

Sam screamed in agony and didn't stop for a really long time.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	43. Chapter 43

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 43

Robin Scorpio and Lesley Lu Spencer were about as opposite as you could get. In life they had nothing in common, but their deaths finally gave them something to share. The date they were buried.

Nikolas stood in the almost empty room trying to figure out how his life had gotten so out of control. Emily was still missing, now so was Sam. Although he hoped his cousin never resurfaced. Lulu was dead, and his mother was catatonic. Across the aisle Lucky was sitting in handcuffs with a detective on either side of him. And Luke hadn't even bothered to come home.

Most of those who were attending the service were gawkers. It was a sad statement on his sister's life. Lately she'd been coming fully into her Spencer side. Turning into a junior version of Carly. Because Port Charles really needed two of that bitch.

His brother was hoping that Elizabeth came to pay her respects. Nikolas hoped she stayed away. At one point they had all been close, those days were over. If she came today she'd only find herself the victim of Lucky's hate. Hate he had no right to feel. After today Nikolas would be cutting all ties with the Spencers. He'd concentrate on finding Emily. When he did he would get her the help she needed somewhere far away from Port Charles.

* * *

"I can't believe she's gone." Nadine stood with Johnny and Elizabeth. It was decided that Jason's presence would not be appropriate considering that he and Robin hadn't spoken in years.

Looking around the room a good portion of the hospital was in attendance. Those that were working had sent flowers. "I will miss her. How is Patrick doing?" Elizabeth hadn't seen him since her last shift at work.

"He's leaving." Nadine told her friend. "He said it would be too painful to stay here without Robin."

"Robin said that she saw them getting married someday." Elizabeth wiped her eyes.

"Hey you two." Matt came over to check on his friends.

"Excuse me." Johnny stepped away from the trio.

"Hi, we were just talking about Patrick." Elizabeth knew the two brothers weren't close but Matt had been there for his sibling when it mattered most.

"He couldn't bring himself to come today. The thought of seeing her in that coffin was too much." Matt explained. "I'm going to go check on him when I leave the cemetery."

"Want some company?" Elizabeth asked her friend. Jason was with the boys.

"No, but thanks." Matt knew Patrick wouldn't want company. He was hoping his brother would be sober this afternoon. If not he'd force some food down his throat before rolling him into bed. Leaving was just what Patrick needed. The three friends lapsed into silence.

* * *

"She okay?" Johnny asked Cody.

"She's pissed." Cody told his boss. "Is Sonny really going to come?"

"I hope not, but he's self-centered enough to not see anything wrong with his being here." Johnny told Cody.

"That's amazing seeing as he's the reason Dr. Scorpio is dead." Cody just shook his head.

"As far as Sonny is concerned he's never the reason for anything that goes wrong." It amazed Johnny that the man was still breathing. If it hadn't been for Jason that would not be the case.

"Speak of the devil." Cody said as Sonny walked into the room.

* * *

He intended to pay his respects to the young woman who had been like a sister to him and leave. Despite what most people believed Sonny was very much aware that she would be fine now if it weren't for him. He had caused a great many deaths in his life, but Robin's would haunt him.

He was walking to the coffin at the front of the room when he stopped in his tracks. "Brenda." That she was here should not be a surprise, the model was Robin's best friend.

She didn't even speak just walked up and slapped him as hard as she could. The entire room stopped as the sound of flesh hitting flesh registered. "How dare you show your face here!?"

Sonny's eyes flashed fire. He knew she was grieving, but no one hit him. "She was my friend." He said letting the anger come through in his voice.

"That's why you got her killed. I shouldn't be surprised though that happens to women who get to close to you isn't it?" Brenda wasn't backing down. "They get sacrificed to your ego."

"Robin wouldn't want you to do this here." Sonny told her.

"Do what Sonny? Call you out for the self-centered bastard you are." Brenda took a step closer. "I think she would want everyone to know that your pissing contest with an armed manic is the reason she's dead. All you had to do was keep your mouth shut. Instead you had to prove that your balls were bigger and she paid."

"Brenda." Sonny tried again.

"Get out, you have no right to be here. You have no right to mourn for the woman you killed." Brenda could feel herself cracking.

"Brenda." Jax had entered the room during the confrontation. He had no idea that his ex-girlfriend was in the city. "Don't do this here." He hated Corinthos and had no trouble believing what Brenda was saying. "Robin cared for Sonny."

"That's because she was blind to his faults. I used to be the same way, but not anymore. Don't defend him Jax he's nothing but a user." Brenda had been here one day when she heard the rumor about Sonny and Carly having sex in the limo after the crisis ended. Another typical Sonny move. "Leave Sonny." Brenda repeated before letting Jax lead her away.

He took her to the back for some privacy. "When did you arrive?"

"It doesn't matter." Brenda said still angry. Jax was another mistake she had no intention of repeating.

"Where are you staying?" He asked ready to take her there and away from the eyes of everyone in the outer room.

"Jax, I don't need you to take care of me." Brenda told him.

"I can't seem to help it." He said smiling.

"I'm sure Carly would be less than thrilled." The fact that she was considering trying to seduce him to piss off the blonde woman let her know that she was right to leave Port Charles all those years ago. Had she stayed the four of them would have been playing an endless game of bed tag.

"Carly and I are getting a divorce." Jax told her.

"Congratulations. You and I will not be happening." Brenda told him. "I've managed to grow up some during my time away."

"I've grown up while you were gone as well." Jax said thinking that it was about time they both did. "You are right. We won't be happening." He was going to build something with Kate, sex with Brenda wasn't worth risking that. "That doesn't mean we can't be friends."

"We don't know how to be friends Jax." Brenda laughed harshly. "If we did our past history wouldn't be so messed up." The model stood up. "Thanks for the talk. I will be in town for a few days more. Stay away from me." It was harsh, but for the best.

She walked back into the main room to find Sonny still there. "Why haven't you left?"

"I wanted to talk with you." Sonny couldn't help it. He still wanted Brenda and her anger was not a deterrent. Once they hit the sheets she would forgive him that was how it always happened. Her showing up now put a crimp in his plans. He was all set to accept Anthony Zacchara's plans now he would have to actually listen to Karpov.

"I have nothing to say to you." Brenda walked past him to stand with Cody and Johnny.

"You want me to show him out?" Cody would have no problem with that.

"No, I've given him and the gossipmongers enough attention." Brenda really should have held her tongue. No one pushed her buttons faster than Sonny. Their relationship was about as unhealthy as you could get.

Elizabeth walked up to the trio with Marco following her. "Brenda?" She had met the other woman for the first time this morning.

"Elizabeth." Brenda had been surprised but pleased at her ex-husband's choice. Looks like Jason had grown up as well. Brenda liked Elizabeth even more when Cody mention how much Carly hated the fact that Jason put his new fiancée before anyone else except their kids.

"I just wanted to come over and make sure you were okay." Elizabeth respected the older woman for calling Sonny out but knew she would regret the timing later.

"I will be." Brenda said shaking her head. "I actually thought he'd show some tact and stay away."

Elizabeth just kept her mouth shut about that. "Would you like to come to the house later for dinner? Now isn't the time for you to be alone." Elizabeth had gotten very good at offering comfort in the last two weeks.

"Tonight it would be best if I was alone, but I'd like to come out and irritate Jason before I leave." Brenda said smiling.

"Only if you want me to eat you alive." Elizabeth warned smiling as well.

Brenda smiled wider. "I see why Robin liked you."

"I liked her too." Elizabeth's smile turned sad. "But I was totally serious. I don't let people irritate Jason especially not in our home."

"So noted." Brenda had been put on notice and had to respect that.

"I'm going home." Elizabeth knew that the guys didn't want her in the cemetery. It was too open.

"Straight home." Johnny told Marco. They knew that Elizabeth was considering going to the Spencer funeral. They didn't want her anywhere near Lucky or Nikolas for that matter.

"Yes dad." Elizabeth smirked. "Come on Marco." Jason would feel better once she was back home too. She briefly wondered if they had a plan in place for Lucky and then realized she didn't care.

* * *

Alan had gone to the service earlier and now he was back at the hospital. He'd allowed as many staff members as he could to have the day off, the rest had gone over on their lunch breaks. Others wanted to work because it was how they dealt with their grief.

His door was open and when he looked up he was surprised to find Monica standing in the entrance to his office. She hadn't been home the night of the house warming and last night he had stayed at the hospital after a late surgery. "Monica."

"I need to talk with you." She said coming in and closing the door. Their marriage had not been an easy one. Divorce, affairs, suspicion of murder, addiction, and the death of a child were all in their past. Yet nothing had managed to completely sink them. Monica wondered it Elizabeth would be the person that finally did. It wouldn't even be her fault if that turned out to be the case.

"What about?" Alan still loved Monica he just felt that he didn't know her anymore.

"Emily is in Connecticut at a private rehabilitation clinic." Monica told her husband.

"Since when?" Alan asked shocked.

"Two nights ago." Monica said sitting in front of his desk. "I got a call from the doctor in charge. Emily was dropped off with a note." That wasn't true, but Monica didn't know that. Matt made sure his tracks were covered. "I was there yesterday going over her treatment plan."

"Why didn't you call me? Things have not been good between Emily and me, but I wouldn't turn my back on her." Alan was trying to be a better father to his children. He knew something was wrong but he hadn't suspected substance abuse. Emily had been doing good managing her addition.

"You were with Jason." Monica answered.

"I can be there for both of my children Monica." The last thing Alan wanted to do was fight.

"After how I behaved Jason deserves to have one of us putting him first." She firmly believed that. "I'm here to tell you what the doctors want to do. If you object you can call and ask for Dr. Franklin."

"Alright." There wasn't anything he could do about what had already happened. From here on out he would be a part of his daughter's support system.

"Emily has been taking Oxycontin. I'm guessing she got them from Lucky. She needs to come off the pills and then the doctors are recommending some therapy for another issue she is having." Monica told her husband.

"A second addiction?" He asked leaning back in his chair.

"No, Emily is in love with Lucky Spencer." Monica said shaking her head. "And she blames Elizabeth for him not loving her back. The police were right she did deliberately hit Elizabeth and while she is sorry for almost hurting Jake she wanted to hurt Elizabeth."

Alan didn't even know what to say about that. "Jason and Elizabeth need to be told."

Monica couldn't help but feeling guilty as she thought about what else the couple needed to be told. "I know, but Alan I am worried about how Jason will respond."

"He will not let Emily hurt Elizabeth, but he also will not hurt his sister." Alan knew there was a good chance that Jason would demand Emily leave Port Charles and honestly that might be for the best. "Is Nikolas involved?"

"Not that I know of." Monica had been avoiding his calls for days trying to figure out how to handle things.

"I will talk to Jason and you should talk to Nikolas. Maybe he will be able to provide Emily some additional support." As an addict Alan knew the more support his daughter had the better she would do.

"Alright." Monica rose to go.

"Monica?" Alan also stood up. When she turned around he kept talking. "We need to sit down and talk about what is happening between us. We will see Emily through this relapse, but after it will be time to deal with it."

Monica just nodded before walking out the office.

* * *

In the back of the funeral home Ewan Keenan lifted Robin Scorpio from her walnut coffin. Brenda had chosen a lovely blue dress for the service. After checking that there was no one in the area he took the petite doctor out to his car and placed her in the trunk.

Three hours later he pulled into a rest stop and left the keys in the ignition. He got behind the wheel of another car and pulled off. A lone man came out of the rest room got behind the wheel of the car and drove off.

Another hour later that man pulled onto a private airstrip where a jet was waiting. Robin was transferred from the trunk of the car to the main cabin. A nurse was on board to make sure the unconscious doctor stayed in her state of stasis and that her vitals remained stable.

When the plane pulled off the man on the ground placed a call. "She's gone."

"Well done." Jerry Jacks said smiling. "Thank you."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	44. Chapter 44

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 44

Elizabeth walked into her house and let out a deep breath. Coming home relaxed her in a way it never had before. There was something about knowing that she had a partner to share her life with, a real man to stand beside her, that made her feel safe.

She didn't need a man. The past two years had proven that she could stand on her own. Before joining her life with Jason's she'd been the primary breadwinner and the head of the household. Lucky hadn't been anything more than another child to raise. So much time wasted. But not anymore.

She stepped into the kitchen and smiled. "You guys look like you are having fun."

"Cooking mama." Cameron exclaimed as he smiled over at her. Her oldest son had flour streaked on his face and in his hair. He looked happy.

"What are you guys making?" Elizabeth walked over and kissed Cam before turning her face up so that Jason could kiss her.

"Lunch." Jason held her tight to him. He'd been worried about her going this morning. Keeping her locked up in the house wasn't an option, however with things so uncertain these days he wanted to. He let her go and she walked over to give Jake a kiss. He was in his swing.

"Did they give you any problems?" Elizabeth needed to go upstairs and change.

"Nope. We had fun, didn't we buddy?" Jason looked down at Cameron.

"Yup." Cameron said grinning.

"What's in the bowl?" Elizabeth frowned at the blue batter.

"Flour, water, and food coloring." Jason had wanted Cameron to feel like he was making something too. "We can jar it up and you guys can use it when you do crafts." Even at two Cameron had a love of art. Jason was looking forward to putting some of his son's creations in his office.

"You have him making paste?" Elizabeth said smiling wider. "I didn't think you knew how to do that." The things Jason knew shouldn't surprise her any longer.

"I remember some things from my time with Michael. Carly took him before he was old enough to do these things with me, but now I get to do them with Cam." His love for the little boy was right there for her to see.

"I'm going to go get out of this dress and over lunch I'll tell you what happened." She promised.

"I already know." Jason just grinned at her. "Johnny called me." The fact that Sonny showed up didn't surprise Jason, at least his former partner wasn't dumb enough to approached Elizabeth. "We can talk about it if you want."

"Geez, you guys take all the fun out of gossiping." Elizabeth said as she left the room.

* * *

When she came back they sat in the kitchen around the island and ate the grilled cheese and soup Jason made. Well she and Cam ate the soup. After Elizabeth took Cam upstairs for his nap while Jason fixed a bottle for Jake.

It was so surreal for the mob boss to look down at this small human and see parts of himself. His eyes looking back up at him, trusting that the big man holding him would love and protect him. Jason would. He would love and protect both of his sons with his very life if it came down to it. That kind of love made him feel invincible.

Elizabeth walked over and sat on the arm of the sofa. "Feels good doesn't it?" She asked softly. Jason made no difference between the boys, but she knew he had to feel something special holding Jake.

"It does." Jason looked up at the woman who made him whole. "But not different."

"Jason it's okay." Elizabeth ran her hand across Jason's shoulders just needing to touch him.

"Hold that thought." He burped Jake and put him in the portable crib. Coming back he sat down and urged Elizabeth onto his lap. Leaning forward he kissed her. Just letting his lips rest on her soft ones.

"I'm going to try to get this out in a way that makes sense. I need you to know what I feel inside where Cameron is concerned. So bear with me because it may take a few minutes." Jason said leaning his head on her shoulder.

Elizabeth ran her fingers through his hair and he almost purred against her. When he was ready he sat back up so that he was looking in her eyes. "I've always wanted Cameron to be mine. And in a very real way he has been. I was the first person to feel him kick. I was in Kelly's when he said his first word. You remember that?"

"I do." Elizabeth said smiling softly. "We were having lunch and you came in and sat with us. Cam looked over at us and said Da."

"I won't ever forget that." Jason squeezed her gently. "I was in the park when Cameron took his first steps."

"He was in the sand box and we were standing on the side talking. He crawled over and stood up before taking three steps and falling on his butt." She had been so excited that she had run over and scooped him up. Jason had taken them both in his arms for a congratulatory hug.

"I saw his first tooth. I was in the barbershop when you brought him in for his first haircut." They hadn't been speaking at the time but Jason hadn't left until Cameron was done. Francis had come along and Elizabeth had cried all over their friend. "I regret the things I missed like his first Christmas and his first birthday party. But I won't miss anything else." He told her solemnly. "I love both my boys the same Elizabeth."

"I never doubted you." She hadn't. That wasn't what her statement was about. She wanted him to know that she understood, but she hadn't. Now she did. "I couldn't ask for a better father for my boys."

"And maybe someday girls." Jason said with a wicked grin.

"Jason if we had a daughter you'd never let her out of the house." Elizabeth snorted.

"Damn right. She might bring someone like me home." Jason said laughing. "Get Jake we'll take him upstairs and have a nap." He needed some just them time. She walked over and picked up their son. "Six weeks." He muttered to himself eyeing up how she filled out her jeans.

* * *

Walking into the penthouse Brenda kicked off her heels and sighed in relief. It had been a long day. She had faced Jax and Sonny before sending them both on their way. Honestly she hadn't been sure she was strong enough to do it. Now all she had to do was stay strong until she left this damned town.

"Why do you wear those things if they hurt that much?" Cody asked from the doorway where he was standing. He had no idea how women even walked in those shoes.

"Because they make my legs look fantastic." Brenda told him. "When did Jason move out?"

"Just before Jake was born." Cody told his charge. He was not a person who got star struck. The fact that the woman in the room was an international celebrity didn't impress him. What she had done this morning at the funeral that had impressed him. Not many people had the balls to take on Sonny and tell him some hard truths. He was sure that his former boss didn't hear a damned thing that had been said, but Cody still respected the model for saying it. Even O'Brien had been impressed.

"How much furniture did he take?" Brenda asked walking over and flopping down on the leather couch. The only thing she could say for certain that was gone was the pool table. "Aside from the pool table."

"Nothing." Cody was still standing in the same spot.

"I don't bite you can come sit next to me. I'm sure that Francis and Johnny have told you that I'm the biggest bitch on the planet, and they are right, but I've had all my shots." She said grinning.

Cody walked over. He shouldn't touch the Johnny and Francis comment. Neither one of them had much use for the woman in front of him. Still he had to ask. "Why do they dislike you so much? I've only known you one day really but you don't seem so bad."

"Sonny and I are about as toxic as two people can be for each other." Brenda told the enforcer. "And if the only people who got hurt was us it wouldn't be so bad. But when we are together we infect everyone we come into contact with." Brenda sighed heavily. "Then Jax and Carly came along and they added fuel to an already raging fire. The four of us can't seem to stop this sick cycle we have going. We are like addicts whose drug of choice is misery."

"That sounds pretty vile." Cody couldn't even imagine what she was describing.

"It is. I left, but I kept coming back. Each time I thought 'we'll get it right this time' or 'this time will be different' but it never was. The last time I left I had a new friend, one I never would have expected and somehow that gave me the courage to stay away." Brenda tried to explain.

"Jason?" Cody guessed. He knew they were married but that they didn't love each other.

"Yeah. He hated me more than anyone, and with good reason. He was already in love with Elizabeth when we got married. I was just another self-absorbed person who got in their way. But he still helped me. When I left that last time he told me I'd always have place to call home if I needed it. That made me feel strong enough to not need to come back." Brenda wasn't sure that made sense but she couldn't describe it any better. "I'm glad he's happy."

"You can be too." Cody said smiling.

"I'm working on it. I just wish that Robin would be around to see it." Her eyes filled with tears.

"She'll watch over you and help you stay strong." Cody told her.

"You believe that?" Brenda said wiping away her tears.

"I do." Cody told her.

"I need to go upstairs and get changed. Nadine invited me over for lunch, I need the right outfit to irritate Johnny in." Brenda was surprised to see that Johnny had also fallen for a good girl. Must be something in the coffee Jason was importing. "Are you coming to lunch?"

"Yeah, someone has to call the cleanup crew and Nadine doesn't know the number." Cody deadpanned.

Brenda laughed out loud. "You're okay Cody Paul." She said before heading upstairs.

"You aren't too bad yourself Brenda Barrett." He said to the empty room.

* * *

Alan stood on the porch of Jason's house and waited for the door to open. The guard had told him to not ring the doorbell because the boys were both sleeping. He felt guilty for interrupting Jason and Elizabeth's private time, but they needed to have this conversation.

"Alan." Jason said alerting his father to the fact that he was behind him. "Come in. Elizabeth is making coffee."

Alan hung up his coat and followed his son to the back of the house. "Hello sweetheart." The doctor gave his former nurse a hug. He knew she wasn't coming back even though no one had said it yet.

"Hi Alan." She pushed a mug over to him. He fixed his coffee before starting. "I need to talk to you about Emily."

"Okay." Elizabeth wished she could drink. She had a feeling she would need it after they were done.

"She's in a private rehabilitation center in-." Alan started explaining.

"Stop." Elizabeth halted him. "We don't want to know where it is." She looked at Jason who just nodded. When it came down to it he could find his sister.

"Alright." Alan agreed. "She's hooked on pain pills."

"The same as Lucky?" Elizabeth guessed.

"Yes." Alan confirmed. "I'm not telling you this looking for forgiveness for Emily. What happens once she is clean is between the three of you." Alan wanted that much clear before he continued.

Jason just looked at his father. Forgiveness wouldn't be coming for his sister. He was sorry about her addiction, but he knew enough to understand that the drugs didn't make her have those thoughts it just let her act on them.

"There is also something else we learned. Emily is in love with Lucky." Jason looked shocked but Elizabeth did not. "You knew?" Alan said looking at the small woman.

"I suspected." Elizabeth admitted. "It's one of the reasons I didn't really fight back much when she got in my face. Her emotions were too intense to be fighting for a man she thought was just a friend. Even as she was telling me that I needed to stand by him and fix him she was telling me I wasn't good enough for him."

"I'm sorry Elizabeth." Alan felt she was due an apology.

"You can't help who you love." Elizabeth said feeling sad. As wrong as it was she had hoped Emily had a brain tumor. That way the other woman could at least come back home, if she survived. But drugs meant that wasn't ever going to happen now.

"I'm going to see Emily tomorrow. Monica is coming with me." Alan told the couple. "I'm going to suggest that Emily not return to Port Charles when she gets released in ninety days." Alan was hoping that Nikolas was going to come as well. He seemed ready to build a life with Emily, hopefully that was still the case.

"That would be for the best." Jason said finally speaking up. "She tried to kill Elizabeth I can't overlook that. As long as Emily stays away from my family we will be fine. If she comes home for any reason you need to make sure she doesn't come near us. If she does she will be treated like any other threat." Even as he told his father that Jason was planning to make sure Emily got arrested wherever she ended up. After she got clean his sister was going to prison.

"I'll make sure she knows that." Alan was sad to see it come this, but he understood Jason's position.

"She can write her apology letter to Jason." Elizabeth offered. It would be one of the steps for Emily's recovery. Even if her brother never read it Emily would need to write it.

"I don't want this to affect our relationship." Alan told his son.

"It won't. You aren't responsible for the choices Emily made." Jason would treat his father fairly as long as the older man returned the respect.

"I should go." Alan was happy when Elizabeth gave him another hug.

"I'll walk you out." Jason said rising. When he returned to the kitchen Elizabeth was in the same spot hugging herself tight. He walked over and wrapped her in her arms.

"I don't need her in prison if she stays out of Port Charles." She knew how her guy thought.

"I need her to pay." Jason wasn't going to be able to let this go. Not even for his girl.

Elizabeth just sighed. "Alright." She would respect his decision. "I miss Emily. Even after all that has happened I still miss her." Elizabeth let herself lean against Jason.

"I know baby, me too." They just held each other close and let their love cover the hurt.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	45. Chapter 45

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 45

"Okay, this is so not what I was expecting." Brenda said as she walked into Johnny's penthouse. "It's so tasteful. Where is the shag carpeting and leopard print? Or is that in the bedroom?"

Johnny just glared at the annoying woman in front of him. "You can take all the potshots at me you want, but I am telling you right now that bitch act of yours will not fly with my girl. Are we clear?" He'd seen how cruel Brenda could be.

"Don't worry Johnny I'll behave. There won't be any stories of your skank years." The model said as she walked over and sat down.

"That was kind of harsh don't you think?" Cody asked his boss. He'd never actually seen O'Brien treat a lady this way. Well Carly and Sam, but he didn't consider them to be ladies. "She did just bury her best friend this morning."

"You don't know her like I do Cody. She will have no problem putting the screws to Nadine to get back at me." Johnny didn't want her here at all, but Nadine was excited to host Brenda. He was coming to see that there wasn't much he wouldn't do for his girl. "Don't fall her innocent act because it's just that an act. She will turn on you in a heartbeat."

"People change." Cody said shrugging. He wondered if he was seeing something in Brenda no one else did because they didn't have history.

"Barracudas don't." Johnny said bluntly. He was however wondering if maybe they should reassign Cody. He wouldn't be the first employee to be charmed by a pretty face. Carly had rendered Max pretty much useless.

"Hi." Nadine said coming down the steps. She had changed her outfit six times since they got home. Finally she stopped understanding that nothing in her closet would impress the model.

"Hi Nadine. That's a cute top." Brenda could tell the other woman was nervous. She wondered if maybe Johnny had been talking about her.

"Thanks." Nadine beamed at the complement. She'd gone with a blue and green peasant blouse and her favorite pair of jeans. "Can I make you coffee?"

"I'd love some, thanks. I can help." Brenda said rising.

"Oh no, you're a guest." Nadine instantly protested.

"I don't mind." Brenda said following the other woman into the kitchen. "So did you decorate, this place doesn't really feel like Johnny?"

"No, I actually just moved in. I had some…trouble and Johnny was kind enough to let me stay with him." Nadine didn't want to go into what kind of trouble. Brenda didn't need a reminder of death, and Nadine didn't want to think about the fact that some psycho was possibly hunting her.

"Johnny and kind are not usually words you normally hear associated with one another." Brenda said surprised. O'Brien was one of the coldest bastards she knew. Him and Corelli both were the only two guards who ever managed to scare her into behaving. She was doing her best to avoid Francis completely. They were just doing their jobs, which she had to admit to herself she took great joy in making impossible. But she truly believed that Francis would make good on his threat to shoot her the next time he saw her.

"Then those people obviously don't know him well." Nadine said arching an eyebrow. "I know that the two of you don't get along." May as well get it out there.

"That's putting it mildly." Brenda confirmed.

"As long as you both play nice today there won't be a problem." Nadine said setting the ground rules. "If either one of you gets out of line you will be corrected. Don't let this nice personality fool you into thinking I won't knock you on your ass if you try to hurt him. And Johnny is well aware of the fact that I can castrate a horse with dental floss. I don't expect any problems today."

"Damn." Brenda said smiling unable to help herself. This one had just as much fire as Elizabeth had this morning. "I got a similar warning this morning."

"From Elizabeth?" Nadine guessed. Brenda nodded. "You will want to heed that warning. Elizabeth has been pushed a lot over the course of her pregnancy. When she finally snaps you don't want it to be on you. Smart money says it will be on Carly."

"Because of Jason." Brenda said shaking her head. Yet another man the two women shared, but at least she got to marry him.

"Him and Jake." Nadine knew that Carly was pissed that Elizabeth had Jason's child. It was only a matter of time before that came to a head. "Carly is occupied at the moment with getting a divorce and trying to keep her children, but eventually she will lose. Then she will need a target for her anger."

"Because nothing is ever Carly's fault." Brenda added.

"Exactly." Nadine poured four cups of coffee.

"Cody takes his black with sugar." The model added.

Nadine thought it was interesting that Brenda knew that. According to Johnny she didn't pay attention to anyone but herself. "Okay."

"Do you think Jason will actually try to control Carly? He never really has in the past." Brenda often wondered how different things would be if either Jason or Sonny followed through on any of their many threats to the bitchy blonde.

"He won't have to. I think Elizabeth is just waiting for the opportunity to serve up a healthy dose of whoop ass." Nadine hoped to be there when it happened. She was guessing Carly was in for a shock. "But if he is smart he will stay out of it. Let's take the coffee in."

"I'll grab the brownies." Brenda said being helpful.

"I should warn you those are Elizabeth's. I don't want to hear any complaining about calories when you are on your third one." Nadine said smiling as she put down the tray.

"I don't eat dessert." Brenda had to watch her figure.

It was Cody who laughed. "You will eat those words and a brownie. Trust me on that." He was already reaching for a square and so was Johnny. "She really should market these."

"I'll mention it." Johnny said taking a bite.

"Wanna split one?" Nadine offered with a wicked grin. That was how she got suckered in and now she had a brownie a day habit.

"What could it hurt?" Brenda had earned a treat after the last few days. She took a bite and her eyes widened. She heard Johnny snort. "What?"

"Just give it up and take a whole one." He pushed the plate closer.

"Elizabeth made these?" Brenda asked and Nadine nodded reaching for another brownie, she'd split this one with Johnny. "How much does Jason weigh now?" Yeah she needed to leave Port Charles and she planned on taking a box of these brownies with her.

* * *

"I really appreciate you handling this for me Mrs. Corelli." Milo said signing the last document.

"Mrs. Corelli is Francis's mother, who thank goodness is in Palermo." Diane loved her mother in-law as long as the woman wasn't anywhere near her. "I am Diane. We've been having this same conversation for years now Milo."

"Yes ma'am." He said smiling.

"Smartass." Diane snatched the papers back and looked them over. "Congratulations you are now a home owner. May I ask why you suddenly felt the need for real estate?" Diane suspected it had something to do with a certain brainy brunette. She very much approved of the relationship.

"Real estate is a good investment." Milo told her smiling. He wasn't about to admit he bought a house for a woman he hadn't even had his first official date with. Georgie loved Ms. Webber's old house and it was vacant, plus the neighborhood was safe.

"That it is." Diane gave him a knowing smile. Milo handed over the check, because like most Morgan Organization business his was a cash transaction. "Would you mind passing a message along to Georgie when you see her?"

"Sure." Milo liked Mrs. Corelli she was perfect for Francis.

"I have a summer clerking position available in my office. I haven't posted it yet, if Georgie is interested she can have it. She is studying to be a lawyer correct?" Diane asked just for confirmation, Georgie's major was actually English.

"Yeah, she is." Milo said smiling. He would love to have her working here instead of at Kelly's. Not that he had a say in where she worked. Here at the law firm it was just safer. "I'll tell her, thanks."

"The thanks isn't necessary. I have cocktails with one of the professors over at the University. She told me that Georgie has the markings of a fantastic lawyer. If I get in now I can sew her up before anyone else learns that. Plus Georgie will be working for someone who appreciates her. Being a woman and lawyer can be frustrating at times." Diane knew that from experience. Her male colleagues often underestimated her, it was not a mistake they made twice.

"The professor said that?" Milo was filled with pride.

"So have you asked her out yet?" Diane didn't do subtle.

"We are going to a ball game this weekend." Milo was hoping at some point to go to either New York or Philly to see a major league game. They could make a weekend of it. Not just yet however. Just because she let him kiss her didn't mean they would be moving further anytime soon. "She likes baseball." Milo said laughing at Diane's look.

"Well that's okay then. Have fun." The lawyer said smiling. "Now get out, I have real work to do."

"Yes ma'am. Thanks again." Milo grabbed his paperwork and walked out of the office. Georgie was in class right now but he could call her in an hour to tell her about the summer job.

* * *

From the funeral home Sonny boarded his private plan and flew to Washington D.C. for a business meeting. Since he'd retired the amount of traveling he did had doubled. Almost all of it was so that he could come out of retirement.

Normally Max came with him on these trips but Sonny had left him in Port Charles today. He wanted the guard tracking Brenda's movements. Now that she was home Sonny needed to know what she was doing and where she was staying. He'd give her a few days to cool down before approaching her again.

The flight down gave him time to think on how to handle his latest problem. Claudia. The brunette had made it fairly clear during their trip to New York that she was expecting the two of them to marry to formalize their deal. Sonny had to admit based on their few hours in bed it would be a satisfying merger, but with Brenda now a factor the lovely Claudia was not as appealing. But Claudia was not going to be as easy to get rid of as Kate. She might even go after Brenda to eliminate the competition so Sonny needed to proceed with care.

He had time neither Karpov nor Zacchara were expecting an answer right away. Mergers in their business were not quick endeavors. Nothing would be done at all until the question of how Maximus would respond was dealt with. Thus this meeting today. Sonny intended to make sure that the elder Giambetti didn't respond at all.

He had a table at Old Ebbitts Grill waiting. Sonny arrived first which was how he liked for meetings to go. Ten minutes later a dark haired young man joined him. "Thank you for coming."

"What can I do for you?" Cooper was young, but he was considered one of the best in business.

"I need a problem handled." Sonny handed over the envelope. Anyone looking would see a business meeting taking place, but no one would be looking. D.C. was built on backroom deals a lot of which took place in this very restaurant.

Cooper opened the envelope and removed the picture of Maximus Giambetti. "That is most unexpected." The head of the Costa Nostra was not a target most would even attempt. It was considered a suicide mission. Cooper however was arrogant and very good. "But not impossible."

"I like hearing that. I have some meetings at the end of this week and the middle of next week. So I'm hoping this can be handled quickly." Sonny wanted the message sent right away.

"Do you want it done quickly or correctly? For the first I'm not your guy." Cooper didn't get rushed. "It can and will be done at the first available opportunity, but I'm not going to do it tomorrow because you want it that way."

"Understood." Sonny had to respect that. "When will you leave?"

"Today." Cooper didn't have anything else going on right now. He charged enough money that he could take the jobs he wanted.

"Good. The rest of the payment will be delivered upon completion. I'll know when that is." Sonny knew that when Maximus died it would send shockwaves through the underworld. Max would go home to take control and Max did what Sonny told him too. "Stay and have lunch on me."

"Thank you. I will." Cooper signaled the server to bring him a menu. When the waiter walked away to get his drink Cooper pulled out his phone. "You were right. Maximus Giambetti."

"Sonny really is a fool." Jerry said shaking his head. This would work well for him though.

"I'm leaving today." Cooper told his boss.

"Injure him, but don't kill him. We need Maximus alive." Jerry needed Maximus to check the Russians if it came down to it.

"Understood, and Corinthos?" Cooper asked as he looked over his lunch options.

"Is a walking dead man." Jerry said smiling. "I have another meeting to attend." Hanging up he watched as Luke Spencer in a very well made costume walked into General Hospital. He would let him do the dirty work of freeing his son then Jerry would move in. He had plans for both the Spencer men. With a smile he settled in to wait.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	46. Chapter 46

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 46

"Okay Mr. Morrison, all the paperwork looks to be in order. Did you bring someone with you? The prisoner has proven to be hostile." The doctor said as they walked down the ward. It was unusual to do a transfer this late, but not unheard of.

"I have been doing this for over twenty years, trust me I can handle Simpson." Luke said grinning.

"Spencer." The doctor corrected. He hoped the man knew what he was doing.

"That's right, Spencer. Addiction is a nasty business." Luke had thought Lucky was doing better. It had been a shock to here of his continued addiction, but his heart had broken to hear of Lulu's death. He snuck into the funeral this morning in another disguise. If the cops knew he was back in town they would have staked out the hospital to prevent what was happening right now. Once he got his Cowboy to safety he could take the time to grieve. After he would come back and make sure the Cassadine prince paid for not watching his sister.

"We see a lot of this these days." The doctor watched as two orderlies brought a struggling Lucky Spencer down the hall. "Hopefully you will be able to help him, maybe he could even be a police officer again."

Luke just grinned. That would not be happening. It never should have happened in the first place. "Young man!" He said in an authoritative tone. "Stop that this instant!"

Lucky's head snapped up. Even in his drug addled state he recognized his father and knew enough to keep his mouth shut. Instead he just sneered. Too docile wouldn't look good either.

"That's better." Luke nodded to the doctor who looked suitably impressed. "Come along now." He said as if talking to a puppy. He guided a strait jacket encased Lucky to the waiting wheelchair. "If one of your men will assist me to my car?"

"Absolutely." They rode down the elevator with Lucky putting up a mild protest, to a car complete with a cage across the back of the front seats. The orderly put Lucky in and shook Luke's hand before walking away.

Luke got behind the wheel. "Sit tight once we are at the safe house I'll let you go."

"What took you so long to get here?" Lucky tugged at his restraints, he wanted out now and he wanted a fix.

Luke didn't answer but just drove out the parking lot. He didn't see anyone following them so after ten minutes of driving around he headed to the cabin in the woods he rented under another fake name. "I needed to be careful." Luke said finally answering. He had gone off to look for Helena. When he got bored stirring up that hornet's nest was always fun. Imagine his surprise to learn she was dead. Actually, honest to god dead.

"I need to get back to Port Charles and find that bitch I married." Lucky spat out.

"You need to let that go." Luke knew when to cut and run. Liz was a lost cause. Honestly Lucky could find someone more suited to him.

"I don't think so. She screwed around on me and had Morgan's bastard. She doesn't get away with that." Lucky told his father. "I'm a Spencer and we don't put up with that shit. Just because you let mom do it to you doesn't mean Liz will get to do it to me."

Luke meet the glazed eyes of his son in the mirror. He was going to have to knock Lucky out before they left the country. Going after Morgan was suicide. Once he got his boy clean they could find an adventure to keep them occupied. In a few months Liz would be a faded memory. For now he just played along. "We'll start planning tomorrow."

"Fucking right we will." Lucky just sat back and thought about all the things he was going to do to that whore.

The rest of the ride passed in silence and when Luke pulled up to the house Lucky snorted in disgust. "I know it's run down, but no one will look for us here. Let's get you out of that jacket. Turn around." When Lucky did Luke injected him with the needle he had prepared. He had hoped it wouldn't come to this but wanted to be ready just in case. He pulled Lucky into the shack and put him on the couch. "Rest up."

Outside the men who had followed the homing beacon on the car got ready to move in. Their leader nodded and they shot knock out gas in through the windows. Ten minutes later they entered the structure to find both men unconscious.

"Tie up the old man. Take Lucky back to Port Charles and leave him for Morgan." Jerry instructed. When Luke came around he would tell him where to find the Ice Princess and then he would die.

* * *

Matt filled out the last of his patient charts and smiled. He was off for the next three days. Kelly was off for two of them. Maybe she'd like to go somewhere with him. Get away from everything and just relax. He closed his locker and headed out the building waving to a few of his fellow doctors as he went.

Before they could go he had something to take care of. He had gotten off track. Lulu Spencer really did need to be handled but his eliminating her let someone else skate longer than he should have. Last night Matt had gone to Kelly's to pick up dinner and found Georgie ignoring Dillon Quartermaine. That kid just couldn't take a hint. He had Georgie and he cheated on her with Lulu and Sage Alcazar. Matt just didn't get it. He had a great girl and would never cheat on her.

Some might say that Dillon was doomed from the start. His mother Tracy was no peach. The day she moved to London was a good one for Port Charles. His brother was married to two women at one time. His Grandfather had new kids popping up every decade. Alan and Monica weren't the best role models although Alan was doing better. Hell the best role model Dillon had was Jason. At least Morgan respected the women he was with.

Now Dillon was an adult and no one could be blamed for his mistakes but him. Matt had considered letting him off the hook, but a few weeks ago he saw the blonde in the park holding Georgie's arm so that she couldn't leave. He was pleading his case for them to get back together. Georgie's response was knee to the groin. Matt still smiled thinking about it.

Driving down a back road he accessed the Quartermaine grounds the same way he had the night he took Emily. Instead of heading to the cottage he made his way down to the Gatehouse. Dillon was in the front room watching a movie. The kid fancied himself a film maker, Matt had no idea if he was any good or not but now they wouldn't ever know. Getting in was easy the back door was open.

Ten minutes later Matt walked back out. The youngest Quartermaine was still sitting on the couch but now he had a black scarf tied around his neck. With the person at the top of his list gone someone else got to move into the number one spot. He would send them their warning later. Slipping behind the wheel of his car he pulled out his phone. "Hey baby, would you like to go away with me for a few days?" He asked smiling. Yeah a break was just what they both needed.

* * *

"How many books did you read?" Elizabeth asked smirking at Jason.

"Four." He admitted sheepishly. Saying no to Cameron was something he needed to get better at.

"Sucker." Elizabeth never read more than two. "I'm going furniture shopping tomorrow and then having lunch with Gram."

"Okay." Jason urged her forward so that he could sit behind her. She leaned back and they both sighed in contentment. "Am I required for either of those outings?"

"No." Elizabeth said looking up at him. "You have the day off to go do mob boss stuff."

"I'm sure I can find a few people to whack." Jason said laughing.

"Only a few? I figured you'd be backed up because of all the time you were spending with us." She teased.

"Nah, Johnny and Francis have been whacking in my absence." Jason said laughing harder. His work wasn't normally a humorous subject so this was nice. It was just another way his girl got and accepted all of him. "I'm sending an extra guard."

"Because Lucky is here?" Elizabeth knew that made the guys nervous. Lucky was a loose cannon and him being in custody was no guarantee he wouldn't try something, especially with Luke unaccounted for.

"Yeah, I'll send Milo." Jason told her.

"I thought he was with Nadine?" Elizabeth snuggled closer and felt Jason's body respond.

"Hmm." Jason was distracted by her wiggling. "Ritchie is taking over that detail. Johnny wanted him originally but Ritchie was on vacation." She wiggled again and he was powerless to stop himself from pushing back. "Wait Milo has the day off. I'll send Paulie. Behave."

"Why?" Elizabeth said grinning.

"I can wait for you." He told her.

"Why should you?" Elizabeth shifted until she was on her knees facing him. Reaching out she cupped his hardened cock. "You deserve something for being such a great guy."

"Beth." He said as his resolved weakened. He loved her hands on him. He loved her mouth on his even more. Decision made Jason pushed his sweats down. "Take me in your mouth." She didn't hesitate to follow his command and leaning forward let her lips slide down his shaft. Her small hand came up and wrapped around the base of his cock to pump.

"Fuck that is so good." Jason speared his fingers in her hair and just watched as she loved him. "Suck harder baby." He said as his eyes rolled back into his head. She complied and his hips bucked in time the rhythm she worked him at. He pulled her up and crashed his mouth onto hers as his hand covered hers urging her to pump faster. With a deep moan he came spilling himself over both of them. Leaning back he was breathing hard.

"Feel good?" Elizabeth loved doing this for him. Making him feel so much.

"I am wasted. When we are able to be together again you aren't going to be able to walk straight for a week." Jason promised her. He could tell she was aroused and the guilt that he couldn't do anything about that was settling in.

"I look forward to it. Don't move." She got them cleaned up and they snuggled under the blankets. "I love you Jason."

"I love you too baby. He was going to have to do some research. There had to be a way Elizabeth could get some pleasure without actual intercourse. He was going to find it and then he was going to make her scream his name so loud she wouldn't be able to talk the next day. With that mission in mind Jason turned out the light and pulled his girl close.

* * *

Georgie let herself into her apartment. This was the last night she was spending here. Tomorrow the crew would be here to take her stuff to her new home. Walking around she looked at all the boxes that held her life. For the first time since the night Maxie died she walked into her sister's room. She hadn't even packed this space up. Milo had sent someone to do it for her.

Georgie smiled as she thought of her boyfriend. Maxie would freak that she was dating a mobster, then she would laugh and tease her. It really was so not a good girl thing to do. Milo was the kind of guy Maxie loved. A dangerous bad boy. Only he wasn't, not really. That was his job. Milo was kind and sensitive and attentive. Georgie felt lucky to have him.

So much was changing. Maxie was gone. She was moving. And this afternoon she got offered a great job for the summer. One that not only paid well but would allow Georgie to see firsthand the career she planned on having. No special treatment was expected and maybe if she worked hard enough Diane might keep her on come the fall.

Walking out of the empty room Georgie closed the door. Leaning against it she felt a sharp stab of pain before the tears started. She still missed her sister, but every day it got a little easier. A knock on the door startled her some. Wiping her eyes she walked over but when she looked out the peephole the tears came again harder this time. She barely got the door open before launching herself into Milo's arms. "How did you know?" She asked holding him tight.

"I just did." He said kissing the top of her head before lifting her off her feet and carrying her inside. He took a few seconds to lock the door before settling them both on the couch. Leaving here would be hard for her, he knew that. Tonight he would sack out on the couch and tomorrow he would hold her hand while they loaded the truck. She was his girl and a guy's number one job was to make sure his girl had what she needed. Georgie was strong and didn't need much from him, when she did he would give her everything.

"Thank you Milo." She said leaning her head on his shoulder.

"Anytime Georgie." He responded holding her close.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	47. Chapter 47

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 47

"Morgan." Jason answered his phone looking at the clock. It was almost six in the morning. He didn't have to worry about waking Elizabeth because she was down the hall feeding Jake. He offered to take this feeding but she said no.

"Mr. Jason, its Alice." The Quartermaine housekeeper was the only person available to make this call.

"Alice?" Jason asked surprised. "What's wrong?"

"Mr. Dillon was murdered last evening and Mr. Edward has been taken to General Hospital." At the moment Alice was the only one in the house since Alan and Monica were away, and she sent everyone else home. The police had contacted the couple earlier.

"Black scarf?" Jason wondered out loud.

"Yes sir." Alice had genuinely liked Dillon, his mother would be coming home and her the housekeeper couldn't stand. Ned was also coming, Alice didn't know him well, but he seemed nice.

"Shit." Jason said rubbing his jaw.

"Well said." Alice wasn't exactly sure what to do.

"Thank you for calling." Jason ended the call. He looked out the window and saw the sun coming up. He had not been close to Dillon and he couldn't stand Tracy. Ned on the other hand he liked and respected. He wasn't sure what his role in this situation was.

"Hey." Elizabeth could tell something had happened.

"Dillon was murdered." Jason told her reaching out for her hand just wanting her close.

"Oh." Elizabeth didn't know the young man well, she did know that he was Georgie's ex-boyfriend and that the relationship ended badly.

"Edward is in the hospital." Jason knew she would want to go.

"Should we go?" Elizabeth liked Edward and the feeling was reciprocated. The older man's relationship with Jason was still frosty which was why Edward had yet to meet Jake. He knew Cameron some from when Emily was still her friend.

"I have no idea." Jason said shrugging. They were sitting cuddled up when Jason's phone rang again. "Morgan."

Elizabeth just sat holding him while he held his conversation. She was figuring either Johnny or Francis had called. When Jason stiffened she knew that something else had happened. "Can you tell me?" She asked when he hung up.

Jason looked out the window again. He wasn't really sure he wanted to share this with Elizabeth. It wasn't that he thought she couldn't handle it. She was stronger than most people suspected. It was that the person who it involved was one of the ones directly responsible for the fact that they never seemed to be able to get their relationship right. Jason had more people pulling on him, but the one person who pulled on Elizabeth seemed to be strongest. "Lucky was delivered to the warehouse about ten minutes ago."

Elizabeth pulled away from Jason and sat up. "What do you mean delivered?"

"I mean pushed out of a van that never bothered to stop. He's in a strait jacket." Jason didn't want lies and secrets between them. He wanted Lucky dead, but wasn't sure Elizabeth could handle it if he killed the younger man.

"How did he get out of the hospital?" Elizabeth wanted to know leaning back against Jason. She could feel that his heart was beating faster. Given her history of running to Lucky's side to care for him she couldn't be upset at Jason's reaction.

"Don't know. We will look into it." Jason told her. "How do you want me to handle this?"

"You're asking me?" Elizabeth was surprised by that.

"You know what I want to do." Jason wouldn't lie. "I'm asking what you want. If you want me to spare him I will." Even knowing what Lucky had been screaming down at the police station he would let the man walk as long as he stayed away from his family.

"I got a call." Elizabeth looked up into Jason's blue eyes. "From my former neighbor. She told me what Lucky did. I also got a call from Det. Harper who informed me that Lucky violated the restraining order and made several threats against me." She shifted on his lap. "Were you the reason he left the first time?"

"Yeah." Jason admitted.

"I figured, the timing gave you away." Elizabeth gave him a small smile. "You promised me that you would protect us. Did you mean that?" She asked looking at him.

"I did." Jason linked their fingers.

"He's a threat to me Jason, I expect you to do what is necessary to keep me safe." Elizabeth had no regrets in making this decision.

"You can live with this? I don't think I will be able to handle it if a year from now you look at me in disgust because I killed him. I'd rather have guys watching him for the rest of his life then let him come between us." Jason was laying his heart on the line. Letting her see this vulnerable side of him.

"I love you Jason. I have loved you since that night at Jake's. I will always love you." Elizabeth leaned forward and gave him a gentle kiss. "He's not going to stop. And just so we are clear, I will never look at you in disgust." She slid off his lap. "Go get dressed."

"I'll be back later today. Don't leave before Marco and Paulie arrive." He said leaning in to kiss her.

"I won't." She promised curling up under the blankets. It wasn't until Jason left that she let the tears come. She didn't love Lucky anymore so that wasn't why she was crying. She wasn't grieving for the man he was. She was grieving for the boy who died at seventeen. If she had been strong enough to be honest when he returned would things have reached this point? Maybe he could have found what he needed from Emily and her friend wouldn't hate her. Maybe Nikolas would have found his happily ever after with Gia instead of trying to build a life with a woman who loved someone else. Maybe she and Jason would be in Italy. So many things could be different. They would never know.

Getting up she showered, got dressed and went downstairs to get a glass of milk. The boys would be up in about an hour so she planned on enjoying the silence. Coming down the stairs her eyes caught the stained glass window in the front door and she smiled. Looking at the ring on her finger she smiled wider. She loved Jason with everything in her and she didn't regret what she had asked him to do. Walking into the kitchen her smile was wider still. This was her life and she would do whatever she had to so that it was protected.

* * *

Both Francis and Johnny were at the warehouse. Not the one where Lucky was dumped, but the one where they dealt with their enemies. The cleanup crew was already on standby. Both men turned when the door behind them opened. Only one person would be allowed in.

Jason didn't say anything as he walked across the room. Lucky was tied to a chair and gagged. Behind the cloth he was screaming. "Still no clue who dropped him off?" Jason asked his eyes never leaving Lucky.

"No, Spinelli has the footage with the car on it and is trying to run a trace." Francis told his boss. "So far he doesn't have anything."

"How did he get out of the hospital?" Jason asked still staring at the younger man.

"Luke." Johnny answered. "But we have no idea where the older man is. I doubt that he broke his son out to hand him over to us."

"No, that isn't something that Spencer would do." Jason appreciated the gift but wanted to know who it was from. Was someone sending a message or were they expecting something in return? "We need to find Luke."

"Already have guys looking." Francis assured him. "Go home Jason."

The mob boss just looked over at his friend.

"If you can't go home then go to the office." Johnny added before Jason could speak. "Let us handle this."

"Why?" Jason asked his friends.

"Because you don't need to have this between the two of you." Francis explained. "I believe that you guys are going to get it right this time and the less obstacles you have the better."

"You think she will hate me for this?" Jason hated that there was still a small part that worried about that.

"No." Francis said grinning.

"I agree, she won't hate you. Mostly because you told her up front." Johnny didn't even need to ask if he did.

"But you will worry." Francis knew his friend well. "It's not something you need to carry." As strong as Jason was he still occasionally needed his friends to protect him. "We will protect you both."

Jason just smiled and shook his head. Neither AJ nor Sonny had ever been the brothers that the two men standing next to him were. "Thank you."

"Go home." Francis repeated hoping his friend did just that. "You can make your family breakfast. Liz is a much better cook, but the mornings are not the best time of day for her."

"The last time she made breakfast at the penthouse she destroyed a pan. I made her promise only cereal from here on out." Johnny said laughing. "You have anything you need to say?" He tilted his head toward Lucky.

"No. I'll be in the office by nine. Elizabeth has plans that I don't want to interrupt." Jason told both men.

"We will see you there." Francis answered for him and Johnny.

After Jason left they looked at one another. "I very much want to make him suffer." Johnny said to his friend. "But she wouldn't want that."

"No, she wouldn't." Francis agreed. This had to be about what Liz wanted. "Take out the gag."

Johnny walked over and pulled the cloth down and Lucky immediately started talking. "Morgan too much of a coward to do this himself?"

Francis and Johnny just ignored him. "He can keep the slut and her bastard I don't want them." The withdrawal was making Lucky belligerent. "What did you do with my father?" Spencers stuck together so he figured Luke was somewhere close. "DAD!"

"He's not here Lucky." Francis said pulling on leather gloves. They had flipped a coin and he got the kill. Johnny had insisted on doing the toss. "We really don't know where he is, but we'll find him, don't worry about that."

Johnny was tying off Lucky's arm so that the veins stood out. They weren't sure who they were dealing with so shooting the asshat was out. There was no need to give someone ammo against them. They needed to make this look like an accident. Luke had gotten his son out of the detox ward and then lost him. The junkie had scored some bad drugs and died. No one would be surprised. Their guy in Texas had said that pills were not Lucky's preferred drug these days. That lately he'd been shooting up heroin as well. They could work with that.

"Just inject him below the last mark." Johnny said as he held out Lucky's arm. When the prisoner stopped struggling he look over and felt a wave of revulsion. Even knowing what was about to happen Lucky was staring at the syringe in what could only be described as hunger.

Francis saw the light come into Lucky's eyes and it made him sick as well. He had planned to shoot him up instead Francis gave Lucky the needle and both he and Johnny watched as he didn't hesitate to inject the drugs into his vein. First they made him float and then they made him crash.

They younger man had been untied and he slumped from his chair before his body tightened. On the floor he thrashed as the toxic drug coursed through his veins. His eyes bulged and he struggled to breathe as the poison did its work. Finally his body seized and with a gurgle the younger man died.

They had both known him before Helena grabbed him. He'd been a nice kid who was in love with his girl. Jason had hired him and then let him go urging him to do something better with his life. Then Helena happened. "She should rot in hell for what she did." Francis broke the silence.

"Luke should join her. Even after it came out that Helena had pretty much killed the Lucky everyone knew he still kept playing their sick game." Johnny said disgusted.

"Call the crew and let's get everything set up." They already had a location to dump the body. "I feel bad for Bobbie. It's been a rough week for her."

"Depending on who has Luke, it could get worse." Johnny said as he pulled out his phone. "Come get him." He told the head of the crew.

* * *

Jerry Jacks sat in Bobbie's kitchen and sipped coffee. You would think that he wasn't the reason the poor woman was about to grieve for two more family members. If Lucky wasn't dead yet he would be soon, as for Luke he was now in a shallow grave in the woods. They never even got a chance to question him. The man had a massive heart attack from the knock out gas.

All those years of high living had caught up to him.

So now Jerry had no clue where the large diamond he was looking for was located. He was sure that Luke would have been able to tell him. So now he needed to think outside the box. The Spencers were a very close family. Maybe Luke shared what he knew. If he did Jerry was betting that it would be with either Bobbie or Laura. The lovely Laura was catatonic but Bobbie was right here. He sipped his coffee and waited patiently while the drug he put in hers went to work.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	48. Chapter 48

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 48

Jagger put the photo of Dillon Quartermaine on the board with the three other victims of the man the press was calling the Text Message Killer. Mayor Floyd had been the one to mention the warnings the killer had been sending in his last press conference. The name popped up in print that afternoon.

Ronnie had been proven correct when he said they would get a rash of copycats. They'd been fielding at least twenty calls a day from people getting warnings on their phones. The police force was being over worked as each call had to be investigated. Dillon Quartermaine had not been one of the callers despite receiving the message the day Maxie died.

"I'm back." Dante said walking into the conference room. They had officially taken over the space when Lulu died. They had boards with not a whole hell of a lot on them. The guy they were stalking didn't leave much evidence behind.

"How is Ms. Quartermaine?" Jagger asked his partner.

"Pissed and very, very scary." Dante knew anger was a stage of grief. Tracy Quartermaine was clearly skilled in using the emotion. "The eldest son Ned Ashton is also here. He was much calmer, but like his mother didn't have any useful information."

Dante poured himself a cup of coffee. "What did you learn from the maid?"

The young man had been found by the maid who came every other day to clean the Gatehouse. "Not much. She walked in, saw him on the couch before screaming and running out. No one saw anything. There are no cameras on the ground. The crime unit is going over the scene but I'm not hopeful they will find anything. It's like we are chasing a fucking ghost." Jagger said giving into his frustration.

"The Feds still aren't coming?" Dante really wanted them here. No one on the force knew how to hunt this type of killer.

"No." Jagger pushed a report across the table. "They sent this though."

"A profile." Dante read it. "Probably white male between the ages of twenty-five and forty. Highly organized and most likely of extremely high intelligence. Fits in well with his peers and is most likely very social. No obvious physiological issues. Crossing of genders indicates the crimes are not sexual in nature. Should I arrest you now?" He said handing it back.

"If you arrest me, who will arrest you? This profile fits one in every five males in this city." Jagger said in disgust. "It was also suggested that we profile the victims."

"We did that. In a town this small they all had overlapping factors. Three of them shopped at the same grocery. All four of them went to the same dentist. They all used the same library. Two of them went to the same gym and two went to the same school. That gets us nowhere." Dante pointed to a second board that detailed the habits of the first three victims and what they learned about Dillon this morning.

"They all know Georgie Jones." Jagger said looking at the board.

"We ruled her out." Dante reminded him.

"As a suspect yes, but what if she's the catalyst." Jagger looked at his partner. "What if she's the reason this is happening?"

"You think?" Dante wasn't so sure.

"I have nothing else and we need to start somewhere. Let's go get her and bring her in. Maybe she can tell us something we don't know." Jagger was grabbing at straws, but right now that was all they had.

"Where are Harper and Dimestico?" Dante asked as they walked to the car.

"Lucky Spencer's body was found in an abandoned house on Cortland Street." Jagger said sliding behind the wheel.

"OD?" Dante guessed.

"Looks that way. We are still looking for his father." It had taken one call from the hospital for everyone to realize that they had been scammed. The rehab center was real as was the name of the man who picked Lucky up. But since that man was twenty-seven and spent the morning with his wife who was giving birth to their child it was clear that Luke had pulled a fast one.

* * *

Jerry let himself into his brother's house. The morning with Bobbie had proven to be a bust. She didn't know anything either. He was beginning to wonder if he was on a wild goose chase. Even if he never found the diamond he had at least set Jax's life back on course. The reports from Robin's funeral were favorable. Brenda and Jax had retired to the back for a private chat. He wondered if that news had reached Carly yet. If not there was no time like the present.

"Hello." Jerry said walking into the living room. "Am I interrupting?"

"No, we were just finishing up." Carly stood and so did the lawyer Diane had recommended. The man was nice and seemed like he knew his stuff. Carly was hoping he did. "Let me walk you out." When she came back Jerry was sitting on the couch. "I thought you were spending the morning with my mother?"

"She has a migraine." That would be all Bobbie remembered of the morning. Getting a migraine and needing to go lie down. "I offered to stay but she said it was best I go. Would you mind checking on her later today?" He played the concerned boyfriend card.

"I will. She gets them from time to time." Carly hoped Jerry would consider staying longer he made her mother smile.

"Where are my nephews?" Jerry asked smiling.

"Michael is in school and Morgan is at the park." That was why she scheduled her meeting for now.

"How are you doing? With the passing of your cousin?" Jerry knew that Carly hadn't even gone to the funeral.

"Lulu and I weren't very close." Bobbie had been more upset. She'd gone to the service but didn't stay. Carly had no use for either of her cousins or her zombie aunt. Luke was useful because he knew how to get things done. Maybe he could help her dig up something on Jax.

"Did you attend Robin's funeral?" Jerry also knew that Carly hated Robin.

"No." She said in a frigid tone. "I am surprised that Brenda didn't come. Just more proof that the only person she loves is herself."

"Brenda did go. Jax mentioned seeing her." Jerry dropped his bombshell.

"Brenda is in Port Charles?" Carly said slowly.

"Yes, she's been here for a few days now." Jerry was trying not to smile. Carly really was too easy.

"And your brother has seen her." Now it made sense. Jax suddenly coming home and saying he wanted a divorce. "I should have known. That bitch is not going to win." Carly got up, grabbed her purse, and stormed from the house.

Jerry just laughed. Wait until Carly found out that it wasn't Brenda she needed to worry about. Nope, while she and the model were ripping one another to shreds Jax was falling in love with Kate Howard. That news had been surprising but Jerry liked the pairing. Kate was the kind of woman Jax needed. With that hornet's nest stirred up Jerry wondered who else he could play with today.

* * *

Jason did indeed go home and when Elizabeth asked how things went he told her Johnny and Francis were handling it. She just let the subject drop. They spent some quiet time together before their sons woke up. He made breakfast for the family and headed into the office.

He got caught up on paperwork and made a few calls. One of which was to Alan to get an update on Edward's condition and ask if he should avoid the mansion. His father told him Edward was stable and yes he shouldn't even attempt to offer condolences. Tracy was not in the mood to receive them. Jason didn't ask about his sister.

"Stone Cold, greetings." Spinelli said as he bounced into the office.

"Spinelli." Jason said looking up he closed the search window he was reading.

"I have regretfully run into a dead end on the car that dropped Stoner Spencer off at the warehouse. No plates or tags." The hacker said sitting down. "May I offer my sincerest condolences on your cousin?"

"Thank you." Jason didn't bother to explain that he barely knew Dillon.

"I do however have news on our mysterious James Craig." Spinelli knew this would make his master happy.

"What?" Jason wanted this guy.

"He has recently purchased a plane." Spinelli reported.

"Are you sure this is our James Craig?" Jason thought that was an odd move for someone who was keeping a low profile.

"Yes. The plane left Port Charles yesterday and landed in Germany some nine hours later. The pilot reported two passengers. A man and a woman. I'm thinking our bird has flown the coop." Spinelli waited for further instructions.

"Monitor that plane I want to know when it leaves again and where it goes." Jason might have to let this go for now. With Sonny's first meeting tomorrow and some lunatic running around killing people his focus was needed here. But the he would watch and the minute he had some free time he would find James Craig.

"Will do. I was wondering if you could take this to the Maternal One for me." Spinelli handed over a big box of chocolates.

With the bright red bow Jason knew it was a gift. Giving chocolates was not a traditional baby gift but Spinelli wasn't a traditional kind of guy. "She likes chocolate."

"Yes, when I was thinking of a gift to show Fair Elizabeth how much I appreciated her Francis mentioned that she liked chocolates. The Leggy Lawyer suggested this shop as they have confections of the highest quality." Spinelli wasn't a chocolate kind of guy.

"Your appreciation?" Jason said frowning. "You bought my girl chocolates to show your appreciation."

"Well yes." Spinelli was confused as to why Jason was frowning. "Did I get the wrong the kind? The gentleman at the shop said truffles were most desired. I should have gotten the assortment. Or maybe the caramels."

"Elizabeth loves truffles." Jason told his friend.

"Oh good. After her kindness I want her to be happy." Spinelli said calming some.

"Kindness?" Jason was lost, a common outcome of these conversations.

"She helped the Jackal in his quest to win the heart of the most beautiful Ellie."

"Ellie?" Jason asked him.

"She works as a lab tech at the hospital. Faithful Friend Georgie first suggested I might like her but after her sadness Fair Elizabeth made the introductions. Ellie and I spent a most enjoyable evening together." Spinelli said smiling.

"Good for you." Jason was happy for his young friend. "I'll take the chocolates home."

"Don't eat any." Spinelli warned.

"I won't." Jason didn't like most sweets. Just Elizabeth's brownies.

"The Jackal is off to test the sound equipment you will be using for Mr. Sirs meeting. Before I go have you heard from Sam? It's been a few days and she left to work a case but hasn't called me." Spinelli wasn't too worried but he liked to know that his friends were okay.

"No." Jason wasn't lying but he did feel bad for the pain Spinelli was going to endure when Sam's body turned up. He wouldn't tell the young man what Sam had been doing. That was her burden not his.

"Oh, okay." Spinelli said as he walked out of the office.

Jason turned his attention back to the computer. He was had information to find. There had to be a way to give Elizabeth some pleasure as well. He had been surprised to learn that oral sex for her was out. Too much danger of passing an infection or giving her an air embolism. As long as it didn't hurt he could use his fingers to pleasure her but he couldn't put them inside her. That last part didn't surprise him.

He did learn some things he never considered. Like the fact that she might not feel attractive. He thought she was beautiful and sexy but according to several websites she might not. They weren't describing Post-Partum Depression just that a lot of women felt unattractive after giving birth. Their bodies hadn't yet returned to pre-baby shape, they were tired, and their hormones were still out of whack. So he would have to make sure that he paid attention.

Jason took notes as he read through several articles. Not all on sex but some on romance. One website in particular proved really helpful. Now all he had to do was set everything in motion. His girl was going to be blown away.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	49. Chapter 49

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Hi, I am celebrating one year of posting Liason fanfic so there will be three chapters tonight!

* * *

Chapter 49

The truck was fully loaded and Georgie watched as they locked it up. Her unit upstairs was empty and the crew was getting ready to head over to her new place. She felt a sadness at what the loss represented, but at the same time a sense of excitement to be starting something new. Living alone was something she hadn't ever done before. It felt very adult to her.

"I'll drive you over." Milo said squeezing her hand. It had been firmly in his since the crew showed up.

"Okay. Thanks again for staying over last night." Georgie said smiling over at him. He'd slept on the couch and she had been in her room, but it was comforting having him so close.

"Anytime. I bought a house." He finally told her his news.

"Really? I thought you got an apartment with your job." Georgie hadn't ever been to the Towers.

"I did, but I wanted a house." Milo told her. "I bought Ms. Webber's old place." He explained. "Great house in a quiet and safe neighborhood." Francis would not have let her move in otherwise.

"We'll be practically neighbors. I can walk over and visit you." Georgie said as she slid into the car. "You won't even have to walk me home." She continued when he got in as well.

Milo just looked at her. "I will always walk you home." Even though not quite three blocks separated them. At some point he hoped they reached the stage where she would just stay. Before he could pull out of the space Det. Cates walked up and knocked on his window. Milo rolled the glass down. "Yeah." He hoped they weren't about to arrest him in front of Georgie. He hadn't done anything recently, but that never stopped the PCPD.

"Ms. Jones we would like to speak to you concerning the death of Dillon Quartermaine." Det. Cates said ignoring Milo.

"Dillon is dead?" Georgie asked turning white. "Oh god, how?" Her eyes flew to Milo's as their hands found one another. She no longer loved Dillon, but she hadn't wished him any real harm. She just wanted him to stay away from her.

Jagger wanted to kick himself. The story was all over the news he figured she'd heard already. "He was murdered last night."

"Like Maxie?" She asked squeezing Milo's hand hard and shuddered.

"Yes ma'am." Jagger said taking a softer tone. Dante opened Georgie's door and Milo pretty much growled at the detective.

"You two back off and give her some space." The young guard warned them. They were crowding Georgie and he didn't like it.

"We just want to talk to Ms. Jones downtown." Dante explained.

"Close the door." Milo instructed in a cold tone. Dante did. Milo turned to Georgie as he closed his window. "Do you want to talk to them? You don't have to. They don't have a warrant or they would have produced it by now." He'd done this enough times to know the procedure.

"They think I did something, but I didn't." Georgie was scared. She knew all the victims but never thought they would consider her a suspect.

"Relax, baby." Milo could hear her breathing increase. Through the window he glared at the detectives before pulling out his phone. "Francis, I think we have a problem."

* * *

"At least he had the decency to kill himself and make this easy on us." Harper said as the M.E. bagged up Lucky.

"We are still going to investigate right?" Ronnie didn't like Lucky either, but he treated each case fairly.

"Yup." Harper took pride in doing his job. "I didn't like him but he'll get the best that I can give him."

"We both know how this is going to turn out." Ronnie had worked in New York before coming here at his friend Dante's suggestion. The pace was normally slower than the city even with the mob activity. Especially since the power shift. Morgan didn't like a lot of crime or violence in his area. Both he and Harper knew Lucky was the victim of foul play but they weren't going to be able to prove it.

"I know, maybe we'll get a break and someone will have screwed up." Harper knew that wasn't going to happen. Luke had played right into Morgan's hands by freeing Lucky. This would have been handled by Morgan, O'Brien, or Corelli personally. They weren't going to find anything.

"Maybe, at least Ms. Webber doesn't have to worry now." Ronnie said looking over at his partner.

"There is that. She's had enough stress, let's get back to the station and see what the guys are up to. We also need to check on whether there have been any Luke sightings." Harper was thinking that the elder Spencer wasn't breathing anymore either.

* * *

Carly made it to the Towers in ten minutes flat. She knew exactly where to find Brenda. Jason kept a room for the bitch in his penthouse. It must be mighty crowded there with Elizabeth and the boys, Carly thought with a smirk. Wonder how Muffin was liking that.

Carly used her key to let herself in and came to a halt. "Where the hell is the pool table?" It was just like Muffin to tell him it had to go. She probably couldn't even play pool. Looking around she noticed there wasn't any more furniture than usual. She figured the first thing the Princess would have done was redecorate.

Brenda got off the elevator and turned the corner to the penthouse. Noticing the open door she slowed down and peeked inside. Seeing Carly she rolled her eyes. Stepping inside she slammed the door shut. The blonde whirled and Brenda balled up her fist and knocked the bitch on her ass. "You wanted to see me?"

From the ground Carly growled kicking off her heels she got to her feet. If the bitch wanted to throw down that was fine. She had enough trailer park left in her to take her skanky ass. She charged and tackled Brenda. "BITCH!" She said throwing her own punch.

"TROLLOP!" Brenda screamed grabbing a handful of Carly's hair and pulling her head back she pushed up and rolled until she was one top and let loose with a volley of punches.

Carly scratched the model and pushed her off. Rolling quickly to the side she gained her feet just as Brenda did. They circled one another. "You aren't taking my husband!" The blonde spat out.

"I don't want Jax, but we both know I can have him if I want him." Brenda's track record proved that much. "I heard he is divorcing your skanky ass. You couldn't hold on to Sonny and you won't hold onto Jax. They both see you for the scheming bitch you are." Brenda said landing another solid punch.

Carly screamed in rage and charged taking them both to the ground. The women were scratching and punching each other when they were pulled apart. "Let me go!" Brenda said breathing hard. She had no idea who was holding her but O'Brien had Carly. "Make sure you wash that hand." She said to the green eyed man.

"Whore!" Carly spat out.

"Bitch!" Brenda replied.

"ENOUGH!" Johnny yelled. He and Cody had heard the crash when the desk turned over.

"Where is Jason?" Carly would get him to make Brenda leave.

"He moved out." Brenda said smiling. "Didn't he tell you? He built a house for Elizabeth and gave her a very nice engagement ring. Haven't you talked to your best friend lately?" She saw her barbs hit home, obviously Carly was out of the loop. Things really had changed.

Carly shrugged out of Johnny's hold. Cody let Brenda go too. They'd pull them apart again if necessary but he wasn't going to just let Carly hit Brenda.

"You're lying." Carly knew that she and Jason were keeping their distance but he would tell her something like that. A small voice reminded her that he hadn't told her about the baby.

"No, Carly I'm not." Brenda was starting to hurt and she didn't even want to think about what her face looked like. "Ask Johnny." She said rubbing it in.

Carly turned to face Johnny and did just that. "Well?" Her whole body ached but it was the emotional pain that was surging to the forefront. Everything was always different when Elizabeth got involved. She always drove a wedge between them.

"Brenda is right." Johnny said shrugging. He couldn't stand Carly, but even he thought what Brenda had done was cold.

Carly limped over and grabbed her purse and shoes. "Is he at the coffee shop?" She would swing by her mother's and get patched up before going to find Jason. They needed to talk.

"I don't keep tabs on Jason." Johnny told her.

"Even if you did you wouldn't tell me. You must be thrilled. This is what you wanted all along. Elizabeth with Jason and me on the outside. It will blow up like it always does and when Jason is back where he belongs I'm going to make sure you pay for this." Carly said to Johnny. She shot Brenda a dirty look. "This isn't over. Stay away from Jax." With that last parting shot she left.

"She really is delusional. Back where he belongs. If she was paying attention she'd know that Jason is where he belongs." Brenda said easing herself onto the couch. "I hurt like hell but kicking her ass was so worth it."

"I'll get the first aid kit." Cody said walking into the kitchen.

"Jason hadn't told Carly about the engagement and the house for a reason Brenda." Johnny shot the model an icy glare. "You were so hot to stick to her you didn't even think before you spoke."

"Johnny don't be dramatic." Brenda said feeling a little guilty.

"You have no idea what is going on in this town and this is not drama that Jason needs right now. Grow the fuck up Brenda and stop thinking that world revolves around you and your life." Johnny was pissed and his accent was getting thicker. "I know you hate Carly but don't use Elizabeth as a weapon against her. They have their own history and don't need you making things worse." Johnny told her before walking out of the penthouse.

She sighed and leaned back into the couch. Her eyes opened when Cody approached. "Did I just make things harder for Jason?"

"Yeah." He said sitting on the coffee table. "You want to do this or you want me to do it?" He tapped the medical kit.

"You do it." She said scooting to the edge of the couch. "So what is going on?"

"I can't tell you that, but I can tell you that Jason cannot afford to be distracted at the moment." Cody dabbed the no sting gel on her hand. "Have you gotten a tetanus shot lately?" He said looking at the scratches.

"Yes, but not rabies." Brenda said sarcastically. "Sonny is going to do something stupid, isn't he?"

Cody kept his mouth shut as he moved further up her arm. Carly had scratched Brenda up pretty good.

"You don't have to say anything I know my ex. Retirement doesn't suit him. Not enough power and danger. I should have left after the funeral." The truth was she didn't have anywhere else to go. Her life was all about work, she didn't have a personal life at the moment. Going back to an empty house didn't appeal to her. "I haven't seen Jason since I arrived. With the new baby and all I was giving him space. I guess I'll have to go see him and apologize."

Cody looked up and smiled. "Try to sound sincere."

Brenda snorted and then giggled. "I don't know if I can, not about the kicking Carly's ass part. Did you see her eye? Wham! I nailed her good."

"Yeah you did." Brenda's face was a bit swollen but not as bad as the blonde's. "Let me get you some pain reliever and I'll do the rest of the cleanup."

"Cody." Brenda put her hand on his arm to keep him from standing up.

"Yeah." He was looking directly into her eyes.

"Thanks." She said smiling.

"Anytime slugger." He responded smiling back.

* * *

Jason walked into Francis's office at the warehouse. When Sonny retired he let the guys choose where they wanted to work. Francis liked being near the water so he picked here. Johnny took the office behind the restaurant. "What's up?"

"Brenda and Carly got into it." Johnny told his boss.

"Any serious injuries?" Jason wasn't surprised, it was only a matter of time.

"You when Carly finds you." Johnny said smirking.

"What do you mean?" Jason asked confused.

"Brenda told Carly about the house you built for Liz and that the two of you are now engaged." Johnny was full on smiling now.

"You should have let me shoot Brenda the last time she came home. I can go do it now if you like." Francis really couldn't stand the model. He was shaking his head. "Carly isn't going to go after Jason, not at first."

"I already called Marco." Johnny knew how the blonde thought. "Carly needs first aid before she can do anything.

"Brenda needs to leave." Jason had been avoiding her because he just didn't have the patience to talk with his ex-wife.

"You may not want that." Francis hated to say it. "Sonny is going to great pains to ignore Claudia." Max had finally seen the light and after a talk with Milo was now helping them keep tabs on Sonny. "He has Max tracking Brenda."

"That won't end well. I don't think Claudia loves Sonny but she won't tolerate being ignored." Jason didn't like this added wrinkle but he would use it. "I think she wants the marriage as much as Sonny does."

"For the power." Johnny added on. "You think she's planning on killing Sonny at some point?"

"I'd bet on it." Jason said crossing his arms and frowning. "We are still missing pieces."

"Like how Sonny plans on stopping Maximus." Francis figured Sonny was going to try to kill the older man and if that happened all hell would break loose.

"Things were so quiet just a few weeks ago." Jason said shaking his head. "Brenda stays."

"I'll figure out who to put on her." Johnny volunteered.

"Cody is fine for now." Jason would pull his enforcer if things continued to go downhill. He saw Johnny and Francis exchange a look. "What? No. Cody?" He said not believing it.

"Looks that way." Johnny couldn't believe it either, but he watched the two of them carefully. Lots of telling body language. They were both interested but hadn't done anything about it.

Jason just hung his head. "Leave him there for now. If we have to pull him we'll put one of the new guys on her. The older ones will want to kill her." Another wrinkle he didn't need. "Anything else?"

"The police took Georgie downtown." Francis told his two friends.

"They getting desperate?" Johnny couldn't figure out why they would do such a thing. Georgie wasn't a murderer.

"Officially they just want to talk to her." Francis filled them in. "Diane is meeting her and Milo at police headquarters. Milo promised to remain calm."

"I'm going back to my office. I may as well be there when Carly comes looking." Jason said heading for the door. Maybe the universe would be kind and she would get hit by bus before finding him. His 'best friend' was not going to like the way this conversation went.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	50. Chapter 50

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 50

Elizabeth was having a very nice day with her Gram and the boys. They had ended up leaving the house later than expected because of Jason coming back home so Elizabeth hadn't gotten all of her shopping in. After lunch she invited Audrey to join them while they finished up.

"So that's the dining room, the breakfast area of the kitchen, and Jason's office." Elizabeth had enlisted Marco's and Paulie's help for that last one. She got their opinions on everything from the desk to the sofa. Marco had been her assistant most of the morning. He was big guy and if he was comfortable in the furniture then the guys would be too. She wanted them comfortable. "Now the rec room." She said wondering over just a bit.

"In coming." Paulie nodded toward the escalators. When he got this assignment he'd been less than thrilled. Like all the guys he liked Ms. Webber a lot, but he hated shopping. So far it hadn't been too bad. Jason's fiancée didn't dawdle about, she got what she needed and moved on. Now it looked like the nice day was about to end.

Marco and Audrey both turned to see Carly headed their way. "Wow, I wonder what happened to her?" Marco said looking at the black eye and assorted bruises her oversized glasses did nothing to hide.

"Stop right there Caroline." Audrey said stepping in front of the blonde. "I don't know how you found us, but you can turn right around and leave."

Carly was surprised for a few seconds. She and Audrey never talked before but she hadn't expected this tone from the older woman. "I need to speak to Elizabeth."

"No you don't." Audrey corrected the younger woman.

"Did you know that she and Jason are getting married?" Carly knew the older woman did not approve of the relationship.

"Yes, I was there when Jason proposed." Audrey saw that Carly had not been expecting that response. "If the two of them hadn't been so stubborn they might have married before my great-grandson arrived. But better late than never. Since I don't think you have come by to congratulate my granddaughter you need to leave. And if I were you I'd go to the hospital and get that bite treated." She pointed to Carly's arm. "The human mouth is a filthy place you can get a very nasty infection."

"Audrey." Carly said trying again.

"We are not friends and I am your elder so you will address me as Mrs. Hardy." Audrey told the younger woman. "Do as you are told and run along." That last phrase was deliberately demeaning.

When the older woman didn't move Carly had no choice but to back off. "I'll speak to her later."

"Good bye Caroline." Audrey said pointedly. Once she was on the escalator down Audrey turned to see Elizabeth watching. "Did you find something you liked?"

"Thank you Gram." Elizabeth hadn't expected her grandmother to defend her. She and Carly had once been on the same side.

"I'm trying dear. I won't always get it right, but I am trying. Now show me what you found." Audrey said changing the subject. Marco gave her a wink as she walked by and the older woman blushed just a bit.

"Guess we know where she gets it from." Paulie said laughing.

"You haven't seen anything yet. Wait until you meet Lizzie." Marco remembered the spitfire Ms. Webber had been when she was younger.

"Lizzie?" Paulie asked confused.

"Just don't make Ms. Webber angry. She will make you wish that Jason handled things." Marco chuckled.

"That bad." Paulie said looking at the small woman.

"She made O'Brien run for cover once." Marco said grinning.

Paulie looked at Elizabeth with new respect. "I'll keep that in mind."

"See that you do." Marco said as they moved closer to where the ladies were standing.

* * *

Vincent was on his lunch break. With both him and Ritchie at the hospital they each got thirty minutes to themselves. He was standing in an empty section of the park where Diego Alcazar was killed. He had a meeting.

"You are early I like that in an associate." Jerry Jax said smiling. "How is Ms. Crowell today?"

"Fine." Vincent had at one point worked for Jerry overseas. When his former boss called him and offered him a handsome payday for some information he said yes. "Here is her work schedule for the next two weeks."

Jerry looked at the paper. "Very nice. Ritchie is her guard?"

Vincent nodded. "He's really good at his job."

"So noted. I wouldn't expect anything else from O'Brien. You also have Ms. Johnson's schedule?"

"On the back of the paper in your hand. Save a tree." Vincent said smiling.

"Good point." Jerry recycled. Everyone had to do their part.

"Ms. Webber has not stated that she is returning." Vincent added.

"I don't expect that she will." If she was Jerry's he wouldn't want her working either. Such a tasty morsel should be protected at all costs. "Let me know when she makes her appointment for her post natal exam or for young Jacob's first appointment with the doctor." He wanted to know when the ladies would be at the hospital. If he needed one of them getting them as they were coming or going would be easiest. In the hospital would be a nightmare. It was too bad Ms. Jones wasn't currently volunteering but he could get her at the school. "If I need anything else." He had more men in the area, but having Vincent was helpful.

"You know where to find me." The guard said smiling. Easy money was always so nice.

* * *

"Have a seat Ms. Jones." Jagger invited as he and Dante sat. They were in one of the interrogation rooms. "We just have a few questions."

"Don't say anything until Mrs. Corelli gets here." Milo said standing behind Georgie. They had tried to make him wait in the hall but that wasn't happening.

"Ms. Jones isn't under arrest." Jagger told the guard.

Milo just stared at the detectives. He hadn't said anything directly to them since saying he would drive Georgie down. There was no reason for his girl to be down here.

The door opened and Diane walked in. "You two had better have a very good reasons for bringing Georgianna Jones in for questioning. I was in the middle of an end of season trunk sale. They don't hold items at a trunk sale. You either buy them or you miss out. Since I'm standing here and not holding the most gorgeous green cashmere sweater you have ever seen would you like to guess which one I'm doing? Hmmm? Why are we here?"

"Ms. Jones is connected to all the victims so we have some questions." Jagger was used to dealing with Mrs. Corelli. He knew not to underestimate her.

"Get out." Diane said pointing to the door.

"Excuse me?" Dante spoke up.

"I need to speak with my client. So. Get. Out." Diane spoke slowly. Once they had she turned to Georgie. "Did you kill anyone?"

"No." Georgie was more than a bit annoyed herself.

"That makes my job easier." Diane smiled at the younger woman. "Did you get to finish your move?"

"No, they interrupted us." Georgie really liked Diane. "Whose trunk sale?"

"Local but rising designer. Kate tipped me off." The lawyer said taking a seat. "This will be a very valuable learning tool for you. Every decent lawyer has been arrested at least once."

"Even you?" Georgie asked smiling.

"I'm very far above decent." Diane said with a mischievous smile. "When you finish law school and I hire you I will tell you about the first time I got arrested. When you become a partner I will tell you about the last time I get arrested. That one involves federal marshals. It's a good story." The lawyer said grinning. "Ready?"

"Let's do it." Georgie said squaring her shoulders.

"Indeed." Diane said opening the door. "Detectives." She saw they were talking to the commissioner. "Mac do come join us." The three men filed in. "Georgie didn't kill anyone, she doesn't know anything as the only victim she had spoken with recently was her sister and you have that statement on file. She has had encounters with Lulu, Dillon, and Diego true. But so have I. In a city this small your four victims have a lot of things in common. I understand you very much want to catch this person, and honestly I hope you do soon. But at the moment you have nothing in your current investigation so you decided, badly, to harass Ms. Jones." Diane said smiling. "Let this be the only time you make that mistake. Next time get a warrant. Georgie, Milo." Diane walked to the door and waited until the young couple walked out the room. "Have a nice day officers."

"Thank you Mrs. Corelli." Milo said holding Georgie close.

"My pleasure. I'm going to go see if anything of value is left at the trunk sale. Call me if this happens again." Diane said as she walked off.

"I so want to be her when I grow up." Georgie said as they walked to Milo's car. "Is the crew still waiting?"

"Uh huh." Milo said holding the door. "We'll get you moved in and then go grab some pizza."

"That sounds good." When Milo got in the car Georgie leaned over and kissed him. "Thanks, you are always there when I need you."

"It's a streak I don't plan on ever breaking." He said kissing her softly before starting the car and driving off.

* * *

Carly decided to skip Jason for now. She needed to think before approaching him. Going to see Elizabeth had been impulsive just like going to see Brenda had been. Her lawyer warned her about taking such actions. She needed to be smarter until the divorce was over. So for now she would behave but the minute things were settled she was making Brenda disappear.

"What happened to you?" Jax said looking at his estranged wife. They were in the lobby of the hotel right now, the crew was working in the banquet room. The new chandelier had come in.

"Your mistress and I had a few words." Carly snarled.

"I don't have a mistress. I haven't broken our wedding vows." Jax stated calmly. He wanted to but he hadn't.

"You really expect me to believe that. I know your history with Brenda." Carly said placing her hands on her hips.

"Brenda. I saw Brenda once at Robin's funeral. We talked right after she slapped Sonny." Jax told Carly. "Neither one of us is interested in going down that path again."

"You think I'm stupid. She shows up in town and you toss away our marriage." Carly wasn't anyone's fool.

"I asked you for a divorce before I even knew Brenda was in town. You've been lying to me since I returned Carly." And yes he finally found out about what. It was sad that her sleeping with Sonny didn't even surprise him. "Just like you were lying to me before I left about staying away from Jason." Jax threw out at her. "I'm done. I'm your husband and I'm the last person to know what's going on with you. Sonny and Jason don't even talk to you anymore yet you are still running behind them meddling in their lives. Our marriage is over because only one of us is invested in it." Jax told Carly.

"Jax?" Kate had just walked in. She wasn't going to say anything but she wanted to stop her friend before he said something he regretted.

"What do you want?" Carly wasn't done with Jax just yet.

"I asked her to come down and give me an opinion on the wall coverings." Jax explained.

"She's not decorating my hotel." Carly couldn't stand Kate either.

"Carly you don't own the Metro Court. I do. Your name isn't on the deed to the property, mine is." Jax reminded her. "You don't get any more say in my businesses. Which in case you forgot are all of them." He had a cast iron pre-nup that Alexis insisted on. "The rooms are down the hall." The Australian said turning to Kate.

He walked away leaving Carly fuming. She was not going to let him take everything she worked so hard to get from her. If Jax wanted a fight he was certainly going to get one. Her lawyer was going to rip Brenda to shreds on the stand and when the case was over Jason would make sure Brenda left and never returned.

* * *

Johnny walked over to his girl and smiled. "I brought lunch." He said holding up the bag. "You all by yourself?"

"Just me and Ritchie. It's been really quiet today. At least quiet for the ER. Piph just left to do a surgery, but I can go to eat." Nadine told him.

"Let's go then. I'll call you when we are done." Johnny told Ritchie who just nodded. "Where to?"

"How about the cafeteria?" She wanted some air but sitting outside didn't really appeal to her. Ever since she saw the message on the wall in her apartment she had stayed inside as much as possible unless she was with Johnny. Ritchie was nice but he didn't make her feel safe like Johnny did.

"Sounds good." Johnny took her hand in his and they walked down the hall. "So are you going to take Liz's place upstairs?"

"I wish. I'm not next on the seniority grid. Leyla is so she will get to leave the ER. I've been thinking about maybe going back to school." Nadine wondered what he thought of the idea.

"Does this school have uniforms?" Johnny asked with a wicked grin.

Nadine laughed and smiled. "No. Perv."

"Your perv." He said in a husky whisper.

"Don't forget it either." Nadine said flirting back. They grabbed a table.

"What for?" He asked picking up their conversation.

"I think I'd like to be a doctor." She said hoping he didn't laugh. Dr. Ford had when she mentioned it.

"You'd make an awesome doctor." Johnny told her.

"Really? You think?" Nadine was pleased to hear him say that. "One of the doctors here laughed at me when I said it."

"Who?" Johnny was ready to show them that was a mistake.

"It's not important." Nadine needed to remember how protective Johnny was. "So you think I could do it?"

"I know you could." Johnny said taking a bite of his sandwich. "You'd be going to school here right. In Port Charles?" He wanted to clear that up. His job didn't offer transfers.

"Yeah. Port Charles is one of the best teaching hospitals in the country and well I'm pretty sure I'll get accepted as a resident once I get my degree from medical school." Nadine was counting on the fact that she was home grown talent to get her a spot, plus she was going to work her ass off to be the best. "I just gotta get my paperwork in order."

"Like the school application?" He was hoping she didn't say student loans.

"Yeah that and financial aid. I have some money from my Aunt Raylene but it won't be enough." Nadine told him.

"I'll cover the rest." Johnny told her.

"No you won't. We aren't at that point in our relationship yet, but thank you." Nadine appreciated the offer but she couldn't ask him to do that.

"Okay here is what is going to happen. When you get home. We are going to have a fight about this." Johnny explained. "It will probably be pretty bad because neither one of us is going to back down. After I win, and I will win, we'll go upstairs and have the best make up sex of our lives. How does that sound?"

"Great." Nadine said smiling. "Except you aren't going to win."

"We'll see." Was all Johnny said.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	51. Chapter 51

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 51

Jason was at his desk when Chris knocked on the door. "Boss, you have a visitor."

The mob boss got himself ready to listen to Carly rant about Brenda. "Okay."

"Hi." Cameron popped out from behind Chris's leg where he had been hiding. He was grinning like he'd just pulled the best prank ever.

"Hey buddy." Jason said coming around to get his son. "What are you doing here?"

"Ms. Webber is at one of the tables with her Grandmother." Chris informed him grinning as well.

"Thanks." Jason stepped out and Elizabeth smiled at him. "Hi." He said coming over and pulling out a chair. "Finished shopping?"

"Not quiet but I put a good sized dent in what we needed." Elizabeth moved Jake's stroller from between her and Audrey to between her and Jason. "You want me to take Cam?"

"No, we are good." He reached out and adjusted Jake's blankets some. "So you ladies had a good day?"

"Yes." Elizabeth said sharing a look with her Gram.

"I heard about Carly." Jason said looking at Audrey. "Thank you for chasing her away. Marco said he couldn't have done it better."

"Thank you." Audrey said smiling. "She looked pretty rough."

"Who did that?" Elizabeth had seen the bruising too. She knew it wasn't Jax. Even with the distance Jason was putting between him and Carly he wouldn't stand by if the Australian was hitting her.

"Brenda." Jason said trying not to smirk.

"Good old fashioned cat fight." Audrey said chuckling.

"Exactly. Cody said that Brenda looks better than Carly, but far from her normal flawless self." Jason really should check in on her.

"Carly hits really hard." Elizabeth noted.

"Why do you know that?" Jason's head whipped around.

"Relax Jason it was a long time ago." Elizabeth patted his arm. "We exchanged words and she slapped me. It was back during the time you were gone. The only reason I didn't hit her back was because she was pregnant. Not Morgan, the other baby." She further explained.

Jason still didn't like hearing that Carly had hit Elizabeth. He wonder what else he didn't know. He'd been guilty of being blind to Carly's faults. Thankfully he was doing better now. Cam held up a piece of cookie and Jason let the little boy put it in his mouth. "Thanks." He tickled Cam and the little guy squirmed on his lap.

Audrey just took it all in. Jason was very good with Cameron. It was not a side to him she expected. She had seen him with Michael and Morgan but it was easy to be kind to children who you weren't with all the time. Cam was a happy and well-adjusted child. He was also very comfortable with Jason, which led the older woman to suspect they spent a lot of time together. Audrey guessed that Elizabeth and Jason had been seeing each other long before Jason made his announcement in the ER. "I should go. I had a good time today Elizabeth."

"Next week?" She wanted to keep working on her relationship with her Grandmother. Today was nice and she wanted more of that.

"Absolutely. I'm also hoping that soon you'll allow the boys to stay over." Audrey knew they weren't there just yet. She also knew that was completely her fault.

Jason looked at Elizabeth. She shrugged leaving the decision up to him. "There are some things happening in Port Charles at the moment."

"Involving you?" Audrey asked cautiously.

"Not directly, but they may affect me." Jason couldn't tell her much. "I'd like to make some security upgrades to your house. That way you, and the boys when they are with you, will be safe. If the boys come they will have guards." In the past that was a problem for Audrey.

"I understand." It was something she was going to have to get used to. Audrey was willing to accept their presence.

"If things get dangerous, I will want to assign a guard to you as well." Jason wouldn't let anything happen to the older woman. If it came down to it he'd have someone shadow her without her knowledge.

"I doubt anyone will bother with me." Audrey protested.

"Gram. Jason won't take that step unless it's absolutely necessary." Elizabeth said reaching out and placing her hand over the older woman's.

"Alright." Audrey relented. "If it becomes necessary I won't argue."

"Thank you." Jason said with a half-smile. Audrey really was trying.

"I'm going to go." She rose and so did Jason.

The mob boss nodded at Paulie. "Thank you again, for stopping Carly."

"Family sticks together." Audrey said turning to go. Paulie followed her out.

"So what did Carly say when she came to see you?" Elizabeth wanted to know.

"She hasn't come by yet." Jason was relieved but worried. Carly wasn't known for her impulse control. "Stay with Marco."

"I will." Elizabeth promised. "We are heading home."

"Hang on a second. Let me finish up what I was doing and we'll go together." Jason requested.

"We can do that." Elizabeth smiled over at him.

"Come on buddy, you can help daddy." Jason said to Cam as they headed back into his office.

* * *

Jerry looked at the paper that Vincent had given him. Both the nurses were working in the ER today. He picked up his phone. "Let's have a test." He said before hanging up. It never hurt to see how those you considered to be the enemy reacted to a crisis.

* * *

Johnny was with Francis at the warehouse going over what they were going to do tomorrow night. That was when Sonny was having his meeting with Zacchara. Jason and Johnny were staking that one out. Francis along with Cody was taking the meeting in the park. Max would be present for both and would fill them in on anything that the sound equipment missed.

"So we are all set. I still can't believe that Sonny is going to try to play them off one another." Johnny said shaking his head. "If they find out one of them will try to kill him."

"You mean if Claudia doesn't try to kill him first." Francis smirked. "That whole family is nuts. I can't believe Sonny considered marrying into it."

"If Karpov had a daughter Sonny would have considered that as well. It's about the power for him." Johnny said wondering when Maximus was going to give the order to have their former boss taken out. Hopefully soon. Johnny's phone rang and he grabbed it. "O'Brien." He was up and heading for the door.

Francis had no clue what was going on, but he followed. Johnny had looked upset. Sliding into the car he looked over at his friend who was paler than he'd ever seen him. "What happened?"

"There's been a shooting at the hospital. In the ER." Johnny looked over at Francis. "You better drive." He was shaking too bad.

They quickly switched places. "What was the report?" Francis asked as he floored it.

"Ritchie was hit, so was Vincent." Johnny was trying to stay calm. "Nadine and Epiphany are both working tonight."

Francis's phone buzzed, but he was driving too fast to answer. Johnny's phone rang, but he was too focused on praying to answer it. Francis pulled into the first spot he saw open and the two men sprinted into the hospital. It was chaos. The normally efficient ER was filled with crying people, staff was trying to treat those who were injured.

"Epiphany." Francis said pointing. Both men headed over.

She was wrapping a woman's injured arm. "Nadine was hit." She knew Johnny would want to know.

"How bad?" He'd been shot before, and he didn't want to think of his girl going through that kind of pain. Although he wanted to panic that wouldn't help so he forced himself to stay calm.

"Trauma room three." Epiphany was worried about her nurse but she was needed out here. They had several staff members down including Nadine. Looking up she saw Alan along with Monica come into the ER. Neither one of them was scheduled to be back until tomorrow but it wasn't surprising they would come in.

"How bad is it?" Alan asked his head nurse. Looking around he didn't see Dr. Ford who was in charge of the ER.

"Dr. Ford, Nadine, and Leyla were all hit. A man came in and started shooting. He didn't say a word, just started shooting. He was shot by the man Johnny had watching Nadine." The head nurse was barely hanging in there herself, this was not something she had every expected to have happen at work. "But he was wearing armor, he shot the two guards and then fired at some of the people who were running for safety. When his gun was empty he ran out."

"A typical gun holds nine rounds." Francis provided, knowing that a modified gun could hold more. "How many injured do you have?" He asked the nurse. Jason's parents were still listening.

"Seventeen, but some of the injuries are shallow." Epiphany pointed to the woman who she was treating. Her injury was just a graze.

"A high caliber bullet can go through one person and injure another in the area. Some are also probably ricochets or injuries from a bullet shattering when it hit a solid surface. How would I find out about our guys?" Francis knew Jason would be arriving soon so the more information he had the better.

"Look in the trauma rooms." Alan told him. Nothing would be in the system at this point. "I need to do that so you can come with me." Monica was already being called to offer assistance.

* * *

The first room held Dr. Ford he took two bullets to the chest. Monica was assisting another doctor in there. Leyla was being treated by Kelly. She and Matt were leaving when they got the call to come in. Leyla took a bullet to the leg. Nadine had a gunshot to the shoulder, a through and through. She was being stitched up while Johnny held her hand, Matt was treating her. Ritchie was in surgery Leo Julian was working on him. Vincent had taken a bullet to the head and was lying on the ground covered with a sheet.

The PCPD arrived and began processing the scene. Francis was reaching for his phone when Jason came in. "What happened?"

"How did you keep Elizabeth from coming?" Francis wanted to know.

"No one to watch the boys. I need to call her soon so what happened?" Jason asked again. Francis gave him the full report. "Body armor."

"I don't like that either. So far we don't have any proof that they were here for anyone associated with us. Epiphany said he was aiming for staff members in the beginning then anyone he could hit." Francis knew that the PCPD would be questioning them because their guys fired at the gunman. Also because one of their guys was dead.

"Spinelli." Jason called the hacker. "I need you to get a copy of what happened in the ER before the police confiscate the footage. Go over it I want a detailed report of the gunman's movements." Jason looked at Francis. "It feels wrong."

"I know." Neither one of them could put their finger on why exactly but something was off.

"Let me check on Nadine." Jason watched as his father got on the elevator with a gurney. He had hoped to talk to him this evening about what was happening with Emily. Down the hall he found Johnny sitting next to a sleeping Nadine. "How is she?" He asked quietly.

"She'll be fine." Johnny said staring at his girl. "She got hit when she pushed someone else out of the way."

"Your girl is a hero." Jason said putting his hand on his friend's shoulder.

"I know." Johnny had to swallow to keep from bursting into tears. "She said Ritchie and Vincent tried to stop him."

"Not surprising. Vincent didn't make it, and Ritchie is in surgery." Jason filled Johnny in. "I need to call Elizabeth."

"Will you ask her to make a list of what I'll need to do to care for Nadine? I should know because I've been shot more than once but I can't seem to think right now." Hell he couldn't tell you his name right now if his life depended on it.

"Is she staying tonight?" Jason nodded at Nadine.

"No, there's no need. They don't let you stay in the hospital these days if they can help it." Johnny said on a watery laugh. He was close to cracking.

"Come stay with us. Elizabeth can take care of you both." He knew his girl would like that.

"Jason you just had a baby and you have another little one, the last thing you need is a house guest." Johnny pointed out.

"You can stay with us because it's easier than having us move in with you." Jason said with a half-smile. "Let me call her." When Jason stepped out he spotted Milo and Georgie.

The young guard walked over. "Francis told us what happened, what can I do?"

"I need a guard on Johnny." Jason looked back at his friend.

"I can do that. Georgie is offering what assistance she can. Francis called for a few more guys just to be on the safe side." Milo told Jason.

"Good. I need to make a call if anyone is looking for me." Jason told Milo. Actually he needed to make two.

* * *

Elizabeth was waiting at the end of the walkway when the car pulled up. Marco got out first and opened the passenger side back door. Johnny carefully maneuvered him and a sleeping Nadine out of the car. Without a word Elizabeth turned and hurried to open the front door.

Inside she led them to the guest room that was already set up. Johnny carefully put the sleeping blonde on the bed. Elizabeth went right into nurse mode. She checked Nadine's pulse and blood pressure. She also checked for a fever. Carefully she looked at the entry site before asking Johnny to help her roll her friend so he could look at the exit site.

"Matt did a good job with the sutures, she'll still have a scar but it won't be too bad." Elizabeth said carefully getting off the bed. She walked over and gave Johnny a hug.

He grabbed her tight and just let her hold him. "I was terrified when I got that call." His eyes were sparkling with tears. "All I could think was that I'd go mad if I lost her. I just met her and now I can't imagine living without her."

"Looks like love snuck up and bit you on the butt." Elizabeth was so happy for him.

"Yup." Johnny wasn't even going to fight it. "Thanks for letting us stay."

"This way I get to fuss over you both. My Gram is down the hall. Jason had a crew pick up her spare bedroom set and move it here." Elizabeth told Johnny. "She's going to help with the boys. Nadine is going to be okay, we will make sure of it."

"Yeah we will." Johnny leaned against his friend.

"I'll get you a pair of sweats and one of my sleep shirts for Nadine." Elizabeth gave him one more squeeze. When she came back she could hear Johnny crying and leaned against the wall to give him a minute. This had been too close. Elizabeth had a lot of friends in that ER. She'd worked that shift on more than one occasion when the hospital was short staffed. When she heard Johnny walk into the bathroom she straightened up and took in the clothes.

* * *

"We put the picture of the shooter out on the wire." Harper told Mac. Looking around the ER was empty. Until the crime unit was done it was shut down. This was wrong on so many levels and the last thing they needed. They still had to catch the TMK lunatic, they were investigating Spencer's death, and the hostage crisis was still an active case. They were getting stretched thin.

"All the statements have been taken." Mac told the detective. "Epiphany was a big help."

"She's sharp." Harper had been impressed with how calm she was. "One of Morgan's men went with her."

"She is close with O'Brien, plus Elizabeth would want to know she was safe." Mac filled in the blanks.

"Morgan's other guy is out of surgery. The doctors think he will make a full recovery." Jagger said as he walked up. "The nurse Leyla Mir is also in recovery and is expected to be fine. Dr. Ford didn't make it. Neither did the security guard."

"More than one of the witnesses said that both of Morgan's guys returned fire." Mac would make sure that the surviving one didn't face charges. "The gunman staggered back but didn't fall."

"Armor." Jagger said shaking his head. "These lunatics are getting smarter. That makes our jobs harder. His image on the security film is not the best." Jagger couldn't believe he was about to suggest this. "Morgan is going to have his guys all over this. I bet his tech guy will be able to boost the image."

"That hurt didn't it?" Harper said with a small smile.

"Yeah." Jagger admitted.

"It's a good idea." Mac couldn't believe they were going there either. "I'll ask. With O'Brien's girl getting hit they may not want to share."

All three men were thinking that if the guy was lucky, they'd find him first.

* * *

Jerry smiled. His test run had gone well, but not perfect. The objective had not been achieved. It did give the cops something else to investigate. Vincent was gone which was unfortunate but in the next week lots would be going on so Jerry wouldn't have needed him anyway. He had all the pieces he required for this game. The nurses' schedule was on the desk next to pictures of Elizabeth, Nadine, Epiphany, and Georgie. With that set he could turn his attention back to the diamond. Nikolas Cassadine was out of town but he'd be back eventually. When the prince returned they would have a talk.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	52. Chapter 52

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 52

Johnny woke up and looked at the sleeping woman in his arms. Last night had been terrifying for him. The drive to the hospital took three lifetimes and he wanted to rage watching his girl get stitched up from a gunshot wound. Spinelli would already have the footage of what happened. Johnny would find the fucker who hurt Nadine and he would kill him.

Ritchie had tried and so had Vincent. Johnny realized he never checked on Epiphany last night, hadn't even seen her after she told him Nadine was hurt. He would call her today and make sure she was okay. He'd also check and see who Jason assigned to her. Tonight was the stakeout of Sonny's meeting and honestly Johnny wasn't sure he was in any shape to go. Work had been the primary focus of his life until last night when his phone rang. At least Nadine wouldn't have to spend years fighting to come first like Liz had. Nope Johnny now had his priorities straight.

"Uhhh." Nadine said shifting slightly before sucking in a sharp breath.

"Try to be still baby." Johnny knew that her arm would hurt for a few days.

"I have to go to the bathroom." Nadine said trying not to whine.

"Okay." Johnny rolled from bed and carefully lifted her. He got her into the bathroom and helped her get situated before stepping out of the room. He gave her a few minutes before heading back in.

"This is so embarrassing. My boyfriend has to help me go to the bathroom." Nadine's face was bright red.

"I'm not embarrassed." Johnny said putting her back under the covers. "You need me and I'm going to take care of you. Maybe later if you're good I'll give you a sponge bath."

"Okay." Nadine said before turning her face into his shoulder and crying.

Johnny just held her. He knew that this was in reaction to being shot. Same thing happened to Liz after Zander shot her. Jason had been with her in the ER but it was Francis who drove her home. He and Johnny had checked on her the next morning and she had cried all over Francis. "Feel better?" He asked grabbing a tissue.

"I was so scared." Nadine told him. "I wasn't even sure what was happening at first. He shot Dr. Ford right after he walked in and then people were screaming and yelling. He was aiming for this older woman in a wheelchair and I pushed her out of the way. I felt this really intense burning and then pain." She looked up at her boyfriend as tears rained down her face. "I didn't think I'd ever get to see you again."

"I'm right here baby girl. You were so brave and I'm so proud of you." Johnny told her. "I love you Nadine. Last night when Piph said you were hurt all I could think was that I might never get to tell you."

"I love you too." Nadine said looking up into his eyes. When he leaned forward she tilted her face up to receive his kiss. She sank into him and just at the kiss was getting good she bumped her arm. "Ow." She hissed.

"Shit. I'm sorry." She'd gotten shot last night and he was making out with her. What the hell was wrong with him?

"Rain check." She said trying to ignore the pain.

"Definitely. Right now I will get you a pain pill." Johnny said sliding off the bed. "I'll be right back." Johnny headed downstairs for meds and coffee.

* * *

Jason had regretfully left his house early this morning. Leaving Liz when she was all soft and sleepy was damned near impossible. To make things worse they would be apart all day. It would be well after midnight when he returned home. Sitting in his office he drank coffee as his meeting with Spinelli and Francis wrapped up. Since Johnny was not coming tonight Francis was taking his place. So Cody and Hank were taking the meeting in the park.

"If that is all the Jackal will head to the Fortress of Goddessitude." Spinelli said putting his computer away.

"The where?" Francis asked wishing the kid would speak English.

"Stone Cold's abode." Spinelli cleared up.

"Why are you calling my house that?" Jason asked confused.

"Well the lovely ladies of Port Charles are gathering there as we speak to coo over the Wee One and make sure the Nubile Nurse is doing better. As well as checking on the Hot Healer. The Leggy Lawyer mentioned the gathering when I was in her office yesterday." Spinelli just smiled at his friends. "With such delectable examples of the feminine form there I feel it will be a good time to visit. Gentle Georgie and the Divine One will also be in attendance."

"The only ones I know for certain are the Wee One, the Hot Healer, and Gentle Georgie." Jason said looking at Francis.

"That's one up on me." Francis knew the Wee One was Jake. "Who is the Hot Healer?"

"Elizabeth." Jason said still not liking the nickname. When Francis laughed Jason glared at him. "Chuck it up. I am fairly sure the Leggy Lawyer is Diane."

Francis glared at the younger man. "Same rule for me applies to my wife."

"Yes sir." Spinelli swallowed hard.

"Who are the rest?" Jason asked knowing he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself.

"The Nubile Nurse is Nadine and the Divine One is Ellie." Spinelli cleared up.

"Johnny will kill you if he hears about that nickname." Francis warned the hacker. "Now is not the time to piss him off."

"I meant no disrespect." Spinelli assured him.

"Why are you going to my house?" Jason still wasn't clear on that.

"Johnny wants a report on the shooter." Spinelli didn't have much, but he would tell what he knew. "Would you like for me to tell you as well?"

"Not right now. Tomorrow." Jason didn't need that in his brain right now. "Have the manager give you a tin of hot chocolate. We don't have any at the house." Jason told the young man.

"Will do. Good day to you both." Spinelli said as he left the office.

"You should consider drug testing." Francis said shaking his head.

"Maybe." Jason leaned back in his chair. "I spoke with Maximus this morning. A contract has been taken out on him."

"Sonny?" Francis said looking over at Jason.

"No one seems to know, but I'm guessing yes. If it's not him then it will be either Zacchara or Karpov." Both would be targets for possibly forming a partnership with Sonny.

"This has the potential to get very ugly." Francis was worried.

"Make sure Diane is ready to leave if necessary. I will have Milo talk with Georgie. Johnny will speak to Nadine and Epiphany. The plane is being watched around the clock and can leave within an hour of my call." Jason had everything ready, he hoped it wouldn't come down to that.

"Elizabeth is ready?" Francis knew the answer would be yes, but Jason needed to talk this out.

"Yes, but Audrey is not going." Elizabeth had spent twenty minutes arguing with the older woman. Her Gram would not change her mind. "So for the time being she will be staying at the house. Elizabeth didn't even try to say she wanted to stay here."

"When are Johnny and Nadine leaving your house?" Francis asked sipping his coffee.

"Tomorrow morning. Would you like Diane to stay tonight as well?" Having her close to Johnny might make Francis feel better while they were on stakeout duty.

"She packed a bag last night." Francis shook his head. "Did you ever think this would be us? Making sure our wives, fiancées, and girlfriends are safe."

"No." Jason grinned. "I wanted a life with Elizabeth, I just never thought I could have it. Now that I do, I'll put Sonny in the ground myself if I need to so that I can keep it." All this drama Sonny was creating couldn't come at a worse time. "I want to take Elizabeth to Italy." Jason was thinking they'd need about a month.

"Honeymoon?" Francis knew she wanted to go. He and Johnny had sent her several places around the globe, but she refused to go to Italy. Some part of her never gave up that dream either.

"Yeah." Jason said grinning.

"We will get this straightened out and then plan the wedding and such." Francis was going to have to fight Johnny to see who walked Liz down the aisle.

"Let's go over everything one more time." Jason said getting back to business.

* * *

Monica sat in her office and tried to figure out how to handle what she needed to do. There was a part of her that was terrified to take her findings to her son. Jason wouldn't forgive the intrusion into his privacy or the fact that she had known for over a week now and kept quiet.

In her defense things had been bad lately. Emily's hit and run, the revelation of her drug addiction, and now Dillon's death. On top of that the shooting at the hospital. Things seem to be spinning rapidly out of control. It was like the universe was trying to keep her from seeing her son.

And those were just excuses. Monica should have found time to talk to Jason and Elizabeth. She was sure the nurse didn't know either. There was no way she saw Elizabeth keeping this information from Jason. She had a chance to lie about Jake but didn't so she wouldn't have done it about Cameron.

Looking at the paper Monica couldn't help but smile. Jason had two sons. Somehow Cameron was biologically his as well. When she ran the test the computer only confirmed what her eyes already told her. Cameron was the spitting image of Alan at that age. When Monica first suspected she had gone to Lila's parlor and looked at the pictures in the many albums. There was no doubt Cameron was a Quartermaine.

The computer had the original DNA test run on Ric and Zander. It came back to the now dead boy. Monica wasn't sure who was responsible for that but when she ran a new test using the samples of Ric, Zander, and Jason the test came back to her son. All six times. Monica managed to get a sample of Jake's DNA and ran it against Cameron as well. It came back a full sibling match. Same mother. Same father.

Monica folded the paper and put it in her desk. She needed to get to the funeral home. They'd been doing banner business lately. This morning Dillon was being laid to rest, later this afternoon they would have a wake at the mansion. Jason wouldn't be attending which was for the best. He and Tracy didn't get along during the best of times. She knew Jason had already spoken to Ned.

Sometime today she would need to talk with her son and his fiancée. They needed to start figuring out who did what to keep this a secret.

* * *

"Wow, this is one hell of a house." Brenda said looking up at what Jason had built for Elizabeth. She'd been surprised when the younger woman called and invited her out today.

"Jason loves Liz." Cody said from behind her.

"How come none of you call her Ms. Webber?" Brenda hated being called Ms. Barrett when she dated Sonny.

"She would hurt us." Cody grinned as he rang the bell.

The door opened and Elizabeth stood there smiling. "Hi, come in." She stepped back so they could enter.

"This is so not what I envisioned Jason living in." The model said as she stripped off her coat. "But it's nice." Despite its size it felt welcoming and warm.

"I like it." Elizabeth ignored the subtle dig to Jason's taste. Last night he had told her that he and Brenda took a perverse joy in insulting one another. Elizabeth was going to do her best not to rip Brenda's head off. Especially since the other woman was already black and blue. "We are in the back. Cody maybe you can drag Johnny into the living room."

"How is Nadine?" Brenda had worried about her new friend.

"Cranky." Elizabeth said shrugging. "Come on."

"There aren't any brownies back there?" Brenda was trying to avoid those at all cost.

"Four different kind." Elizabeth said with a wicked grin. If she couldn't have sex she would have chocolate. Not that she needed the extra calories. "Coffee." She pointed to the pot and Cody veered off. He could see that everyone was in the sun room. "Brenda, that's Diane and that's Georgie, my Gram will be back shortly everyone else will be here a little later. Johnny go keep Cody company." Elizabeth had been trying to stop him from hovering all morning.

"He can come in here." Johnny countered. He didn't want Nadine out of his sight.

"Johnny go." Elizabeth said in her mommy voice.

"Fine. Call me if you need anything." Johnny said pouting as he left.

"Thank you." Nadine looked gratefully at her friend.

"Enjoy it, when you go home tomorrow I won't be there." Elizabeth snickered.

"So, is that him?" Brenda pointed to the small bundle under the blankets.

"That's Jake. Cameron is having a morning nap." She pointed to the monitor. "He will be up shortly."

"Can I see?" Brenda was curious what Jason's son looked like.

"Sure." Elizabeth gently picked up her son. She wasn't worried about waking him. Jake was already a world class sleeper.

"He looks like Jason." Brenda said as if surprised.

"He has his father's eyes as well." Nadine said smiling. She was wondering what a child of hers and Johnny's would look like. Would they have blue or green eyes? Dark hair or light?

"So does he change diapers?" Brenda handed the baby back.

"That is a good question." Diane wanted to know.

"Yes. He has practice from watching Cam." Elizabeth said smiling. "He also does midnight feedings, because I know that is the next question. What I want to know is what it felt like to kick Carly's ass."

"Pass me a brownie and I'll tell you." Brenda said liking Elizabeth more as the minutes passed.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	53. Chapter 53

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 53

"Ladies." Spinelli stepped into the sunroom and smiled at the gathered women. Really was there a better place to be than here right now? "I brought these for the Heroic Healer." He presented Nadine with a bright bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you Spinelli." Nadine knew the younger man through Georgie.

"Why are you buying my girlfriend flowers?" Johnny had assumed they were for Liz. He planned on teasing Jason about that now he was just pissed.

"It's normal to bring flowers to the infirmed." Spinelli said in his defense. Walking over he handed Liz a gift bag. "I did not forget you Maternal One."

"Thank you Spinelli." Liz gave her friend a hug. "You got a good one." She said to Ellie who just beamed as she looked at her boyfriend. Inside the bag was a toy for Jake, a box set of Captain Underpants books for Cameron and vanilla scented bath salts for Liz. "Very thoughtful."

"Stone Cold asked me to bring hot cocoa. It is in the kitchen." He wanted her to know his master was thoughtful as well.

"I will thank him when I see him. Have a brownie." Elizabeth thumbed through the books. Spinelli had given Cameron comic books which didn't surprise her.

"Okay, let's go talk." Johnny said breaking up the love fest.

"Very well." He stole a kiss from Ellie which made her blush before following Johnny into the kitchen.

Cody had tried to get his boss to go into the living room but Johnny wouldn't go. He wanted to be where he could see his girl. Maybe by tomorrow when they went home he'd be over this need to see her every minute, but he doubted it. It took almost a week for him to stop obsessively checking on Liz and he wasn't in love with her. "What do you have?" Johnny made himself listen to the hacker.

"Not much." He turned the computer so that Johnny could see the image. "White male, blonde hair, and brown eyes. Roughly six feet tall. The police have requested that we help them by giving them the image."

"What did Jason say about that?" Johnny knew Mac had to have hated doing that.

"He said it was your call." Spinelli informed the Irishman.

Johnny just nodded, because it was his girl who got hurt Jason was placing the matter in his hands. "Can you clean this up any further?"

"As we speak the program is filtering, it just takes a while." When he had a moment Spinelli was going to have to write a better program. What he had now was the best on the market. He would find a way to make it better. "This time tomorrow I will have something better." The young man promised.

"Good work. Give this to Mac." Johnny pointed to the grainy image. "I want to see the clearer image."

"I am on it." The hacker responded. "I will say my farewells to the ladies." He said grinning as he headed back to the sunroom.

Before Johnny could join him Epiphany came in followed by Cody. The former marine kept going to give the two privacy. "Hey." Johnny said smiling. "How are you?" He walked over and gave her a hug.

Epiphany returned the gesture. "I'm fine. I'm not the one who was shot. How is she?" The head nurse nodded towards Nadine.

"Sore." Johnny said looking his friend over. "Have you gotten any sleep?"

"I grabbed a few hours at the hospital. I'm short three nurses so I will be spending a lot of time there over the next few weeks." Alan was already hiring replacements but they needed to be trained and that took time. Very few nurses walked through the door already at the level that Epiphany demanded from her crew.

"Don't let them overwork you." Johnny was worried that Epiphany was hiding behind her job.

"I won't. I've already been to see Dr. Winters." She told her friend.

"I worry." Johnny said not at all ashamed to admit that he was hovering. "You're family Piph."

The older woman felt her eyes sting. "You are too Johnny." He'd proven that when he fired Stan because she was worried her son would get killed working for Jason. He got a nice safe job in California and was killed during a robbery in a convenience store. Johnny had flown out himself to bring the body back. "Let me go check on everyone and then I'm going back to the hospital."

"Who is your guard?" He didn't see anyone come in with her.

"Chris until Nadine comes back. He's sitting on the porch." Epiphany explained.

"Go talk with the girls." Johnny watched as she moved away. He headed to the door, he just wanted to make sure Chris knew what would happen if he screwed up.

* * *

Milo was also heading to Jason's house. He was going to pick up Georgie and take her to work. Paulie was her guard today and he was meeting them at Kelly's. Tonight he was hoping she would stay over. Not for sex, but yeah he did want it, but because of Sonny.

Hopefully at no point in the next few days would Milo cross paths with the older man. If he did he might shoot him on the spot. If Max knew what was happening Sonny would be dead before lunch. Keeping his older brother in the dark didn't sit well with Milo but he would follow his father's instructions.

Knowing that there was a contract on his dad pissed the youngest Giambetti off.

The day had started very early with a meeting. Jason and his dad had a video conference and Jason wanted Milo to sit in. That was a sign that his boss respected him, because his dad wasn't pleased. Poppa wanted both his sons as far from this as possible. Jason said he wouldn't be able to look Milo in the eye if he kept this a secret. The wish to keep Max in the dark Jason would respect.

No one was too upset because they knew who the hitter was. Cooper Barrett was good, but Maximus's enforcer Shawn Butler was better. He took his job to protect his boss and the territory very seriously. Already Cooper was being watched. After the meeting with Karpov next week he would be picked up, unless he did something stupid in the meantime.

Milo had requested permission to go home. Both Jason and his father said no. His leaving would tip everyone off so he had to stay in Port Charles. They then launched into planning Maximus's "death." After Sonny's second meeting, once Cooper was picked up, the head of the Giambetti family was going to be gunned down. With him out of the way Max would go home and take power. Sonny, since that was who Milo believed set this in motion, would see the way to coming back as being clear would make his move. Jason promised Milo he could be there when the older man died.

Milo couldn't wait. So in the meantime he would work and spend time with his girl. They had a date tomorrow and he knew they were going to have fun.

* * *

"Hello." Claudia was in her room at the mansion getting ready for the day. Not that she had any real plans. Port Charles was boring and once she was in charge of things they would be leaving. Why her father thought he could achieve anything from this backwater town was beyond her. So what if there was a harbor? Access to water could be found up and down the eastern seaboard. She needed to be near a major city. Somewhere they had decent shopping and no snow. Claudia shivered she hated snow.

"Sonny has changed the timing of his meeting with Karpov." Ian informed her. They had the Russian under surveillance. His lawyer Sasha was a woman scorned. Why the man thought he could sleep with her and move on was a mystery.

"To when?" Claudia wasn't upset that Sonny hadn't called her back. He would be hers in the end. That skinny model didn't worry her at all, the retired mob boss craved power too much. Brenda Barrett couldn't give him that.

"Sunday afternoon. It seems he wants to be able to make his choice sooner." Ian was in his apartment. He was leaving for work shortly. The blood he took from Robin had given him nothing, and he couldn't get to the doctor for a full body scan, so he sent the samples out to be analyzed. The results should be back any day now.

"After that meeting he won't have a choice to make." Claudia said grinning. "My father will be the only game in town." Now she didn't need to sleep with Logan. She couldn't take another bad session of sex so soon. Sonny hadn't been the stallion he thought he was. "You can work with this?"

"It won't be a problem." He assured her. "Would you like to tell Jerry or should I?"

"I will tell him." Claudia said pulling her favorite red heels from the closet. Telling Jerry was a courtesy, she'd get around to sometime after Ian pulled the trigger.

"Fine, I need to go. Let's try to get together soon." He did miss her.

"Yes." Claudia could use the release. "I will call you." She said hanging up. Feeling much better she got dressed and headed downstairs.

* * *

Jerry listened to the conversation and made a note of the change. Sonny was still going to die, it would just happen sooner. That worked out well for Jerry. He just learned that Nikolas Cassadine was not returning to Port Charles. He had signed Emily out of her rehab clinic as was taking her to Europe to get sober.

Jerry planned on following. Jax didn't needed him here, and he wanted to be gone before the bullets started flying. He could check on his guest and maybe get a front row seat to what Cooper was going to do. That would work out well. Maybe Bobbie would like to go with him. It was last minute but with the shooting at the hospital the ER was currently shut down. It shouldn't be too hard for her to get time off. Having a companion would be a wonderful cover.

Picking up the phone he dialed Jax's number. He would tell his brother that work was forcing him to leave town sooner than expected. Then he would call Bobbie and see if she was free. After that he would book his flight out. On a commercial plane. The last thing he would do before going to pack was call Ewan. The doctor would need to know to be ready tomorrow and he could keep an eye on things in Jerry's absence.

* * *

Carly was fuming as she drove away from the guards' station at Jason's house. She'd been refused entrance. Not because no one was home, but because she wasn't on the approved visitors list. That had to be Elizabeth's doing. There was no way Jason would bar her from his home.

She wanted to tell the guard that he could go fuck himself, but she managed to restrain herself. Her new lawyer had been very clear about the fact that she had to be a model citizen until the trial was over. There was no telling what Jax might do and her flipping out on someone else would give him ammo. So instead she had turned her car around and drove away.

Carly could do this. Her boys were counting on her. She might not be the best mother in the world but she would be damned if Jax got to raise Sonny's sons. She'd have her ex-husband kill Jax first. It was something he'd get a lot of pleasure from.

Still sitting back and playing nice was starting to chafe. Brenda was still here, and Carly really did believe the model was waiting for Jax. Kate Howard seemed to be turning up around Jax a lot lately. She was doomed to disappointment. Jax never noticed anyone else when Brenda was within sneezing distance. But the thing that left a really sour taste in her mouth was Elizabeth thinking she was the Queen Bee. That would change, once the newness of the baby wore off Jason would fall back in line. When that happened Muffin would either suck it up or walk. Carly wouldn't mind sharing as long as Jason came when she called. Keeping him close would help in sure her secret didn't get out.

Pulling into the driveway of her home Carly took a moment to relax. Her lawyer was pressing for a quick trial date to get things started. So this part of her life should be over soon. Instead of getting out of the car she started the engine again with a wicked grin. Jax was still paying off her credit card, so she was going to have one last shopping trip on him.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	54. Chapter 54

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 54

It was almost one in the morning when Jason and Francis walked into the house. Neither man was surprised to find Johnny waiting. "I made coffee." The Irishman told his friends. All three trooped into the kitchen and poured cups.

"Everything quiet?" Jason asked his friend.

"Yeah, which is amazing considering there is a newborn in the house." Johnny marveled at how quiet Jake was. Cameron had been a very vocal baby. Johnny took his role of protector to the four women and two children in the house seriously. "Liz fed him about two hours ago." Which meant Jake should be due to eat again soon, so they should wrap this up. "What happened?"

"Pretty much what we expected." Francis said shrugging. "Anthony is pushing for a marriage as part of the deal and Sonny is pulling back on that issue which is very funny. You would think a woman slapping you would be a hint that she isn't interested."

"Sonny is banking on their history." Johnny said not at all surprised. "He and Brenda have done this dance before. So I can't really say I blame him for feeling like he has a reason to turn Claudia down. Although from what I've seen and heard she really is sticking to her guns this time."

"Robin." Jason interjected.

"Exactly." Johnny concurred. "Brenda is not willing to forgive him for the part he played in Robin's death. Was Maximus mentioned?"

"Anthony brought him up." Francis said finishing his drink. "Sonny didn't give any indication that he is behind the contract."

"He will only tell that to the person he plans on making the deal with. I'm guessing it's going to be Karpov." Jason put the mugs in the dishwasher. "Which for us is bad. Honestly I'd rather deal with the Zaccharas than the Russians."

"We can take Karpov out before the deal is struck." Johnny suggested.

"That will spark a war." Francis said shaking his head no to that idea. "It would be better if the Zaccharas take out Karpov. That way they are fighting around us and not with us." If the two factions were focused on each other they might not notice Jason making a move.

"The Zaccharas have the rightful claim on the territory. Maximus sold it to them. In order for Karpov to get it he will have to take it, so we are looking at a mob war anyway." Johnny pointed out.

"That territory isn't really Maximus's to sell." Francis said and the room got quiet.

"You do not want to go there." Johnny said glaring at Francis.

"I'm just pointing out that this whole situation could be avoided." Francis thought he had a valid point.

"How so. The Zaccharas are still going to be pissed. They paid a great deal of money for Crimson Pointe." Johnny said getting worked up. "I doubt that Maximus is going to want to issue a refund."

"Johnny, all I'm saying is that everyone knows that the Sonny stole Port Charles from the Smiths after your father died. As the only heir you have the right to take it back." Francis knew that Johnny hated talking about his father but it was a way to avoid all this.

"I don't want anything from that son of a bitch. He walked away from my mother for power. Abandoned us to marry into the Smith family so that he could expand his empire." And ironically enough never had any more children. When he died Frank Smith, Johnny's uncle took over. "Besides I can't just walk in and claim Crimson Pointe. I'd have to claim all of Port Charles and you know it. I don't want to be a boss."

"You could sell it back to Jason." Francis suggested. "Diane can draw up the paperwork this morning."

Jason just watched his two friends and didn't say a word. When Sonny stepped down Jason had offered the organization to Johnny. It was his right to run it. Johnny had flat out said no. Jason thought Johnny would make a great boss, but his friend was afraid of what the power would do to him. Julian Jerome had been just about as ruthless as a person could get. That ruthlessness extended to how he treated his only child. He had physically and emotionally abused Johnny and his mother horribly before finally walking out of his life for good when he was ten. Lessons learned in childhood were hard to shake off. "Let's table this for now." Jason said stopping them before it got ugly. The last time the two of them talked about this punches got thrown.

"Fine." Francis would try talking to Jason later. Johnny coming forward was the fastest way to end this.

"Fine." Johnny wasn't going to talk about this again. He didn't consider himself a Jerome and didn't feel like he had a right to claim anything.

All three men heard a door open upstairs and footsteps move down the hall. Another door opened before shutting again. Elizabeth was feeding Jake. Jason couldn't help the small smile that came to his face. "I'm heading up." He said to his friends.

"Which room is my wife in?" Francis asked Johnny.

"Upstairs make a right, three down." He tersely answered. He hated the memories thinking of his father brought up. They silently followed Jason to the upper level of the house."

Jason got changed, then checked on Cameron before walking down the hall to Jake's room. Opening the door he saw Elizabeth sitting in the glider feeding their son. "Hey." It was a sight that always left him speechless. The fact that they had created a life together still give him pause.

"When did you get in?" She smiled up at him.

"Little bit ago." He said coming over and sitting on the ottoman. "I had a quick meeting with Johnny and Francis. How were the boys tonight?"

"Good. Cameron asked for you at bed time, I told him you were working and that you would do bath time the next time you were home." Elizabeth reached out and he grabbed her hand.

"I'm sorry I wasn't here tonight." He felt guilty about not seeing his boys today. And for not spending time with Elizabeth. Her ring flashed under the lamplight and he smiled.

"It happens. I spent a good part of the last few months before leaving Lucky working a second job so that he could get better. First from his back injury and then the pills. I missed a lot of bath times myself." Elizabeth had been so blind but not anymore. "Cameron knows you love him and that is what's important." Jake finished and she handed him to his father to be burped.

"Did you change him before he ate?" He asked and when Elizabeth nodded he put his son in the crib. When she came over Jason pulled her close. "Let's go to bed." He had a plan to implement and now was a good time to start.

They got in bed and Jason wrapped his arms around her. He just sighed in pleasure. Things with work had been stressful lately but having Elizabeth and the boys to come home to made it all go away. She brought him a peace unlike any he had ever known. Dipping his head he placed his lips on hers and sank into the kiss. "You are beautiful, do you know that?" He asked his eyes on hers. While he watched she closed her eyes and bit her lip. "Elizabeth?"

"Yes." She said softly dipping her head.

His hand moved down her body and when he reached her waist she stiffened slightly. "Baby? Look at me."

She looked up through her lashes.

"Don't you believe me?" Jason asked softly.

"I do." She assured him. She knew that he didn't lie. But he also hadn't seen her body since she gave birth. Right now she was wearing the clothing that she donned when she first started showing. They covered a lot. Her body was still carrying baby weight. She was eating less, exercising more, and the breast feeding was burning calories but she still had a ways to go.

"But?" Jason remembered that a woman didn't sometimes feel attractive right after giving birth. "Are you worried that I won't like your body?"

"I'm sure that by the time Kelly gives me the all clear I'll be back to the way you remember." Elizabeth told him.

"Beth." Jason placed his hand under her chin and gently pushed her face up. "I'm looking at you right now and what I see is the most beautiful woman in the world."

"But you haven't seen me without my clothes on." She said giving voice to her thoughts.

"Yes I have." Jason admitted with a small grin. "The day we came home from the hospital after I put Jake down after his feeding. When I returned to the bedroom you were in the bathroom looking at yourself in the mirror. You were getting ready to take a shower so you were naked."

"You saw me?" Elizabeth asked with wide eyes. She hadn't even heard him come back into the room.

"I did." He said smiling wider.

"What did you think?" She was almost afraid to ask.

"I got hard so fast I got a bit lightheaded." He said laughing. "I had to remind myself that you were in no shape for sex. So believe me when I tell you that you are beautiful." He knew that she could feel that he was hard right now. "I was doing some reading."

"About what?" She was still thinking about what he said. What she was feeling was normal. She was still tired from giving birth. Jake was eating every two hours so she was sleeping in short stretches although Jason taking feedings helped in that area. Plus there had been changes in the other aspects of her life. New house, new fiancé, and her personal relationships were changing as well. Some of the people she had counted on most of her life were gone.

"How I can give you pleasure without penetration." He said bobbing his eyebrows up and down.

"Jason." Elizabeth laughed. "You give me pleasure just by holding me." '

"That's good to know, but I want to make you feel good." He said gently kissing her neck.

"In six weeks you can make me feel really good." She said bobbing her eyebrows.

"I don't want to wait six weeks. I want to make you feel good now." He said in a husky whisper and felt her shiver against him. "Do you know what the largest sexual organ in the body is?"

"I know what the largest sexual organ on your body is." She said wiggling against him and making him groan.

He placed his hands on her bottom to hold her still. "I'm serious. Stop trying to molest me woman."

She laughed again. "The brain."

"Very good. You're smart, that's sexy." He said kissing her lips. "I learned that by engaging your brain and a few other senses I can make you feel really good." Jason kissed her chin and then moved to the soft skin behind her ear. "I'm going to make you feel really, really good." He rubbed her bottom.

"Jason." She moaned softly. "Don't tease me." He was going to make her feel really, really frustrated.

"I won't. I promise." He said before really kissing her. She moaned again and he squeezed her ass. "Are you still sore?" He didn't have to worry about stitches.

"A little." She did feel much better than she had when they left the hospital.

"Okay. We'll keep it to kissing for right now. But I do have a new rule. I don't get off if you don't." Jason was going to stick to that if it killed him.

"You're going to wait until I'm all better?" He'd never make she thought to herself smirking.

"No I'm going to wait until you can have an orgasm." Jason said taking her mouth once again. When he pulled back they were both breathing hard. He gave her a wicked grin. "You have no idea what I have in store for you."

"No, I don't." She could feel her body responding. "But I can't wait to find out."

"Get some sleep." Jason said reaching for the light.

She cuddled up and wondered just what her fiancé was up to. Jason rarely set his mind to a goal that he didn't achieve. He got Audrey to come out to the house the night of the party and she and her Gram weren't even speaking to each other. The idea of his pleasuring her was intriguing. Elizabeth had no idea just what he was planning on doing to her but she couldn't wait to find out.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	55. Chapter 55

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

ejliason I hope you are feeling better soon!

* * *

Chapter 55

"You two Jason's office now." Elizabeth said walking by Francis and Johnny. This morning had started out great. Getting some kisses from Jason before coming down and helping Gram start breakfast. Francis and Diane joined them next. When Johnny and Nadine joined them the room took on a definite chill. He and Francis hadn't said two words to each other. By the end of lunch she was over it. No way where they leaving her house under these conditions.

As she walked into the room and closed the door she just looked at her friends. This wouldn't be the first argument she had to referee. It was good practice for when Cameron and Jake were older. "So who would like to go first?" Elizabeth asked only to be greeted by a lot of silence.

Sitting behind Jason's desk she just waited a few minutes. Both the men she considered to be brothers were very stubborn. The last time they got mad at each other they didn't talk for a few weeks, then they got into a fight which resulted in her not speaking to them for about a week.

"I'm right and you know it." Francis finally spoke.

"I'm not doing it Francis." Johnny spit out. He would end this today.

"You're nothing like him Johnny." Francis pointed out.

"And I intend on staying that way." Johnny responded. All his life his mother had told him that Julian was a different man once he took power. He became cold and heartless. If it was an isolated thing Johnny would be so skittish. But it wasn't. Sonny was a good man before he got greedy for more power. So was Joseph Sorel. Hell so were a lot of men. Not everyone could handle the responsibility. Jason could, but Johnny was terrified that he couldn't.

Elizabeth sat in the chair and watched her friends. It didn't take her long to figure out why they were at odds. She was one of the few people Johnny talked to about his father. Having a rather complicated relationship with her own dad she got it. She understood his fears. "Okay, why are you bringing up Julian Jerome?" She asked Francis.

"Let me go get Jason." Francis wasn't talking business with Elizabeth without Jason present. He opened the door to find his friend on the other side. "We should have just had you come with us."

"I wanted to make sure you two weren't throwing punches. I'd hate to have to shoot you while the kids were home." Jason said grinning. Francis just rolled his eyes and went back to his seat. Jason took his chair and Elizabeth perched on his knee. "Where are we?"

"Francis was about to share with the room why Jerome was brought up." Elizabeth said smiling at her two friends.

"Karpov and Zacchara are about to be stupid." Francis summed it up.

"Crimson Pointe." Elizabeth said surprising all three men.

"How did you know about that?" Jason asked her.

"Robin." Elizabeth said feeling a bit of sadness at the loss of her friend. "Her step-father was in the mob. When the Zacchara's showed up just before the Metro Court fiasco she told me about them. The daughter sounds like a piece of work. The son also was eyeing up Georgie before Lulu caught his attention."

"Does Milo know that?" Johnny asked amazed at the information they missed.

"He knew, but Georgie wasn't interested in Johnny because Maxie was." Elizabeth loved working at the hospital very little got by them. "The son seemed nice."

"John is an okay guy." Jason told her. "He and his uncle are the only sane ones in that family." Rudy was most likely happy to see his brother leave Italy.

"Why can't Rudy control his brother?" Elizabeth asked the men.

"Rudy is sick." Johnny told her. "He's in no shape to do anything. More than likely what will happen is Anthony will marry his daughter off to someone who can run Crimson Pointe and he will return to Italy to groom John to run that."

"Why can't Claudia marry Karpov?" Elizabeth wanted to know. "Won't everyone get what they want then?"

"Karpov wants to run things. If he marries Claudia he will be under Anthony's thumb until the old man dies, since the Zaccharas own Crimson Pointe." Francis explained looking over at Johnny.

Elizabeth looked at Johnny too. Her friend wasn't disputing what Francis was saying. "What happens if Johnny comes forward?" She asked Jason. There had to be a good reason he wasn't stepping up.

"The Zaccharas can challenge him for the rights to the territory since they did pay for it. More than likely what they will do is go after Johnny." Jason knew Anthony liked killing people.

"They won't come after me first." Johnny spoke up. "The Zaccharas are known for targeting families." His eyes locked on hers. "They will come after you, my Grandmother, and Nadine."

"With me being engaged to Jason that will start a war." Elizabeth was seeing the problem. "What about Maximus? How can he sell something that he doesn't own?"

"As the head of the Costa Nostra he has to maintain balance. An empty territory is dangerous as factions will fight to control it. When Sonny stole the territory from the Smith family he wasn't powerful enough to run it all so he took Port Charles." Jason said giving her a brief history lesson.

"Because of the water?" Elizabeth asked him.

"Exactly. Other families have been in and out of Crimson Pointe, usually starting a war to get it. Maximus sold the territory to keep that from happening. He did wait to see if Johnny was going to say anything before he did it." Jason further explained.

"If you" Elizabeth started looking at Johnny "rightfully own all of the territory in upper New York why can't you just sell it to Jason?" She finished.

"I don't want it all." Jason told her. "That much territory is a pain in the ass to control." He would be constantly defending it. "It's not just Port Charles and Crimson Pointe. There is a third territory adjoining them, Rochester needs to be considered as well."

"Port Charles is the biggest part of the pie though?" She asked forming a plan.

"Yes, Port Charles is the seat of power." Jason confirmed wondering what her brain was coming up with.

"Who is in Rochester now?" She asked.

"The Scully family." Francis answered also wondering what she was thinking up.

"Will they sellout?" Elizabeth asked Jason.

"Yes. Joe Sr. is older and his son is dead. His grandson is not interested in the business. He doesn't even live in state, with no heir selling will appeal to him." Jason knew where she was headed and grinned. It had never occurred to him but it would work.

"What are you thinking?" Johnny had an inkling where she was going.

"You step forward and claim the territory that is your birthright. Then sell Port Charles to Jason, Crimson Pointe to Frannie and you keep Rochester. With the three of you aligned it should keep the region stable." Elizabeth said shrugging her shoulders. "It would have occurred to one of you eventually." She said looking at her friends. "I just got there first because I'm not focused on stopping a war."

"Karpov and the Zaccharas may still move against us." Francis pointed out but he could see the merit of her plan. He didn't particularly want to be a boss but if it kept everyone safe he would do it.

"How about if I sell Jason Port Charles and Crimson Pointe, leaving you to take Rochester?" Johnny asked Francis. He wanted a scenario where he wasn't a boss at all.

"I would own all the ports then. It throws off the balance of power." Jason pointed out. "It would be better if you sold me Rochester and Francis took Crimson Pointe." Jason would respect Johnny's wishes.

"I can work with that." Francis said to everyone. To keep his family safe he would make a deal with the devil himself.

"I'll get Diane started on the paperwork. Then I'll call Maximus. We need to be ready for an attack." Jason wouldn't make a move until they had a defensive plan in place. It would take a few days to come up with something workable.

"I really am the perfect mob wife." Elizabeth said patting herself on the back. "Are there any other problems you need my help with?" She asked laughing.

"No." Jason said laughing as well. Sometimes it took someone who wasn't in the thick of things to see the clearest path. "I still may need you and the boys to leave." He warned her. The period of transition could be dangerous. Not so much for Jason, not much was changing. His organization was only becoming stronger. But Francis would be starting a new organization so he might be seen as vulnerable. Jason would make it known to move against the Corelli Organization was to invite his wrath.

"We need to start planning. Scram kid." Johnny said grinning at Elizabeth. He had a feeling she was going to be Jason's secret weapon. A level headed wife was an asset in this life. Just as she stood up all three of the guys' cell phones rang.

"It's the hospital." Elizabeth said looking at the number on Jason's phone. "Why would they be calling you?" She asked him.

"No clue. Hello?" He answered. Standing up he looked over to where Johnny and Francis were talking on their phones. It was clear by the questions they were asking that reports were coming in. He guessed from Cody and Hank.

"It's Alan." The older man started. "We need you to come down to the hospital."

"What happened?" Jason asked his father.

"There was a shooting at the park. Multiple victims. Sonny is one, they are also bringing in Michael. I have no idea what state everyone is in but I think you should be here." Alan knew Jason and Sonny were no longer partners, but he was guessing that this was indeed mob related. "Can you bring Elizabeth with you?"

"You need her?" Jason said looking over at his fiancée. Both Johnny and Francis were still on the phone.

"I do." Alan hated to have to ask, but based on the field reports Matt wanted her in surgery with him. The doctor was saying he needed the best and Elizabeth was it.

"We are on our way." Jason said hanging up the phone. Johnny and Francis quickly followed suit.

"What happened?" Elizabeth asked, the tension level in the room was off the charts.

"Someone may have just started a mob war." Jason said looking at her. "Alan wants you to come in." Jason turned to his friends. "Do we know who was hit?"

"Cody said Max and Sonny were both hit." Johnny reported.

"Karpov was also hit." Francis reported. "Michael is hurt as well, but I don't know if he was shot."

Elizabeth took it all in. Jason just looked at her before shutting down. Now was not the time for emotions so she did the same. For Alan to ask for her meant the situation was bad. "Let's go." She would pray all the way in that Michael hadn't become a casualty of his father's ego.

* * *

Elizabeth rushed into the ER after getting changed into scrubs. While she waited for the ambulance to pull into the bay she couldn't help but think of the strained car ride over with Jason. Neither one of them had talked. She could feel him pulling inside himself and away from her. Things were going so well and now this happened. It was selfish to be thinking of how this would affect them but she couldn't help it. She was beginning to worry that she had gotten her heart's desire only to lose it in the end.

"What do we have?" Matt asked as the bay doors flew open.

"White male in his early to mid thirties gunshot wound to the head." The paramedics told them.

Elizabeth looked down at the man who was at one time a good friend. She really liked Max. "OR three is standing by." Epiphany told Matt. Around them other trauma teams were swinging into action. Elizabeth saw Sonny go by and told herself to focus on her patient.

"Let's get him prepped and upstairs. Are you going to be okay?" He knew that she hadn't expected to be going into an OR today.

"I'm fine." Elizabeth told him. "Let's go." She mentally prepared herself for the long night ahead as she moved upstairs with the team.

* * *

Carly and Jax ran through the ER doors they had both been home ignoring one another when they got the call. "Where is Michael?" She asked Epiphany. All she had been told on the phone was that there were multiple gunshot wound victims coming in from the park.

"Trauma room two. Carly." The head nurse said to the frantic mother. "It's just a broken arm. He wasn't shot. Thanks to Max." Epiphany said moving around the desk.

"He's okay." Carly said not quite processing what she was hearing.

"He's okay. He'll need a cast. The best thing you can do is calm down before you go in. Seeing you this scared will scare him. You should know that Sonny and Max were both shot." Having been through this recently herself she hoped they got Michael to a therapist soon.

"You said Michael was okay because of Max. He's hurt." She and the guard had a complicated history. She had used his crush on her to turn him into her own personal patsy. She'd done things on his watch that hurt others, mainly Elizabeth, while he turned a blind eye. After his actions today he would be getting a long overdue apology.

"From what the police said Max took the bullet that would have hit Michael. He was taken into surgery." Epiphany told her.

"Okay, thank you." Carly said trying to calm some. "Was Sonny hit?"

"His condition can wait." Jax said trying to remain calm. That wasn't the question she should be asking right now.

"He's Michael's father even if you don't like that fact." Carly said with disdain.

Epiphany silently agreed with Jax. Since Sonny had most likely been the target she was surprised Carly was asking. Father or not Carly should be focusing on her sons. "Yes. He's in surgery."

"Please call me if you get any information." Carly needed to know what to tell her son. "Let's go see Michael."

"Carly." Jax said looking at his hopefully soon to be ex-wife.

"What?" She snapped.

Jax just shook his head, he turned to Epiphany. "Where is Morgan?" Carly had completely forgotten that her youngest child had been at the park as well.

"In the nurse's lounge with Bobbie." Epiphany was glad to see one of them was thinking right. She had no idea why Jasper Jacks had even married that harpy.

"Thank you." Jax said still staring at his wife. "Let's go see Michael, I'll call Bobbie on the way and tell her to bring down Morgan." It was going to be a long night but for the sake of their boys he could present a united front. He just hoped Carly could do the same thing.

* * *

No hospital would call a staff member off of maternity leave for anything short of a natural disaster like Alan did with Liz. For her to work while out on disability could be considered insurance fraud in the real world. I twisted things to suit my needs. Just wanted to be upfront about that.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	56. Chapter 56

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 56

Jason was in the waiting room with Johnny getting a report from Cody. "Tell me what happened."

"Multiple snipers." Cody said still trying to process the chaos of this morning. "Both Hank and I rushed out of the spots we were stationed at when the gunshots started, so I didn't have a chance to walk through the area they came from.

"You did the right thing." Jason told his enforcer.

"When the shooting started all I could think was that Michael and Morgan were in the line of fire. I covered Morgan since I was the closest Max covered Michael. Sonny was running." Cody hoped the older man coded and then rotted in hell. He hadn't even tried to protect his sons. "Those boys shouldn't have been there. Sonny isn't even supposed to see them. Hank was trying to get the other people in the area out of the way."

"Sonny was running?" Johnny knew the older man was self-absorbed but that took it to a whole new level.

"Karpov went down first. His shooter was to the east of us. Then gunfire started coming from south of us. That shooter was aiming for Sonny." Cody said continuing his report. "Three shots came from that direction. One hit Sonny, one hit Max and the other hit a tree. The second shooter was not as skilled as the first. The first shooter only took one shot."

"Maximus hasn't given any orders yet." Johnny knew that for a fact. "You think the Zaccharas sent the shooters?"

"At least one, the shooter who shot Karpov, but who sent the other one? Sonny dead doesn't help Anthony." Jason said thinking out loud. "We are missing something. I want everything locked up tight until we know what it is." Johnny nodded and moved off to carry out his instruction. Francis was down the hall making sure that no one tried to get into the OR that Elizabeth was in. More guards were coming, but for now it was just him.

"I'm sorry I couldn't get either of the shooters. I didn't even have time to draw my weapon." Cody felt he should have done better.

"Don't second guess yourself." Jason told his friend. "I would want you to make the same choice if it came down to it. We will get whoever did this, but Morgan being safe is more important. I need to get updates on everyone. But first I need to call Milo." Jason said pulling out his phone.

* * *

"Giambetti." Milo was sitting in the sunshine, watching baseball and eating a hot dog. Soccer was his favorite sport but time spent in the states had endeared him to the national pastime. Georgie hadn't stopped grinning since they arrived so even if he hated it they would come back.

"I need you to return to Port Charles." Jason hated making calls like this.

"What happened?" Milo knew Jason wouldn't interrupt his date for something trivial. He figured Sonny had made a decision and things were about to move forward.

"There was a shooting at Sonny's meeting. Max was hit and is in surgery. I would feel better if you and Georgie were here where you are both safe." Jason knew that Milo would need everyone's support. According to the staff Max had taken a bullet to the head.

"How bad is it?" He asked afraid of the answer.

Jason weighed the need to give the younger man the truth against trying to protect him until it was no longer an option. "I don't know but you should come back. Let Georgie drive." Jason instructed.

"Alright, we are leaving now. We'll be there in about an hour. Don't call my father, I will do that when I know what the situation is." Milo said hanging up. "We have to leave."

"What happened?" Georgie knew something was wrong. Milo was pale.

"Max has been shot." Milo couldn't seem to get his legs to work. Deep inside he had a horrible feeling that he was going to lose his brother.

"Let's go." Georgie stood up and urged Milo to his feet. He was moving slow from the shock. When they were by the car he handed over the keys and she got behind the wheel. "If we pass any police officers try to flag them down. We will get back home faster that way." She said starting the engine and putting the vehicle in drive. "We will get through this." She told her boyfriend. She wanted him to know she wasn't going anywhere.

* * *

Jason would respect Milo's wishes and wait to call Maximus. Right now he needed something else handled so he made another call. "Diane, I need some things from you."

"What do you need?" She asked her boss. Francis had called and given her a very hasty rundown of what was transpiring.

* * *

Jerry Jax was in a plane on his way to Europe. He was flying alone because Bobbie had been unable to join him. The aircraft wouldn't be landing for another four hours. Still soaring above the clouds didn't keep him from knowing what was happening in Port Charles.

Ewan had called in to report that Sonny had been taken care off. He also reported that the eldest Giambetti son was down as well. Not part of the plan but good news nonetheless. Michael had been injured in the chaos but children healed rapidly so Jerry wasn't worried. He would of course say all the right things when Jax called. He'd also send something to cheer the boys up because that was what a good uncle did.

He wondered if Claudia would be calling him soon. Or if she would figure out that he was behind her losing the man she banked on marrying to gain power. She really should know better than to do business with a viper such as himself. The more chaos he caused the happier he was. He suspected she planned on leaving him holding the bag for this mess. Now those plans were in shreds. If Karpov survived he would want revenge and Jerry would make sure he knew where to go to get it. If he didn't then Jerry would make sure Morgan knew who endangered his nephew and godson. Either way, it was win-win.

* * *

Carly left her son downstairs with Jax and took the elevator to the surgical floor. She found Jason standing alone drinking coffee and staring out the window. Elizabeth was nowhere in sight. Something good was going to come from this day after all. "Any word on Sonny?" She asked.

"Not yet, it's only been an hour. I was told that there wouldn't be an update until hour three at the earliest. How are Michael and Morgan?" Jason asked about his nephew and godson.

"Michael is sleeping." Carly told her best friend.

Jason noted she didn't mention Morgan. "That's good. Do you know why they were there with Sonny?"

"Leticia said they were at the park and the boys saw Sonny and wanted to go over." Honestly if Sonny had called and asked to see them Carly probably would have sent them, just to irritate Jax.

"Bad timing." Jason couldn't understand what the hell Sonny had been thinking, letting the boys come with him to a meeting.

"The worst. Lainey came and talked with Michael, she thinks that leaving Port Charles might be good for him. I don't want to abandon you to this mess." Carly wanted to help. "What are you planning?"

Jason didn't have the energy to go through this with Carly. "It's being handled." Was all he said, when she went to object he held up his hand. "The only thing you can do right now is take care of the boys. Sonny would want that." Jason didn't know if that was true or not but it got Carly to back down.

"Yeah, your right. Where is Elizabeth?" She had to ask.

Jason counted to ten before answering. "In surgery."

"She's working instead of sitting with you?" Carly wouldn't leave Jason's side if she was his fiancée.

"Alan and Matt think she can help." Was how Jason responded.

"Momma is always saying what a good nurse Elizabeth is." That was said with grudging respect. "Sonny deserves the best care."

"She's is with Max. Epiphany is in with Sonny and Monica." Jason had seen his mother go by earlier. "Go check on Michael." He just wanted her gone.

"I will." Carly gave him a hug. "I'll call about coming over to visit with Jake. The boys haven't met him yet."

"Fine." He told her before she walked away. Jason's phone rang. "Morgan."

"Everything is set." Diane told him. "Call me when you are ready."

"Thank you Diane." Jason was grateful to have her. Just as he hung up Jax arrived. "Thank you for coming up." He had sent a text to the Aussie just before Carly showed up.

"What happened this afternoon?" Jax started right in.

"I have no idea, but when I know I will tell you." Jason didn't like Jax and the feeling was mutual. "When can Michael travel?" Jason asked the other man.

"Now. Why?" Jax asked him.

"It might be best if you took the boys and left." Jason wanted them somewhere safe.

"Carly won't let me take them out of town. She'll slap me with a kidnapping charge." Jax answered.

"The bullet that Max took was heading for Michael. I have no idea if that was intentional or not." That sickened and pissed him off. This had the stench of the Zacchara's all over it. He just needed to prove it. "If you are staying get more guards."

"I can do that." Jax assured him. "Is this Sonny's fault?"

"Yes." Jason answered honestly. "I don't know that this is over."

"Understood." Jax said before walking off. He would do what was necessary to protect the boys.

Jason looked down the hall and nodded to the guard that was outside the OR. Turning he saw Francis coming his way. "What's up?" The mob boss asked.

"Sonny is dead." Francis had been outside the OR awaiting an update. "They called Kate down because she has his power of attorney. Karpov is in stable but critical condition. His guards have arrived. You hear from Johnny yet?" O'Brien was watching the territory.

"The Zaccharas are quiet at the moment." Jason just needed one piece of proof that they were behind this and he would take father and daughter out. "Can you check on Milo? He and Georgie went to the chapel. I said I would wait here in case anyone comes out."

"Sure thing. This is all kinds of fucked up." Francis said as he moved off. Jason just took a seat knowing there was nothing he could do at the moment but wait.

* * *

She was surprised to see Jason waiting when she stepped out of the locker room. She figured he would either be upstairs finding out about Sonny and Karpov or would have left by now. Elizabeth figured one of the guards would drive her home. "Hey." All during the surgery she had been able to put what was happening in her personal life out of her mind. Now standing here facing Jason that wasn't an option.

"You ready to leave?" He asked her.

"Yeah. The overnight nurse is on duty." Max was in a coma. One that Matt wasn't sure he would ever wake from and if he did there was no telling what his condition would be. Milo and Georgie were with him. It broke Elizabeth's heart to hear the younger man sobbing with grief. Georgie had been doing her best to comfort him.

"Come on." Elizabeth was aware that guards discreetly followed them. Jason didn't normally have guards with them so that one fact let her know how bad it was and it made her heart sink.

Instead of taking her home he drove to the bridge. "We need to talk." He started. "I'm sorry I have to-"

"I knew it." Elizabeth closed her eyes and tried not to cry. She blamed this on Sonny. Once again his selfish actions were going to cost her everything. "We'll be gone in the morning. I can't stay here and see you day after day. Knowing how much I love you and want to be with you but can't. I won't live like that. I'll tell you where we are and you can decide if you want to see the boys or not."

"Elizabeth." Jason tried to interrupt.

"No, I was willing to give you everything and it's still not enough. Why Jason, why am I not enough? If you're going to stomp all over me at least do me the courtesy of telling me what about me makes it so easy for people to toss me away. I know it's dangerous, but I was willing to stand by you anyway."

"Elizabeth." Jason tried again.

"I mean my parents had no use for me. My brother and sister could care less. Lucky didn't really want me he just wanted Jake until I showed him the paternity results." She was going to keep going.

Jason unbuckled his seat belt and hers before hauling her over to him and kissing her. At first she didn't respond, but he didn't give up. He kissed her until she kissed him back.

"Can I talk now?" He asked her smiling fondly at her.

"Okay." She told him. It was time to stop hiding.

He could tell she was bracing herself to be rejected. "I'm sorry that I have to rush you." He saw the fear in her eyes shift to confusion and she opened her mouth to speak so he kissed her again. "My turn remember?"

"Okay." Elizabeth tried to relax.

"Because of what happened today we need to get married tonight. Right now in fact. I wanted to give you the big party, with the fancy dress, and cake. I wanted to stand up in front of our friends and family so they could watch me pledge myself to you. But things are unstable and dangerous right now. You and the boys need to be protected. When this is settled we will do this the right way." He explained.

"You aren't walking away?" She asked just wanting to be clear.

"No baby. I'm not walking away." He understood why she had been so afraid. He'd abandoned her before. Not this time.

"Then that's all I need. It's the marriage that counts not who designed your dress." Elizabeth told him. "Promise me that at some point before we die we can go to Italy and renew our vows."

"I promise." They would as soon as this mess was straightened out. Jason pulled out his phone. "We're ready." He listened and then hung up. "Let's go."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	57. Chapter 57

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright intended.

Not Safe for Work

Guest: Having kids and being in a committed relationship doesn't guarantee someone won't walk away. It happens everyday. Jason has walked away from Elizabeth before because of how dangerous his life is. On the show it was Michael's shooting that ended their engagement after they had Jake. This was a spin on that. If you are not happy with what you are reading feel free to stop.

* * *

Chapter 57

They arrived at Queen of Angels to be greeted by Diane, Johnny, Francis, Cody, Brenda, Epiphany, Nadine, Alan, and Audrey. While her Gram was becoming more supportive of her and Jason she hadn't expected her to be here. Mostly because she was watching the boys, but also because she still had reservations. "They are sleeping on the couch." Audrey pointed behind her granddaughter. Marco was sitting next to them keeping watch.

Diane handed Jason a garment bag and then pulled Elizabeth to the ladies room. "I called in a favor to get you something nice. We don't have a lot of time so let's get to it." The lawyer said. Elizabeth slipped on the empire waisted dress that stopped at her knees. "I have done it again." Diane said beaming. "Here are your shoes." She handed Elizabeth a pair of heels.

Turning to look at herself Elizabeth smiled. "Diane, Jason doesn't pay you enough." She looked soft and feminine. The dress was perfect.

"Knock, knock." Brenda said stepping into the bathroom. "I have some makeup. Not that you need much. I really hate the fact that your skin is so flawless." The model said grinning.

Elizabeth put on some lip gloss and mascara everything else she ignored. "Okay. Is Jason waiting?"

"He walked into the office just as I left." Brenda said. "Is it odd that I'm watching my ex-husband marry the woman he should have married five years ago?"

"This is Port Charles." Diane said smirking. "I think it's a law that there must be an ex-wife or ex-husband at every wedding."

"Well this is my last one so I'm glad we covered all the bases." Elizabeth could feel the butterflies starting.

"Have we?" Diane said before they walked out of the room. "Something old?"

"Take this." Brenda handed over her bracelet. "I bought it when I first moved to Paris."

"New?" Diane continued. "The dress. Borrowed?"

"The bracelet." Elizabeth said holding up her arm.

"I'm not sure it counts using the same item twice. Take this." Diane put her watch on Elizabeth's other wrist.

"Blue?" Brenda said finishing.

"I don't have anything blue." Diane said frowning.

"Me either." Brenda admitted.

Nadine walked in. "Jason is waiting."

"Do you have anything blue Elizabeth can carry?" Brenda asked the injured nurse.

Nadine pulled out the clip holding her hair back. It was covered in blue glitter. "Here."

"All set. Let's go." Diane said hustling everyone down the hall.

Three minutes later they were standing in the office while Father Coates started the ceremony. When he got to the part about exchanging rings Jason looked over at Diane.

"I can help with that." Alan said smiling. He'd brought something just in case it was needed. "I think this is appropriate for the occasion."

"Grandmother's wedding set." Jason said smiling at his father. "Thank you."

"She would be pleased that Elizabeth was wearing it." Alan knew that for certain. His mother had adored Elizabeth.

"Thank you Alan." Elizabeth said fighting back tears.

With a smile Jason slipped it on her finger.

"I don't have a ring for you." Elizabeth said looking up at him.

"Would this work?" Audrey stepped forward and removed a thin chain from around her neck.

"Grandfather's ring." Elizabeth took the circle of gold. Her grandmother had worn it every day since her Grandpa Steven had passed away. "Thank you Gram." Elizabeth slip the ring on Jason's finger. It was a perfect fit.

When the priest told them to kiss they both smiled before joining their lips together for the first time as a married couple.

"Time to start signing things." Diane produced several sets of paperwork. One was the license, Alan and Audrey signed as witnesses. Before Jason and Elizabeth signed followed by Father Coates.

Next came another set of adoption paperwork for Cameron and Elizabeth couldn't help but notice that the date on the paperwork was a month prior. "Will you get in trouble for this?" She quietly asked the lawyer.

"No." Diane knew that she was breaking the law but no one was being hurt so she didn't care. Cameron's adoption would become legal tomorrow instead of next month. If it came down to it both the judge and the computer records, with Spinelli's help, would say that all the paperwork had been filed last month.

"Elizabeth, I will take the boys home." Audrey told her granddaughter.

"Thank you Gram." Elizabeth said hugging the older woman. Between Lucky being an ass and then abandoning Cam to Emily hitting them it had been rough over the last seven months. The only thing that kept her sane were her boys and knowing that she had Jason. Now she had her Gram too.

Audrey's coming around where Jason was concerned had surprised even her. She had opened her eyes and really looked at Jason. She saw a man who loved Elizabeth for who she was, not who he wanted her to be. Her granddaughter deserved that for once in her life.

Everyone headed to their cars. Paulie was going to go with Audrey and the boys. From now on he would be her guard. Johnny offered to keep an eye on things for the next twenty-four hours so that Jason and Elizabeth could have the day to themselves. It was all the time they could afford to give them. It was Elizabeth who said no. She understood that Jason needed to focus on what was happening. Besides it's not like they could be together.

"At least take the night." Francis told her. He knew Jason was upset at having to rush Elizabeth.

"We are going home." Elizabeth stood firm on that. She would not have Jason feeling guilty. "I want to be close to the boys." That would be best for both of them. "I also want to be some place really safe because Carly is going to go nuclear when she finds out we are married and she didn't get to come to the wedding." It was petty but Elizabeth was happy the blonde wasn't here.

"Can I tell her?" Brenda asked smirking. She hadn't even thought of that until now.

"Nope. That's my wedding gift to myself." Elizabeth said smiling. She wanted to flash her rings in Carly's face, it was a moment of shallowness she planned on reveling in. She would of course wait a few days out of respect, but since the blonde wasn't grieving anyone that was all the grace period she would get.

* * *

Claudia was waiting in another cheap hotel room for Ian. When he walked through the door she stood up. "What the fuck happened!?"

"There was a second shooter." Ian told her. He'd been stunned when Sonny dropped.

"I haven't heard anything about anyone else coming here. Maximus hasn't yet given the order to take out Sonny." Claudia was pissed. "I needed him."

"Maybe you should take your father out now." Ian suggested.

"I need him alive. You fucked up Karpov is still breathing. He will need a target for his anger when he regains consciousness. " She said in disgust. "Unless you plan on killing him in the hospital."

"I won't be able to get near him." Ian knew the room was heavily guarded. "I didn't expect help to arrive so soon. I had no idea Morgan's men were in the park." Ian told her.

"Did one of them kill Sonny?" Claudia was wondering how she could use that to her advantage. If Karpov suspected that Morgan was trying to take out Sonny and hit him instead it would give the Russian a new target.

"No. The other shooter was a sniper as well. Morgan's men wouldn't have had time to ditch the weapons." They came out of cover before Ian's bullet even hit his target.

"Were you seen?" Claudia needed to know.

"No. I wasn't." Ian assured her. He didn't like to be second guessed.

"My family will be the first suspects." In his wheelchair her father was a sitting duck. Logan would protect him but she might need to give him another guard. How ironic that she would now be protecting someone she hated.

"If someone kills him will Rudy make you return home?" Ian asked her.

"Yes. So we need to make sure that doesn't happen, just yet. I need a strong partner." Claudia's mind was working furiously. Then an idea took root. "I need to call Jerry."

"Why?" Ian wanted to know.

"I need to have the name of Julian Jerome's son." Why settle for Crimson Pointe when she could run it all? With any luck he was old and near death. If not she could work with that too.

* * *

Jason carried his wife over the threshold of their house. "Elizabeth Morgan. Do you know how wonderful it is to say that?"

"As wonderful as it is to hear it. I used to say it out loud when I was laying in my studio late at night." She admitted smiling wide as he carried her up the steps to their bedroom. The house was quiet because instead of coming straight home from the church they had gone for a drive just to spend some time together.

"I'm sorry it took so long for us to get here." He was standing beside their bed and he nuzzled against her neck.

"The important thing is that we made it." She said leaning forward and kissing him. "You can put me down, now." Elizabeth said laughing.

Jason gently laid her on the bed. "I'm going to go check on the boys. Wait right there." He told her.

"Okay." Elizabeth stretched out and listened to Jason on the monitor as he moved around their sons' bedrooms. In short order he was back. Kicking off his shoes he joined her on the bed. "I love you." She said softly.

"I love you too." He leaned forward and kissed her. "It's our wedding night."

"I'm sorry we can't be together." Elizabeth said cupping his cheek. She let her hand drift down the front of his shirt. "I can make this night special for you." She said in a sultry whisper.

"We will make this night special for each other." He promised stopping her hand when it reached the top of his pants. "Trust me?" He asked letting his lips glide down the front of her dress.

"Yes." She said letting her eyes drift close. She loved the feel of his lips on her body. Curiosity about what he had planned was eating at her, but she didn't ask any questions.

"You're so soft and you smell really good." He whispered against the shell of her ear. "The other day I was in my office and the smell of vanilla drifted back and I thought about you and got hard. I always get hard when I think about you. Do you get wet when you think about me?" Jason asked as he let his teeth gently graze the skin of her neck. She shivered and he smiled.

"Yes." Elizabeth whispered drifting along under the sensual spell Jason was weaving. She loved the sound of his voice. And yeah sometimes after talking with him on the phone she felt achy and needy.

He brought his mouth back to hers and as he kissed her he lowered the zipper on her dress. He let his fingers graze the skin of her back. Just enough of a touch to make her tremble. "I'm hard now, can you feel that." He pressed against her. "You do that to me." He confessed. "Right now I would love to slide inside you. Do you know how incredible it feels when I push inside you? How hot and wet you are? How you grip me tighter than anyone ever has? Did you know that when I'm inside you I damn near go out of my mind with how good it feels?"

"Jason." She moaned squirming. This was torture. He was making her hot and there wasn't a damn thing she could do about it.

He pulled her dress off and threw it over his shoulders. She was lying next to him in her nursing bra and green lace panties. "So pretty." He treated her to more teasing touches. This time down the front of her body. When he caressed her inner thigh her hands fisted in the blanket. He was making note of every erogenous zone he touched. "All mine." He said before kissing her deeply.

Her eyes were hazy when he pulled back and she opened them. "Feel good?" He asked her.

"I love it when you touch me." Elizabeth confessed.

"Good." Jason brought his hand up and opened her nursing bra. All those hours in the OR had left her breasts heavy and he knew she would need to either feed Jake or pump soon. He also knew she would be very sensitive. Slowly he trailed his fingers around her hardened nipples. He wouldn't take her in his mouth but he would let his fingers stimulate her. Ever so lightly he touched her until she arched in pleasure and frustration. He chuckled knowing that he was driving her insane. "Feel good baby?"

"Why are you torturing me?" She growled before twisting away from him. He was just being mean.

"I'm not, I'm showing you how responsive you are. How much your body loves my touch. Torture is lying here next to you and not being able to fill you up with my cock. To slide in nice and slow or to fuck you so hard you scream my name, that's torture. I love how deep and how hard you can take me."

She whimpered. He kissed the soft skin of her chest. Sucking in the valley of her breasts and leaving a love bite. "You look good with my mark on you. I think I'll do a few more." He said moving his mouth to just above the waist band of her panties and sucking. From there he sucked on her inner thigh before moving to the back of her knee. "Your panties are wet." He remarked.

"You are driving me insane." She said panting.

"Good." Jason gave her a wicked grin. He needed her really worked up for this to be a success. Coming up on his knees he took off his shirt and then moved off the bed to take off his pants. He chucked his shorts leaving himself naked before joining her again. He pulled her forward and took her mouth in a passionate kiss. Grabbing her hand he put it on his cock. "Jerk me off." He told her.

She started stroking and he groaned. Teasing her had him riding the edge. Lifting her leg he put it over his. Reaching down he found her hardened clit through the drenched lace. "I can't wait until I can taste you on my tongue again. You are so sweet Elizabeth." His eyes were staring into hers. As his breathing increased hers did too. "I love the sounds you make when I'm drilling my tongue inside you." Very gently he tapped against that tight bundle of nerves and her whole body jerked. "Think about it Beth. My tongue licking you making you come harder than anyone else ever has. Making you beg for me to come inside you and make you scream." He tapped against her center again and she bucked. "You like that."

"Jason, please." She was starting to sweat.

"Don't worry baby. I have you. I know what you need. You just make sure that when you come you scream my name." He said against her ear before sucking her earlobe into his mouth and gently biting. He tapped harder and faster and she simply shattered.

"JASON!" Elizabeth screamed as she exploded. Her whole body shook as the release flowed through her. Jason slowed the tapping against her clit and she slowly came down from her high. Stroking his pulsing cock fast she sent him soaring in no time at all. He groaned out her name as he pump into her tight fist.

They both lay there breathing hard. "Feel good?" He asked grinning. She looked a bit shell shocked.

"You talked me into an orgasm." She couldn't believe it.

"Not entirely." He said laughing a bit. "I did have to touch you, but yes talking did most of the work."

"Where did you learn to do that?" She asked feeling a bit jealous.

"Internet." He said knowing what she was thinking. "You have a lot of hormones because you are breast feeding. It's the same hormones that made you so horny when you were pregnant. I just took advantage of them. In a few more days I'll be able to get a little more hands on, but right now I don't want to hurt you." He hadn't even taken her panties off.

"I'm going to have to do some research of my own." Elizabeth said smiling. Wow, just wow. It wasn't your traditional wedding night but it had been pretty damned spectacular. "I need to go pump." She was starting to hurt a bit.

"Let's get cleaned up and I'll keep you company." Jason said standing up and holding out his hand. She took it and together they walked into the bathroom.

* * *

Dr. Ian Devlin was wrong. He had been seen as he made his hasty exit from the park. There were any number of people who could have spotted him, unfortunately for the doctor he was spotted by Port Charles's resident serial killer Dr. Matt Hunter.

Matt didn't even have the doctor on his radar but after what happened Devlin had to go. Shooting while innocent children were in the area was a no-no and got you a one way trip to the top of the naughty list. If Ian had taken Sonny out when it was just him, Matt would have tip his hat to his colleague. Bad judgment was going to cost him his life.

Ian drove into the garage of his apartment building. He got out and took the elevator to his unit. Walking in he didn't even bother with the light, he liked the dark. He was standing by the window of his home looking down on Port Charles when Matt slipped the scarf around his neck.

Fifteen minutes later Matt was jogging up the stairs of his own apartment building whistling. He'd left Ian on the couch with his gun on his lap. Even the PCPD should be able to piece that together. As he left the dead doctor's apartment he didn't notice the envelope on the hall table. The one from the clinic in Phoenix. The one that held the results of Robin's tox screen, showing the doctor had been given a drug that only mimicked death. It looked like Jerry's secret would be kept a little longer.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	58. Chapter 58

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Not Safe for Work

* * *

Chapter 58

Milo was standing on the roof of the hospital getting some air. It was a chilly night but he hadn't bothered to bring up a jacket. He wanted the cold, wanted to be numb so he didn't hurt so much. Dr. Hunter had told him that Max was very much alive. The brain scans showed activity, and his vitals were strong. Despite that he may very well spend the rest of his life in a coma and if he came too he would most likely not be the man they remembered. The bullet he took did a lot of damage.

His older brother had been a pain in his ass most of his life. They fought constantly because Max thought it was his job, as the big brother, to watch out for him. Milo didn't feel he needed his brother's advice. They were both Giambettis, it was a name that was respected. Milo lived up to what his father expected.

Max on the other hand, he definitely had some issues. The main two being Sonny and Carly. For some reason his older brother had worshiped Sonny. And Carly, he'd been in love with Carly for years. All she did was walk all over him and make a fool of him. He had even missed out on the now Mrs. Corelli and she was a much better catch.

Yet in the end Max had been a hero. Michael walked away from the park with just a broken arm because Max had taken the bullet meant for the small boy. Milo wiped the tears from his cheeks. He was so damned proud of his brother and the odds were that he would never get to tell him that.

The call to his father had been hard. Maximus was devastated but at the same time proud. He was making arrangements to come to Port Charles and would most likely take Max back to Palermo for care. Milo needed to decide if he was going with them or staying here. Jason was leaving the choice solely in Milo's hands.

If it wasn't for Georgie, it would be a no brainer. He couldn't ask her to drop everything and come with him, but he didn't want to walk away. He wasn't leaving until the man who shot his brother was found and dealt with so he had time. The PCPD had almost nothing to work with so he wasn't looking to them for closure. Francis was on top of things and he didn't fail. He would find the man and Milo would kill him.

The door opened and he turned letting a small smile come to his face. He wiped away more tears as the beautiful brunette walked closer. That she was holding his jacket wasn't a surprise. "Thanks." He said taking the garment.

"I don't want you getting sick." Georgie was worried about Milo. She understood some of what he was feeling. At least Maxie was gone. It sounded callous, but she would rather have that then to watch her sister laying comatose with little to no hope of regaining consciousness. "Will you come downstairs and eat something?"

"I'm not hungry." Milo said turning back to the view of the city. He was angry and sad.

Georgie didn't push. "Would you like for me to go to your house and fix up a room for your dad? I can pick up groceries if you like." She just wanted to feel useful. She would take this pain on for him if she could. Watching someone you care for hurt and not having a way to make it better sucked. She hadn't been born yet when Maxie got her transplant, but watching her boyfriend helped her understand what her grandmother described going through when Maxie was waiting for her donor heart.

"That isn't necessary. He will most likely stay at the Port Charles Hotel." Maximus wouldn't want to be on top of Milo. "Thanks though."

"Okay." Georgie said as she leaned over and put her arms around Milo. There weren't any words to say so she just held him. She wanted him to know he wasn't alone.

Milo turned and crushed her to him. "Thank you for being here." Just her presence gave him a moment of normal. "I need to go back down." He didn't know if Max knew he was there, but he didn't like the thought of his brother being alone. "Can you sit with me for a bit?"

Georgie looked up and cupped his face. "I'm here for as long as you need me."

Leaning forward Milo gave her a soft kiss. "Thanks." Taking her hand in his he led them back downstairs.

As they stepped off the elevator the alarm that signaled a coding patient sounded. Milo froze fearing it was Max, but relaxed some when he saw the staff rush past his brother's room. Watching, he and Georgie saw them converge on Karpov's room. Monica ran in as well.

Standing by the hub he could hear shouting. Calls for drugs, and equipment. He heard Monica call for everyone to release the patient for what he could only guess were the electric paddles. The Russian's guards stood out in the hall and helplessly watched their boss fight for his life. When Monica stormed from the room eight minutes after entering Milo knew Karpov was gone too. It might be a sin but he wished the man a speedy trip to hell.

Without a word he escorted Georgie into his brother's room. Pulling out his phone he called Francis. A text had gone out earlier in the night letting everyone know that Jason and Elizabeth had gotten married. It was the only time all night Milo smiled. He fully understood Jason's mindset. Now they would be taking extra precautions with their loved ones. "Karpov is dead." Milo flatly reported.

"I will look into it." Francis responded. "I am sending food for you and Georgie. Eat, you getting sick is not what we need." Even if his wasn't hungry the younger man needed the calories to keep going. "I am expecting a call before your father leaves Sicily."

"Okay." Milo shrugged out of his jacket and Georgie was right there to take it. "Any news on the shooter?" It was too early to expect anything, but he had to ask.

"Not yet, but we are looking Milo." Francis promised him. Already the guys were tapping multiple sources including a review of the evidence the police collected.

"Thank Cody for me." Milo would do so personally when he saw his friend. After making sure Michael and Morgan were safe the former soldier had given Max what first aid he could. Matt said it had made the difference.

"He will say it's what we do. But I will pass the message along. Call if you need anything." Francis said before hanging up.

* * *

"How is he?" Diane was standing in the doorway of her husband's office. She walked in and put a cup of coffee on his desk.

"Tired." He could hear it in Milo's voice. "You still mad at me?" Francis had told Diane what he, Jason, and Johnny were planning. She had been less than thrilled. Being married to a mob guy was one thing, but she did not want to be the wife of a mob boss.

"No." Diane said slipping onto his lap. "I was scared and I didn't handle it well. I still don't like it." She was not afraid to express her opinions to her husband. "But I will adjust. I'm not giving you up."

"I'm not giving you up either." Francis said pressing against the back of her neck urging her forward to receive his kiss. "I love you Red." Days like this made you understand how dangerous the life they lived was. Violence was down since Jason became boss, but you simply couldn't plan for a high powered rifle.

Diane met her husband's need with her own. She moaned in pleasure when his hands came up to massage her breasts. "Are we going to have sex in your office?"

"Wouldn't be the first time." Francis said smiling as he unbuttoned his wife's shirt. He sucked and bit her nipple through the lace of her bra growling with his rising passion. She was wearing a skirt and he slid his hand under the material, ripped her thong out of the way and stroked her damp center. He needed to get out of his pants, his cock was straining against the zipper, but he wanted his wife to come first. Twisting his wrist he let his thumb play with her pearl as he pushed two fingers deep inside her. "Come for me baby."

"Oh god, Francis!" Diane said as she tumbled into bliss. Her husband was man who paid attention he knew just what to do to give her pleasure.

"Up." He said helping her to sit on the edge of the desk. He opened his pants and freed his throbbing shaft. Pushing her skirt up he pulled her to the edge of the gleaming wood and filled her with one stroke. "Fuck!" He growled setting up a hard rhythm. Sexually he and Diane were very compatible. They both liked their sex fast and hard. Although there were times he absolutely delighted in torturing his lovely wife. "Wrap your legs around me." He ordered stroking harder.

"Right there Frannie!" Diane called out as he tilted her hips for deeper penetration.

"God, baby you feel so good around me." He told her feeling her muscles squeezing him as she climaxed once more. He followed her over moaning low in his chest as the pleasure swamped him. Legs weak he sat heavily in his chair reaching forward to pull his wife onto his lap. "We should fight more often."

Diane laughed. "This isn't make up sex." She said placing her head on his shoulder. "We had that on the couch earlier."

"A guy can't be too sure." Francis said giving her a soft kiss. "I need to put together something for Milo and Georgie."

"Let's get cleaned up and I'll help you with that." Diane said.

"Sounds good." Francis agreed.

* * *

"We are going to have to divide this work load up." Jagger said to the other three detectives in the room. "Otherwise we will do a shitty job on all the cases."

"The TMK case." Harper put the files in one pile. "The Metro Court Crisis." Harper created a second pile. "The hospital shooting." He created a third pile. "And finally the shooting in the park." That was the last pile.

"What about Spencer?" Ronnie asked his partner.

"The M.E. ruled it an overdose this afternoon. No other prints on the needle and no other evidence that anyone else was at the scene. Mac said close the case." Harper wondered how much pressure from the mayor had been involved. Floyd wanted that publicity nightmare to go away. "No sign of Spencer's dad yet."

"The hit and run?" Dante spoke up.

"We all know Emily Quartermaine did it, but we can't prove it." Jagger was pissed about that one. He didn't see Morgan covering this up to let his sister walk. How would he explain that to Elizabeth Webber? "So it's still open."

"She's in rehab." Dante told the room. He was seeing a nurse at the hospital who filled him in on that. "We could get a warrant and go question her."

"No judge is going to let us question someone going through withdrawal. She'd confess to the Jack the Ripper murders if she thought it would get her some drugs." Jagger pointed out. "We are already in hot water for bringing in Georgie Jones. Who wants what?"

"I'll take hospital shooting." Ronnie reached for the pile. All the cases were at a standstill so it wasn't like one was any better to work on than the others.

"I'll take the Metro Court." Dante reached for those files.

"I'll take the park." Harper spoke up.

"So that leaves me with the serial killer." That didn't surprise Jagger, out of all of them he knew the most about these types of crimes. The problem was what he knew came from books not hands on experience. "If one of you finishes first I will expect you to help me."

"That's fair." Harper agreed for the rest of them. Jagger really did have the hardest case.

"I'll start the coffee." Dante said moving over to the cabinet. They would start tonight each one focusing on their case but helping their fellow officer if the opportunity came up. All his life he wanted to be a cop, but right now he was hating his job.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	59. Chapter 59

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 59

Kate Howard let herself into Greystone. Walking down the hall she let the memories flood her brain. Sonny buying the house after she bought the one next door. Sonny claiming to need help decorating. She and Sonny arguing over that hideous and huge wall he had put up. Her and Sonny making love in every single room of the house.

He was dead and she was grieving. Not so much for the man that he turned into. She mourned for the man he could have been. Sonny the mobster was someone she never fully accepted. Now that he was dead she was making herself face some hard truths. The first of which was that she wasn't in love with Sonny when she said yes to his proposal. She was in love with the glimpses of the Sonny she knew from Bensonhurst. She said yes to marriage hoping to bring that side out more.

Never marry a man because you want to change him.

At least she'd wised up before they made it down the aisle. Right after slipping the ring on her finger he had begun pressing for a quick marriage. She had immediately begun stalling. Her cousin Olivia had said that was a sign that Kate wasn't sure and that she should just tell Sonny. So Kate had tried and he hadn't listened. Instead he retired trying to give her the life he thought she wanted. That decision was the reason he was dead. In a very real sense she had killed Sonny.

Stepping into his office she walked over to the desk and pushed his leather chair out of the way. Getting down on her knees she crawled under the piece of furniture and slid a piece of the floor back to reveal a safe. Sonny didn't trust safe deposit boxes so he kept his most important papers here.

They had discussed what needed to happen if he was killed. When they first got together the instructions were to let Jason into the house so he could do this. When their partnership broke up Sonny asked her to be the one to handle this. Even after she returned the ring he asked her to do this favor for him. So here she was.

There wasn't much inside, but it was obvious that he had been in here recently. Her engagement ring was among the items. She put that on the floor next to her. Next she removed a large sheath of paper. Sonny's will. Carly was not going to be happy about the contents. Sonny had set up trusts for all his children, but made Dante the executor of the estate. An odd move since he and his eldest child had no relationship. The now dead man had said Dante would be honest and fair. He suspected Carly wouldn't give Kristina her inheritance.

Under the will were Sonny's life insurance paperwork. Again naming the children as beneficiaries. Carly wasn't going to get anything from Sonny's death. He thought that Jax could take care of her. Kate had to smirk at that because Jax was going to make sure the pre-nup was enforced. Carly was going to leave the marriage with what she came in with. Her only hope was child support and Kate knew Jax was going to make sure he got custody of those boys.

Next she found a pile of cash. One hundred thousand dollars in twenties in a cloth sack. Sonny wanted this money to go to Queen of Angels as an anonymous donation. When she left here she would go to the church and drop it in the box in the back.

The last thing inside were envelopes. Dante, Michael, Morgan, and Kristina all got one. Sonny wasn't the best parent but he did love his children. Even Dante who he hadn't found out about until last year. He wanted them happy. The letters were his way of saying I love you. These letters would go to the lawyer who would deliver them.

There was a fifth envelope as well. This one had Elizabeth Webber's name on the front. The handwriting wasn't Sonny's. It was swirling and clearly feminine. Kate frowned as she wondered why he would have this? He and Elizabeth were no longer friends. It was Diane who explained why. Kate found herself siding with Elizabeth. Sonny had been a controlling bastard at one point in his life. Even with the medication that trait never really disappeared. He liked getting his way. This letter she put with the others.

With everything gathered up Kate closed the safe and replaced the flooring. She put the chair back as well. It didn't really make a difference. No one would know but Sonny had been obsessively neat and she wanted to respect that. Turning out the light she walked back down the hall and out the front door. Locking it she placed her hand on the heavy slab of oak. "Goodbye Sonny." She whispered before turning and heading to her car.

* * *

Carly fussed over Michael, straightening his blankets. "Can I get you anything else?" She was barely holding on. Bobbie had called earlier to tell her that Sonny didn't make it. Carly's first instinct had been to call Jason. One she fully indulged but she had only gotten his voicemail. Now she was waiting for him to call her back. In the meantime she started writing down ideas for the funeral service.

"Can dad come in?" Michael was sleepy and his arm hurt. He wanted his dad not his mom.

"Michael." Carly started then stopped. How was she supposed to tell him? "Dad's gone."

"Did he take Morgan out for ice cream?" They had talked about going at the hospital.

"No, sweetie. He was hurt at the park remember?" Carly said looking for the right words.

Michael didn't want to think about the park, it was too scary. "Not Sonny, I want dad." He said trying to make her understand.

"Sonny is your dad." Carly got that he was confused.

"No he's not." Michael hadn't felt that Sonny was his dad in months. He hardly ever saw them anymore. He knew that Sonny and mom had been fighting about him and Morgan. Jax was the one who was always there. Michael might be a kid but he understood enough to know that if Sonny loved them he would have at least called more often. He was little, not stupid.

"Don't say that Michael. Your father loved you." Carly said getting angry. This had to be Jax's doing. Never mind that they all agreed that the boys would be safer with Jax's last name.

"I want my dad!" Michael yelled.

Jax appeared in the doorway. "Everything okay?"

"It's fine." Carly spit out.

"Dad, will you sit with me?" Michael asked looking over to the man he had come to love.

"Sure thing buddy. Can you let me and your mother talk?" Jax waited until Michael nodded before stepping in the hall.

With no choice Carly joined him. "What is it?"

"I want to take the boys to Australia until this is settled." Jax told her.

"I'm not letting you take my sons anywhere." Carly said being stubborn.

"Jason suggested it." Jax hated that this was the only way she might agree, but he would use every weapon at his disposal.

Carly knew that was true. "I can't leave now. I have to plan Sonny's memorial."

"Kate was his fiancée she will handle that." Jax was trying to stay patient. "The safety of the boys needs to come first."

"Michael can't leave until the funeral. You can take Morgan." Carly was determined to get her way.

"Dr. Winters believes that Michael will heal better away from Port Charles, you were there when she said it. Let me take them to Melbourne." Jax had offices there. His parents were there as well. "I'm not trying to kidnap them Carly, you can join us after everything is finished. They need to be away from here, Jason said things may get dangerous."

Carly knew Jason would never forgive her if something else happened to Michael and she could have prevented it. "Fine. Take the boys."

"Thank you." Jax wanted to say more but decided against it. "I'll have Mercedes pack for them and we will leave in the morning."

Without another word Jax walked past her and into his son's room. He had spent some time with Morgan and now wanted to sit with Michael. He had come close to losing the little boy and just wanted to be near him for a bit.

From the hall Carly watched as Michael smiled for Jax. She hoped her soon to be ex-husband was enjoying this time. When the divorce was final she would see to it that he never got within shouting distance of her boys. The only father figure they needed was Jason. Turning she walked down the hall heading to her office. She needed to find a caterer.

* * *

Elizabeth finished feeding Jake and when she returned to the bedroom found it empty. The door to the balcony was open so she peeked out and saw her husband. That made her smile. Which made her feel a bit guilty. So much chaos had happened today, but it had also been the day her wish to join her life with the man she loved came true.

She knew Jason was hurting. Despite the issues they had, he had wanted the best for Sonny. She knew there was a part of Jason that hoped Sonny would come to his senses and back down. Just like she knew that there was a part of Jason that expected it to end the way it had. Her husband was grieving and she needed to support him.

Slipping on a pair of flats and her robe Elizabeth stepped out into the chilly night. She shivered a bit, but kept walking forward.

"You shouldn't be out here, you'll get sick." Jason said not turning around.

"I'll just wrap myself around you to stay warm." She said doing just that. Standing behind him his larger body blocked most of the wind and he was so warm that she wasn't that cold anymore.

"The boys okay?" He asked knowing she would have checked on Cam.

"Both sleeping. Are you thinking about Michael?" She knew how much he loved his nephew.

"Some." Jason told her. He'd been thinking about a lot of things standing here. Mostly about how he really should tell Elizabeth to take the boys and run but was too selfish to do so. He needed his family. Earlier tonight when she thought he was walking away and she said she would leave he had a moment of panic. They had to be together or nothing was worth it. "I need you and the boys to stay here at the house as much as possible until this is settled."

"I know." Elizabeth responded. "Can we have company?"

"That shouldn't be a problem, just let the guards know who is coming." Jason didn't want her to feel like a prisoner. "You can go out if you have to just make sure you stay with your guards."

She heard the s, Marco was getting backup. "I will." She knew the drill but his saying it and hearing her agree would make him relax some. "Do I need to carry a gun?" It wasn't something she enjoyed but Francis from time to time would give her that order. If it came down to protecting the boys she would have no trouble pulling the trigger.

"Not right now, I will let you know if that changes." Jason said finally turning and scooping her up. Even though he didn't feel the cold she was trembling. Some of it would be nerves, but most would be the weather. Elizabeth hated to be cold so he took them both inside.

He placed her on the bed and she held him in place for a gentle kiss. "You will keep us safe Jason." She said her blue eyes on his. Even if that meant a trip to his island, he would keep them safe. "Go check on the boys." He needed to see them. "Then come back to bed." The next week, maybe longer, would be busy so he needed to rest. She knew it wasn't just her and the boys' safety he was worried about. He was worried about everyone. So she would make the house some place he came to relax. She and the boys would give him the support and love he needed to get through this. Then when everything was over, they would take a family vacation and just relax. Closing her eyes she started planning.

* * *

The door to the small dark room opened. The woman crouching in the corner flinched as the brightness hurt her eyes. When the man walked in she whimpered. She couldn't have stopped the noise if she tried. All her life she prided herself on being tough. That persona was gone. Crushed under the sadistic mind of Manny Ruiz.

"Hi Sam." He said almost chipper. She was almost completely broken and when that happened he would be done with her. The only reason she was still around was because he was waiting for Morgan to do a few things, all of which had now happened. "I have some news about Jason."

"Jason." Sam said hope coming into her eyes. She was holding onto the idea that he had no idea what Johnny and Francis had done. He loved her and would never want her to suffer like this.

"He got married today. He made an honest woman of Elizabeth Webber." Manny said smiling.

"NO!" Sam shouted and struggled with the restraints that held her. The strait jacket kept her from hurting herself. Manny wanted the only injuries to be the ones he inflicted. "He wouldn't do that to me! HE LOVES ME!" Sam shouted.

"No, he loves Elizabeth. Everyone knows that. He's loved her for years Sam." Information on the Webber woman wasn't hard to get. Manny liked to know about those he did business with. He had respect for Morgan and so he would steer clear of Mrs. Morgan. Anyone with half a brain would do the same. "Now they are going to live happily ever after. Them and their two sons. As a wedding gift I'm going to make sure you are one problem they never have again." He touched her cheek and she threw herself back. "Elizabeth Morgan. It has a nice ring to it."

"No!" Sam said starting to rock. She was pulling into herself. Into that place she went to make this bearable. That place where she and Jason and their daughter walked on the beaches of Hawaii. She never even heard Manny leave. A small smile appeared on her face. "He loves me." She whispered softly lost in her world of make believe.

* * *

Another young woman also lay dreaming. Dr. Robin Scorpio lay in a medically induced coma. In her dreams she and Patrick were in love and living with their daughter. A little girl who looked exactly like her mother. They had a home in Port Charles and life was good.

The machines she was hooked up to beeped recording her heart rate and blood pressure. A nurse would be in shortly to make a notation in the chart. At the moment a man and woman stood watching the still form. "She's doing well?" Jerry asked the doctor.

"Extremely." She said smiling.

"How long can I keep her this way?" Jerry didn't have any immediate plans for Robin. Her part in his plan was already done.

"As long as you like." The doctor informed him. "When she wakes up she'll be a blank slate and you can fill her brain with whatever you want her to know."

"Good." Jerry liked that idea. At some point he'd have a use for her. Until then Robin would stay here. "I'd like to talk to you about another patient."

"Who?" The doctor asked as they walked down the hall to her office. The clinic she ran was very private and extremely exclusive. Robin wasn't the only patient the good doctor was storing. They walked out of the secure wing and into the main part of the clinic.

"Emily Quartermaine arrived here recently, correct?" Jerry had been pleased to learn that.

"Yes, drugs a nasty business." The doctor didn't care about patient privacy. Anything the man beside her wanted to know she would tell him. And he would pay handsomely for the information.

"I want to be kept informed of her progress. I don't want her leaving anytime soon." Jerry instructed. With Emily here Nikolas would be close. All Jerry had to do was find him and they could have a talk about the Ice Princess. He had no clue if the Cassadine Prince had the stone or not, but if he did he would be turning it over.

"That shouldn't be a problem. Drugs are not the only thing we are treating her for." The doctor was receiving a very handsome fee to make the younger woman forget the love she had for Lucky Spencer and instead pour all that devotion onto Nikolas Cassadine. That kind of programming was child's play for them.

"I don't care why she is here." Jerry said grinning. "I just want her to stay until I'm done."

"Like I said that is not a problem." The doctor repeated. "Just let us know when you need her."

"Auf wiedersehen." Jerry said before heading to the door. Things were going well. Now he needed to check in on Cooper. The younger man no longer needed to do the job he had been hired for. With Karpov and Sonny dead, it was time for Maximus to learn who was to blame for his son's condition. Claudia wouldn't be able to run fast enough. It should be fun to watch.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	60. Chapter 60

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 60

It was Cameron's screaming that woke all three adults in the Morgan house. Jason was the first to reach his son's room prepared to kill whoever was threatening his child. Elizabeth arrived next followed swiftly by Audrey. By the time the two ladies entered the room Jason had the very upset little boy cradled against his chest and his gun secured at the small of his back.

"He's hot." Jason looked at his wife with worried eyes. In the time since Elizabeth had let him back their lives he hadn't ever seen the little guy sick.

"Put him down Jason. I want to get his temperature without you holding him." Elizabeth said taking the thermometer from Audrey. Cameron was still yelling and he was starting to tug on his ear. While he had made it to almost two without any major illnesses he did occasionally get ear infections.

Jason did try. He put Cameron in his bed and let go. However the eldest Morgan child was having none of that. His grip on his father's shirt simply tightened and he yelled louder. In response to the little boys distress Jason picked him up again. "What's wrong?"

"One hundred and two." Elizabeth said sighing. They were going to the ER.

"Based on how he is pulling on his ear, I'd say it's infected." Audrey had been through this with her children and grandchildren. "I'll stay here with Jake."

"Okay, Jason I'll grab your shoes after I get dressed." Elizabeth said before quickly leaving the room. "Gram can you give Cameron some pain reliever?" She called over her shoulder.

"Where are we going?" Jason asked lightly bouncing his son. He wasn't showing it but he was worried.

"The emergency room." Audrey made a trip to kitchen to get the medicine. She came back up and quickly got it into her great-grandson. "He needs to be checked and given a prescription for antibiotics. This time of the morning it shouldn't take long to be seen."

"I need to call some guards." Jason wasn't taking his family out without protection. "You and Jake will be fine here at the house."

Audrey frowned. "Is it really that dangerous?"

"I don't know." He answered honestly. "Alan has cleared your guard for work."

Audrey was in charge of training the student nurses. "I'll make sure to listen." She didn't like the idea of being followed around all day but would try not to complain too much. She was looking forward to going home so hopefully Jason could handle this quickly.

"Thank you. I know this is what you were worried about." He was still rocking Cameron and the little guy was calming some but he still had a tight grip on Jason's shirt. "I will do everything I can to keep them safe."

"Yes, Jason you will." Audrey said arching an eyebrow.

The mob boss nodded as Elizabeth returned. "Lift up." She said kneeling at his feet to help him put on his sneakers. "We'll be back as soon as we can. Give me Cameron and I'll put his jacket on." She passed Jason his cell phone.

Cameron did not like having to give up his dad. And the second Elizabeth pried him loose he started yelling again. Jason made his calls and by the time he joined them downstairs slipping on his jacket his son was red from all the yelling. He took him from his wife and they headed out the door.

She drove while Jason sat in the back. He couldn't hold his son because it wasn't safe, but he did sit next to the car seat with Cameron's smaller hand tucked into his larger one. Jason was still scared but Elizabeth being calm helped him. He was also filled with an odd sense of pride. Cameron trusted him to make this better, he could see that in the little guy's big brown eyes. Cameron was sick and hurting and the person he wanted was his dad.

Elizabeth parked, ironically enough, in Sonny's spot. As a board member it was close to the entrance. She also knew he wouldn't be needing it. They were piling out of the SUV when Alan came into view. Seeing them the older man hurried over. "What's wrong?" It was three in the morning so they shouldn't be here with Cameron.

"Possible ear infection." Elizabeth said trying not to laugh. His reaction had mirrored Jason's.

"Come in and I'll have a look." He was leaving after an emergency surgery, but he would make time for this. Going home these days was not appealing. Tracy was still here and his relationship with Monica was still strained.

"We can wait in the queue Alan." Elizabeth didn't want to take advantage of her connections.

"The ER is quiet." Business was down since the shooting. "Besides I'm insisting. My grandson, my rules." Alan said making Elizabeth smile. He grabbed an exam room and took a quick peek. "Those ears are really red. The right more than the left." He said frowning.

"Knock, knock." Matt said from the doorway.

"Hey." Elizabeth smiled at her friend. "How are you?" She hadn't seen him in a while. Life had been crazy.

"Busy." He was pulling extra shifts like a lot of folks. More doctors were coming in but until they were trained the floor had to be covered. Alan didn't even know about Ian yet. "What's wrong?" Port Charles's resident mob boss was in sweat pants and a t-shirt. Matt bet he still had his gun though.

"Ear infection. Have a look." Alan invited. It had been a while since he had a patient this small and he just wanted a second opinion.

"Hey Cam." Matt said grinning as he approached. He gave the little guy a quick look over reaching the same conclusion as his boss. He stepped out of the room to call over a nurse. "Get me a single dose of Amoxicillin." He told the young woman. "We'll give him some now and I'll write you a script. You know the drill right?" He said looking at Elizabeth.

"Yes, but Jason doesn't." She was rubbing Cam's back. The little boy was in his father's arms still. Jason had ended up sitting on the exam table.

"Oh, sorry." Matt gave him a grin to the new dad. "Twice a day until it's gone. He has to take it all or there could be complications."

"What kind of complications?" Jason asked worried.

"It's okay Jason. It's rare, but if he doesn't finish the course of medicine he could pick up an infection which could lead to ear issues." Elizabeth explained. The only reason Cameron was even getting the antibiotics was because both ears were infected.

"What did you give him for pain and fever?" Elizabeth named a standard over the counter medicine as the nurse returned. Matt gave the single dose container to Jason after shaking it vigorously. "That's fine." The doctor said to his friend before turning to Jason. "Have him drink the whole thing." Matt figured the little boy would fuss less if his dad did it.

Alan stood back and watched his son with pride. Jason was such a good father. "He'll feel better in a little bit." He handed his son some juice for Cameron. "Fluids will help too."

"But he'll be okay?" That was all Jason cared about. Cameron was still clinging to him. He was sleepy, but in too much pain to rest.

"Yup, in about twenty-four hours you'll see a big improvement." Matt told the blonde.

"Can't you do anything sooner than that?" Jason asked frowning. "He's not even two yet, he shouldn't be in pain."

"Jason, it's okay." Elizabeth was trying not to laugh. This was his first time with a sick kid. By the time Jake reached this age Jason would be a seasoned pro. "Look he's already nodding off again." Their son knew he was safe.

"We didn't bring a blanket." He was worried about Cameron being cold.

"He's in footed pajamas and you have him so he's fine." She said smiling. Looking over she saw that Matt and Alan were smiling too.

"Okay. Let me get you a prescription. If you can hang out for about twenty minutes the pharmacy downstairs will fill it." Since she was one of them they wouldn't make her go to the local drug store. Matt walked over to the computer to put everything into the system. Technology was a beautiful thing, rarely these days did he actually manually write a script anymore.

He updated Cameron's chart and sent the order downstairs. Since all the records were electronically linked whenever anyone in the hospital did something concerning a patient the system automatically updated. So when Matt saved the entire file came up. Quickly scanning it to make sure it was correct he saw recent activity. "Is there something wrong with Cameron's heart?" He asked Elizabeth.

"What?" She answered confused. "No, why?"

Another thing about the system was that when an employee accessed it their staff number appeared. No matter what system they used their number was tagged. That included all the labs. "Why are you asking that?" Alan said moving closer to the monitor and frowning.

"Monica has been running DNA tests on Cameron." Matt said looking at his friend before viewing the screen again.

"Why?" Jason asked also looking at Elizabeth.

"Oh my god." Alan said reading what Monica had done. "Elizabeth you need to look at this."

"What?" She hurried over and read the screen. "What has she been doing?"

Jason joined them but didn't understand what he was looking at. "What's the matter?" He was rocking Cameron.

"According to this Cameron is your biological son." Elizabeth said looking over at her husband. "Monica has run Cameron's DNA against you, Alan, and Jake every test has come back a match. Why would she do this? If she was going to question anyone's DNA it should be Jake's."

"You didn't give her permission to run the tests did you?" Matt knew the answer from her reaction, but protocol demanded he ask the question.

"No." Elizabeth looked at Jason. "Did you?"

"No, I know that Zander is Cameron's biological father." Jason told his father. "I'm his dad and that is what matters. Why would she change the results? It's not something she would get away with."

"Let's call her and find out." Alan said reaching for the phone. He was beginning to wonder if Monica was suffering from some sort of undiagnosed mental illness. That would explain her odd behavior. Why else would she have done this? Not only was it immoral but it was also illegal. She had left the hospital open to a lawsuit and she could lose her medical license. "Monica."

"Alan, why are you calling me this early?" Monica answered groggily. She wasn't on call today.

"I'm at the hospital. Cameron came into the ER with an ear infection. There are some tests on his chart I need you to come in and explain." Alan said still looking at the screen. He loved the little boy no matter what, but he would love for what was on the monitor to be true. "'We'll be in my office."

"I'll be right in." Monica said hanging up the phone. She knew exactly what tests her husband was talking about. She had deleted the results from the lab computer, but that must not have taken them from the main file. She hated the new system at the hospital. This is not how she wanted Jason to learn about what she had found. Getting dressed she grabbed the photograph that had started her down this road and headed over to the hospital.

"She's heading over." Alan told the assembled group.

"I'll let you guys go." Matt knew this was a private matter, but he was not happy with Monica. Not at all. How she had been treating Elizabeth was bad enough, but to go behind her son's back and do this was wrong. DNA didn't make a family, you just had to watch Jason with Cameron to know the little boy was loved.

"Thanks Matt." Elizabeth gave her friend a quick hug. "When things calm down you and Kelly need to come out to the house." Elizabeth really liked the pairing.

"No rush." Matt said as his pager beeped. "Duty calls." Walking off he gave some thought to what to do about Monica.

* * *

Monica found everyone waiting just as Alan promised. Stepping into the office she was oddly calm. Being a Quartermaine as long as she had she should have known that this would get out. Speaking up as soon she learned the truth would have been best but she hadn't and now she was going to reap the consequences.

"Why?" Elizabeth asked looking at the woman who was her mother in-law. "Why would you do this?"

Instead of speaking Monica reached into her pocket and handed over the picture.

Elizabeth looked at it and with wide surprised eyes she looked back up at Monica. "Who is this?" The child in the picture looked almost exactly like Cameron. Elizabeth's heart rate kicked up and she shook a bit.

"Baby?" Jason walked over and put his arm around her. Cameron had finally fallen asleep against his shoulder. "That's a picture right?"

"Yes, of a little boy who looks like Cameron's twin. There are some differences but they are very subtle." The shape of the eyes and the straight hair versus curly. "Who is this?" Elizabeth asked again.

"It's me." Alan said taking the picture with a trembling hand. "I was just about Cameron's age." He didn't remember sitting for the picture but he knew that it was one of his mother's favorites. She had kept it in her office. He hadn't seen it in years.

Elizabeth looked up at Jason. "There is no way this could be possible."

"No, there isn't." Jason looked at the little boy.

"I didn't change any of the test results." Monica said speaking for the first time. "The day Maxie died when Jason was in the outer office I looked at Cameron and I saw the resemblance. I've seen him countless times and I never saw it before. Something about having Jason next to him triggered something in my brain." Monica could only guess at why.

"Where did you get the DNA sample?" Elizabeth asked the older woman.

"They are all in the system." Monica started. "But I wanted to run new tests. So one day when I was having snack time at the daycare I took Cameron's half eaten cookie. Alan's DNA wasn't hard to get. That was the first test I did, I ran it twice. Jason's is in the system. I ran it against Alan's to make sure it wasn't corrupted and it was a match so I ran it against Cameron's six times. After Jake was born I ran it against his twice as well. All ten tests were a match." She explained. "The last test I ran was against Zander and Ric, it came back negative."

"That can't be right." Elizabeth said shaking harder. "It can't because if it is I stole Jason's son from him for almost eighteen months."

"Sh." Jason said pulling her tighter against him. "Let's not jump to any conclusions yet." He looked at Monica. "We need to have another DNA test run. I don't trust you." He said it flat out.

"I understand." Monica said even though it hurt.

"I can run one." Alan told the room. "If you don't object." He looked at his son and Elizabeth.

Elizabeth was in shock. Jason could feel her trembling harder against him. "That will be fine." He said to his father.

"Let me get the supplies." Alan said walking out of his office.

"How long ago did you run the tests?" Jason looked at Monica.

"Over a week ago." She said knowing that she had lost him.

"You never said a word to either of us. We had a right to know and you never said anything." Jason's tone was flat with anger and hurt.

"No, I didn't." There were no excuses that Monica could offer. She was wrong.

"What did I do to you to make you hate me so much?" Elizabeth asked as her eyes filled with tears. "Do you blame me for Emily's addiction? I didn't ask her to fall in love with Lucky. If she had said something all those years ago I never would have dated him. It's not my fault she's on pills now. I tried to help him, but he didn't want to get clean. Why would you keep this from me? From us?" The evidence was overwhelming that Monica hadn't changed the DNA results and that meant someone else had tamper with the original test.

"I don't hate you." Monica said quietly. "I was thrilled when I saw the results, I just didn't know how to tell you."

"Would you have ever said anything?" Elizabeth wanted to know. She couldn't even look at Jason. She had kept his son from him. All the things he missed ran through her head. All the time they had missed as a family made her heart ache.

"Yes." Monica answered as Alan returned. "I would have. I thought I had time. Things kept happening."

Jason didn't say anything as his father took the blood sample. Cameron barely moved at the prick to his finger. "I'll run this myself." Alan said before leaving the room.

"Leave." Jason said looking at Monica. "We don't want you here." If Cameron was his son, she didn't get to share that moment with them. Not after what she had done.

"I'm sorry." Monica said feeling his words like a physical blow.

Elizabeth just turned into Jason. She didn't feel worthy of his comfort but she needed it anyway. She couldn't look at Monica right now. The urge to physically hurt the older woman was too strong.

Without another word Monica walked out of the office leaving the small family huddled close together.

* * *

You cannot get a DNA test result as fast as they do in this story.

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	61. Chapter 61

ABC/DISNEY owns GH, No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 61

Jason took them over to the couch. He handed Cameron to Elizabeth and put them both on his lap. With his arms around her he placed his cheek on her head. "It's not possible for Cameron to be my son. We were never together before the night we created Jake." He was trying to talk himself into being ready for Alan to say the results that Monica got were wrong.

Elizabeth just cried against his shoulder. "I'm so sorry." She whispered.

"Baby, look at me." Jason said leaning back. "Did you know?" He scanned her face. It was clear she believed it was true.

"No. Jason I never would have kept him from you. Even when we weren't speaking I never would have denied you access to your son." Elizabeth didn't understand how he didn't hate her.

"When you learned you were pregnant with Jake, you came right over and told me. I know you would have done the same thing with Cameron. I'm sorry I wasn't in his life more, but I got to see so much." He said remembering their earlier conversation in the house. "He's amazing Elizabeth." Jason was tearing up.

"Does it feel different knowing he is yours?" Elizabeth asked looking at Cameron.

"No. I already loved him with everything inside me." Jason said smiling looking at Cameron too. "I just don't know how it could be possible." They would have to figure out who changed the original test and how she got pregnant with his child. "For now let's just wait for Alan."

"Okay." Elizabeth put her head back on Jason's shoulder. Her brain was filled with questions none of which she had any answers for.

* * *

Alan walked back into his office holding a piece of paper. Both Elizabeth and Jason looked up at him. "It's a match." Was all he said. "I ran the test three times."

"Oh my god." Elizabeth said sobbing in equal parts joy and guilt.

"Don't cry." Jason said kissing her as tears ran down his cheeks. "Thank you for my son." He said rocking the two of them. "Thank you Elizabeth."

Alan wiped his eyes as he watched the three of them. He didn't leave because he knew there would be questions. He did get everyone a bottle of water.

After a moment of just holding each other Elizabeth turned to face her father in law. "You're sure?" She asked.

"Yes." Alan was sitting across from them. "If Cameron was Zander's you would have needed an RH shot because Zander's blood type is O positive."

"What's an RH shot?" Jason wasn't familiar with that term.

"It's when a woman is pregnant with a baby whose blood type is opposite hers. Cameron's blood type is A negative." Elizabeth explained. "Even without the RH factor you don't get a baby with a blood type different than both his parents."

"I'm A negative." Jason said smiling. "So is Jake."

"It's not uncommon for sons to have the same blood type as their dad versus their mom." Alan added. "I'm also A negative, Susan was O negative. I also ran Cameron against Jake. They are a full sibling match. Which means the same mom and the same dad." He was smiling.

"But it's not possible." Elizabeth said looking at Jason. "Even though the test was tampered with we were never together."

"We will find out how this happened." Someone would pay for this. There was no way this wasn't deliberate on someone's part. He would find out who.

"Did you run Cameron against Ric?" Elizabeth asked wanting to have all the information available.

"Yes, it was not a match. Not even close." Alan told the younger woman. "I know he hates Jason, and has an unhealthy attachment to you, could he have done this?"

"No." Jason said shaking his head. "He hated Zander too. Ric would have changed the results to say that Cam was his hoping to get Elizabeth to stay with him. As much as I'd love to have reason to pay him a visit we can rule Ric out."

"Sonny?" Elizabeth asked not wanting to speak ill of the dead. "He might have seen Cameron as a threat."

"It's a possibility." Jason conceded. "He was also a board member, and that would give him access to the hospital. We should look at Carly too."

Elizabeth gave him a squeeze. If either one of them was involved it would hurt Jason deeply. After all he did for them if one of them did this that would just be wrong. "I don't know if Zander could have done this." She said softly.

"Me either." Jason hated Zander but he wasn't convinced the dead man was a viable suspect. "There was no point in making himself the dad only to give up his rights. He put up a good fight."

"Unless it was for show." Elizabeth was trying to wrap her brain around this. "But he wouldn't have access to the hospital lab." He knew about the test though. He and Ric both had submitted samples.

"But he might still have known." Jason told her. Looking down at Cameron, who was sleeping peacefully, he couldn't help but smile. "We need to call Diane." He wanted the records to show he was Cameron's biological dad and not his adoptive one.

"Okay." Elizabeth knew what Jason was thinking. She gave him a small smile.

"Elizabeth?" Alan said watching the family. When the young woman turned to face him he reached out to her. "I'll be taking Monica's actions to the board." As the Chief of Staff he had no choice.

"I'm sorry you are placed in this position." Elizabeth felt bad for him. He was caught in the middle once again.

"You have nothing to apologize for. You are the victim, twice over, in this mess." Once From Monica, and once from the original DNA test. "Have Diane call us about a settlement."

"We are not suing Alan." Elizabeth spoke for her and Jason both. "We won't sue as long as Monica is fired." Jason squeezed her in silent support.

"I also want Elizabeth named to the board in Sonny's position." Jason added in. His wife just looked at him. "Those are our two conditions."

Alan smiled. "I will take them to the board today. It will be good to have a Webber at the table again." Jeff had been the last Webber on the board. Hardy's had also been there for generations. "I don't think there will be any issues with either condition." Edward would lead the charge to get Elizabeth on the board. His father would also try to save Monica, but that would be a losing battle.

"We should take Cameron home." Elizabeth said standing with her son in her arms. "Jason can you drive?"

"Yeah." He said standing too looking at his wife and son. "I guess Cameron gets his eye color from you." He said to Alan.

The older man smiled. "Edward also has brown eyes."

"Will you tell him, please?" Elizabeth asked Alan. She wasn't up to answering a lot of questions at the moment.

"Yes, I will." Alan walked them out of his office and down to the elevator.

* * *

At home Jason put Cameron down while Elizabeth fed Jake. He just stood for a while watching his son sleep. His son. He hadn't lied when he told Elizabeth he didn't now love Cam more. But he did feel proud. Cam was so smart and loving, how could he not feel that way?

Walking into their bedroom he closed the door and came over to where Elizabeth was sitting on the side of the bed. "Talk to me." She had been quiet since they left the hospital.

"I should have known. He was inside me." She said as the tears started again. "I should have known. Jason please forgive me."

He gathered her close. "There is nothing to forgive. Elizabeth please believe me, I don't blame you. All the times I've held him I never knew either. Do you hate me for not knowing?" He asked bringing her as close to him as he could.

"No." She said clutching him tight.

"I think he knew." Jason said leaning back and looking at her with a smile. "All the times I was there for his firsts and how he never calls anyone else daddy. I think somehow Cameron knew." It was strange but Jason believed it. "Don't feel guilty." He kissed her lips and cuddled her close again. "Neither one of us has done anything wrong. But I will find out who did this to us. I will find out who hurt us and they will pay."

"I want them to pay." Elizabeth said closing her eyes. She was tired.

"Let's lie down for a bit. Audrey can listen for Jake." Jason needed Elizabeth close. "When we get up we will start looking into things." He promised as their eyes drifted shut. Someone, somewhere knew how this happened and he was going to find them.

* * *

Just because he had an open and active case didn't meant Harper wouldn't get called out on other cases. He wished that was true because he was tired. There was a lot of evidence to shift through in the park shooting. It was a large public space and at this moment everything they collected was important. It would take a couple of days to sort through it all and find the real evidence.

Standing on the top of steps to the apartment building he waited for the super to admit him. He'd gotten a call that Ian Devlin didn't show up for work. Multiple calls to his home and cell phone had gone unanswered. The man probably over slept but because the call came in from Alan Quartermaine they had to check it out.

"Detective." The older man said examining the badge. "This way."

Harper followed the man up. As soon as the door was opened Harper knew someone inside was dead. Drawing his gun he called for backup and cautiously entered the residence. He didn't have to go far. Sitting on the couch, with a high powered rifle across his lap and a black silk scarf around his neck, was the man he was looking for. "Shit." Harper said taking out his phone again and called Jagger.

* * *

Bobbie and Carly stood on the tarmac and watched the Jacks private plane taxi down the runway. "You did the right thing." Bobbie told her daughter.

"Jason wanted the boys out of town." Carly said watching the plane take off. "Otherwise they would still be here." She tried not to smirk when she thought about the fact that Muffin's kids were still here. Guess that showed who Jason loved more. "I'm waiting for him to call me back about Sonny's funeral."

"Why would you have anything to do with Sonny's funeral?" Bobbie asked as they headed to the car.

"Who else is going to plan it?" Carly asked his mother.

"Kate. Dante. His lawyer." Bobbie asked stopping. "The two of you barely spoke the last few months unless it was about the boys."

"Sonny would want me to handle this." Carly insisted walking again. "I just need to clear a few things with Jason first. I also need to talk to Sonny's lawyer about getting what he left us." The money would come in handy because Carly didn't think she was getting anything from Jax. Her lawyer said the pre-nup was iron clad.

Bobbie wanted to ask why Carly thought Sonny left her anything but kept her mouth shut on that topic. "Have you seen Jake recently?"

"No." Carly said pursing her lips. She really needed to correct that. "When I stopped over they weren't home." She lied. "I'm sure I will see them at the funeral. Elizabeth will no doubt come with Jason." She'd probably want to show off her engagement ring.

"Probably. Do you want to come stay at the brownstone?" Bobbie didn't like the thought of Carly in that house all alone.

"No, I'm fine at the house." Carly said as they reached the car. Her lawyer said if she moved out she could lose her claim on the house. "Let's go I have things to get done."

* * *

Kate stood next to Dante as Sonny's body was prayed over by Father Coates. Dante had felt that a private ceremony was best. Per Sonny's wishes his body was being cremated. Since all the evidence was gathered and what killed him was clear the PCPD had released his body immediately. So two days after he died Sonny was being laid to rest. Alexis and Ric had declined an invitation to be here, and Jax told Kate last night he was taking the boys out of town. Jason also declined to come. No one thought to invite Carly.

"Thank you for coming." Dante said to his aunt. He and Kate weren't really close but they were family.

"It's not something you should have to do alone." Kate understood why Dante hadn't told his mother. She had moved on and had a good life now. Sonny had done enough damage there.

"Are you going to be okay?" He knew that she had loved his father.

"Yes. I'm actually leaving Port Charles for a while." Kate was going right to the airport from here.

"New York?" Dante guessed as they walked outside.

"Melbourne." Jax had asked her to come. Technically they were still just friends. Neither one of them had crossed that line, but she suspected that they would soon. She hadn't set out to fall in love with Jax but that was what had happened. Luckily he had fallen in love with her too.

"Good luck." Dante had no idea why she was going there but she seemed happy so he was happy for her. Getting to the car he saw Brenda standing not too far away. "I didn't think she was going to come." He had called the model and told her what was going to happen.

"Me either." Kate admitted. "I can talk to her if you like." She knew Brenda through work.

"No, I'll handle this." Dante said giving his aunt a hug. "Enjoy Australia." He wasn't sure when she was leaving, but since they didn't spend a lot of time together socially he figured he would not see her again before she left.

"I will." Kate said before heading to her car.

Dante walked over to where Brenda was standing with Cody Paul next to her. "We just finished." He said.

"I know I saw the hearse leave." Brenda didn't know Dante so this was a bit awkward. "Thank you for calling me. I wanted to say good bye I just couldn't seem to go in." Her last words to him had been cruel. The fact that she didn't regret saying them kept her outside.

"That's fine." Dante understood. "I have no idea of what is in Sonny's will. If he left you anything his lawyer will contact you."

"I'll leave my number, but I doubt there is anything for me." She hoped not, she didn't want a damned thing from Sonny. "I'm sorry for your loss."

"I didn't lose anything." Dante told her, which was the saddest thing of all. "Bye." He said heading to his car.

"Bye." Brenda responded before turning to Cody. "I guess this wraps up my business here in Port Charles."

"Now you get to stay for the lovely scenery." Cody said smiling. He was glad she wasn't leaving just yet.

"You mean the view of the harbor from the penthouse?" Brenda asked as they walked back to the SUV.

"No I meant me." He said grinning.

She laughed. "And they say I have an ego. How long until Jason knows if things will blow up or not? I do have a life to get back to." Not that she wanted to leave. Port Charles was not so bad these days.

"Probably once Maximus arrives we will know." Cody told her. "He is wrapping things up in Palermo." They were trying to draw out Cooper Barrett. "Do you have a family member named Cooper?" The same last name was odd.

"Not that I know of. My family is pretty tight so if there was a Cooper I'd know it." It took them a while to find one another, but now they held on tight. "Why?"

"A guy I know has the same last name as you." Cody said holding open the door.

"That's funny." Brenda said sliding inside.

"Where too?" Cody asked once he was behind the wheel.

"Let's go visit Nadine and irritate Johnny." Brenda said smiling.

"Johnny's at work, but I'm sure Ms. Crowell would like a visitor." He said starting the car and heading back to the Towers.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	62. Chapter 62

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 62

They slept for four hours wrapped around one another. When she woke up Elizabeth found herself looking into Jason's eyes. Leaning forward he covered her lips with his. "I love you." He whispered pulling back. He just needed to say it.

"I love you too." She said clutching him tight. Of all the things she worried might happen this hadn't even crossed her mind. There was no telling what they were going to discover as they looked into who did this to them. All they knew right now was that neither one of them had played a part in the deception. "We need to get up."

"Yeah." Jason said reluctantly.

"I'll check on the boys while you make your calls." Diane would be coming over, and most likely Francis and Johnny as well. Elizabeth didn't have the energy to tell her Gram, but she needed to. "Oh."

"What?" Jason asked searching her face.

"My Gram worked as a nurse when I was pregnant with Cameron." Audrey hadn't started working with the student nurses until this year. "She knew about the test and she hated you." This was coloring how she looked at those around her.

"Would she do something like that?" Jason was still getting to know the older woman.

Elizabeth closed her eyes and really thought about the answer. "She liked Ric."

"She would have changed the results to him." Jason picked up what his wife left unsaid. That Audrey would have stolen his son from him, but not given him to Zander.

"Yeah, I think she would have." Elizabeth looked over her shoulder at Jason. "I don't think she did this, but it hurts to think she could have."

Jason brushed a gentle kiss over her temple. "We have enough to worry about so let that go." He knew that was easier said than done. "I think we can rule out my family. They would have wanted me to know you were expecting my child."

Elizabeth gave a sad laugh. "They would have tried to use Cameron to get you back in the fold." They knew such conniving people.

"Yeah. Right now the only people I trust completely, who were around us then, are Johnny and Francis." Jason said watching her nod.

"They would have told you. Even if I wanted to lie, they would have told you." Elizabeth commented. It wasn't that they were more loyal to Jason. It was more that it was the right thing to do, and they would have expected him to take care of her and the baby. Whether they were together or not they would have made sure Jason stepped up.

"I'll call them. We have to talk about other things first, but then we need to talk about this." Jason knew she agreed. "When we are ready I will call you and Diane into the office."

* * *

Jason was sitting behind his desk trying his best to focus. The fact that their boss wasn't really tracking wasn't lost on Johnny or Francis. Liz had been off too. Had they had a fight already? The two of them could get into it when motivated.

"Palermo." Jason finally said forcing himself to stop thinking about Cameron.

"Maximus is leaving eleven p.m. our time." Francis reported. "They are picking up Cooper today as well." Everyone expected him to name Sonny as being behind the contract.

"How is Milo?" Jason hadn't even checked while they were at the hospital.

"Georgie finally got him to go home for a rest. I sent Kyle to sit with Max so he wouldn't be alone." Johnny spoke up.

"Good." Jason said absent mindedly. "The Russians?"

"Are quiet at the moment. From what I'm hearing Karpov didn't have permission to be here so I'm thinking we will not be hearing more from that sector." The Russians didn't like it when their people didn't listen. If Karpov had lived he would most likely have been executed by his own people. "The PCPD thinks they have one of the shooters." Johnny said looking at Francis. Jason was looking out the window.

Francis just shrugged.

"Who?" Jason had heard what Johnny said.

"Dr. Ian Devlin." Johnny had been shocked to hear that.

"Why do they think that?" Jason looked back over at his friends.

"They found him with a black scarf around his neck with one of the guns on his lap." Johnny had gotten this call just before he and Francis left his office. "The only prints on the weapon are Devlin's." Johnny knew all that could be planted. "They are digging now."

"Keep me updated." A doctor who moonlighted as a sniper, the world was a strange place. "Who do they suspect Devlin shot?"

"Karpov." Johnny told his boss.

"The Zaccharas would want Karpov gone." Jason said thinking out loud.

"We are already looking into how Devlin possibly connects with the Zaccharas." Francis spoke up. "That leaves Sonny's and Max's shooter." That was the one they really wanted. He was the one who had endangered Michael and Morgan. The one who put Max in a coma. "We will find him."

"I know." Jason was drifting again. He reached for the phone. "Come in."

The door opened and Diane walked in followed by Liz. Looking at Francis the attorney silently communicated that something was off. He barely nodded letting her know that he and Johnny knew. Diane sat between her husband and their friend. Liz sat on the arm of Jason's chair and his arm snaked around her waist.

"We have a problem." Jason started. "Something really wonderful happened this morning, but it's raised some questions and we need your help." He looked at Elizabeth and she gave him a small smile.

"Whatever you two need." Francis spoke for the group.

"Cameron is Jason's biological son." Elizabeth told them and watched as they sat there stunned.

"How?" Johnny asked looking at Liz. "How is that even possible? The two of you never slept together back then." They would not have been able to hide it if they had. Jason had been damn near homicidal after Liz slept with Zander. Johnny came close to killing the young punk himself.

"We don't know." Jason admitted.

"I need to ask you some questions before we go any further." Diane understood what her role was. She was here to cut through the crap. Of all the people in the room she was the only one without an emotional attachment to that time frame. Her thinking was the clearest.

"Okay." Jason told his attorney.

"Did you sleep together around the time Cameron was conceived?" She flat out asked.

"No." Jason answered.

"No." Elizabeth echoed.

"Elizabeth, you did sleep with Zander?" Diane asked bringing things into focus.

"Just that one night." She couldn't look at Jason. She knew that had hurt him.

"Did you sleep with anyone else during that time period?" Diane knew these were personal questions, but she needed this information.

"I slept with Ric a few weeks before, we were getting a divorce and that was the last time we were together. I was single by the time Zander and I were together." Elizabeth was turning red. "I didn't think he could be the father, but Ric insisted on a DNA test so I had one done at General Hospital and it came back to Zander."

"Who you slept with that once." Diane repeated.

"Yes." Elizabeth confirmed.

"What do you remember about that night?" Diane was trying to be gentle.

"I was with Jason and Carly called so he left. I was really scared to be alone because I was still dealing with being locked in the crypt. Jason and I were not in the best place because of Sonny, but we were trying." Elizabeth paused and Jason urged her onto his lap. "After Jason left Zander stopped by, he said he wanted to check on me."

"And you ended up in bed?" Diane asked her friend.

"We did." Elizabeth said nodding.

"But." Diane said looking at the younger woman. The guys were all watching them.

"But what?" Elizabeth asked confused.

"You don't sound confident about that." Diane had heard the change in pitch.

"I woke up the next morning in bed with Zander, who was in his underwear, so yeah." Elizabeth snapped a bit. She didn't like thinking about how many people she had hurt with her actions. She thought it gave her Cameron so she couldn't regret it, now things were different.

"He came over to check on you and what happened next." Diane wanted a step by step account.

"We talked and I was upset so he made me a cup of tea, which I thought was funny because Zander wasn't very domestic. We talked some more and I guess one thing led to another." Elizabeth said wondering where this was going.

"Okay let's try this. The night you and Jason conceived Jake, you were drinking?" Diane started.

"Yes." Jason confirmed. "We weren't drunk." He wondered where she was going.

"A bit buzzed?" Diane guessed.

"Yeah, but I was aware of what we were doing." Elizabeth wanted that clear.

"How much of that night do you remember?" Diane was getting to her point.

"All of it." Elizabeth said still not sure what Diane wanted her to say.

"So you were drinking the night you were with Jason and you remember all of it, but you only had tea the night you were with Zander and you can only guess at what happened. Don't you find that odd?" Diane looked at her young friend.

"I was really upset, and it's not something I dwell on." Elizabeth sounded unsure. She had chalked the missing memories up to selective memory loss.

"Jason what do you remember?" Diane asked her boss.

"I was at the studio and Carly called. I didn't want to go but I did. When I got to Sonny's penthouse she needed something stupid and I took care of it. I went back to the studio and I saw Elizabeth kissing Zander." He still didn't like thinking about that. "So I left."

"And went where?" She asked him.

"To my penthouse. I grabbed a beer and then Courtney came over. We were trying to fix our relationship, but she was the last person I wanted to see." Jason stopped talking. He didn't think much about that night. "I remember sitting on the couch and her joining me, when I finished my beer she got me another one."

"Did you wake up naked with Courtney?" Diane knew what had happened.

"No." Jason closed his eyes in pain. "I woke up alone in my underwear." He was getting the picture too.

"Elizabeth do you remember kissing Zander?" Diane was expecting her to say no.

"No." Elizabeth's voice shook. "I don't remember sleeping with him at all. We were drugged weren't we?"

"Yes. I think you were." Diane couldn't prove it but neither one of them could remember most of the night.

"Shit." Francis looked at Johnny whose eyes were flat with rage.

"I'm guessing that Zander and Courtney were in this together." Diane seemed to be the only one capable of speaking. "The question is why would they want you pregnant with Jason's baby?"

"Courtney couldn't have children." Francis filled in. "At the time the doctors said she never would. She later did get pregnant with Nikolas's baby but suffered a second miscarriage."

"That still doesn't make sense." Johnny interjected. "Did Courtney just expect Liz to hand the baby over?"

"I wouldn't have. I would have let Jason be a part of Cameron's life though." Elizabeth said feeling sick.

"We are looking at two counts of sexual assault at the very least. One for what happened to Jason, and one for what happened to Liz." Diane said with distaste. "Not that I can prove it."

That was enough to send Elizabeth running into Jason's attached bathroom. Jason followed her in and closed the door.

Francis looked at Johnny and they were both thinking the same thing. "Dear god. She shouldn't have to go through this again." Francis said out loud. His heart was breaking for his friend.

"Again?" Diane asked looking at her husband. "Again?" She repeated.

"Liz was raped when she was fifteen." Johnny explained. With no police report and no one talking about it there was no way the lawyer would know. "My brain didn't even go there." He said looking at his friend.

"I had no idea." Diane looked from one man to the other. "I wouldn't have blurted it out like that." She was pretty blunt by nature, but she would have found a way to soften the words. If that was possible.

"She was already making the connection." Francis had made the leap when Diane asked about what Jason remembered. "I really wish Zander wasn't already dead."

"Courtney too." Johnny said shaking his head. As much as Liz suffered she shouldn't have this heaped on too.

"What about the timing of Carly's call?" Diane asked the two men. She was guessing that the three of them would need to puzzle this out. Jason and Liz had other things to deal with.

"It probably doesn't mean anything. Carly called Jason twenty times a day back then." Francis said trying to stay calm. "But we will look into it. Diane can you get Elizabeth some water?" Never mind there was a sink in the bathroom.

"Sure." Diane left the office.

"If Carly is involved with this I will kill her." Johnny said without hesitation.

"She's Jason's oldest friend." Francis pointed out. "He may not want her hurt."

"Fuck that!" Johnny said vehemently. "He tries to stop me I'll hurt him badly."

"This wasn't his fault Johnny." Francis was trying to think rationally.

"I never believed in my heart that she voluntarily slept with Zander. You know that." Johnny had wanted to track the asshole down as soon as he found out. "He'd been after her for months because he knew Jason wanted her."

"If Carly is involved Jason will handle it." Francis was positive about that. "We need to find proof."

"I say we snatch her and drug her up." Johnny wanted her to suffer.

"She has blood pressure issues Johnny, the drug could kill her before she tells us anything. That was why she almost died when she was pregnant with Morgan." Francis pointed out. "There is a way to get her to talk, we just need to figure out what it is. Right now we need to make sure Liz and Jason are okay and we need to watch the territory."

"The timing sucks." There was still a potential for war and Jason wasn't going to be able to make the decisions they needed him too. Understandably so.

"The timing for something like this could never be good, but yeah now is about as bad as it could be." Francis agreed. "We will take care of things so they can take care of each other."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	63. Chapter 63

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

Guest: This timeline is not at all true to the show. It wouldn't work if it was.

* * *

Chapter 63

Jason sat on the floor of the bathroom cradling his wife against his chest. If she was crying he'd know how to handle that. Instead she was silently clutching his shirt. He didn't know what to do for her, hell he didn't even know how she could bear to stand him touching her. His ex-wife and a man who hated him had violated her. They had set in motion actions that placed a part of him inside her without her permission. He couldn't wrap his brain around why they would do such a thing. He would get answers because they needed them.

"I'm sorry." Was all he could say. It sounded lame to his ears.

"He saw me without my clothes." Elizabeth finally spoke. She was only in her panties when she woke up. "He took my clothes off and touched me without my permission."

"Baby, I wish I knew how to make this better." Jason said holding her tighter.

"Don't go. Please, don't leave me." Elizabeth said crying softly.

"Why would you think that?" Jason asked looking down at her. She didn't answer him. "Elizabeth?"

"I feel so dirty." She said gripping him tighter.

"Oh, sweetheart." His heart was breaking for her. He didn't feel violated. Despite what Courtney had clearly done he didn't feel like he had been victimized. For Elizabeth this would be different.

"Jason?" Elizabeth looked up at him and asked the question she needed to have answered. "Can you still love us?" She was so afraid he wouldn't want them now. Not after what he had just heard.

"With all my heart, until the day I die." Jason's eyes filled with tears that overflowed. "Can you forgive me for not knowing what they did to you? For not protecting you when you needed me the most? Carly called and I ran off like usual." Jason was already wondering if she had a part in this. If so she wouldn't receive any mercy.

"You didn't know." She said it softly.

"I didn't. I swear to you." He would understand her thinking that. Back then he had been all about Sonny, Carly, and Courtney. "I would have stood by you. I would have taken care of the two of you."

Elizabeth leaned into Jason. "I'm glad I don't remember." It might sound cowardly, but she could handle knowing it as long as she couldn't remember.

"What can I do for you?" He asked her.

"Can you tell the guys and Diane to go home? Gram too? I just need it to be us and the boys for the rest of the day. I need time to process this. I need you to be here with me while I do." Elizabeth asked looking up at him.

"Johnny and Francis won't want to go." Jason knew they were worried.

"Too bad." She said quietly.

"Stay here." Jason made himself leave the bathroom. "Elizabeth wants everyone to go."

"Can we see her first?" Johnny asked knowing Francis wanted the same thing.

"She doesn't want to see anyone." Jason prepared himself for their anger.

"Are you staying?" Francis had to hear Jason say it.

"Unless she asks me to leave." She was well within her rights. "Then I'll go to the guest house." He wouldn't go far.

"We will handle things, take care of her." Johnny instructed.

"Thanks." Jason looked at the closed bathroom door. "Take Audrey with you. I don't care how."

"We will handle it. Call if either of you need anything." Francis said as he and Johnny left the office.

The only thing Jason needed was for this to have never happened. He loved that Cameron was his son, he just wished Elizabeth hadn't been hurt making that happen. He would care for his wife, giving her anything she needed, and then he would handle making sure that everyone with a part in this answered for their actions.

* * *

She took a shower, which didn't surprise him. He was in the living room with the boys when she walked in. "Hi."

"How is Cameron?" She walked over and looked at the sleeping boy. During her shower she asked herself if how she felt about him had changed. Tears of relief had coursed down her face when she realized the answer was no.

"Good. His fever broke." Jason told her. "He had some juice before falling asleep."

"I love him. I wish things had happened differently, but I love him. I love Jake, and I love you." Elizabeth told Jason walking over to where he was standing. She could see that he was hurting for her. "I want to know why they did this. That may be a tall order because Zander and Courtney are both dead, but someone knows something and I want you to find them. It doesn't change anything but I need to know."

"We will get the information we need." The lab tech seemed like the first place to start. Francis or Johnny were probably already looking. "If you don't want to talk about it after we won't, but we need to talk about it now."

"I know." Elizabeth sighed.

"I need to know if Carly was involved." Jason wouldn't give her a free pass if she was. "The timing of the call is suspect."

"If she is?" Elizabeth asked. Jason had spent most of his adult life protecting the other woman.

"No one is allowed to hurt you." Jason told her. "I let Emily have a pass because you don't want her hurt."

"Emily's sick Jason." Elizabeth wanted the other woman to heal.

"Carly isn't sick. She's petty and jealous and I really believe she had a hand in this." Jason knew she was capable of this. "I need proof."

"I know." She didn't fault him for that. Spinelli had to send pictures from the accident before Elizabeth fully believed Emily had hit her. Even knowing he was capable of it she hadn't believe Lucky attacked Jason with a knife. So she understood Jason needing proof that Carly knew. "If you find it?"

"I will handle it." Jason promised.

"Can you let Johnny do it?" Elizabeth would not ask him to kill his friend.

"No." Jason hoped that didn't lessen him in her eyes. He didn't seek to hurt women, but this was not something Jason could hand off to someone else. "Can you live with that?"

"Yes." Elizabeth looked him in the eyes.

"Let me make you something to eat." Jason said pulling her close. "How about some soup?"

"Okay. I'll watch the boys." She went to step back but he didn't let go. She leaned up and kissed him. "We'll be okay."

"Yes we will." Jason needed to believe that.

* * *

Milo woke up and despite the horror of the last twenty-four hours he was able to smile. Georgie was cuddled up on the bed with him. They were at her place because he was having work done on his new house. She had refused to let him stay alone at his apartment. He'd needed her too much to argue.

Not only had she held his hand through Max's surgery and stayed close after, but Georgie had been able to explain a great many of the medical terms that were being thrown around. Because of Maxie's health issues Georgie knew what was going on with his brother better than he did.

He wouldn't have blamed her for running. She had seen first-hand the violence of the world he lived in. Instead of backing away she had stayed beside him giving him strength when his ran out.

Carefully he extracted himself from the bed and went into the bathroom. After splashing some water on his face he went to the kitchen to look for something to dull the throbbing in his head. He didn't expect the headache to go away completely he was too tense for that, just a lessening would be enough.

Swallowing the pills he gave some thought to what would be happening. His father was coming and he would want an update on how the investigation was going. This early they wouldn't have much and that was normal but his father wasn't going to want to hear that. He was going to yell and push his weight around. It was the last thing they needed. Maximus was hot headed a trait neither he nor Max inherited. Jason would give his dad some leeway, but he would only be pushed so far before pushing back.

So Milo would check in and get the update. He would tell his father at the hospital. Then when that was done he would tell him to take Max home. Milo never said anything but he was well aware that Max was the favorite. As the oldest his father had expected more from him. Until they arrived in Port Charles his father had been pleased. Sonny had been the worst thing for Max.

The more his brother screwed up the harder Maximus rode him. The angrier Maximus became with Max the more their father leaned on Milo. When Sonny walked away and Max followed Milo had been the one to mediate the breach between father and son. Maximus expected Max to run things when their father retired so his walking away broke something between the two men. Things had been good, until Sonny decided that he wanted back in. Everything that was happening now could be traced back to that one decision.

Now it was all different. More decisions needed to be made and Milo wasn't in any shape to do so. He was fried and the only thing holding him together was the brunette in the other room. Georgianna Jones was his rock and he wasn't ready to let that go. Wasn't ready to let her go.

Milo leaned back against the refrigerator and tried to relax some. When he opened his eyes Georgie was standing in front of him. Wordlessly he pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "Thanks for taking care of me." He'd basically passed out after they got here.

"That's what girlfriends do." She said quietly.

"Then you are the best girlfriend on the planet." Milo took a deep breath before speaking again. "I'll understand if this is too much." Better a break now before they got in any deeper.

"I'm going to make lunch." They had breakfast at the hospital. "Don't make me poison your share." Georgie threatened.

The laughed that came out of him was unexpected and very much needed. "Okay. Can I help?"

"Nope. I will take care of this. You can call someone for clean clothes. After we eat we'll head over to the hospital." Georgie was already gathering ingredients.

"Do you need to go to school?" Milo didn't want her GPA falling because of him. He knew she didn't have to take finals but her grades would suffer if she missed the last two weeks of school.

"I called the dean and accepted his offer to end the semester early. I'll still end the year with straight A's and I won't lose my scholarship." Georgie told him. "Don't worry about me."

"Boyfriends worry about their girlfriends." Milo walked over and kissed the back of her neck. "I'll make my calls."

"Milo?" Georgie stopped him.

"Yeah?" He said looking at her.

"Do you want me to not be there when your dad arrives?" This wasn't a meet the parents kind of moment. "I can wait in the lounge."

"I want you there. I need you there." Milo told her.

"Then I will be." Georgie promised. He turned and walked into her bedroom to get his cell phone.

* * *

"Morgan." Jason was cleaning up from their early lunch. They actually got Cameron to eat something which made them both feel better. Now Elizabeth and the boys were in the sunroom.

"I have a letter for Elizabeth from Sonny." Diane had debated making this call today, but Sonny contacting her boss's wife was odd.

"Really?" Jason asked frowning. "Send it over."

"I can bring it personally." Diane felt the need to check up on them.

"If you think that's for the best." Jason knew they could only keep their friends away for so long.

"I do. I'll be over shortly." Diane hung up.

Jason entered the sunroom and looked at his family. There was so much joy just from having them near. "Diane is coming back."

"Why?" Elizabeth was trying to maintain an even keel. She had things to work through, they both did, but she tried to focus on how good her life was despite what had happened. She didn't think Courtney did this to bring her and Jason closer together, but that was what was happening. This wasn't going to break them.

"You have a letter from Sonny." Jason told her.

"From Sonny?" Elizabeth was sick to death of Sonny Corinthos. There was a part of her that was glad he was dead. Once this mess was cleaned up he wouldn't be making any more. "Put on some coffee."

"I just did." Jason gave her a half smile. "I figure she won't be alone."

"No she won't." Elizabeth smiled at Jason. The fact that she could showed she was going to be okay. The coming days would see times when she wasn't but she was going to get past this.

* * *

When the doorbell rang Jason admitted Diane, Francis, and Johnny. "We are in the back."

"I couldn't leave them behind." Diane was annoyed with both her hanger-ons.

"We know." Jason told his lawyer. "Coffee's fresh." He said leaving them to fix their own.

Diane skipped the drink. "Here is the letter."

"Do you want to read it alone?" Jason offered.

"No, she doesn't." Francis answered.

"I don't think he was talking to you." Elizabeth arched a brow at her friend. She expected him to hover, it was how he was.

"Open the letter." Johnny instructed.

Elizabeth just huffed out a breath.

"If she wants to read it alone she will." Jason told the other two men.

"Enough." Elizabeth said when they started glaring at each other. "Let me just open the damned thing." She looked at the envelope and paused. "This isn't Sonny's handwriting." It looked familiar though.

"Let me see." Jason held out his hand. "It's Courtney's."

"Why would she be leaving you a letter?" Francis asked taking it from Jason.

"And if she did, why are you just getting it now?" Johnny asked through clenched teeth. Sonny had once again stuck his nose in Liz's business.

Elizabeth snatched it back before Francis could open it. "I don't know. We weren't friends." She ignored Johnny's question because she knew he wasn't looking for an answer. Walking to the window seat she sat down. "Everyone stay over there." She didn't want to be alone, but she did want some space. While they watched she tore open the envelope.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	64. Chapter 64

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 64

"Cooper Barrett, the man, the myth, the legend. Your body of work is impressive." Shawn was sitting with his legs crossed and a cup of coffee in his hand. "I guess you aren't as good as you suspected. Or maybe you are, and I'm just that much better." The enforcer for the Giambetti family smiled at the younger man who was tied to the chair. The guys had worked him over and he was in rough shape. "Would you like me to ask the questions, or would you like to start talking on your own?"

"Sonny Corinthos." Cooper knew he was going to die by telling what he knew that death would be quick.

"Corinthos is dead." Shawn informed the younger man. "That doesn't surprise you. Why not Cooper? Why doesn't that surprise you since you've been in Italy for the last week? Who called you to tell you?" They had picked him up after the shooting in Port Charles.

"My boss." Cooper said panting slightly. It hurt to take a full breath.

"Not your handler?" Shawn found that interesting. Someone was pulling Cooper's strings.

"No handler. My boss, he picks my jobs. I kill the people who stand in his way." Cooper explained. He had expected to make another trip back to Port Charles to deal with the Spencers, but that had gone badly.

"You keep the money or does he split it with you?" Shawn didn't really care he just wanted to keep Cooper talking.

"All me." Cooper answered.

"Nice. With Sonny dead you shouldn't still want to kill Maximus. So why are you here?" Shawn pointed out. There should have no longer been a need to fake the Don's death. With Sonny gone the threat should have passed.

"Not kill, hurt. My boss wanted Maximus hurt but not killed, he wanted everyone to think Maximus was dead." Cooper told Shawn. "Maximus can stop the Russians." Jerry had not told him to end the job when he called so Cooper figured there was more his boss wasn't telling him.

"Ah, Karpov." Shawn thought to himself another piece falls into place. "He's dead too." Again no surprise from their prisoner.

"Who is your boss Cooper?" Shawn asked the soon to be dead man.

"James Craig." Cooper didn't know him by any other name.

"Is that right." Shawn knew that Jason was currently looking for Craig. "It really is a small world. Where is he?"

"Don't know." Cooper figured he was almost out of time. "Not since Port Charles."

Shawn stood up. "Don't worry, we'll find him." He turned and looked to Maximus who simply nodded. Shawn stood up and another man took his seat. "We need a description." The reason no one could find Craig was because they didn't know what he looked like. Cooper was going to help him with that.

"I'm going home to sleep before my flight." Maximus hadn't been feeling well since Milo's call. He would need to be strong over the next few days while making sure Morgan was doing all he could to find the man who shot his son.

"When I have the face we will start the hunt." Shawn wouldn't stop until Craig was found. "Have a safe flight." With a nod his boss left the warehouse.

* * *

Jerry Jacks sat on the veranda of his chalet and tried to relax. A glass of wine would help with that, but he couldn't have alcohol until he finished the antibiotics. The bandages were uncomfortable and his incisions itched as they healed but it would be better in a few days. His new face would ensure that those who were looking for him would not find him. Before he went home he'd have to call his mother and tell her that he had been in a terrible accident and needed reconstructive surgery. They'd get used to the new him in no time.

James Craig was no more, he had served Jerry well. Now he was James Brosnan international businessman. Once his face healed and the swelling went down he would have his pictures added to his new identification. This time next week he was hoping to meet with Nikolas Cassadine to learn the location of the Ice Princess. Things were going well. He raised his glass of club soda in a salute. "Rest in Peace Cooper."

* * *

Carly walked to the desk outside the morgue in the basement of General Hospital. She had to find out when she could have Sonny's body picked up. The caterer had finally faxed over the menu for the lunch after the service, which would be held in the newly opened Metro Court. The funeral home was waiting for a call from her and they would come to the hospital. Sonny's lawyer hadn't called her back yet, but would eventually because there would be a will reading.

"Can I help you?" The attendant asked smiling.

"I'd like to speak to someone about retrieving my ex-husbands remains." Carly adopted that superior tone she took whenever she spoke to those in what she deemed to be menial positions.

"Name?" The woman turned to her computer.

"Michael Corinthos Jr." His tombstone would read Sonny, he would want that. He hated to be called Michael. Carly waited while the woman typed in the information.

"The body was picked up yesterday." The attendant informed Carly.

"What?" Carly said surprised. "By who?"

"Dante Falconeri authorized Denison Funeral Home to come get the remains of his father." The attendant read the screen.

"He can't do that." Carly said getting pissed.

"Mr. Corinthos's lawyer called to tell us that Dante was the executor of the estate, so yes he can." The woman was still chipper. She enjoyed her job.

Carly digested that bit of news. Dante was the executor of his father's estate. What the hell had Sonny been thinking? Dante didn't even like him. "Thank you." She turned and headed toward the exit. First she was going to see Sonny's lawyer, and then she was going to see Dante to set him straight. She had a lavish funeral planned and no one was taking her moment away.

* * *

Brenda refilled Nadine's glass as the two women sat in the living room of Johnny's penthouse. "How is the arm?" Thankfully getting shot was something that had not happened to her during her time with Sonny.

"Stiff." Nadine told her friend. "Next week I should be almost one hundred percent. Since it isn't the hand I write with I might be able to go back to work on light duty." She knew Epiphany was shorthanded. Going back to the hospital would be scary, but she would have a guard and that would help.

"I thought Johnny said you were off for six weeks." Brenda had heard him talking to Cody.

"I can take up to six weeks, but I'm not used to just sitting around." Nadine was already bored. "I want to go back to work."

"Go somewhere and sit on the beach." Brenda said reaching for a brownie. She was running five extra miles in the morning because of these damned things. She was convinced there was an addictive ingredient in them. Cody in shorts made the extra time on the treadmill not so bad.

"Johnny can't get away right now." Nadine didn't want to travel without him. But if things got worse she would have no choice. She'd be leaving along with Elizabeth and her two boys. She needed to get back out to visit with them. "What about you, how much longer are you staying in Port Charles?"

"I don't know." Brenda had been surprised that Jason wanted her here. He was keeping everyone close until things calmed down. She also had an unexpected reason to stay. She simply hadn't expected Cody Paul. He made quite an impression. Mostly by not trying to impress her.

Nadine smirked. "I know that look. Who is he?" She thought she knew.

Brenda opened her mouth before closing it quickly. She barely knew Nadine. Was she really going to confide in her? Female friends were not something the model had a lot of and she really did like Nadine. Robin had liked her too. "You can't say anything." Brenda admonished.

"I won't." Nadine promised.

"Cody." Brenda confessed.

"You and Cody?" Nadine grinned. "I can see it, he's good looking."

"We haven't done anything." Brenda cleared up. "Things are at the flirting stage."

"I like that stage. Johnny is really good at the stage." Before they had lunch he flirted with her every chance he got. Actually he still did.

"I'm surprised Johnny's and Francis's stories about me haven't sent Cody screaming." Brenda leaned back and nibbled on her brownie.

"Cody is a big boy, he can make up his own mind. What did you do anyway to make them not like you?" Nadine was dying to know. They really couldn't stand Brenda.

"I caused drama. Lots of drama. Repeatedly. But what made it so that they hate me is that I married Jason." Brenda had honestly thought she needed him. "That marriage hurt Elizabeth, who I didn't even know at the time. It also lead the way to the Courtney years."

"Johnny and Francis are very protective of Elizabeth." Nadine wasn't going to judge because she didn't know Brenda back then.

"Yes, they are." Brenda said nodding. "I really should apologize to Elizabeth. I came to town and wanted what I wanted. I didn't care about the ramifications." She'd been so self-absorbed.

"Are you okay with Sonny's passing?" Nadine just wanted to check.

"I am. I just hope he didn't screw everyone over with his death. It would be like Sonny to start a war then die. He always did leave a path of destruction in his wake." The model said softly. They were quiet for a few minutes. "Do you ever wear your hair in curls?"

"Sometimes." Nadine just went with the change of topic. "Now I have to wear it down." It was the only style she could achieve with one hand.

"I can curl it for you." A makeover sounded perfect right now. "Maybe Johnny might even stop glaring at me."

"Sure use me as a human shield." Nadine laughed.

"Whatever works." Brenda said laughing too. "Let's go."

* * *

The naked dead body of Samantha McCall was dumped by the interstate in upstate Kansas. A very skilled computer expert, one almost as good as Spinelli, who worked for the Ruiz family laid a trail for the police to follow. The former private detective would be shown arriving in state eight days ago. The last purchase on her credit card would be five days ago. The same day she was last seen leaving her motel room.

She was known to have been working a case, her partner would testify to that. Which case it would be impossible to say as she had several open at the moment. The condition of her body would point to her having been held and tortured for several days. Cause of death would come up as exsanguination from having her throat slit, there would be no signs of sexual assault.

The man charged with setting everything in motion pulled into a rest stop twenty miles from the dump site and placed an anonymous call to nine one one. He told the operator that he would wait but after hanging up got in his car and drove away. Ten minutes of work and he was getting paid five hundred thousand dollars. Per instructions he would pass the car he was now driving off to someone who would make it disappear. He would be given a new car to drive home in, another part of his payment. Not bad, not bad at all.

* * *

Under the watchful eyes of her husband and three friends Elizabeth read the letter. When she was finished she read it again to make sure she hadn't missed any details. Inside she was raging, but for right now she needed to stay calm. "Diane, I need you to leave please."

Without a word the lawyer stood up and gave her husband a kiss before walking out.

Elizabeth called her Gram. "Hi, can you watch the boys for me please?" She knew the older woman had questions and at some point Elizabeth would have to come up with a story to tell her. Right now, that was something that would have to wait. "Thank you Gram." Thankfully she didn't ask any of those questions now.

"Help me get them ready." Elizabeth packed an overnight bag and put everything by the door. "Can you drop them off and come back?" She asked Jason.

"Don't do anything until I return." He requested.

"I won't." She promised.

An hour later Jason was back and he joined everyone in the living room. Elizabeth patted the couch next to her and he sat down. From the looks on Johnny's and Francis's faces she hadn't told them what was in the letter.

"I need Carly picked up. Francis go get her and take her where?" She looked at Jason.

"Safe house four." Jason answered with his eyes on his wife's.

"What part did she play?" Johnny asked Liz.

"We are not going to talk about this in my house anymore." She said in a voice that brooked no argument. She and Jason would, but no one else. "Francis, go pick up Carly and we will meet you at the safe house. Don't hurt her." Elizabeth instructed. "I'm going to go change." She wanted to look good when she confronted Carly. Since this was the last time they would see each other Elizabeth wanted to look her best.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	65. Chapter 65

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright is intended.

* * *

Chapter 65

Elizabeth got dressed in green. It was a color she looked good in and Jason liked her in. The outfit made her feel pretty and the three inch heels made her feel confident. Looking at her you would think she was maybe going to lunch with a friend, not that she was going to meet with a woman who had participated in a plot meant to destroy her.

Downstairs Jason and Johnny were waiting. Marco had joined them at Elizabeth's request. Coming down the stairs she saw the appreciation for her appearance in her husband's eyes and that made her smile. Nope this wasn't going to break them, but she expected there to be some rough moments ahead. Especially for Jason, what was in the letter was going to hurt him very badly.

"Okay." Elizabeth said reaching the bottom of the steps. "Johnny you will drive your car, Marco is going to drive me, and Jason you will take your bike." He would need to take a ride when they finished. He would need some space and that knowledge didn't hurt her because when he was done he would come back home to her.

If the instructions surprised anyone they didn't speak on it. Instead everyone turned and headed for their vehicles.

* * *

Marco took up position on the porch. Jason, Johnny, and Elizabeth walked into the safe house to find Carly tied to a chair. Francis was sitting in the armchair facing her. She was gagged but still managed to make plenty of noise. Elizabeth was the one to walk over and remove the cloth.

"Jason, what the hell is going on?" Carly demanded. Francis had been sitting in her living room when she came down stairs after packing up Jax's things. Before she could even think to ask why he was there she was tied up and thrown over his shoulder. During the ride over she had threatened him with all manner of deaths, all at Jason's hands. She figured Muffin was behind this so to see Jason walk in as well threw her.

"Jason isn't going to be speaking just yet." Elizabeth said calmly.

"Why am I here?" Carly was still speaking to Jason.

"You know why you're here Carly." Elizabeth answered. "You never expected to be found out, not with your partners dead, but you know. All these years I never understood why you wanted me so far away from Jason. He could be with anyone else but me. Hell, you even tried to push the woman who wrecked your marriage on him so that I couldn't have him. I thought you hated me but I was wrong." Her voice took on a hard edge. "You knew that if Jason and I were together the odds of what you did coming out increased."

"I don't know what you are talking about." Carly was going to tough it out.

"I get you doing this to me, but I thought you loved Jason. You screamed it at me enough times." Elizabeth said trying not to hit Carly. But yeah she wanted to.

"I do love Jason. I'm his best friend." Carly went to her fall back line. "You're lying. She's lying Jason." She looked at the man she had always loved.

"I haven't told him anything yet Carly. Monica did." Elizabeth saw the confusion on Carly's face. "Cameron has an ear infection and when we went to the hospital we learned that she has been running DNA tests on our son." She watched the other woman flinch at the word 'our'. "It seems that Cameron looks a hell of a lot like Grandpa Alan did at that age. She figured it out, but it was Courtney who told me how you did it."

"You're crazy, Courtney's dead." Carly spat out.

"She left me a letter." Elizabeth held up the envelope. Walking over she grabbed a chair but before she could lift it Jason was beside her. He carried it over and placed it in front of Carly's. Before his wife sat he gave her a soft kiss.

"Why are you wearing a wedding band?" Carly's eye were glued to the gold band.

"We got married two days ago." Elizabeth explained taking her seat.

"You got married on the same night that Sonny died! What the hell is wrong with you Jason?!" In her rage Carly had pushed aside why they were here.

"Shut up Carly." Elizabeth's temper was fraying. They were going to get through this so Jason could do what needed to be done. She demurely crossed her legs at her ankles before looking at the three men who now stood behind her. "Don't move." She instructed and waited until they all nodded. It took Johnny the longest to agree.

"_Dear Elizabeth_." The petite brunette started after turning back to face Carly. "_I know that you are going to find it odd to receive this letter from me. I can only hope that you didn't tear the envelope up before reading this. I'm in the hospital and I'm dying. The virus that has already killed some Port Charles citizens, is killing me. The doctors are not hopeful I will last long enough to get the antidote. Even if I did they don't think it will work. So before I die I need to tell you something._

_Cameron is Jason's son._

_Please do not think this is the fever talking. I know it should be impossible, but it's true. Have a DNA test run, I would recommend you go to another hospital. Don't let Sam stop you. She may know what I'm about to tell you and if Jason finds out about Cameron he will leave her. He really should have never had the chance to be with her. I robbed you of the chance to make a family with the man you love and maybe this will help fix that."_

"_When we met there was a chance we could have become friends. But you had Jason's heart and I wanted it. I would have, and did do, all manner of things to get his love and keep it. Despite how far I went we didn't make it. It was all for nothing, but in the end you got a sweet little boy so maybe you can be comforted by that."_

"_I didn't act alone. Zander and Carly helped me. He's dead and after you read this letter she will be too. We all deserve no less."_

"_After I had the miscarriage I became convinced that Jason was going to leave me. I thought that what I needed to save my marriage was a baby. Dr. Meadows said it wouldn't happen again so I needed someone to give me one. I figured who better to have Jason's baby than the women he loved. It's ironic that I picked you for an unwitting surrogate because not too long after that you became a voluntary one for Jax and I."_

"_I needed help for my plan and Zander was willing, especially when he learned that Jason wasn't ever going to find out the baby was his. He hated Jason just as much as I hated you. Even his friendship with you was expendable in his need to hurt Jason_."

Elizabeth paused and took a deep breath. Carly was looking at her lap knowing that she was getting closer to dying with each word that was read. Ready Elizabeth picked up the narrative once more.

"_The plan was pretty simple. We needed some things, so I brought Carly on board. When I explained everything to her she was only happy to help. Procuring the drugs and equipment needed. We knew Jason was spending time with you so when the appropriate time arrived we had Zander sit in his car across the street from your studio and watch for Jason. Having worked with you I knew when you got your cycle and took a chance that like most women you ovulated a week or so after it ended."_

"_Jason came to visit most nights around the same time. When he showed up on the night we picked Zander called Carly and told her you were both inside so she called Jason. True to form Jason came running. Zander then entered the building and slipped you the drug that would eventually knock you out. Carly set Jason free and he did just what we expected, he went back to you. I was with Zander and when I saw Jason go into the studio I called up. He saw Zander kissing you and left in a hurry. The drug made you agreeable before it knocked you out, so when Zander started kissing you an objection never came._

"_I followed Jason home and drugged him to get the needed sperm. Carly met me back at the studio with the doctor. I won't tell you who, but I will say they were blackmailed into being there. We made Zander step out into the hallway and watched while the doctor did the procedure. Then all we had to do was wait."_

"_You turned up pregnant and I watched as Jason was crushed. I knew he still loved you, but I was smiling inside because I knew he wouldn't ever want you again. You had been with Ric and Zander, according to Carly he would never forgive that. So we watched and waited. When Ric demanded a DNA test Carly bribed the lab tech to change the results. The original test ruled out both men and we couldn't have that knowledge get out. When the test came up as Zander, he went along with it happy to be keeping Jason from his child."_

"_We planned on waiting until you had the baby and after you served your purpose you would have had a fatal accident. Carly knew someone who could rig your car to crash. I would have suggested that Jason and I adopt the baby in your memory. I knew you weren't close with your family so I figured the way would be clear. At no point did we ever plan on telling Jason that Cameron was his. It was just safer for us if he never knew, but things happened. Zander got killed and Jason and I didn't make it. So instead of going through with the plan we simply covered up what we had done."_

"_I was surprised when Carly said we keep quiet. I figure with as much as she loved Jason she would want him in his child's life. I underestimated how selfish she can be. She didn't want anyone coming before her or Michael. Your son would have done just that."_

"_I hope you can forgive me, but I don't expect it. Let's be honest I don't deserve it. This letter is more for me than you. I can't die with this on my conscious. I will give the letter to Sonny when he comes to see me and ask him to give it to you. I know that you will do the right thing and tell Jason. Again I'm sorry. Courtney."_

Elizabeth finished reading and looked at Carly.

"She's lying." The blonde lied. "She was sick and delusional. Jason untie me and we will forget this ever happened."

"I have the three original tests Carly. The two ruling out Ric and Zander plus the one showing Jason as the true father. The lab tech kept them as insurance." Johnny had handed them over right after Jason left to drop off the boys. It hadn't taken them long to figure out who ran those tests. "He is going to die and so are you. If Sonny was still alive he'd die as well, because we all know he read the letter. He was too paranoid not to." Elizabeth was shaking with rage.

"So what?" Carly knew she was cornered. "Jason won't hurt me and he won't let Johnny or Francis hurt me either." She really believed that.

"Sam thought the same thing. When was the last time you saw her?" Elizabeth asked with a cold smile. "Jax will be good to the boys. He is the best thing that could happen to them. You would have destroyed them." Elizabeth stood up and because she needed to she slapped Carly hard enough to make the chair the blonde was in rock back. "Burn in hell bitch." She said before turning and leaving the cabin.

* * *

For a moment no one moved. "Francis, Johnny, wait on the porch." Jason instructed his friends. He needed to do this next part alone.

"She is going to die correct?" Johnny asked his boss.

"Yes." Jason said straight out. He watched as Carly's eyes widened in fright but she didn't speak.

"Good enough for me." Johnny said turning to leave.

"You will need this." Francis handed Jason a small kit. Carly's death needed to look like an accident which meant the bitch wouldn't suffer as much as she deserved.

"Leave." Jason said never taking his eyes off Carly. When they were alone he sat in the chair his wife had vacated. "Why?" He asked softly. He needed to know that. The fact that she could do this to him, hurt on a level he didn't think was possible.

Carly was crying. "Please don't do this." She begged finally understanding that she had gone too far. "I will leave, I will take the boys and go."

"You think I would let you breathe the same air as my wife and sons after you did this? Or that I would let you near my nephew and godson after this?" Jason asked incredulous. She had some gall. While he hadn't been in on the plan what happened was a direct result of him and Sonny letting Carly get away with whatever she wanted. In the end Elizabeth had been the one to pay.

"You love me. I'm your best friend. You can't do this." Carly sobbed.

"I love Elizabeth and our boys. Because I do, your death is going to better than you deserve. If you couldn't separate us in life you damned sure won't do it in death." Jason sneered. Carly's death needed to be clean. He wasn't going to prison for this.

"I fucking hate Elizabeth." Carly spat out with real venom. "I should have stuck to the plan and killed her anyway."

In that moment Jason came very close to hitting her. To just balling up his fist and knocking her flat. Without a word Jason pulled on his gloves and removed a syringe from the case Francis left. Carly's blood pressure issues were going to come in handy. "When is the last time you took a blood pressure pill? Didn't someone hear Bobbie remind you to take one every day recently?"

Carly just looked at him with terrified eyes. Even now there was a part of her that believed he wasn't going to be able to do it.

"Things have been so stressful lately." He said in a voice devoid of warmth. "The hotel being destroyed, your divorce, and of course Sonny's death. I'm sure not being invited to the funeral didn't help."

Carly had learned that Sonny had already been cremated not even an hour ago.

"Too much for your system to handle." Jason said shaking his head. Francis had towels between Carly's arms and the ropes to avoided ligature marks and bruising. "We will help Bobbie through this." Jason said as he pushed aside the towel and injected the needle into one of the fading marks Brenda left. It would cover the bruise from the syringe.

"W-what is that?" Carly asked panicking. The fact that her heart was beating fast in terror only made the drug move through her system faster.

"It's what you deserve." Jason said coldly. "You're going to black out behind the wheel of your car and have a fatal accident. At least that is how it's going to look. Because you knew that Elizabeth was raped as a teenager and you let someone rape her again you'll be awake and aware when the car goes through the guard rail. It's going to take you a while to die Carly, and it's going to hurt. I have someone who will make sure you don't get rescued in time. If you're lucky you'll die before the animals come after smelling the blood." Without saying goodbye Jason got up and walked out of the safe house.

The crew that was handling this led a bound and screaming Carly to her car. She was strapped in and it was towed off. At the sight of the accident someone would rig the vehicle to speed through the safety rail. When the car landed they would remove the rig and untie Carly. He would get a call when she was dead. "Did Elizabeth give you the name of the lab tech?"

"It's being handled." Johnny told him. He had to admit to being surprised Jason had done it. He expected his friend to back out at the last minute.

"Are you going home?" Francis wanted to know.

Jason looked at the bike as a half-smile formed on his face. His wife knew him well. "Not yet." He needed the release pushing his bike to its limits would give him. "But I will be there later if you need me."

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


	66. Chapter 66

ABC/DISNEY owns GH. No copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

Chapter 66

Claudia lay across her bed and shed bitter tears of grief. Most of the people who had met her thought she was a heartless bitch. She could be cold and cruel. She liked inflicting pain and manipulating others. But when she loved she did so fiercely. She had loved Ian Devlin.

Because she wasn't family and they weren't supposed to know one another she found out about his death the same way the rest of Port Charles did. In the afternoon edition of the local paper. He'd been murdered by that sick fucker who was running around strangling people. If that wasn't enough to get him the front page, the fact that he had one of the weapons in the park shooting was.

So this afternoon was the only time she would have to grieve. After this she needed to go into battle mode. Morgan was all over this because of the Sonny bringing his brats. If it wasn't for Max Giambetti the second shooter, whoever the hell that was, would have killed Michael. So Jason wanted him. So did Maximus.

Ian's role in the shooting coming out gave them a lead. They would trace her dead lover and eventually they would come back to her. Despite the many precautions that Ian took to keep the two parts of his life separate they intersected somewhere. Morgan's men were too good not to find out where. It would be something small and random, but they would find it. When they did they would be looking for answers that she didn't have. The odds of them believing only one shooter was hers were slim. If she didn't want to die, painfully, she needed to find the second shooter to use as leverage for her freedom.

Jerry was not answering his phone so her hopes of getting to Jerome's son were dwindling fast. She still needed someone strong to stand with her because it was becoming clear that her father was running out of time. His mental state was becoming more precarious by the day. She was beginning to think that his dying now might really be for the best. With Uncle Rudy sick as well he might not have a choice but to let her stay and run things.

Claudia rolled to her back and stared at the ceiling. She wasn't destined to be some trophy wife trotted out for meetings and social events. She was too smart and strong to be an ornament. She was destined for power and Ian had been the perfect mate for her. A man secure enough in himself to not be threatened by her. Now he was gone.

Sitting up she wiped her eyes before heading into the bathroom to wash her face. Her father had a source within the PCPD, she would call and get an update on the case. The man who killed Ian would regret targeting him. She would find him and make sure he died an agonizing death. She owed it to her love to avenge him. She would also begin planning her father's death.

* * *

While Claudia was upstairs in her father's mansion making plans Ewan Keenan, man of many talents, was in the basement. This morning he had heard from his M.I.A. boss. Jerry wanted him to eradicate Claudia. The doctor had no idea what the beautiful woman had done to make Jerry decide to kill her, nor did he care. Jerry wanted her gone so he would make it so.

Then he had his second assignment to work on. Because Jerry hadn't been the only one with something to share. Nope. Ewan passed on to his boss that the police suspected that Ian died yesterday morning and if they were correct then the last person to see him alive was Matt Hunter. When he had seen the young doctor leave Ian's building yesterday he hadn't thought anything of it. They were after all colleagues, just like he and Matt were. Ewan had even wondered if Matt was working with Ian.

When it came out that Ian was dead, strangled by the person the press had dubbed the Text Message Killer, Ewan began to suspect that Matt's visit was not a social call or work related. No, it looked like Dr. Hunter was keeping a secret. One that Monica Quartermaine was soon going to find out. Because Ewan had spent the morning following Matt, and Matt had spent the morning following Monica. Jerry said to leave the good doctor be but to keep tabs on him. Matt wasn't allowed to harm Elizabeth, Georgie, or Nadine. Ewan still didn't know why Jerry was fascinated with those three women, especially Elizabeth but he got paid a lot of money to not ask questions.

Ewan finished tampering with the furnace. It kicked on while it was warming the house, late April was still rather chilly, and it was also emitting carbon monoxide. It would take hours for the house to fill to a lethal level. The Zacchara family would go to sleep tonight and simply not wake up in the morning. A poorly maintained furnace would be the culprit. Cautiously he exited the cellar through the walkout on the side of the house. Ten minutes later he slid behind the wheel of his car. He needed to catch up with Matt, hopefully Ewan hadn't missed anything fun.

* * *

Jerry had a guest. Looking over at his bed he smiled at the sleeping form of Emily Quartermaine. She really was rather beautiful, but sadly not at all his type. Elizabeth Webber was more what he was looking for in a playmate. If he was capable of real love he'd want her to build a life with, she would have to leave those kids behind of course. He wondered if the good doctor could make Elizabeth forget her love for Jason and want him instead. It seemed to be working with this young doctor. She had talked non-stop about Nikolas until he drugged her.

And speaking of Nikolas, Jerry picked up the phone and dialed the unlisted number. "Hello, may I speak to Nikolas." His German accent was flawless.

"This is Nikolas." The prince answered. He was hoping that this was whoever kidnapped Emily. He had gotten a call earlier telling him several members of the hospital had been killed and she was taken. He'd been waiting for a ransom demand ever since.

"I have Emily." He said grinning. The cover story he had concocted about the events at the hospital should have Nikolas scared enough to meet any demand that was made.

"What do you want?" Nikolas would give everything he had to get her back. Once he did he would take her to his private island. The doctor said the brainwashing was almost done. Emily no longer loved Lucky or needed the drugs. They hadn't dealt with her hatred of Liz, but that would have to wait.

"The Ice Princess." Jerry stated.

"It's gone." Nikolas's hopes of getting Emily back sank.

"You are lying." Jerry said his temper spiking. He was tired of this. "Emily will pay for you're trying to deceive me."

"No! Please!" Nikolas begged. "I'm telling you the truth. Helena used the Ice Princess to brainwash my brother. Luke tried to steal it to reverse what she had done. To keep him from getting it Helena destroyed it. Emily is innocent in all this please, I'll give you whatever you want."

Jerry listened to the young man plead for his true love. He could be lying, the Cassadines excelled at it. What was more likely was that Helena had stared down the barrel of his gun and lied with her last breath. If anyone was ballsy enough to pull that off it was that bitch. Jerry had to laugh even at the end she had come out on top.

"Fifty million dollars. I will call with an account. One hour." Jerry knew that amount was a pittance for Nikolas, but he had to ask for something. After all this work he deserved a payout.

"Done. I'll have the money ready. Emily is okay right? Can I speak to her?" Nikolas asked cautiously.

"She is fine." Jerry kept up the fake accent. "In one and one half hours you will find her at the Open Air Museum." He said before hanging up. He'd dump her on a bench for the prince to find.

With the Ice Princess destroyed Jerry would need to find a new pursuit. With his new face he could return to Port Charles as some point in the future. He'd bring Robin with him. Watch what happened when the dead doctor returned with a new personality. He could sit back and observe the chaos maybe even join in if he wanted to. That sounded like fun, he'd give it some thought.

In the meantime he would see what was happening in Palermo. Maximus should be leaving for Port Charles in a few hours. Maybe Ewan could redeem himself by killing the head of the Costa Nostra. There was no real need for Maximus to die, but Jerry thought it would be fun to watch the fallout. He'd also get a chance to see just what Milo was made of. It's always the quiet ones you needed to watch.

* * *

Elizabeth stood in the kitchen and cut up an apple. After dealing with Carly she had Marco drive her home. She took a really long shower before lying down and sleeping some. She wasn't sure how she had been expecting to feel after confronting the blonde. But this quiet calm wasn't it. Maybe what she was experiencing was the calm before the storm.

Maybe she was still coming to grips with what had happened. Maybe it hadn't sunk in yet that Carly was dying today. Right now she was only one of a handful of people who knew that the blonde woman was not much longer for this earth, if she wasn't already dead.

Elizabeth had left before the order was given so she didn't know the particulars but she did know that if Jason wasn't able to do it, that Johnny was. If Jason couldn't go through with it she would still love him, killing someone you were so close with for so long could not be an easy thing to do. That was why she never would have asked this of Jason. Would never have asked him to choose.

Elizabeth didn't except for anyone to even notice Carly's absence until tomorrow at the earliest. The only things she knew was that Carly had been instrumental in the insemination and that she, not Jason, had given the order for the blonde to be picked up.

If nothing else she was an accessory to murder. It wasn't like she thought Jason, Francis, and Johnny drove people into the woods and dropped them off leaving them to find their way home again. They were mobsters. She knew what they did. She knew how they handled problems and threats. Not that they killed people all the time, only when it was necessary. It just never occurred to her that she would one day be so directly involved. Or that the involvement wouldn't faze her in the slightest.

Elizabeth had no problem with Carly's death. She picked up a slice of apple and took a bite. All those years of being harassed, belittled, and made to feel unimportant had been so that Carly could hide what she had done. And because the blonde really did want back in Jason's bed. Elizabeth wondered if Jason realized that. Sam had clued in, that was why she tried to get rid of Carly but it hadn't worked. The only person Jason ever put in front of Carly was her. Now it was her and their sons.

Thinking of the boys made Elizabeth look around. This was the first time she had ever been in the house alone. Picking up another apple slice she walked through all the downstairs rooms before heading upstairs and ending up in the master suite. Jason had built this for her. Even though he didn't say it she knew it was his way of proving he loved her. Even more than the marriage this was his way of saying they were a family and he loved her and their boys.

Standing on the balcony she watched as the man currently occupying her thoughts pulled up the driveway and into the garage. She left the safe house a little over three hours ago. He probably left not long after her, Carly's death wasn't something he would drag out. She was guessing he left around the same time Francis called to check on her.

Turning she walked down the stairs reaching the bottom just as he opened the front door. She stood on the lowest step watching as he shrugged out of his jacket and then hung it up. Walking over to where she stood his eyes roamed her face. She knew he was looking for signs that she was upset or even disgusted with him. She watched as they went from wary to relieved.

Reaching out she used a belt loop to pull him forward. When he was close enough she leaned in and kissed him. He quickly took control his hands coming up to cup the side of her face holding her still. "You taste sweet." He said smiling down at her. Even on the step she was still a bit shorter than him.

"I'm snacking on an apple." She said smiling. He was lighter now than he was this morning.

"No, it's you." He said picking her up so she could wrap her legs around his waist and her arms around his neck. He walked them into the kitchen and sat her on the island next to her plate. He grabbed a slice of fruit and popped it into his mouth. They had skipped lunch and he was hungry. "When are we going to go get the boys?"

"In the morning." Elizabeth told him.

"Cameron is sick." Jason reminded her. He'd feel better if both his sons were here.

"I thought you might want some quiet time." That was as close as she would come to asking about today. Over the next few weeks if he was struggling then she'd bring it up. He would do the same for her.

"I had some." He meant the bike ride. "When can I take you out again?"

"Not before Kelly gives me the all clear so about another month or so." Elizabeth couldn't wait to be on the bike with him again. "But where will we ride to since the house is now at our favorite destination?"

"We'll make a new favorite." Jason promised her.

"I like the sound of that." She leaned in and kissed him before letting him feed her another apple slice. When the snack was gone he put the plate in the dishwasher.

"Put your shoes on. I want to go get the boys." Jason said kissing her softly again.

"Okay." She hoped down and walked upstairs.

Alone in the kitchen Jason looked around. Taking a deep breath he let it out slowly. Today had not been easy. Listening to Elizabeth read that letter had torn him apart. Knowing she was waiting here for him was what put him together again.

They were planning on killing her. He couldn't even imagine a world without Elizabeth in it. Even when they were at their furthest apart he knew that she was safe and happy. That made the separation bearable for him. Made knowing that she was building a life with Lucky acceptable. When she came to him that night last year in pain and it was within his power to make it go away nothing could have stopped him from having her. Well that's not true, she could have stopped him but she didn't.

Carly thinking that because Elizabeth was with Ric, and they had all assumed Zander, that he would walk away from her proved she never knew him. That she would keep Jason from his son proved she never loved him. He had made peace with the fact that she had to die, that she was a threat, on his ride.

What was hurting was Sonny. The fact that he knew all this time and didn't say a word. Not to protect his sister, but to keep Jason in line. To make sure Jason had no other focus but him. He had to wonder if Sonny was still alive would he ever have come forward with the truth. Jason didn't think so. He would find a way to deal with that knowledge and he knew that if he needed to talk Elizabeth would listen.

They needed to find the remaining shooter and make sure that there were no unexpected repercussions from Karpov's death. When that was done he was leaving the territory in Johnny's hands for a few months and he was taking his family to spend the summer in Italy. They needed that, and he needed them.

"Thank you." He said as a soft prayer to whoever had guided Elizabeth to his door that night.

"Ready?" She asked appearing in the doorway.

"Let's go get the boys." He came over and put his arm around her waist and together they walked to the front door.

* * *

Thanks for the reviews, the follows, and the favorites!


End file.
